The Phantom in the Soul Society
by ForgottenFables
Summary: There were always more than just the green ghosts that terrorized the city. Danny had been able to see the spirits of the recently dead since his accident. But they were always just there, they never did anything so he never had to care about them. But that all changed with the girl from the Soul Society showed up. Discontinued... To long. Take it if you want it.
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

* * *

><p>(Danny)<p>

My name is Danny Fenton and I have a secret that most people wouldn't even imagine. You see I am a ghost. I know sounds crazy right? Let me back up a little bit.

It all began the summer before I started high school. My goofy parents were unveiling another one of their hair brained inventions. This one was the even crazier than all the others. It was suppose to be a gate way into a place my parents called the 'Ghost Zone'. I didn't care too much about it. All their inventions were cool looking and everything but there was no proof that any of them even worked. They were all suppose to help hunt or fight ghosts but since my parents had never even seen a ghost no one knew if it worked.

So me and my friends sat in and watch the grand unveiling of the 'Fenton Ghost Portal' in the family basement. My dad plugged it in and not all that surprisingly nothing happened. My sister just scoffed at the attempt and just walked back upstairs to her room. She had always hated our parents' work. The crazy ghost hunters had made our family the butt of the joke of pretty much ever respectable person in the town.

That is probably why the only people I could ever hang out with were Sam and Tucker. Sam was gothic and like the talk about ghost, even if the talk about cutting them up was a little dark even for her. She always was reading ghost stories and old myths. I don't know though if she ever actual believed any of it or if she just like the atmosphere that surrounded the topic.

Tucker was not a ghost lover but he was a techno geek. And functional or not, the tech my parents made was really impressive. Tucker used some of the power cells that they invented to give his PDA and three month battery life that recharged from latent energy signal in the air. They also designed their own computer systems with cyclical memory intakes that stop the size of the cashe from being a hindrance to processing speed.

I never really minded my parents' job. They were always at home in the lab if I needed them, but I hated the way people in town talked about them. My parents were geniuses even if they were a little goofy. Anyone of their inventions would be a huge success if they weren't ghost hunters. I was always happy for them for doing something that they loved for a living, even if it was kind of weird.

But the look on my parents' faces that day was pure disappointment. I watched my walking out of the basement and wished that I could do something to help them. Sam saw the look on my face and talked Tucker and me into trying to fix it ourselves. We had pretty good knowledge about how my parents stuff worked. Tucker had been using it to upgrade his tech for years. He had gone over to the controls will I put on the Hazmat suit that my parents had given to me for my birth day a week back. Sam had taken the picture of my dad's face off of my chest and I went into the portal to try and figure out what was wrong. It was pretty dark inside the portal so I placed my hand on the wall to guide me.

My hand hit a button and then everything went to hell. There was a blinding light and my entire body was thrown around as thousands of volts of strange green electricity went through my body. For a moment as the pain overwhelmed me, I saw myself from outside of my own body. I looked down and saw a chain going from the me that was out of my body down to the me on the ground. The green electricity started to hit the chain which started to both dissolve and be replaced by the green energy at the same time. The pain was intense and I could hear both mes screaming from the experience. I passed out from the pain.

A few minutes later I woke up to find myself still alive or so I thought. Sam was standing over me crying and whimpering about how it was all her fault. I remember the look of relief on her face when I tried to ask her what she was talking about. Then Tucker brought me a mirror.

I was shocked to say the least. It took me several seconds to realize that the person in the mirror was me. My clear blue eyes and raven black hair was gone. And in their place were snow white hair and eyes that flared with an ominous green glow. The hazmat suit which had been mostly white with black gloves, boots and neck was know the exact opposite with what was once black being white and what was white black. My whole body was giving off a strange white mist that disappears whenever it went more than an inch away from my body. It was clear what I was. I was a ghost.

I was in a panic for a few minutes wondering what to do. I didn't want to know what would happen if my parents saw me like that. I hear some noise coming from upstairs. In a panic I closed my eye. 'I need to be human again.' I thought and I started to feel a cold rush of energy. I opened my eyes to see a white ring pass over my body. The mist seemed to be sucked away into the ring and when it was gone there I was sitting on the ground in front of a shocked Sam and Tucker. I was human again.

My parents were a static when they saw the portal open. I didn't tell them what had happened to me. I didn't want to worry them about it and I felt normal. It wasn't until later that I found out that the ghost thing was part of me.

The following months I learned to control my powers and started to acted the role of the ghostly hero 'Phantom' as ghosts that came out of either my parents portal or worse the one that my archenemy Vlad had. I got a lot of help dealing with these ghosts from my friends Sam and Tucker, and even Jazz once she admitted that she knew I was a ghost.

I had a lot of adventures and a lot of close calls. My parents, who I never told that I had turn into a ghost, once caught me drugged me and dissected me. After they were done they threw me into the Ghost Zone assuming I would die. The ectoplasm in the ghost zone kept me live and Frostbite, a ghost how I had befriended help me back to heath.

Ever since then I had taken more care never to let people see me fight and to always know where my parents where. It had reinforced my fear about telling them who I was.

But even though I let my friends know about my fight with those ghosts. I hide from them the fact that there was a different kind of ghost. Ever since I became a ghost I had been able to see the spirit's of the recently dead. They were not like the other ghosts. They had no powers and looked as human as they did when they were alive other then the chain coming from their chests. In the beginning I couldn't even tell the difference. Since they were not dangerous and acted more or less like normal people I treated them the same way I would have treated any normal person; I completely ignored them.

I realized that no one else could see them and to avoid being called crazy and getting put away I just stopped recognizing their existence. Frostbite said that they were called souls, and that ghosts were just souls that fell out of the cycle of reincarnation.

I never thought I would have to worry about any of that. Not until the day that my town was visited by a strange girl and I could no long ignore the world of Souls, 'The Soul Society'.

* * *

><p>So that is my story. Most of you already know where this is going. And I will be having Danny joining up with Ichigo and his group.<p>

If you have complaints about Cannon jump in a ditch. If you notice that I have a grammatical error that keeps popping up then place tell me. And if in later installments you want to give me advice of word flow or story pace then feel free.

In other words, I really do want to be a writer some day. My problem is that everyone I knew laughs at me for trying do to the fact that I am Dyslexic and have brain damage do too years of bad luck with head injuries. So what I want here are honest critics and not whiny fangirls/fanboys or any comment like 'keep it up'.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

* * *

><p>(Danny)<p>

It was a normal a day as normal was for me. I was flying home after patrolling a while and was going to get there before curfew for once. "Yes not a single ghost attack tonight. I am feeling lucky." No sooner had the words left my mouth then I had a shiver go up my spine and a pale blue mist exited my mouth. I stopped in midair and groaned. Flying straight up to have a better view and so that no stray enemy attacks would strike nearby buildings I started to use my eyes to sweep the area that I knew a ghost to be. "I just had to open my big mouth." I really should have known better. Every time I say something is looking up the universe just loves to bring me back down.

I heard a scream and some explosions. "Well I know where the ghost is now." I flew off in the direction of the explosions. And to no real surprise I found Skulker the self proclaimed 'Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter', what was surprising however was that his missiles were not aimed at me. Instead there was a young woman in strange black clothes lying on the ground. Skulker had his back to me and was pointing his guns at the girl.

"Say good night." He said with an evil smirk, because the bad guy can never settle for just your average smirk. Seriously, what is with these guys and there over the top acting? Before he could pull the imaginary trigger, I shot him in the back with an ecto-blast and he fell to the ground.

Before he could get back up I pulled out my Fenton Thermos and sucked him into it. "Good night." I said in a mocking tone. I don't know if it is smart to make fun of a guy who literally wants to skin me alive, but man is it fun. After screwing on the lid to my thermos I rushed over to see if the girl was alright.

Ok this was one strange looking girl. She looked around my age and was about my high, though seeing as I am one of the shorter guys in our school that is not saying much. She was wearing a strange black robe like outfit and her short hair was a bright blue color. Even weirder was the fact that she had been carrying a sword around with her and that she still held onto it tightly in one hand. At first I assume she had to be a ghost like Skulker but then I saw her blood. It was red.

She was injured and boy was it bad. Given how she looked and the fact that Skulker was chasing her I already knew that a normal hospital was out of the question. I gently picked her up and flew her to my room at Fenton Works. I placed her carefully on my bed making sure not to farther strain her body. I got a good look at the wound on her back. It was not life threatening but I need to clean and bandage it as soon as possible.

After making sure she was asleep I shifted back into my human self. I reached under my bed and grabbed at the medic kit. I had rarely needed it since my ghost self was pretty durable and healed faster than I could usually get to the medic kit. But Jazz had insisted that we keep one in my room at all times. I am glad she did. It meant that I wouldn't have to try to sneak it past my mom and dad since they would wonder what I needed it for, and using my ghost powers in the lab was practically suicide.

I struggled with my chivalry for a second, knowing that I would have to remove some of her clothes in order to put the bandages on. There was really no chose in the matter. Jazz was out of town and my parents were always a bad idea when it came to strange people they didn't know. I shifted her onto her stomach and remove the part of her clothes that surrounded her wound and shoulders. It was a wound caused my Skulker's arm cannon alright. I had seen it twice before, once on myself went Skulker shot me from outside my ghost senses range will I was in human from. The other time was when one of the 'Guys in White' got hit trying to catch him.

I took out the alcohol and started to clean the wound. After I was done with that I started to wrap it in the special ecto-bandages that my parents made. They were good for keeping out infections and were water proof and could absorb quite a bit of blood before they need to be changed. The entire ordeal was embarrassing for me; I had never really done anything like this before. Even with the girls rather modest chest she was still a girl and I had a hard time not looking at things will I was working. After I managed to bandage her up and gently turned her over and placed a blanket on top of her.

"It doesn't look like she will be able to leave for a while." I said more to myself than anyone else. I guess I talk to myself a little. Considering everything else, I am not too worried about that being the sign that I am going crazy. "I should probably get her something to eat. Some vitamin tables and Tylenol wouldn't hurt either."

Yes I now that it is not even close to enough but Fenton Works is an experimental workshop of death not some clinic. I went to the kitchen and made a warm meal just in case the girl work up hungry. I walk up the stairs carrying a plate of non-mutated sausages and some left over mash potato from the night before. It was not the best but I need to give her something when she woke up.

I reached the top of the start case and looked towards my room. The girl was awake and struggling to sit up. "Good to see you're awake. Though you really do need to lie down, moving will only open your wound more." I said in a cheery voice trying to calm her down. She just started at me as if I had two heads. I did not have two heads that the time.

She lifted a finger in front of me a watched me follow it with my eyes. "You can see me? How? Humans aren't supposed to be able to see Souls." This hit me like a brick, she was a Soul? I had seen them around but never one as outlandish as her. There had to be something different about her. Otherwise Skulker would not have been after her. Of course as long as she meant no threat to my town I really didn't care. In fact since Souls were invisible to normal Humans and were not made out of ectoplasm it would be much easier to hide her here will she was recovering.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. My name is Danny. I picked you up after helping get rid of Skulker, the Ghost who shot you." I told her offering out a hand. "Since it will take you a few days to heal up, I think it would be best if you hung out around here for a while. My sister is gone to tour colleges for the weekend so you can use her room until she gets back." The girl looked at me some more. She really had a thing for staring.

Then she started to poke me with her finger as if to make sure I was real. The whole thing was so bizarre that I just had to laugh. "Strange you aren't like normal Humans. Maybe there is something wrong with you like a head injure or something."

I calmed my laughter down to a light chuckle. "I get that a lot. But no, I just can see you. We can leave it at that since I don't know how it works. I am a little curious as to, who you are, and why Skulker was after you, but it would be rude to interrogate an injured guest. But there is an invitation to talk if you want to." I presented her with the food. "I know it isn't much but I am not much of a cook. I know the wound is a little painful but you should still at least try to eat. I got some Tylenol but unfortunately that is the best we can do as far as medicine goes." She still looked a little shocked.

"I am going to leave you alone now and see if I can find some of my sister's old clothes for you to wear." I turned to walk out the door but said back as an afterthought. "There are bandages underneath the bed. You shouldn't need to change them for a few hours but if the wound reopens you might need them." As I was leaving the room I hear her talk behind me.

"Yayoi," she said softly before lifting her head and saying again with more pride. "My name is Yayoi Minamoto. Why did you help me?" She asked with a stubborn pride in her face that reminded me of Sam's.

"When I saw you I didn't realize you were a Soul but I did realize that no normal Human hospital would let you in." I said honestly. "And it is only natural to help someone who is in trouble. Wouldn't you do the same if you saw someone dying in the street?" I asked not really expecting a replied.

"No I wouldn't. Not without knowing what I was getting myself into and certainly not for a stranger." She said, I will admit that her response surprised me a little. "I don't know of anyone who would. You are just weird."

"Maybe so but you are still in no condition to leave so you will just have to stay in my weird house for tonight." I told her with a mocking tone and a goofy smile. I walked out. Since I didn't want to move her into my sister's room will she was still injured like she was, I opted to sleep on the couch. Laying down I didn't really think much about the Yayoi, I more or less fall to sleep the moment my head hit the cushions. Everything could wait until tomorrow. And besides whatever it was that was going on, it was a Soul thing and I never had trouble from Souls in the past so I doubted that it would start now. "I think I just jinxed it." I yawned as I fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Yayoi is going to be this story's version of Rukia. But since I don't believe in previously useless Characters making a comeback she is probably going to disappear as a main character, kind of like Hagrid in Harry Potter. But by the law of good story tell, if she was introduced and is in more than three chapters, she will get a back ground story.<p>

Considering what most always come up in order for a Bleach story to get started, you all probably know what is coming next.

Remember everyone to criticize my writing style, but keep your fan juices out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

* * *

><p>(Danny)<p>

It was still the middle of the night around 2 am when I woke up. There was no ghost as far as I could tell but for some reason I couldn't help but feel like something was going wrong. It was almost like there was an electric charge that was making the air thicker than usual. Then I hear it. A scream? No, not scream it was more like the wail of a dying creature.

I shot off of the couch and ran to a window to investigate. Looking out I thought my jaw was going to drop off my face. In the middle of the street was a ghost like I had never seen before. It looked like an oversized praying mantis. It was three stories tall making it about as big as Fenton works, the thing hardly fit on the road. It had two sets of arms; the upper ones resembled those of a mantis, but the lower ones that were shorter were and shaped more like human arms. The ghost was completely pitch black and had none of the usual glow which might have made it hard to see if it weren't for the street light and the fact that it was roughly half the size of Vlad's ego. I could see the other side of the street through a hole in the middle of its chest. But the thing that caught my eye after I managed to look that far up was the strange white mask that it had on.

Before I could think how to react to this new ghost it placed one of it lower arms on the ruff of my house. Next thing I knew it plunged its other lower arm straight into my room on the second floor. Pulling it arm back I could see a screaming Yayoi in his hand. I quickly transformed into my ghostly persona and flew out of the wall.

The ghost raised Yayoi over his head and the mask split open at the mouth revealing a real mouth behind it. My eyes widened. 'Is he going to eat her? Why, I thought Ghosts didn't really need to eat?' I thought to myself. Once at Far Frost, Frostbite told me that they eat for celebration but that full Ghosts don't need to eat. Yet here this Ghost was about to consume a living Soul.

The creature let go of Yayoi and she started to fall towards the open mouth. She was screaming as loud as she could. But before she could fall into the jaws of death I flew in and grabbed her. Her screaming soon stopped as she watched the ground under her fly by. But as soon as she looked up and saw me she started to scream again. "Ghost! Let go of me please… I don't what to die! Danny, help, Danny!" She started to flail about in my arms.

"Yayoi calm down, it's me Danny. I am not going to hurt you but if you keep this up I want be able to hold on." I said hoping to calm her down. What is the harm in letting someone no one can see or hear in on your secret?

She stopped flailing and looked up at me. "Danny?" I could tell she was starting to piece things together. I did find it strange that she called out for me for help but I guess I am the only person she must have known was around. "But, how? I thought you were a human."

"I really don't think it is a good time for this conversation." I half laughed looking down at her. I placed her on a nearby roof. "Let me take care of that Ghost before it flattens the town." I quickly turned I took off to fight the Ghost.

"Wait Danny it is not a Ghost!" Yayoi tried to tell me but I didn't really have time to think about what that would mean.

I reached the Ghost pretty quickly. It was angry that its food had disappeared and was starting to smash the neighboring houses. "It is a really good thing that we don't have any neighbors." I said out loud getting the Ghosts attention. "Oh shoot I really need to keep my mouth shut." I turned intangible and one of the scythe like upper arms went straight through me.

I quickly shoot him with some ectoblasts but found that they had little to no affect. "I can't use my wail here. I would cause more damage than the Ghost. Guess that leave me with my Ghost Stringer and Phantom Phrost attacks. Maybe moving him out with brute strength." I turned invisible and went around behind him. Moving at full speed I rammed into the things back. It only budged a little, and the attempt left my arms feeling like rubber. Before jumping back I used my Ghost Stringer to shock him, but it was no good, he was too big for me to gather enough charge and he didn't seem to conduct electricity as well as other Ghosts. Was he not made out of ectoplasm or something?

I started to hit him with my ice powers, the Phantom Phrost, I started are his feet and went all the way up to his torso and even locked the arms in place. "That should do it. I should have done that from the start." I said to myself again bringing out my Fenton Thermos. "Hope Skulker doesn't mind the company." The blue vortex of energy came out of the Thermos same as always. But the Ghost was not sucked in. After a few seconds of trying the Ghost had started to break out of the ice. The thing really wasn't made out of ectoplasm, so there was nothing I could do the stop it.

Then I remember how Yayoi was saying it wasn't a Ghost. Maybe she knew something. I turned invisible again and flew back to her. "Well I tried everything I could. So don't suppose you got any bug spray on you? Because if that isn't a Ghost then I don't know how to fight it." Yayoi looked a little hesitant but then she took out her sword.

"A Soul Reaper like me can kill those creatures called Hollows with our Zanpakutos, but the Soul Reaper has to be the one carrying it and I am not strong enough to fight even a smaller Hollow. I am just a researcher from Squad 12. I don't know how to fight." Yayoi said, she was starting to hyperventilate and wouldn't stop trembling.

"Calm down Yayoi, I have fought bigger guys then this and we can do this if we stay calm and think of a solution." I told her placing a hand on her shoulder and speaking in a calming voice.

"There is one way I can think of but it could kill you if I don't do it right." Yayoi said still breathing a little fast. "If I drive my Zanpakuto into your soul chain then I can give you some spiritual energy that you can use to take the Hollow down." She paused, "But the soul chain is located near the heart so if I miss or mess up the timing in giving you the energy it could kill you." She looked away before quickly saying, "It really isn't much of an option."

I on the other hand was really considering it. My mind was made up for me however when my mom and dad stepped out of Fenton Works with their oversized guns in to. "I don't see the Ghost, Maddie?" I was frozen in horror as the Hollow turned its head to stare at my parents.

I turned to Yayoi and simple asked, "What do you need me to do for the power transfer?" Her eyes widened a little at that but she told me to grab the end of her sword and to drive it into my heart. I didn't hesitate for a second, I could already hear my mom's scream as she was lifted into the air by what was to her and invisible force. As the sword was driven into my chest I could only think, 'I will not let anyone die.' There was a giant flash of white and green light.

When the light finally cleared I felt renewed. It was the same feel of increased strength I got whenever I changed into ghost form. Only this time instead of a cold strength it was a warm resolved energy. I dashed forward and quickly pulled out a sword from the sheath at my side. I chopped off the arm of the beast and grabbed my mom quickly taking her to the ground and laying her down unconscious next to my startled father who was too confused to even point his gun at me. "Ghost Boy? What happened to you?" I took my first look down. I was in a similar outfit to the one Yayoi was wearing. Only mine was sleeveless and my pants leggings were tied in close to make it easier to move, there was also a black cloth wrapping around each of my hands. My sword was shorted then Yayoi's had been, it was only a foot long blade and a seven inch handle.

My attention was drawn back to the Hollow as it let out another one of its wails and tried to bring down one of its scythe like arm on top of us. I lunged forward and took off the arm but it still knocked my dad unconscious next to my mom before dissolving into nothing. This got me angry, I speed up as fast as I could and removed not only its arms but also its legs. It was left as nothing more than a giant worm screaming from the pain of being quartered with it had six limbs. I then shot it with more of my Phantom Phrost leaving it incapable of moving.

I was not sure what to do with it at this point. I couldn't throw it to the Ghosts in the Zone, but I didn't have a way of containing it. I flew back to Yayoi to ask what I was supposed to do. "Yayoi I know this probably sounds like a dumb question, but what am I supposed to do with the thing?" I asked a little sheepishly. Yayoi's clothes had turned completely white and her sword was gone.

"Are you serious?" She gave me an 'I can't believe this moron' look. I just nodded. "You cut its mask in half along with the head inside of it."

My eyes widen a little. "You mean I have to kill it. Isn't that a little extreme? I know it is dangerous but there has to be some safe place to just release it." Maybe not the best defense after I just severed all of its limbs, but give me a break, I have never killed anything before.

"Exorcizing a Hollow isn't the same as killing stupid. When a Hollow is killed by a Zanpakuto like yours its Soul or Souls are purified and passed on to the Soul Society. Trust me, it might not be the best place, but it is a lot better than living as a Hollow." Yayoi said. I have heard of this Soul Society from Frostbite. It was not the best place to be by his description and he said it made him glad to be a Ghost so he didn't have to live there, but I guess it is better than being a monster that feed on Souls.

"Wait a second?" A thought had just hit me. "That thing is made out of Souls?" She nodded, "Ewww." I said out of disgust before returning to the Hollow and finishing the job. As my sword passed through it the hollow evaporated into white light. "So is that everything?" I asked Yayoi.

I never got a reply. I turned to see her lying on her side struggling to breathe. It looked like the experience had reopened her wounds and she was bleeding fast. I ran up to her and was starting to panic when I heard a voice. "Don't move her, I'll help." I turned my head to see a middle aged man with dark rings around his eyes and a black umbrella underneath one arm. He had dark blackish brown hair and nobody home expression that gave his deep blue eyes a rather hollow look.

He walked over and roughly pushed me aside ignoring my protest, then he knelt over to her and after a short incantation under his breath, his hands began to glow. I stood there in awe as the bleeding stopped. Yayoi's breathing started to become more stable but she still didn't look to good. "I have stabilized her for now, but she has lost a lot of spirit energy in the transfer. She probably gave you more then she should have. I will need to get her back to my clinic in order to treat her properly." He turned to me and pulled out a card. "I need you to take her to this address. I am going to erase the memories of the civilians then be right there to transfer her into a Gigai." He looked at my confused expression. "What are you waiting for Dead Beat, move!" he shouted at me. I jumped went over and scooped up Yayoi and flew off as fast as I could without hurting Yayoi. I quickly looked at the paper that I had been give. '1848 west Dead-end boulevard', I knew there place, it was the only clinic in the rougher part of town. I turned invisible and flew into the clinic and placed Yayoi on an empty bed.

I turned towards the door was shocked to find the man from my house standing right there in the door way. "You move to slow." He said. "You should have gone faster." He started to set thing up and kicked me out of the room saying something about the girl needing privacy during the process.

I sat in the when and sat in the lobby and didn't even notice all of the weird looks that I was getting from the other patients. Not until a little old lady came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder did I realize I was in ghost form and still in the new outfit. "Don't worry sonny your friend will be fine."

I smiled sadly at her and said. "I just wish I knew what was going on. He threw me out of the room before I could ask."

A little boy peeked out of from behind the woman and stared at me open eyed. "You're Phantom the superhero!" He suddenly yelled.

I looked at a mirror on a nearby wall and saw that I was in ghost form and the outside view on the costume changes. I looked back at the boy and said nicely with a goofy smile. "Will you look at that, I guess I am."

He then looked closer at me and then at a Danny Phantom toy that he had been carrying. "Why did you change your costume? I thought that superheroes always wear the same costume."

"What you don't like it?" I played being hurt but then quickly laughed causing the boy to smile.

"No you look really cool!" He said loudly.

"Dead Beat!" I looked towards the door and it was the doctor guy yelling at me. "The job is done but I will need to talk to you and the girl in private. Since I doubt you want personal information flying about."

I quickly follow him into the back of the clinic. I could hear behind me the little boy shouting. "Good luck Mr. Phantom. Remember to get a lollipop before you leave. The grape ones are really good."

I laughed a little to myself before we entered a room marked 'dead people only'. There in the middle of the room was Yayoi wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a green dragon on it with the captions 'I survived Amity Park' and plain pair of blue jeans. "I put her in a Gigai or a fake Human body that will hold her spirit will she is recovering her spirit energy. That should take about two weeks. But she will need to be protected during that time and I am not going to do it. Any questions?"

"Only like a hundred but let's get the important ones out of the way. Will she be all right? Can people see her now? Does she need to eat? Would she like to crash at my house during the recovery? I think those are the important ones." I listed off some questions on my fingers.

"Not the question I was expecting, but in order; yes, yes, yes, and ask her." The doctor said.

I looked over at her and she gave me a awkward smile and a nod. "Great know to the stupid questions of 'who are you's and 'what is going on's." I said with a smile.

"Those are the ones I thought you would ask first." The doctor gave a deep throated laugh. "You sure are a strange one, Dead Beat. Most want to know what is going on before they plan for the future, not the other way around."

"Yes but I am being realistic," I said, "More than likely we will not finish this conversation before a giant robot monkey attacks. So in that likely event we would need a plan already waiting."

"I would say that is ridiculous but all things considered you might be right." Yayoi said with a chuckle. "After all I have already been attacked by a robot man and a giant hollow, not to mention saved by a Ghost that I thought was a Human, and I gave him my powers even though I don't know if I can trust him." She looked up at me. "I am not sure if I would be surprised by anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that but let just start sharing. You said you were a Soul Reaper. That sounds a little evil, but what is it?" I asked.

"Soul Reapers is a name given to the people whose job it is to help people to pass on to the Soul Society and stop Hollows from eating souls. We also act as the police force in the Soul Society and are a part of what is called the 13 Court Guard Squads. This is made up of the 13 Squads that all have different jobs to perform in the Soul Society. I am part of Squad 12 for research and development." Yayoi said as if reciting it from a textbook. "I don't know who this man is that helped save me or how he has technology from the Soul Society."

"My name is Daichi Yamada. I am a former officer of Squad 4, the relief Squad. Though after an unfortunate incident, involving the betrayal of myself and some of my former coworkers, I had to leave. I am now a wanted criminal by the 13 Court Guard's standers." Yayoi looked a little shocked. "I never did anything wrong. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time trying to do the right thing." Yamada said bitterly. "I bet you know what that feels like don't you Dead Beat." He said looking straight at me. I could only nod. The memories of Walker and Plasmius's setups were still relatively fresh in my mind. "And don't forget, you broke the law when you gave him your powers. So I doubt you will be turning me in." Yayoi look away from my shocked face.

"That is right. In order to help you save those people she committed a serious crime. She would be locked up for a good long time if they find out so you are going to have to do her job will she is recovering." Yamada said with a wicked smile.

"I figured I would be roped into something after this. I really don't mind if it is to make sure that Yayoi doesn't get in trouble. She was only helping me save my family after all." I said. This got Yamada's attention.

"The Fenton's are your family? But they hate you." Yamada said incredulously.

"They don't know that I am really their son." I said before turning back into Fenton. But my clothes stayed the same. "I am not a real Ghost. I am just a half Ghost or a Human with Ghost powers."

"That is amazing!" Yayoi said looking me up and down. Her inspection made me fell rather uncomfortable. "It is a scientific improbability."

"And yet it explains a lot. Like how a Ghost which is supposed to have lost its soul chain and all of its spiritual energies when it fell out of the cycle of reincarnation gained Soul Reaper powers. It should not have worked and should have destroyed you and the girl trying." Yamada said causing both me and Yayoi to pale. "It also might explain why you don't have a spiritual body."

"What do you mean?" I asked him to clarify.

"Right you don't know what I am talking about. You see, when a Human gains Soul Reaper powers, they leave there human body behind temporarily because they can't use their Soul Reaper powers will inside it. I am guessing that whatever caused you to become a… whatever you are must have fused your living and spiritual bodies." Yamada said bring out some tea. "Tea?" Both Yayoi and I accepted the tea. Man the guy couldn't make tea.

"But I have been seeing these Souls for over a year. Why is this the first time I see a Hollow or a Soul Reaper? Our town is practically crawling with Souls." I asked.

"It is because of the Ghosts here." Yayoi started again in a lecture mode. "Both Hollows and Soul Reapers avoid Ghosts as much as possible. Because they don't have any spirit particles they aren't worth the trouble for Hollows to fight since they can't eat them. Ghosts are legendarily territorial and would attack anyone that enters their home. So Hollows don't go near cities that have even one or two Ghosts. A town like yours has ten or twenty ghosts and no Hollow wants to deal with that."

"So why did one show up now then?" I asked even more confused.

"It is because the bait was good enough." Yamada said simple. "Soul Reapers are a rare treat for a Hollow. A weak and inexperienced one like the girl here was ideal. Add the fact that she was too injured to fight and in the Soul Societies equivalent of 'No Man's Land' where she wouldn't get any backup. It was too much for any Hollow to resist. And until the girl is at full heath they might still come even if you guard her." Yamada then looked at Yayoi with some curiosity. "What I want to know is what you are doing alone here anyways. This is a place that they would send Captains without their powers sealed and only if they had to. What is a green horn like you doing here?"

Yayoi looked down. "I know that what you are saying is true. My being here will only cause more trouble but I didn't want to come. Our Captain in Squad 12 suddenly wanted a Ghost to make a research subject and told us to decide among ourselves who would go. I was the newest member so no one would care if I died. So they forced it on me. I had a chose between coming here and trying my luck with the Ghosts or being killed by the Captain for not following orders." Yayoi started to cry. I felt so sorry for her. She didn't have any friends in her corner trying to help her back home.

"Don't worry Yayoi; you don't have to go back." I said with a certainty in my voice. "And if they get enough balls to come themselves to try to take you I will deal with them myself." I did a little fist pump and smile. "That is enough of this depressing talk. You will need to stay at my house for a while. You should probably come to my school to so you don't get attacked during the day. I can call Tucker to set thing up to have you as a visitor for to last three days, then summer vacation will start."

Yayoi's eyes widened with shock. "But what about your parents? What are you going to tell them?"

"Simple, there are Ghosts attacking you and you want to stay close to the towns best 'Ghost Hunters'." I waved off the question. "Tell them that and they won't ask any questions I assure you. But my dad does ramble on about Ghosts a lot and if you value whatever kind of life you Souls have you will stay away from the mutant hot dogs in the fridge." I laughed at the faces on both Yayoi and Yamada.

"Thanks Danny… you're probably the first real friend I have had since I died. You have only known me for a few hours and you already are willing to let me into your home knowing that bad things are going to happen." Yayoi started to cry again.

"Bad things always happen around me. I just hope you don't get dragged into my problems." I was trying my best to make her feel better. "So Doc is it ok for her to go home with me?"

"Not until you learn how to put away your Soul Reaper form." Yamada said. "You need to stop using the spirit energy or else you will attract more Hollows. Not that you can't beat them kid but I don't think you want to spend all your time fight them."

"No, no I don't, it is bad enough with the all the Ghosts I have to fight." I said. "So how do I do that?"

"Just lower your spiritual pressure, dumbass." Yamada said waving me off.

"I will pretend that answered something." I rolled my eyes but then just closed them and started to block out all distractions. I could feel the energy flowing inside of me. I had a lot of practice doing this whenever I gained a new power. I looked for the energy type that hadn't been there before, and I found it. It was a lot warmer then my older energies. It was flowing through out my whole body but was concentrated on my sword.

I traced the energy, pulling it back to its source. I pulled it all back into the point on my chest that I had pushed Yayoi's sword into. The energy didn't want to stay but I surrounded it with some ghost energy that I had a lot better control over to make it stay put. I opened my eyes to see the Soul Reaper uniform and the Zanpakuto dissolve in a black mist and leave my body behind with my old clothes still there.

"Well damn. I thought we would be here for days not minutes." Yamada said scratching his chin. "It usually takes a new Soul Reaper a year or more to get any control over their spiritual energy beyond just instinctive small bursts. But you are really controlling it with in the first hour with no instruction." He then burst out laughing. "Girl you may have just created a monster."

"It took me four years to learn the basic spells. I can't believe he already surpassed me in control." Yayoi said wide eyed with a mixture of jealousy and admiration.

"It isn't much different then controlling my ghost energies. And if I couldn't do that then I would have frozen myself alive by now." I said truthfully.

"Alright you're free to go." Yamada said waving us off as he turned around in his seat. "I did my good deed for the year now don't come back."

"Will do Mr. Grumpy." I said with a laugh transforming into my ghost form which was back in the usual hazmat suit. I grabbed Yayoi turned us invisible and flew us back to my house. I took her to Jazz's room since mine was trashed.

I then sent a message to Tucker that I would need a visitors pass for 'Yayoi Minamoto' to visit our class until the year ends. I was not even surprised when I received a reply ten minutes later telling me that it was done at that I could explain to him what was going on tomorrow. Good old Tuck, willing to hack a school data base at three in the morning without any explanation.

I went back down stairs and crashed back down on the coach. 'It has been a long night, and tomorrow I am going to have to explain to Sam and Tucker why I never told them about the Souls.' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. 'Your attempts to kill me have back fired yet again Mr. Universe. Or maybe you are just trying to make the world more entertaining. Either way I won't let anyone die.'

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Danny became a Soul Reaper. If you are surprised… then you really never watched Bleach have you? The reasoning behind the fact that he has a small sword, is that I never viewed Danny as a heavy hitter kind of guy. He is more of the hit the vitals to knock the enemy of balance kind of fighter. Just like in the real anime, I am going to first over play Danny's strengths before his weaknesses.<p>

Yayoi is from Squad 12, because it is the only Squad insane enough to go to Amity Park other then 11. And if Zaraki came then there would be no Amity Park and Danny would become some kind of vengeance nut cause.

As soon as Kurotsuchi enters the picture we might have the age requirement of readers go up. Not that he will be doing anything that he wouldn't in the Anime, but simply because it is Kurotsuchi. And you can tell me if I am wrong about this, but I think we all love to hate that guy.

Just like Yayoi is this story's Rukia, Yamada will play the same role as Urahara. The main difference being that Yamada, despite how I fail at doing this, is supposed to be more serious then Urahara and Yoruichi. And where Urahara has way too much free time because he works at a store that no one ever visits, Yamada is going to be kept busy by the fact that he is the only Doctor in a Ghost Town.

I hinted that there is some bad blood between the Ghosts and the Souls, and I will go into that.

Remember to criticize my style, not my knowledge of the shows.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

* * *

><p>(Danny)<p>

"Come on Danny, I know you can hear me now. Please listen, I am getting bored." A strange and familiar voice was calling out to me. I opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by a sight that was very similar to one I already knew. It looked like the Ghost Zone with the endless swirling sky of various shades of green lights and floating rocks above me. But then I noticed that below me was a place I had never seen in the Ghost Zone. I was standing, or lying really, on water expanding off in every direction. I was busy looking around when I heard a giggle. "About time you started listening to me sleep head."

I turned around to see what looked like a ten year old girl. She looked a lot like Danielle the clone Vlad made of me. She had the white hair back in a ponytail the same as Danielle's ghost form except for three black locks of hair. She had one green eye and one blue and she wear a two piece battle suit same as Danielle's to except for completely white and without the Phantom's symbol on the chest.

"Sorry did you say something I wasn't listening." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny Danny. I guess I should welcome you to your soul room or inner world or whatever it is really supposed to be called." She said crossing her legs and flouting in the air about ten feet away from me. "This place is the embodiment of the true nature of your soul."

"Well ain't my soul boring." I said looking around. "I thought it would be more conflicted or at least have some floating doors like in the real Ghost Zone. And why is there a little girl in my soul. I don't really think like that do I?"

She broke out laughing. "No silly, I am the spirit of your Zanpakuto. You know the sword you got from the Soul Reaper girl. My appearance is supposed to have some kind of deep seeded meaning or something about what made you pick up the sword, but just like you I don't know and I don't care." She started to wave her hand in the 'don't bother me' way.

"Do you have a name or something or should I just call you Swordy." I mocked her a little.

This actual got more of a reaction then I thought it would. She scolds at me as said. "I have a name, it…" I couldn't hear the name. I frowned and she deflated. "It is a Zanpakuto thing; until my Soul Reaper is ready he can't hear my name but finally learning my name will grant you greater power. Can you just call me Zanpakuto for now?" I gave a half nod half shrug. "Good, know let's get practicing."

Out of nowhere she brought out the same rather short sword I had. To my shock she lunged at me with it. I barely managed to dodge. Zanpakuto turned to me and seeing the look on my face laughed. "This is your inner world. And time flows slower here. We can spend hours training you how to fight with a sword for use in the real world. Now come on and fight. Don't worry, you can't kill me and I won't kill you."

I realized I had my sword by my side. "I am fighting my sword using my sword. I already feel the head ache." She laughed before lunging again which I only had enough time to block. I was thrown back several feet and had to roll out of the way of the second strike.

"You won't become any stronger physical fighting here but you will gain reaction speed and control over your spirit energy. And don't try to use your ghost powers. They don't exist here." She said before raising a blade up and continuing. "And don't think that your body size will help you at all here. In this place only ones spiritual control and skill matter. It is the control of your mind, and soul."

"Great I always loved the matrix." I said before getting to my feet. "This isn't going to make me too tired for school tomorrow is it?" I asked.

"I don't really know. We have never done this yet. You are done with your finals anyways so it doesn't really matter either ways?" Zanpakuto said with a shrug.

"Well then I will stop with the questions and continue with the training." I said with a smile lifting my sword. And just like that we began to fight. It went on for what felt like five days of getting the snot beaten out of me by a ten year old girl with a short sword before I was finally awoken to the real world… in a bad way.

"Danny boy! Thank goodness you're alright." My dad was crushing my ribs.

"Oh Danny, when we saw your room this morning when we went to wake you up we feared the worst." My mom was crying. "A ghost attacked in the middle of the night and did some serious damage." Of course they would think it was all a random ghost. I wondered if they even really had their memories changed.

"Don't worry mom, luckily I was too tired to go upstairs when I got home last night and just fell asleep on the couch." I lied and smiled at her. "Guess it must have been those Fenton survival instincts telling me not to go upstairs." Like those are real, the Fenton family gets into more trouble than any other three families on earth combined.

"Right you are Danny-O, we Fentons are survivors and nothing can stop us." My Dad said proudly. "That is why we will someday catch that no good ghost that did this." He made a strangling action. "I saw the one that did it to." I held my breath for a second until he said. "It was that Crete Cretin." I had to stop myself from laughing. Yamada convinced them that the Box Ghost, the weakest and most annoying of ghosts did it. I didn't even want to know what the fake memory looked like.

"You get to work on that dad and I will make breakfast." I got up off the floor were my dad had dropped me and went into the kitchen and turned the stove on and went for the pancake mix. My sister Jazz and I long since decided that my parents were band from the kitchen. I made two dozen pancakes mostly for my dad and took six of them and some orange juice and glasses and went up to my sister's room. There I stopped at the door and knocked quickly and hissed. "Yayoi, it's Danny, can I come in?"

"Yah please do." I hear from the other side of the door. I opened the door and went inside closing the door right behind me.

Yayoi was sitting next to the window and was looking out over the ruins. "I brought you pancakes." I said with a smile. She looked at me and the smile she gave didn't reach her eyes. "Enjoy the view will you can I am sure something big will come and cause real damage soon."

She gave a light laugh and looked at me curiously. "You don't call this real damage? Your room is missing one wall and it is amazing there is still electricity running here." She said a more than a little condescendingly.

"We got a generator in the basement for energy and my dad will have my wall fixed before we get back from school. Seriously I think there should be laws against working as fast as he does. He and my mom once built a futuristic battle suit that multiplied my strength a hundred fold in just two days." I said waving off her concerns. "Now eat up, my friend got you registered as a visitor so you can come to school with me. I want to introduce you to Sam and Tucker anyways. If you're going to spend any amount of time in this town you will probably like friends."

She smiled. "I died ten years ago so I am really 26, but going to high school again can't be that bad. It can't be worse than the 7 years at the Soul Reaper academy." She looked away. "I couldn't master anything to do with fight, so they put me in Squad 12 hoping that I could help with research. I guess I drew the short strew there to."

"No really." I said. "If you never came then you would never have met me or got out from under their thumb. You got the think positive. I was electrocuted half to death, literally, but I made the best of it. You're not allowed to sulk for the next two days. Then you can sulk all you want." I walked to the door. "Just give the town a chance. You might like the Human World again. Now come on, we need to get to school."

Just like that we snuck her out of the house and ran off to school. I was a little disappointed when I didn't see Sam or Tucker at the entrance to the school but I didn't have to much time to think about it. Yayoi and I went to the front office and picked up the visitors badge. The people at the office gave me funny looks but didn't say anything.

I had a reputation for running out in the middle of class. The school had tried to test me for mental or social disorders. In the end I was diagnosed with extreme paranoia and schizophrenia, and I was left to do my random running out of class, on the account that not letting me might send me into a panic attack. The entire thing was pretty embarrassing since they told my teachers and class about it. But it was alright because I could hunt ghosts without repercussions and finish my class work after school.

I started to lead Yayoi to class when we had a confrontation I assumed was going to happen because all worlds just hates me like that. "Ha Fentard!" I turned to see the self proclaimed King of Casper High. The royal stupidness Dash, he was about six feet tall which placed him above my five-six by a whole head. The blond boy sported the same letterman jacket he had since we were freshman. I had never understood why a freshman had a letterman jacket in the first place but who really cares. His loyal flunkies were right behind him same as always and they were all almost as big and stupid as he was. "I got an F on that list science test, and you know what that means."

"That you're dumb as a brick?" Yayoi asked with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Dash looked over at Yayoi, apparently in his hurry to come and take out his frustration out on me he had over looked her. "Hey there beautiful, I don't believe I have seen you around here before. You would definitely be a face I would remember. I am Dash and I would love to give you the honor of being my girlfriend."

My blue haired friend looked at him in horror before turning to me. "Is he for real?" I had to chock down another laugh. "So sorry Crash but I don't go out with brainless idiots."

"But… but I am part of the football team." Dash said wide eyed. He had never been rejected before. Some people in the halls were starting to take notice that this wasn't just another shoving a nerd in his locker deal for Dash.

"Sorry but I am from Japan and in Japan your 'American Football' is not considered that big of a deal. Maybe if you played real football or another real sport." Yayoi said shrugging and turned away from him. I could barely hold back my laughter at this point. The expression on Dash's face was pure rage. But then he pulled back an arm with the obvious attention of hitting Yayoi. Then Dash threw his punch.

I could hardly believe how slow his punch was. I quickly got in the way and caught his fist in my open hand and pulled him off balance before turning and flinging him over my shoulder. He flew through the air and landed on the ground with a definite thud.

The shock on the faces of the people watching was probably mirrored in my own face. Ghost fighting had rarely been a form of martial arts practice. Most of it was just a test of speed or of aiming your ectoblasts. I guess those seemingly long hours inside of my inner world fighting Zanpakuto were well spent. 'That is after just one night. I got to remember to thank her tonight for the training.'

Dash was staggering to his feet and looked at me. "Since when are you Mr. Jackie Chan, Fentard." Dash spat. He ran straight at me with arms spread wide. I dodged left grabbing his right arm and pulling him forward put my foot on top of his. Using his own momentum I threw him to the ground and then put a hand to the back of his neck. Then just like in the fights in my inner world I sent a small pulse of spirit pressure into him rendering him unconscious.

I was surprise on the effectiveness of the attack. Even if I had ever managed to hit Zanpakuto with that attack she would not have even flinched. 'Humans can't take much spiritual pressure without losing consciousness. I will need to remember that.'

"'Of Mice and Men', what the devil is going on here." Mr. Lancer the elderly, overweight and balding teacher that everyone at Casper High has for English until they graduate. He wasn't the most fair of teachers or the most responsible, but he never gave up on his students so he was ok in my book. "Danny, did you just knock out Mr. Baxter?" I was one of the few students that he referred to on a first name bases, though I never learned his first name. Rumor was that he really didn't have a first name.

I looked down at the unconscious football player under my hand. "Um, probably." I responded knowing I couldn't deny it.

"Don't worry Mr. Fenton I saw the whole thing." I turned to see Ms. Kent the school nurse. "You just acted out of self defense and were trying to protect our visitor from abroad from Dash." She turned to Mr. Lancer. "I saw Mr. Baxter attack this poor girl from behind and Mr. Fenton bravely stepped in the way. I hope you will talk to Mr. Baxter's parents about his actions. But for know I suppose I need to take him to my office." She turned to two other football players and snapped at them. "Well, are you going to carry him, or are you going to make me do it." They jumped and hurried to do as she said. She reminded me of why Tucker was afraid of our nurse's office.

Mr. Lancer also looked at a loss for words. But when he finally found his voice again he's words were not what was expected. "We have a visiting student?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yah, this is Yayoi Minamoto. She will be here until the end of the school year in three days. It isn't any trouble is it? Most of the teachers have shut down already."

"No not at all, I just want to know why I am just now being told this. It is nice to have you Ms. Minamoto, I hope you won't let Mr. Baxter's actions reflect poorly in your opinion of our school. Now if you will excuse me it is ten minutes till class starts and I need to check my teacher's box." Mr. Lancer said with a smile and went past us towards the office before stopping and turning back. "Oh I just remembered, Danny I heard that your house was attacked by ghosts. I hope everyone's alright."

"Everyone is ok Mr. Lancer sir. I was not in my room when it was totaled and Jazz was out of town at the college touring trip." I replied with a smile.

"Good to hear. It would be a shame if young hopefuls like you and your sister were hurt." Lancer said with a kind smile before continuing on his way. After I started to be allowed to run out of class, my relationship with Mr. Lancer improved along with my grades. I usually stayed after school with him and he would help me with any course work that I couldn't learn from reading out of a book.

"Danny that was amazing." It was Tucker. He was your typical stereo type nerd with glasses, a hat, and carrying around as much electronics as the school computer lab. But he was able to hold his own against a ghost or two when push came to shove. "Since when can you fight hand to hand?"

"Would you believe me if I said since I woke up this morning?" I asked him.

"Probably, I don't know I am pretty gullible." Tucker said with a shrug before trying to make a move on Yayoi. This ended the same way it always did, with a girl laughing that him for acting like an idiot.

"Here I thought people only acted this way in Japan." Yayoi tried to stop laughing.

"Tucker just tries it once with every girl he meets. He is convinced that whichever one thinks that it is clever will be the one he is destined to be with, which is strange because he don't believe in destiny." I explained to her.

"I will not let something like rational thinking get in the way of true love, Danny." Tucker said defiantly looking a little prideful of his own absurdity. "So are you going to tell me why you had me hack into the school data base and place her on the visitors list or do I have to start guessing?" Tucker crossed his arms and gave the 'I will get my answers' look.

"After we find Sam, I only want to be called stupid once today at the most." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright as long as I find out. We can probably do all the talking during lunch as long as no 'you-know-what's come." Tucker said giving Yayoi a meaningful glance.

"Alright let's just get to class." I was going to have to tell Sam and Tucker that Yayoi knows I am a ghost. This is not going to be pleasant.

We went into class and sat down; Yayoi was asked to wait outside for the teacher to introduce her. Tucker and I told Sam that we would talk about the new girl at lunch and to be nice. Sam glare at me with her violet eyes. "I'm always nice when people aren't jerks." She said. Sam was a violent anti-conformist, but also probably one of the nicest people out there.

"Alright class we are going to have a foreign student with us until the end of the year. Please welcome Ms. Yayoi Minamoto." Mr. Lancer said not even stumbling on the family name.

Yayoi walked in to some murmuring. Whenever you are the root of a fight were the weakest kid in school beats up the strongest, news about you tends to move fast. "Ewww, what is with that ugly blue hair? It is like even worse than that Goth freak's." Paulina said in her usual thick accented voice. I had long since stopped having a crush on her. She was really annoying to both my human and ghost selves, though for different reasons.

Yayoi was a little ticked at the remark about her hair and responded with. "Will you look at that a slutty American cheerleader? Here I thought that was just a bad stereotype, I guess some of them are true." She was laying the sarcasm on pretty thick. I was impressed as to the reactions she managed to get out of it.

Before Paulina had time to respond Sam broke out laughing. "I like her. Come on Yayoi, your setting with me." Sam waved her over and Yayoi walked straight past the furious face of Paulina and sat down next to Sam. Now Paulina had two mortal enemies in our school.

It was for the best I suppose. The popular kids stay away from the unpopular and don't do any digging around in their lives. It will therefore go completely unnoticed that Yayoi doesn't have any family or ID of any kind. Paulina really was helping us out by making Yayoi an outcast.

Since the school year was really pretty much over, classes went by pretty quickly; in first period English we watched 'Gone With the Wind' and then in second period science class we played around with dried ice, PE was dodge ball we're all the practice dodging ghost blasts made me the king, and in our Japanese class the teacher just asked Yayoi to answer questions about Japanese culture and values.

Soon it was lunch time and I had only had to duck out of class twice to go ghost fighting. I got some lunch for Yayoi since I really need to eat, before heading to the loser table were we would be assured that no one would disturbed us. In order to listen in on use you would have to sit in one of the empty tables around us and openly admit that you thought that we were worth listening to.

"So care to explain oh mysterious one?" Sam joked crossing her arms.

One conversation later, were I told them everything about the Hollow, the Souls, and me know being a Substitute Soul Reaper as well as about the inner world and the ten year old girl that represents what makes me fight, Sam was punching me repeatedly in the shoulder and Tucker was laughing his ass off.

"You mean you went into your inner world and saw the spirit of your Zanpakuto?" Yayoi said wide eye yet again. "That is something that only seated members of the Squads can do and they spend decades learning how." Her head then dropped a little. "And you reached it in a matter of hours and in your sleep. What does that say about the rest of us?"

Sam started to pat Yayoi and the back and was laughing a little. "Don't worry about it. Danny was always impatient. Like how he couldn't wait to die to become a Ghost, or how he couldn't wait until after explaining what was going on to register you as a guest. I bet anything he offered you a place to stay before even getting your name." Yayoi nodded. "Five buck Tucker!" Tucker groaned as he got out the money and handed it to Sam. Yayoi gave a light chuckle into the back of her hand.

"I'm I really that predictable?" I asked Sam.

"I have known you since kindergarten so it is for me." Sam said with her hands by her sides, chin up in pride.

"Love birds." Tucker said earning him another punch.

"In any case we should give her a warm welcome. What are your views on having a videogame night at my place?" Sam asked Yayoi.

Yayoi gave a wide smile. "I haven't played a video game since I died ten years ago. I hope I am not too rusty."

"We can start with coop so you can get back into the feel of things. How about Halo?" Tucker said. Tucker was a huge Halo fan and was looking for an excuse to go through the campaign again.

"I've heard of them but never got to play them. Is it important to start at the first game?" Yayoi asked.

"Not really." Sam said with a shrug and set Tucker off.

"What are you saying?" Tucker freaked. "You must know the back story. I will not allow you defilers to touch the artifacts out of order."

Sam and I started to laugh and Yayoi knew that he was referencing the game but she didn't know the reference. We all went back to class and soon the day was over.

We all walked over to Sam's place and set up two good old Xboxes and set them up for a land party. It was interesting to see the hope in Sam's parents' faces thinking that she had a more normal friend girl even if she did dye her hair blue. If they only knew that Yayoi was a soul in a fake body then they would break into tears at the end of their last real hope. That still makes her more normal that Tucker, let alone me.

Even though I had to drop the controller to go and catch ghosts at least four times we still manage to push through the first two games in just over ten hours. I had called home around seven to tell my parents that I was staying at Sam's, Tucker did the same. When Sam's parents asked about Yayoi's parents we told them that she had called them and that they were alright with it.

Yayoi started off a lot more than just rusty at games but quickly picked up the pass. Soon she was landing almost as many head shots as Sam. Tucker and I were cry at the thought of another Chaos around to destroy us.

In the end Tucker and I went to sleep in the guest room and Yayoi stayed in Sam's room to sleep. Before shutting my eyes though I might want to try talking to Zanpakuto without going to sleep. 'Don't suppose you can hear me.' I thought as loud as I could. There was no response that I could tell.

I was a little disappointed but then want to think about what had change to allow me to be a Soul Reaper. I remembered the Spirit Energy core in my chest or was it a chain, I remember Yayoi saying that it was a chain. I felt the power inside of myself and reached out for it. It reacted gently to my mental touch and a smooth black mist enveloped my body leaving behind the black uniform and sword.

"Holy cow. Danny is that what your Soul Reaper form looks like. You really should have shown Sam. You look like some kind of ninja." Tucker was geeking out over my new outfit.

"Tucker could you be a little quieter I am trying to see if I can talk to my Zanpakuto while I am awake." I told him which caused him to shut up. I refocused my thoughts into feeling the flow of my spirit energy. It was like a second blood stream, there was both outward and inward flow. But unlike a blood steam, some of the energy leaked out of my skin and I could control the rate that this happened. I looked down at my hands and let more energy flow out.

My hand began to glow with a sky blue light similar to that of my cold core's energy. I wondered what I could do with the energy but decided to leave that experimentation for later. I found one of the inward veins of spirit energy and projected my thoughts into it. 'Can you hear me, Zanpakuto?' I thought.

I didn't wait even a second before an excided voice came from one of the outward spirit veins in my head that shouted 'Wow, this is so cool Danny, how did you know we could do this? Wait you didn't did you? You were just messing around and got lucky.' I retracted the spirit energy back a little shutting her out.

Her voice was starting to give me a headache. I slowly pulled a little of the spirit energy out of my chain and placed the thought 'If you don't calm down we won't talk' in it and sent the message. After a seconds wait I let the energy back out of my chain and heard her say the simple phrase, 'you're mean.'

I laughed a little and got a questioning look from Tucker. "Does that mean it worked?" He asked.

"Houston we have made contacted and it is very talkative." I said with a smile. I had been sending the message down to my Zanpakuto too when she said. 'I can hear everything you do so you don't have to repeat yourself. I just can't read your mind.' "And apparently she can hear though my ears. Say high Tucker."

"Hello strange sword girl that lives in Danny's head but doesn't mean he is crazy." Tucker said rolling his eyes.

'Tell him that I said the 'Master Chief' isn't real.' Zanpakuto said. I started to tell Tucker. "She wants you to know that the 'Master Chief' isn't real."

"Danny you have a demon in your head, I'll get the garlic." Tucker glared as I laughed. I hear a similar laugh coming from my spirit energy.

"I am going to practice controlling this stuff for a will. You go to sleep." I waved my hand indicating the light blue glow.

"What stuff? You're just waving your hands around." Tucker said giving me a look.

I paused and looked at the glow. "I guess normal Humans can't see the spirit energy." I told him. "Anyways I am going out to practice so don't worry about me." I transformed onto my ghost form and phased out through the walls.

I flew to an open field that was close enough to Sam's house that I could be there in a moment's notice. I then pulled out my sword and started to swing it experimentally through the air. I began to put spirit energy into my swings and immediately felt the difference. It was as defined a difference as before and after I charged my punches with ectoenergy. 'What did you expect?' Zanpakuto's voice said to me in her childish way. 'It is another form of energy just like your ghost energy.'

'I know that." I sent back. 'But not all energies can be used in the same way. The energy in gasoline can be used in ways that gravity can without further refinement.'

'Look who pays attention in science class.' She said in mock amusement.

'No, I just listen to Tucker a lot.' I said shrugging my shoulders. 'Can you tell that I shrugged right there?'

'Yes.' She replied.

I had been swinging around spiritual energy for a while now when I heard a wail from a Hollow. I flew up and looked around and saw a weird blur, it was less than a mile way. No sooner had the Hollow's head started to appear, then I had Zanpakuto buried in the mask. The body quickly disappeared even as it came through whatever void it was coming from.

I started to sheath my sword wondering why there was another one here. It was most defiantly a Hollow. Even though this one was only the size of a small truck and looked more like an over grown gorilla from what I saw of it before it disappeared forever.

"Not bad Dead Beat." I turned and saw Yamada giving a small clap. "You lured it out of hiding by using your spirit energy as bate, spotted it, and took it down before it could form. But I doubt you knew that you were doing that."

"No I really didn't." I admitted honestly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well you can do that. But you might want to learn how to follow the spirit ribbons first." Yamada said with a shrug.

"Can we please skip the begging you to tell me. I know that you are the all powerful master and I the worthless pupil." I said waving my hands in fake worship.

"I wouldn't say worthless but you do lack basic knowledge. Such as how to communicate with your Zanpakuto." Yamada said rubbing his chin.

"I already figured that out, though I still haven't gotten her name." 'Tell him I said hi.' "She says hi." I communicated the message only to see a smile on Yamada's face.

"See what I mean. You are developing much faster than any ordinary Soul Reaper. Maybe all the training you put in as a ghost. Or maybe the process of turning you into a ghost did something to make you stronger or more adaptive. Either way, you are worth training." Yamada said making me feel a little proud but really uneasy. "Let's start with sensing spirit energy. The easiest way to do that it to summon what we call spirit ribbons. You can do this by sending out your own spirit energy and having it hock on to the residual energies that all of beings other then true Ghosts leave behind. This will allow you to concentrate them and make them more physical and give them a ribbon like shape."

That was not much to go off of since I didn't know what other spirit energies felt like, or how to make mine connect but I decided to just roll with it. I started to pour out my spiritual energy outwards. I immediately realize my mistake as my spirit energy just flowed by the rest so I cut the energy flow off. I could feel the pressure as the spirit energy that was on its way out before I cut the flow out of my body was still trying to get out. It began to leak but I pulled it back not wanting to release more energy then I already have and attracting even more Hollows.

I saw the energy that escaped ringing around and then I saw it. It was only for a moment in the most dense of areas but it was definitely there. Over a dozen ribbons as white as my hair and waving around aimlessly, or so I thought at first glance, each ribbon had hues and inconsistencies and would wave with a pattern. But soon the ribbons disappeared.

I concentrated letting more of my energy go and letting it get a little further before reeling it back in. The denser I made the energy the clear the ribbons became. I could even start to tell differences between the ribbons. Where the first time there were only over a dozen this time there was over a hundred.

"Well I'll be damned. You did it kid." Yamada said laughing. "I didn't think you would be able to. It usually takes years to be able to do it. Now your new school work will be to learn to do it in class without putting on the Soul Reaper uniform and to learn to identify the people they came from and weed out the ones you don't want to see."

I glared at him. "So you really didn't think I would be able to do it by the description you gave me?" I don't like being played or underestimated.

"Kid, I don't know anyone that got it on the first day. But since you did why don't I reward you." He said with a grin. "I am going to teach you a spell that all Soul Reapers learn going through the Academy." He said turning away from me and raising an open hand and pointed it at a nearby tree. "First you start to let your spirit energy flow and then you say the incantation." His body was giving off a weak yellow light from his spirit energy. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" As he spoke the yellow light grow stronger and shifted to a blood red color. A red ball of energy started to form in front of his open palm. "Hadō 31 Red Fire Cannon." The ball of energy shot of and struck the tree blowing it to splinters.

I was rather impressed though it didn't seem as useful as an ectoblasts as far as load time goes, but it was definitely more powerful. "Did you have to blow up a tree? Sam would be pissed if she saw that." I joked.

"Who's Sam, your girlfriend?" Yamada asked with a rather grim expression considering he was teasing me.

"What, no, we are just friends got it." I said defensively shaking my hands back and forth. 'You really should just admit it and ask her out already.' "Zanpakuto, I swear you say that again I am cutting off contact." 'Meany face.'

"Whatever boy, just try it yourself." Yamada complained.

"Fine." I said before turning to a broken down piece of wall that no one would miss. Luckily, my memory had been getting better as my time to study had decreased. I raised my hand and took aim. Letting my spiritual energy flow I tried concentrating it like an ectoblast before starting to chant. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south." The same red fire was in front of my palm as what had been in front of Yamada's. The only real difference was in size. His was the size of a beach ball where mine was only the size of a softball. "Hadō 31 Red Fire Cannon!" The ball shot off but didn't exactly fly true. I had been aiming for the middle of the wall but I ended up hitting seven feet to the left of where I had wanted to. The wall was still reduced to dust though.

"Again you took what would take most a month to master almost down perfectly on your first shot. That was called a Kidō or 'Demon Way'. They are spells that Soul Reapers can use. Now don't use them on a Ghost because it won't work. The Ghost will just let it go right through it with no effect at all and you will just waste time and energy. As you already guessed the use of it in combat is limited by the time it takes to say the incantation. But if you become good enough you can skip the incantation." Yamada explained as if he was my teacher. This morning he had wanted nothing to do with me. What was with the change.

"Kidōs are ranked by how strong and hard they are to do. The rank goes from 1 to 99 and that one you just used was a 31. It is amazing that a first timer like yourself could do it. But I had faith in you kid. Otherwise you would have just blown up and gotten some minor injuries." I frowned at how he was just blowing off any possible risk to my life. "We I am going to get back to my clinic. Keep the girl safe kid. And good luck with the not girlfriend." There was a shimmer and he was gone.

'Ok I got to learn how he does that.' I said to my Zanpakuto before starting to train with the spell. I didn't start going back to Sam's place until around 3 am, but I was stopped when a blue mist left my mouth. I looked around for the ghost but relaxed as soon as I saw who it was.

Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty were nearby on his motorcycle apparently having a night on the town. Johnny and I had an agreement that as long as he and Kitty didn't cause any trouble or damage they could visit the world of the living. "Holy cow! Phantom is that you?" Johnny shouted.

"Hey Johnny, good to see you and Kitty are working things out." I shouted knowing that Johnny and Kitty often have relationship problems. It was just the nature of their obsessions that they go through a breakup and patching up every once and a while.

"Thanks man, but since when are you a Soul Reaper?" Johnny asked as he rode up and gave me a fist bump. "I heard through the grape vine that one was in town but did really believe it. I never imagined it was you."

"No I latterly have been one for about 24 hours now. I really don't know much about them though." I admitted to Johnny.

"That explains why you became one in the first place." Johnny said before pausing.

"We should probably tell him a bit about the history between ghosts and Soul Reapers, Johnny. His not knowing might case a lot of trouble." Kitty prodded her boyfriend.

"Ok. I guess we'll just have to be late for the movie. We have already seen it once anyways. So Phantom, I suppose you have heard that Ghosts are Souls that have fallen out of the cycle of reincarnation right?" I nodded. "Well because of this we are made of ectoplasm instead of Reishi like Souls are. Reishi is kind of a medium that holds spiritual energy and allows for the forming of spiritual pressures. But since Ghosts have no Reishi we are completely unaffected by those energies."

"This caused some problems with the Soul Reapers a long time ago. You see, the Soul Reapers are like the police of the Soul Sociality. But because we are unaffected by their powers they labeled Ghosts 'monsters', and went through great lengths to hunt ghosts down and destroy us even at the cost of hundreds of their men for each ghost, acting just like the 'GIW'." Johnny said, Kitty buried her mouth in her hands and turned her head away. Johnny noticing this turned to her and started to comfort her.

"Only one in every couple million cases of deaths results in the creation of Ghosts. So at the time there we only a handful of Ghosts and they could be hunted down one at a time." Johnny continued after his girlfriend calmed down. "That is when Pariahs first appeared. He was named that by the Soul Reapers that he killed by the hundreds. Eventually he grew in power and gained the ability that he used on your town, and through it created the ghost zone."

"What Pariahs made the Ghost Zone?" I was momentarily shocked until I thought about it. "That actually makes sense."

Johnny only nodded before continuing. "It was the sanctuary for Ghosts and inside of it our numbers slowly grew. Out of gratitude to Pariahs, he was made the King of all Ghosts. Until he… well you know." Johnny rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "The point is that even though most of us realize that it was the orders of a few extremists in the Soul Society and that the Reapers were bound to follow the order, but there are still Ghosts that have never forgiven the Soul Reapers for their part in our dark history. And how they think they have to right to judge us. It just isn't fair you know."

"Yah I know." I said before running my hand back through my hair. "While shot, guess this means that some ghosts are going to try to take out their self righteous anger out on me. I have never experienced that before." I said sarcastically. "Thanks for the info man, but I had little choice my family was attacked by one of those Hollows."

"Hey don't bother telling me. I really don't care about old grudges you know. Live and let live as you Humans say. Besides a lot of those Ghosts are the ones that hate Humans to, you would be screwed either way." Johnny said. "Now if you excuse me I have a date with this lovely lady. Just don't go off and become a Quincy or something. That would piss people off."

"What is a Quincy?" I really need to talk to Frostbite about these things, or maybe Ghost Writer, they know about this stuff.

"Pretty much an extinct clan of exorcists that use bows to kill Hollows. They once tried to kill Ghosts but quickly found that it didn't work out very well. They were smarter than the Soul Reapers though because they just quit." This time it was Kitty explaining. "See you Phantom." She waved and Johnny flew them away on his motorcycle.

I smiled wishing them luck as they flew away before turning and heading back to Sam's place. I think the training tired me out. I fell into a deep sleep as I hit the inflatable mat. I could always fall to sleep pretty easily. But I never really needed all that much sleep. I could usually survive with about five or so hours a week.

Of course as soon as I was asleep I had to deal with my hyperactive Zanpakuto but with the little more practice I had in controlling spirit energy and swinging a sword around she didn't destroy me… as badly. Hey that little girl can fight.

* * *

><p>That's right, I am having Danny become a Kido master. Just like he was able to gain control of his cold core in a few hours, he has the ability to quickly adapt to the changes in energy, making him a good Kido expert.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

* * *

><p>(Danny)<p>

The next day of school happened a lot like the first only with more Ghosts and less Dash. The nerds that had been picked on by Dash were starting to worship me and asked if I could introduce them to my 'Master'. I ended up lying and saying my mom taught me. It had the desired affect though. No one wanted to go anywhere near my house so even the promise of fighting skills were not enough to get them to come. After that I spent most of the day summoning up the spirit ribbons and noticed that just like Yamada said no one but Yayoi and me could see them and that each person's was slightly different.

That is except for mine and Yayoi's. Yayoi's ribbon was a light pinkish color and mine was a dark green. I assumed that the colors represented our powers and guessed that Yayoi's would have been a red color if her powers were still at 100%.

"Well today was uneventful. What do you want to do?" Sam asked clearly bored.

"I hear that some T.V. Ghost Hunter from Japan is in town to do a live episode. It's free since he doesn't really have any fans in the US. Considering how bad most hunters are it might be worth a good laugh. Plus Phantom will need to be around in case things go south." Tucker replied bring up the information on his trusty PDA. "Ok, once things do go south." He shrugged being more realistic.

"Great we can now show Yayoi how bad Humans are at catching Ghosts. Shouldn't be too bad right?" I joked.

"Come Danny, he is Japanese we have a much richer history in exorcisms then America does." Yayoi tried to defend her home country.

"Yayoi there very well might be real Japanese solutions to Ghosts. But I highly doubt that some T.V. guy will get it right." Sam said trying to explain were our skepticism came from. Not that it was true. We didn't have any faith in any Ghost Hunters other then ourselves. Valeria can get the job done… but not as well. Yayoi seemed to except the excuse and we went off to the Nasty Burger to get something to eat before and during the show.

"Danny did you actually finish your food. You haven't done that since you first became a Ghost." Sam pointed out.

It was true, as a Half Ghost, I only needed about one ten as much food to survive. But ever since I got the Soul Reaper powers I started eating normally again. "I think the practice I put in with the spirit energy last night left me hungry. I guess spirit energy requires food unlike ghost energy which just requires desire."

"Wait, Ghosts are fuelled by desire?" Yayoi questioned.

"Most ghosts are fuelled by their obsession which they must follow. The want to do it gives them the energy they need to keep at it. It is actually a little scare. But I am different; I don't need it to be over my obsession. So anything from the desire to get up in the morning, or the desire to walk to school, all the way to the desire to fight, all give me the energy to perform the actions. So I rarely needed to eat since I didn't burn the calories from the meal before except for in doing the instinctive stuff." I tried to explain how my Ghost half worked.

"But now that your need to fuel your spirit energy you have to eat again." Yayoi said wide eyed. "That is so cool, but I am still eating about three times as much as you." She looked a little embarrassed by this fact. But soon we all finished eating and Tucker bought five Nasty Burgers for the road and we were off.

The show was downright strange, like Ghost Zone strange. We had arrived in the audience just a few minutes early and the place seemed pretty full. Not surprising, people we already in the summer feel and everyone was kind of curious about how the Japanese would handle a real Ghost. Most people had long since stopped been afraid of minor Ghost attacks. After all, in a public event like this, Phantom was bound to save them if it got out of hand. Also most Ghost Hunters were a joke and everyone in town knew that they were worth a laugh. Except for the GIW and Valeria, who you had to be careful about getting hit by stray missiles whenever they were on the job.

Through my powers we got a pretty good view from the roof of a nearby building. Tucker was already set up to record whatever disastrous event that was about to unfold before us.

Suddenly on the stage there was a slow dried ice mist forming and it became a little hard to see. "Good evening Amity Park, I have come from the great islands of Japan to help save you from the evil spirits that haunt your town." Back lights turned on showing the silhouette of a man. "For I am the premier spiritualist of the century, Don Kanonji." Air shot up from under the stage clearing the fog, in the center of the fog was a rather weird looking dude.

He was wearing a black jacket the exposed most of his chest and a black cape to go with it. I can't imagine it was effective fighting ghosts in such a strange get up. The paints didn't look like you could move effectively in them, and he was wearing shoes that had at added least four inches to his height. Then he spun around and crossed his arms over his chest and started to give on to the dumbest laughs I had ever heard.

Most of the audience looked more than a little confused. After all the man was speaking in Japanese and most people in Amity Park didn't know that much Japanese. My friends and I however all were pretty good at speaking Japanese, so we were laughing our asses off at the stupidity of the man before us. Yayoi was caught between amusement at the absurdity of the man and shame that he came from her home country.

"Don't worry too much Yayoi, he still isn't as bad as the 'Extreme Ghost Fighting Team'." Sam said trying to cheer her up.

"Or 'Scaredy Cat and the Groovy Gang'." Tucker added. "And don't forget about Jazz whenever she first started trying to help out." I couldn't help but shudder.

"What is Danny's sister a weird person or something?" Yayoi asked.

"All people that hunt Ghosts are weird." Tucker said before spreading his arms wide. "Just look at us and you must have heard a little about Danny's parents." Tucker turned back to the show. "Jazz is pretty ordinary of a Ghost Hunter. But that only when she is not fighting Ghosts."

"And know I dare any evil spirit to come forth and show your selves before the Great Don Kanonji." Don Kanonji started to do his laugh again. I was about to fly way out of embarrassment when a thin blue mist exited my mouth.

Bright pink energy in the shape of a fist came down and slammed into the ground right in front of Don Kanonji and sent him back a couple of feet. "I could never say no to the call of the stage." The Ghost that had attacked looked like a normal rock-n-roll chick, that is of you ignored the light blue skin and her hair that was literally on fire. She was carrying her guitar and had a smile that shouted 'hello world I am going to mess you up today' in less kind of words.

Of course Ember would show up. This whole thing had attacked by Ember written all over it. I quickly shifted into Ghost form and then let the black robes form over me. I started to fly towards the stage. "Take a hike old man because I am not sharing the limelight with anyone got that." Ember raised her hand above her head and brought it down on her guitar. Another bright pink wave of energy shot forth and was about to hit Don Kanonji head on.

I was on my way to but I had started at too far a distance. 'I am not going to make it.' I thought instinctively sending the message to my Zanpakuto.

'Use your spiritual pressure to speed yourself up Danny. You're flying with only your ghost energy right now.' She replied. Of course, why hadn't I thought of that? I concentrated my spiritual energy into a platform under my feet and that shot off of it as hard as I could.

The effect was surprising. I was lunched forward as incredible speed and smashed into the stage right in front of Don Kanonji leaving a bit of the wooden stage cracked. I recovered quickly though just like in the practice fights in my inner world and I threw up a Ghost Shield between us and Embers attack.

The attack hit my shield and crashed around it. Ember didn't put much energy into the attack. She had only wanted to remove Don Kanonji from the stage not kill him. I got back up to my feet and draw my Zanpakuto and was preparing to fight Ember when I heard Don Kanonji from behind me. "What are you doing kid? I am supposed to be the hero here." He looked up at me and shifted his shades back into place. Clockwork, this guy wear shades even in the late evening, what a fake. But then he said something that made me a little more confused. "Oh, it's you Ichigo."

I turning to look at him and couldn't help sounding a little indignant as I asked. "Did you just call me strawberries?" He then shook his head a little and took another look at me.

"Oh sorry, you are wearing a similar uniform to my number one pupil, Ichigo." He said with an air of pride. I wanted to ask him if he meant that he was involved with the workings of Soul Reapers but I was jumped back to the reality of the situation when my Zanpakuto shouted in my mind. 'Careful Danny, you're in a fight right now, remember?'

'Would you be surprised if I said no?' I asked back repositioning my Zanpakutos guard.

I turned to see Ember flouting a few feet away jaw hanging open. "Wow Phantom, what is with the new look? Are you pretending to be a Soul Reaper or something."

"I think it is a little more than pretending." I said with a smile raising my open palm. "Hadō 31 Red Fire Cannon." Just like in practice the red energy shot forth and headed straight for Ember. It was only about five or so inches in diameter because I had discarded the incantation, but I knew that it still had quite a bit of power behind it and the aim was still pretty good. Ember was taken off guard by the fact that I was using a Soul Reaper spell. She raised her hands in front of her face and didn't even try to go intangible as the red ball went flying at her.

My smile vanished though when the ball actually reached her. Instead of hitting her and exploding knocking her back, like I had planned. It simply went straight through her, even though she was not intangible and kept going until it ran out of energy and just disappear. "What was that suppose to be Dipstick." Ember laughed at me while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I am willing to admit that it didn't have quit the effect I was hoping for there." I said with a little bit of embarrassment contained in my view. "That was supposed to explode on contact and knock you out." I admitted.

"You idiot, did anyone tell you that Spiritual energy can't effect ectoplasm." Ember laughed at me.

"Now that I think of it yes, someone might have mentioned that. I was hoping that it just meant it was not very effective or that intangibility could dodge it. But I see now that I was wrong." I paused a little before shouting. "Useless freaking Soul Reaper powers!"

Ember started to laugh but was bringing up her guitar with a smile. "I never thought that you would become a Soul Reaper Dipstick. It isn't supposed to be possible for a ghost. Then again you never were much of a Ghost were you?" Then she decided to take a low blow. "And look at that tiny little sword you got there. If it is supposed to be your power then you must be really weak."

'Ok that is it.' Zanpakuto was really angry about the insults that were aimed at her. 'Danny we got to knock the husky down a peg or two. No one insult me and get away with it.' "Great you hurt her feeling. Know she wants me to make an example out of you." I sighed.

"Your sword's spirit is a girl. You really are a little girl, Dipstick." Ember laughed and shot a wave of ectoplasm at me. I covered my Zanpakuto with ectoplasm and cut through Embers with ease. I then jumped up taking the battle to the air where no one would get hurt. 'Hey Danny I just got an idea. Why not try putting some ectoplasm into your Kido like you did with your slash?' My Zanpakuto asked.

'I don't think that the middle of a fight is the right time to start experimenting.' I thought back.

'But you didn't know you could charge me up with your ectoplasm or that you could use spirit energy to speed up like that.' She was right of course. 'Come on it not like Ember is really any threat anyways.'

I mentally sighed to her and then thought. 'Alright we will give it a shot. But don't blame me it this goes horribly wrong.' I was a good distance over Ember and was dodging all the ectoblasts that she was sending at me. 'I don't think we should shot are her from this angle. If it goes through her again a lot of people could get hurt.' Then an idea hit me. I dodged another blast and then continued to talk to my Zanpakuto. 'Do you think you can help me do the jump with my spirit energy again without me having to concentrate on that?'

'We are experimenting. I will give it try. What is the plan?' She replied. I quickly shared with her my idea on how to attack. 'Sounds good, I'll have you ready to kick off when you reach the number.'

I turned towards the sky and started to chant. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" I was channeling a bit of ectoplasm as well as spirit energy into the ball giving it a bit of green in the red glow. I also felt my spirit energy being placed around my feet. "Hadō 31.5" I kicked off and held on tightly to the energy that I had gathered. In an instant I found myself just five or so feet below Ember. She turned to see me her eyes widening. "Red Fire Cannon Custom." The ball shot forward and landed a direct hit on her guitar. The guitar was blew to pieces and Ember was sent flying back and landed unconscious conveniently next to Sam who had a Fenton Thermos ready and waiting.

I turned invisible landed next to Sam on the roof and transformed back to my normal appearance before returning to the visible spectrum. "An so yet again the day is saved thanks to the living ghost boy." Sam joked in the 'power puff girls' announcer voice.

"Danny what was incredible. How did you know how to do all of those things?" Yayoi was talking rather quickly. "You can use both Hadō 31 and Flash Step and you did something to your spell. When did you learn how to do these things? Hadō is common among Soul Reapers but they went through months of training and Flash Step is pretty rare outside of the Stealth Force."

"Yayoi calm down. I learned that Hadō spell last night from Yamada and for everything else I just winged it." I tried to calm her down. "What is Flash Step anyways?"

"Flash Step is what you did when you used your spirit energy to more at high speeds." Yayoi said looking like she couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Oh that. I really need to practice that. It was the first time I had used it and it is really disorientating." I said rubbing my stomach. "I didn't know though whether or not I could modify the Hadō with ectoplasm. I more or less just winged it and got luck. It was my Zanpakuto's idea to try it. I am just as surprise as you are that it worked."

'You should have more faith in me.' Zanpakuto said smuggle.

"If I didn't have faith in you would I have gone on with such a bad idea?" I asked out loud so that everyone could hear.

'Probably, you aren't exactly one for self preservation. I don't think that stabbing yourself with Yayoi's Zanpakuto was a good idea either.' She was sassing me.

"I think I am going to stop talking to you now." I said and looked back at my friends and smiled. "Well the show is probably over. Want to head back to Sam's place? Or are we all just going to our own homes."

"I think we can all do with a small rest from Halo, Danny." Sam said to which Tucker shout off a 'never' in the back ground.

"Fair enough, Jazz has come home anyways so I will need to talk to her. I will call ahead and give my parents the half truths about Yayoi needing a place to hide out." And that I did. My parents instantly believed it and were going to set up Sam's room for her. The guest room had only ever been used by Sam when she felt like running way from her parents for a little while. Eventually we just started calling it Sam's room even though Dani also used it whenever she came by for a visit.

We started to walk home and soon split up. Yayoi and I were almost to our house when a hot pink limo pulled up next to us and stopped. At first I was afraid it might be Vlad and that he was blaming me for whoever must have pinked his ride, but we were in a public area. The door opened and out stepped Don Kanonji. "Hello there, kids. I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done with that evil spirit. I didn't know that there was such a talented young spiritualist in this town."

I stood there in shock. In over a year only my sister had ever figured it out and that was only because she saw me transform. I had to tell Yayoi and I only did that because I assumed that there would be no negative consequences. But know this buffoon figured it out just by looking at me. And worse he was a Ghost Hunter.

"What is the mater kid?" He asked looking actually concerned. Dare I hope that he would not turn me in? "Oh I get it. You don't like me knowing your secret identity because you want to be one of those masked heroes like in the comic books. I swear that I Don Kanonji will never revile your secret." Though he then pause and scratched his chin. "Though a superhero team of spirit fighters does sound like a good idea for the ratings. But anyways I am here to offer you a chance to be my number two apprentice. To travel the world with me and fight spirits." He just never shut up. "I know you are speechless and that this is a once in a life time…"

"I am afraid I can't." I cut him off. He stopped and looked at me. "I need to stay in this town and I can't let my family know what I do. So I can't be your apprentice. Sorry I guess." He looked a little down but he nodded. "How did you find me anyways? I mean no one else ever did."

"Oh, that is simple. I followed your energy. That is how I know it was you even after you took off all your makeup and your costume." He said. I couldn't believe it. He thought that I was just a Human with spirit energy in a costume. I couldn't believe my luck. "Well goodbye then and my we meet again in the battle for justice." He then crossed his hands over his chest again and gave off his stupid laugh before getting into his car and leaving.

'That was weird. I don't think I like that man.' Zanpakuto said hesitantly.

'I don't think I like him either. He isn't evil. He just isn't right in the head.' I agreed.

"Can we pretend like that never happened?" Yayoi asked me.

"Good idea, Sam would freak if she knew that a fool like him knew I was Phantom." I replied. We walked rest of the way home with Yayoi disparity trying to tell me what Japanese culture was really like so that I wouldn't judge it based on Don Kanonji.

Once we got home I introduced Yayoi to my mom and dad and she got the really awkward meeting that everyone did with my mom and dad. I explain everything to Jazz and she was angry at me for not calling her about all of it. But surprisingly ok with the fact that I never told her about all of the other Souls that no one else could see. I guess it was because of the Young Blood incident when she thought I was going crazy because I was fighting Ghosts she couldn't see.

Jazz lent Yayoi some more clothes and they went off to sleep will I went on patrol and trained a little. I had already gotten more than enough sleep to last me the week in just the last two days and now that I was eating again I had to burn off the surplus energy. I tried to test the limits of the Flash Step which was not as long as I had hoped at a little more than a football field.

I also worked on ratio between Spirit energy and Ectoplasm I used for my custom Hadō. I eventual got a result that I liked. But not before a large number of them blew up in my face. I then started to work on it without the incantation. I spent all night working on it and only caught around ten ghosts.

(Yamada)

"Now I know you need to work Mrs. Bartz but I want you to try to keep your weight off your right leg. I am going to contact your boss and explain to him the situation and see if we can't divide your work hour so you can rest that leg of yours." I had just finished with another patient. She had been mugged and was stabbed in the right leg.

While she was under I healed it up the best I could with my Kido but I couldn't do anymore without raising suspicions. I bit my lip. I hate that I can't do more for these people. This is a bad neighborhood, though ironically it has gotten better since the Ghosts started to attack. I always had to deal with victims of violence. Most didn't even have a chance to defend themselves.

I shook my head and got out the medicine out of the cabinet. I am not really supposed to give my patients medicine directly and these are my home made medicines that I invented back in my days as a Lieutenant in Squad 4, but they would help. "Take this once a day for the next for the next three days. Don't take it twice just because your injure hurts. This isn't for pain. It is to speed up the healing and for nutrients that your body will need to replace."

"Thank you, thank you so much Doctor. How much will this cost?" Mrs. Bartz said.

I could only shake my head. "Mrs. Bartz your child will be going off to college next year. He needs the money not me. I get enough from the government to keep this place open. And it isn't like I could use the money to pay nurses. No one that I can trust is willing to work in a Ghost Town like this for a nurse's wages. Just promise me that you will be there to support James." 'After all this decades I am still a big softy. But this is what Lady Unohana would have wanted.' I mentally kicked myself. 'There you go again bringing up the past. She probably has a new lieutenant by now.'

"God bless you Doctor Yamada, God bless you." Mrs. Bartz started to cry. It took a little will to get her calmed down I did one least check of her leg and sent her on her way. I met her son that the door and after talking to him about how she must treat the injury, and how lucky she was that the injury was so minor, since I had already done as much as I could, that it should not stop her from working so she could keep her job.

I had a quick talk with her boss over the phone and everything was straightened out so that she could have three two hour work shifts instead of one six hour one. I was actual surprise when an hour later I still had not more patients to see to and I had completed all of the necessary paper work. "This is a bad sign." I mumbled to myself. The world was always in chaos, it was its natural state. This moment of peace could not be a good thing.

I heard the telephone ring and swore. Picking up the phone I was preparing for the worst. "This is Yamada what has happened."

My heart sank when I heard the voice on the other line. "Daichi it's me Kisuke… he's making his move." I hate it when I am right. I really do. "I was an idiot. I hide the Hōgyoku inside of a Gigai and thought that he wouldn't notice it. But the Soul Reaper that was using the Gigai has been taken captured and is facing execution because of what I have done." He really sounded sick with himself.

"Kisuke what were you thinking?" I couldn't keep the frustration out of my voice. If that man got his hands on the Hōgyoku… I didn't even want to think about it.

"I know, but I didn't think I had a chose." I heard a short burst of air from the other side of the line. "Listen I am training some people to help try to get it back, but I will need your help for the worst case outcome." I knew this was coming.

I moaned. "Kisuke, I have a job here. There are people whose lives depend on me. I can't just get up and help you with your suicide missions." It was all true I couldn't go and leave all these people without a clinic and no hospital close enough to take them to. I don't even think that they send ambiences here anymore.

"I am not asking you to come. I just want you to make some plans on what to do if he really starts to use the Hōgyoku. Please Daichi… I need your help." Kisuke said in a begging tone.

I had to think for a second. I could probably make some poisons. After the effects of the Hōgyoku the body is left weakened to that sort of thing. Spreading it throughout the areas would not have a negative effect on anyone whose form is more stable. Though it would only work for maybe the first two times before they find a way around it. "I will see what I can do. But my patients come first do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal and thank you for the commitment." He had his old goofball voice gain that I hadn't hurried since our last meeting. It made me want to chock him and smile at the memories at the same time. There was a pause before he said in all seriousness. "Yamada… do you ever regret helping me?"

I lump formed in my throat. "Urahara, the day I helped you I lost everything; I lost my job, my home, my life's work, and right to see the woman I love. I don't even know what she thinks about me anymore." I paused for a moment in order to get control over myself. "But I helped slow down that madman, saved two of my friends from being executed for treason and helped save the lives of eight good men and women that were attacked and used by that madman from a fate that they didn't deserve." I coughed a little. "I guess what I am trying to say is. If given a chance I would probably do it again. Even if I lost everything, it was the right thing to do."

There was another pause before I heard Kisuke whisper. "Thanks." Then he switched back to his fake happy self. "Well I got to get back to work. I am helping the Substitute Soul Reaper the captured girl made get strong enough to rescue her. We're going to have the attack in fifteen days so I got a lot of work ahead of me. You would not believe the raw power this kid is capable of, even though he as lousy control over his spirit energy. I think that given everything, he might be able to pull this off." Then his voice softened. "At least I hope so. Take care Daichi I will talk to you later." And with that he hung up.

That was weird. There were a lot of similarities between the situation there and the one here. Of course Danny was the opposite of the boy Urahara mentioned. His adaptability and instincts for controlling his Spiritual Pressure were out of this world. But he hardly had enough to get into the Soul Reaper Academy. Then again I have watched him train. Even after four or five hours of usage, there didn't seem to be much change in his Spiritual Pressure. Maybe he is just so good at hiding his Spirit Energy that even I can't sense it.

'I hope this isn't some kind of foreshadowing.' I sighed. 'Knowing my luck it probably was.'

* * *

><p>A little bit of background story for Yamada. I only chose that name, because it is the best name ever, and not because of Hanatarō, or the fact that there really was a Lieutenant named Yamada. I didn't know about that until after I had already written him in, but I will not take him out or change his name so there. Whether or not he will be related to Hanatarō I have not decided. It would add character to them both, but it really isn't that important.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

* * *

><p>(Yayoi's perspective)<p>

The last day of school ended. It was early out and we all went over to Sam's place to finish off the Halo games. I had gotten a lot better at them since the first one. I wish aiming weapons was a useful skill for Soul Reapers.

After the games and some good laughs I went back with Danny to his house. Danny's parents were weird… but in a good way. I love looking at all of their inventions, even though I didn't like the fact that it was all weapons. I might not have had the skills needed to get into a different Squad but I wasn't placed in Squad 12 for no reason. I had always loved tinkering with things and I am pretty smart.

I found myself liking living with Danny's family. You could tell that they really wanted to help and that they were very trusting. They never dug into my past even though I was obviously suspicious. Maybe that is where Danny got it all from.

Lying down on the bed that they gave me I couldn't help but to sigh. This was all so nice. It was better than anything I had ever had. Even when I was alive my family wasn't exactly stable. My dad was the standard drunk and abusive father and my two older brothers weren't much better. The only thing that mattered was physical strength to them and unfortunately I didn't have any.

I was eventually beaten to death after all the years of abuse. At the time I thought that death was going to be the end of my troubles… but I wasn't that lucky. I was captured by a Hollow who decided to use me as bait to lure out Soul Reapers for him to eat. The time spent under that things thumb was terrible. Just like when I was live, I had to suffer endless physical and mental abuse. The Hollow constantly told me that it was my own fault for not being better.

After he had killed five Soul Reapers and devoured them right in front of me, he was finally struck down. I had been being used by him for almost six months. From the time I was forced to spend in the World of the Living after I died and the influence of his disgusting spiritual pressure, my hair had turned from the normal black color to a sky blue. It was a constant reminder of what that thing did to me. I hated my hair, just like I hated everything else about me.

The Soul Reaper that saved me promised me that there was a better life waiting in the Soul Society… he lied. I ended up in the 80th districted. It was like hell, people were murdering each other in the streets and the cries of the weak were never ending. I watched a crazed man actually eat a small child. Just like in the world of the live, I was not strong enough to defend myself. An evil man name Ginshin Bobo grabbed me and forced me into his slave camp.

I was forced to work endless hours in a dirty mining tunnel and since you couldn't starve to death, I wasn't allowed to eat even though I was hungry. I knew better then to tell them that though. You only got hungry if you had potential with spiritual energy and if they knew that, I would have been sold into worse. I was actually a little lucky; because of my younger appearance and the damage that the hollow had done to me, I was not attractive enough to be raped. I lived like that for two years, the whole time I felt like I was on the verge of starving to death, but I couldn't let if show. That is when the Stealth Force came.

The Stealth Force had not come to save us from enslavement. Someone had stolen from some noble or other and they tracked the man to the slave camp. So instead of setting us free from our captors, the Stealth Force set bombs up around the camp and blew the whole thing up. I barely survived and one of the Stealth Force scouts found me.

They noticed that I had some spiritual energy and so they gave me an offer. Join the Soul Reaper Academy or die. In the beginning I was optimistic. I had always been good at school so maybe I could be accepted there. Of course I was wrong, just like before there was a hierarchic and I was at the bottom. The only thing that really mattered to them was how well you could fight and I could barely swing a sword. I was beat up by the other students and forced to do their chores and homework. No one came to my aid. I was worthless to them.

I struggled almost as hard as when I was in the slave camp for those seven years. If I didn't graduate they might have killed me. I still managed to graduate since I was smart enough to get into Squad 12. I had hoped that since they were academics that I might fit in and that they would be like me. But after only 3 days I was told that they were sending me to Amity Park. I remember crying, but the Captain made it very clear that if I didn't go, or if I didn't find anything useful, he would kill me.

I had heard about the Soul Reapers' 'No Man's Land' while in the Academy. The stories about the monstrous and cruel creatures that used to slaughter hundreds of fully trained members of an elite Task Force made to combat them. I gave up hope the moment I stepped through the Senkaimon into the World of the Living. It had been sunset when I arrived and all I can remember thinking was it was a nice sunset, since it would be the last one I would ever see.

Sure enough, I hadn't been in the Ghost Town for more than ten minutes when I was attacked. The mechanical Ghost, that I later found out was named Skulker, spotted me and decided he wanted to kill me for being a Soul Reaper. I tried to run but I was never very good at even simple Hohō and it was a lot harder to do in the Living World. His shot had landed right on my back and had burned me badly. I had screamed from the pain but there was nothing I could do. I had collapsed in front of him. I looked up and saw him raise his gun before my consciousness had slowly fading away. I fainted only thinking that at least it was all over.

But it wasn't over; I wake up to find that I was still live… sort of. Not only that, but someone had tended to my wound. I couldn't believe it; I just sat there lost in thought until I had been shocked out of it. I realized that Danny must have been the one that had saved me from the Ghost but I didn't know how that was possible. He seemed like a normal Human if not weaker.

Danny was the nicest person I had ever met, he never asked anything of me and did everything he could to help. He fixed my wounds, gave me food and even gave me his bed and told me that I could stay as long as I needed but that he wouldn't let me leave until he was convinced I would be okay. I could hardly believe that I wasn't just still dreaming.

Though it was too good to last. No sooner had I fell back to sleep then the Hollow came. It broke through the wall and grabbed me and was preparing to eat me. I again screamed but this time out of horror of what was about to happen. I had closed my eye as he dropped me. Maybe this was the time… how long could I tempt fate? …but again, instead of dying I was saved.

I couldn't believe how that kind boy Danny was one of the monsters that I had been so afraid of. He risked his life to save me and then he trusted his life to me to give him the power to help more people. Danny was everything all the people that hurt me were; he was strong, fast, and quick to adapt to a fight. But he was so fundamentally different from them. I still can't understand why he is so nice to me, or why he helps people. They are weaker than him; no one I met in the Soul Society goes out of their way to help people that are weaker then themselves. And I had never been helped in my time alive either.

When I asked Danny why he helped all of those people that didn't even like him, he just smiled and said. "Well somebody has to do it" and "I would never forgive myself if someone got hurt because I refused to act." Danny's friends were just like him. Well, they didn't have the power need to bring monsters to their knees but they were kind at least. They stayed together at the bottom of the food chain and didn't care what others thought of them. I had found myself admiring them.

I broke out of my thoughts and looked at my hands. I could feel that some of my powers had already returned and that I would soon be able to go back to the Soul Society… but… I don't want to go. I was never happy back in the Soul Society, but everything is so different here. Maybe everyone back in the Soul Society will just assume that I am dead and I can just stay here forever. I wouldn't doubt that Danny's family would take me in, or maybe I could work at Yamada's clinic. My healing grades weren't the best but I could still be a valuable pair of hands.

Again my thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. I looked down in horror to see that it was my soul pager. 'Yayoi Minamoto, you are hereby under arrest for deserting and lose of your powers. We are sending a unit led by the Squad 12 Captain to retrieve you and bring you back to face judgment for your crimes.'

I felt my heart break again. They knew that I was alive and they were sending a Captain to captor me. I couldn't let Danny get dragged into this. He was so good to me and if they found him they would certainly kill him. I quickly ran to the window and jumped out into the night. 'Goodbye Danny. Please stay safe.' I thought as I quickly ran away.

(Danny)

'Yayoi is gone! Did a Ghost get her? I didn't sense any Ghosts.' I quickly extended my spirit sense and was horrified that, aside from Yayoi and Yamada, I could sense more than a dozen other Soul Reapers, and one that was far stronger than the others. They had come to arrest her. Well I wouldn't let them take her without a fight. I jumped out the open window in her room and quickly called out my spirit energy. Still in Human form but with my Soul Reaper robes on and I quickly Flash Stepped towards the direction I could feel Yayoi's spiritual pressure in.

I had gone about six miles when I saw them. There were eighteen of them forming a circle around Yayoi with their Zanpakutos drawn. I didn't have time to think. I dove at one of the ones in the back of the circle and brought the hilt of my Zanpakuto down on his head knocking him out. Then before anyone had time to reacted I grabbed the one standing next to me and using both my spirit energy and my ghostly strength I tossed him into his companions taking down four of them at once. I jumped forward and grabbed Yayoi and pulled her out of the circle and placed her behind me.

"Danny, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come." Yayoi said more than a little worried.

"Well well what is this? A Substitute Soul Reaper, now you know that is against the rules." The man talking looked like he was in charge. I guessed this because he was worrying a white coat over his uniform unlike the others. This man gave me the creeps. He was covered in a white powder or something and he had a black face with white around the outside and on his nose making him look like some kind of skull monster. He had a white crescent shaped hat on his head and had his Zanpakuto was between his legs making me wonder how he can draw it without risking cutting off his own junk. "To bad for you I had finished studying Substitute Soul Reapers a long time ago. Men, kill the Substitute and bring me the girl."

"You will not take her." I said repositioning my sword. "I promised her that she could stay here. But you are not welcome."

The men charged at me. I stepped forward so that Yayoi wouldn't be hit by a stray sword swing and quickly struck down two more Soul Reapers by bringing the side off my blade to ones rib cage and a knee to another. After that it was nine on one and I did my best to fend them off, but I couldn't contribute enough momentum into attacking any one opponent without giving the others a clear shot of my back. I was somehow managing to hold them off but I felt like I shouldn't use my ghost powers in front of these people. They outlawed Ghosts' existence after all. Best not to let them know I am a Hybrid if I can help it.

One of the men lunged at me. I quickly side stepped him, bringing up my Zanpakuto and cut through the man's right shoulder. The Soul Reaper screamed out and dropped his sword. But this was too much commitment. Someone behind me made a quick strike, which I blocked by maneuvering my sword behind me before pivoting to have him on my right. Then someone one my left attacked while my sword was busy. I instinctively grabbed my sheath and used it to parry the blow before kicking the attacker. But At this point my sheath was broken, my sword was busy and I was on one leg. I could do anything when one of them stabbed me through the gut from behind.

He swung the sword out of me leave a large cut almost four inches long through me. I staggered my vision blurring from the pain. 'No I can't die. Not here. Not before I save Yayoi.' Time seemed to slow down. 'I must keep fight. I will keep fighting.' I couldn't help falling down on one knee. I was losing a lot of blood.

I felt my anger build as two of the men grabbed Yayoi by the arms and started to pull at her. I could barely hear her screaming my name. 'I need to keep fighting… but in order to do that… I need strength.'

Suddenly, I could see my Zanpakuto standing in the middle of the group staring at me. "You have everything you need to keep fighting, Danny. Just call out my name." My vision was starting to play tricks on me. The sky above started to look like the sky in my inner world, the Ghost Zone. 'What is it?' I thought to her. "My name is…"

"Hold onto life, Gen'ei." Both the sword in my right hand and the piece of the sheath in my left began to grow bright and the light retracted and spread across my hands. Power flowed though my body, the strength in needed to keep moving. Once the light died down I could see that my hands were covered in starch white groves with black sheets of metal covering the tops and knuckles. Before any of the men knew what was going on I was back on my feet and had Flash Stepped forward.

I brought my fist into the face of the men holding Yayoi's right arm. The impact sent the man flying back several feet before hitting a stop sign and sliding down to the ground. I then jabbed the other man in the stomach bringing him to his knees. I grabbed Yayoi and pulled her out of the circle of man again before turning around and raising both my hands.

"Hadō 31 Red Flame Cannon!" I shouted as twin orbs of red fire drove themselves into the ground in the middle of the group. The explosion that followed sent dabber flying into the men. Most of the men were injured to the point where they would not be able to follow and the others were shell shocked. I picked up Yayoi and did several Flash Steps in order to put some distance between us and them.

"Danny, you shouldn't have come." Yayoi was crying. "Look at you, your hurt. Danny really, I'm not worth it. Just leave me and get way."

"Not going to happen." I gasped. The injury was giving me trouble and Flash Stepping was not helping it. "Yayoi, I am a Ghost. Something like this can't kill me." I smiled at her. Her eyes rimmed with tears. I was lying of course, I couldn't use my Ghost Powers to heal an injury to my human body. This injury would probably be the death of me. But I couldn't have her struggling against me saving her.

"But we can't run forever." Yayoi said.

"We don't have to. I just got to get you into the Ghost Zone." I noticed her eyes widen in horror. "I won't leave you alone there. I have friends there who I can get help from. I don't think that they will follow us into a place that is home to millions of Ghosts." I kept reassuring her all the way back to Fenton works. "Don't worry Yayoi. Everything is going to be ok." I put Yayoi down and we headed for the door.

But then I felt it. It was more spiritual energy then I had ever felt before. More than all of the Soul Reapers I had just bet combined. I tried to take a step but found that I couldn't move. My whole body was frozen. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and my eyes widened in horror. A blade was sticking out of the center of my chest. The blade pulled back and I fell to the ground. I could hear Yayoi screaming.

"You are better then I gave your credit for Substitute. Within three days you managed to learn your sword's name. On top of that you seem to have learned Flash Step and some Kido. But you are still not good enough to be a research subject of mine." It was the leader. He walked over to me. I was lying on my side unable to move an inch. I could hardly see through my blurry vision. "I will teach you to waste my time." The clown like man started to kick me repeatedly in the stomach. The worst part was… I couldn't even feel it. That is not a good sign.

"No please don't hurt him Captain Kurotsuchi. I go with you just please don't hurt him." Yayoi cried. The man stopped kicking and gave an evil smile. He walked out to her and paused. Then he back handed her across the face.

"How dare you try to make a request of me you worthless piece of trash." The 'Captain' started shouting that her.

"Leave her alone." I managed to say. I am pretty sure he hit a lung and since I couldn't feel the pain in my gut anymore, so he probably got my spine to.

"You be quiet. You will be died soon enough. Even without all of that bleeding, my sword was covered in a highly potent poison. You have ten minute max. And this thing is my property, so I will treat it however I choose." I really hate this guy. He is even worse than Vlad.

"You can just eat shit and die ass clown, because Yayoi isn't your property and I won't let you have her." I reached out with my ghost energy and used it to regain control over my legs even without my nerves. I slowly started to stand put but I was wobbly. I never practiced using my ghost energy in place of my nerves before.

The clown eyes narrowed in anger. "I hate stubborn insects and I could have sworn I broke your spine." He pulled something out from under his coat. It looked like a small ball. I tried to react, but my just ended up falling to my knees. I sense two strange spirit energy inside of the ball. It suddenly changed itself into a dart and jumped straight at me and phased into my chest. "That bomb will go of in five minutes. Well after my men and I leave."

The clown captain turned to find that the seven of his men that were still able to walk a little were carrying the rest. "Useless dogs, I am opening up the gate. Anyone that is not through in two minutes will be left to the Ghosts." They all started to move quickly through an old Japanese style door that appeared out of thin air.

Yayoi was about to be thrown through by two of the Soul Reapers when I called out. "Yayoi… I will live… and I will come to save you. I promise. Just wait for me. Yayoi!"

She turned and looked at me before smiling sadly. "Don't make a girl a promise. If you know you can't keep it." And like that she was thrown through the door and everyone else followed her. The door disappeared.

"Damn it!" I shouted causing me to cough up a bit of blood.

'Danny we can save her later. Right now we need to stay alive.' I heard Gen'ei say in the back of my mind.

'Right.' I thought back. Turning my hand intangible I grabbed the bomb that the clown placed in my chest and using my ice powers I froze it and threw it into a nearby gutter. 'Now what, I can't heal my human injuries in ghost form and I can't get to Yamada's clinic in this condition.'

'That's alright Danny. Didn't you listen to my call out "hold onto life"? I have healing abilities. Just place me over your injuries and channel your spirit energy. I will do the rest until you got a feel for how the technique works.' Gen'ei voice sounded determined.

I placed my hands over the injury to my gut and began the channeling process. The effects were astounding; by the time the bomb blew up in the gutter, I had already finished healing the worst of my injuries. 'Still not out of the ball park yet. I can still feel the poison tearing me up on the inside.' I thought to her.

'You are going to need to channel spirit energy into me and then after it is refined into the healing energy take it back and use it yourself for more direct contact.' I did as she said. I had to do it constantly for over forty minutes in order to fix my body as the poison was causing damage. I had learned to help with the refining process and was just starting to wander why no one noticed the bomb do off when the pain from the poison went away.

I had repaired my spinal cord and my back bone. I was back at one hundred percent physically, but I had used all of my energy. I couldn't hold onto my spiritual form anymore and my Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper clothes disappeared in a black mist. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was the barking of a dog.

(Later)

"Danny"

"Danny"

I could hear a female voice calling out to me but I was just too tired to listen. "School out Jazz… Just let me sleep." I yawned.

"Danny you need to get up. Remember what happened to Yayoi?" Jazz said.

'Yayoi? What about her?' Then it all came back to me. I shot up and fell out of bed. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room at Fenton Works.

"He's up, he's up! Mr. Grumpy, Danny woke up!" The girl shouted. Now that I was more awake I realized it was too young to be Jazz's voice.

Turning my head I was shocked to find Gen'ei jumping up and down right next to me. "Gen'ei, how are you in the real world?" I asked in surprise. "I thought you only existed in my inner world."

She started rocking back and forth on her heals with her hands behind her back. "I don't really understand it to well myself. Something about using your spirit energy to manifest myself into the real world." It was at that time I noticed the green piece of fur licking my face. "Cujo, you need to give him some space." Gen'ei scooped Cujo up in her arms and he started to lick her face as she giggled.

"Am I hallucinating do to blood lose?" I dead pinned.

"Not anymore you're not, kid." Yamada was standing in the door. "That dog of yours brought you to me last night. After I gave you something to stabilize your spiritual pressure that little demon you call a Zanpakuto popped out. She hasn't shut up since." Gen'ei stuck out her tong at Yamada.

"Yamada… I couldn't protect Yayoi. Please you have to help me get to the Soul Society to rescue her. She doesn't deserve to go to prison for helping me." I immediately started with my plans to rescue her.

"Listen dead beat, I know you are going to try to save her and on that front I have bad news, good news and better news." Yamada said. "Starting with the bad news, Yayoi is not going to be imprisoned like the law would usually do in this situation. Instead she will be executed do to some shady people inside the Soul Reapers' organization." My eyes widened. "Now before you panic let me tell you the good news. That it means we know exactly where they will be holding her and that we have at least 25 days before she can be executed. This gives us plenty of time to train you and for you to get to her."

"And now for the better news. And almost identical incident occurred in Japan two days ago and they are already forming a rescue team that will depart in fifteen days. These will give you transportation and a team to work with." Yamada said. "Any questions?"

"Some but those can be answered during the breaks during training." I replied grim faced.

"That is what I like about you dead beat. You always put action first." Yamada got up. "You are well enough to start training. There is a large arena you can use underneath that Clinic and you will need to talk to your friends and family to set things up. I erased your parents' memories of Yayoi, so that you won't have to explain what happened to her."

I nodded and went to a phone. I called Jazz. "Danny is that you?" Jazz answered. I don't know how she could always tell it was me but then again maybe she always answered her phone like that.

I told her about what had happened and what the plan was to rescue Yayoi. We also discussed what to do about the ghosts will I was gone and we decide to ask Dora and Frostbite to hold the fort inside the Zone until I got back. I told my parents that I was accepted into an exclusive Ghost Hunting Summer Camp and Tucker had fake fliers ready.

Sam and Tucker started to pick up the slack for Ghost Hunting and I approached Val in human form to tell her what was going on. She was really angry at me for not telling her that I was Phantom. In the end I had to promise to take her out to dinner for a week once I got back. I will never understand women. If she is so angry with me why does she want to do something that would require her to spend time with me?

Soon all the arrangements we made. It wasn't that hard because we had everything planned out for a just in case rescue mission to the Ghost Zone. The only difference is it isn't the Ghost Zone I am invading, so I don't have my own allies. I will have to depend on Yamada's.

"Everything's ready." I told him.

He turning to me and then gave me a smile that coupled with his hollow eyes could turn milk into cheese. "Then let's began." And that was the start of my fourteen days of training under Daichi Yamada.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Urahara's perspective, at Urahara shop post training)

So far the only one that that has arrived is Chad. The big guy was just sitting around quietly and only making the atmosphere that much thicker. I can't say I am not exactly calm about this. I had to give Ichigo a week to recover from his Soul Reaper training under me. That said he has not mastered the attack he inherited from his father, nor has he gained mastery of his spiritual pressure. At least now he has some experience fighting against other Soul Reapers from his five days fighting with me.

I also don't know exactly how Chad and Orihime will fair. Yoruichi has told me that they have gained control of their respective powers, but they have next to no experience in real combat. The Quincy boy ran off to train on his own so I don't even know how well he is doing. But I doubt that he found any good sparing partners in the middle of the forest.

All and all the whole rescue mission seems rather shaky. Then Yamada contests me and says that another person is being put on the chopping block as collateral damage, as if my conscience needed more to yell at me about. Then he says that he has a kid that wants to help but refuses to give any details on the boy. So now I have a mystery kid who also probably has no common sense or combat experience and whose powers I don't even know.

I look up and see that Ichigo has finally arrived. "Look who finally made it, and just on time to. Welcome to the club" I said in my usual fake cheer. I wonder if Ichigo or his friends would still accept my help, if they knew what I have done.

"Ha Chad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, I had never told him that his friends had volunteered to go with him. He would have only spent his week's rest worrying about them or trying to talk them out of it, and not matter how strong he is, I don't want him doing this alone.

"Rukia saved me once. I want to help her out if I can. I am going too." Char said simply. Ichigo reacted with a little shock.

"What's the matter are you hard of hearing or something?" Another voice said from behind Ichigo. It was Uryū and he was wearing one of those stupid Quincy uniforms. Then again the uniform isn't one of the things I miss from my days as a Soul Reaper Captain. "I don't take defeat well, especially at the hands of a Soul Reaper. So I am going to."

"What?" I think Ichigo's brain has started to shut down.

Now it was Orihime's turn to show up out of the blue. "So I guess we are all present and accounted for." It looked like Ichigo was about to start accusing this off all being a dream when the icing on the cake showed up.

"No quiet actually. Urahara and I have a friend in America who is sending us one last person for the trip." Yoruichi had shown up right on time to push Ichigo to the edge of his sanity. "Don't be so surprised boy. You should have noticed the changes in your friends' spiritual energies. They have been training just like you for this journey. You will need to be more observant while we are in the Soul Society."

Ichigo pause for a second before having a small freak out. "Holy crap did that cat just talk to me." I always love people's reactions to Yoruichi's appearance as a cat. We also hide her voice to make things even more interesting when she reveals her true form. While the others were trying to comfort Ichigo a wind started to pick up and suddenly there was a swirling ribbon in the middle of the lawn in front of us.

The ribbon slowed down and the coils spread out revealing my old friend Yamada as well as a boy around Ichigo and the others' age. He was rather on the short side, with black hair that looked like it had never been combed, not that I am one to judge about that. He looked rather ordinary in all aspects really, other than his blue eyes that reminded me of glasses of water they were so clear. His spiritual energy didn't feel very impressive, leaving me a little worried about him. But Yamada was not idiot, and he would never send the boy in unless he was sure he could live. That is the difference between Yamada and me. I'm a bastard.

There was also a little girl that looked like she was around ten years old. Her overall facial structure was a lot like the boy's, but she had white hair with three black locks. One of her eyes was the same glassy blue as the boys but the other was an emerald green color that was not natural. Unlike the boy she seemed to be made out of spirit energy even if her pressure was still not impressive.

The last member of their party throw even me for a little bit of a loop. It was a small bright green puppy the size of Yoruichi in her cat form. I couldn't get a read on it. It was like the thing had no spirit energy at all, but that is not possible for any living thing… unless. Was this one of the ghosts? Why on earth would Yamada bring a ghost with him? Scratch that, where would they even find one?

"Well well, Daichi it is good to see you. I was starting to worry you wouldn't show. But didn't you say you were only bringing one person for us?" I asked him whipping out my fan.

"That is something that we can discuss inside can't we?" He asked with a smile. He was hiding something big I could feel it. I looked again that the girl. I then noticed that she was wearing an interesting two piece battle outfit. Finally I saw the sword at her side. No doubt about it. That sword is a Zanpakuto.

"Danny, look they have a kitty." The little girl shouted and ran over to Yoruichi who looked a little surprised for a change. "Hi kitty, what is your name?" the girl asked.

"I am Yoruichi it is nice to meet you." Yoruichi introduced herself. Expecting the two to freak out.

"Hello YoruKitty. I'm Gen'ei." The girl said crouching low and sticking out her hand to shake. "I hope that we can be friends."

Both the girl and the boy weren't surprised at all by the talking cat. Yoruichi was a little disappointed in the lack of reaction. Then she screeched and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. The green dog had snuck up behind Yoruichi and had shoved its nose into her butt.

"Cujo no, bad dog." The boy said running over to restrain his dog. "Heel, now sit." The dog obeyed. "Good boy, Cujo." He started to pet the thing. "Sorry he didn't mean any offense he is just a puppy after all. By the way my name is Danny, Danny Phantom." Phantom? That is an interesting family name.

"Nice to meet you Phantom-kun, I am Orihime and these are my friends. The big one's Chad, the one in white is Uryū, and the one with orange hair is Ichigo." Count on Orihime to be pleasant.

"Good, now that introductions are out of the way let get inside before anyone notices the radioactive dog in the middle of my lawn." I said before gilding them inside and down into the underground training room.

"Wow this is so incredible. Who know there was something this humongous right below the shop? Isn't it amazing Ichigo?" Orihime said once we had all gotten into the underground train room.

Her reaction brought old Mr. Tessai to tears. "What a heartwarming reaction. It is a pleasure to have you with us, my dear."

"Alright before we head off you should probably share some things about yourselves with the group. Nothing big, just your names and what you can do will be sufficient. After all you will have to work together to get through in the Soul Society." I told them. I won't lie to myself, I really just want to know about the kids that Yamada brought. "How about you start Ichigo?"

"Alright then, I am Ichigo Korusaki. I am a Substitute Soul Reaper; I am pretty good with a sword and have plenty of strength and endurance." Ichigo said seeming a little angry with me for calling him out.

"Alright who is next. How about you Mr. Phantom?" I said smiling at the boy that Yamada brought. I doubt that he is as interesting that the little girl so I will learn about him first.

"Ok. I am Danny Phantom; I am also a Substitute Soul Reaper. My Zanjutsu skills are not that great though. I have some experience with Kido and I have some healing abilities that are magnified when I release my Zanpakuto." The boy said. So he is a Kido user is he. That is interesting since he doesn't have the experience of the Soul Reaper Academy to teach him control. But he still isn't that interesting.

"So you're a Substitute Soul Reaper too. Explains why you are a part of this." Uryū said adjusting his glasses.

"I really never learned any Kido myself." Ichigo said scratching his nose.

"I want to go next. Pick me, pick me." The little girl started jumping around waving her hands.

"Go ahead my dear. I am sure we all want to hear." I said with a smile shifting my hat on my head in triumph.

"Hi, I'm Gen'ei, I am Danny's Zanpakuto spirit." I could almost feel my jaw drop. "I can heal as well as he can, but I don't use Kido. I specialize in Hohō and Hakuda. I really like making fun of grumpy old Daichi, ice cream and popsicles. Oh Danny, can I have a Popsicle. Please, you said I could if I was good." She started to pull on the boy's arm.

"Alright alright, twist my arm why don't you." He said sarcastically. She must not have understood because she started to twist his arm. He barely winced as he said. "Gen'ei it is called sarcasm. Considering the amount of it I use, I am surprised you don't understand it yet." He pulled a package of juice out of his pocket. Then his hands glowed blue, but I couldn't feel any spirit energy from it. Then he handed the girl the package and she cut off the top with her sword. To my astonishment it was frozen. The boy had element spirit energy and plenty of control by the looks of it. And the girl started to eat her frozen treat happily.

"She is a Zanpakuto spirit? I never heard of one materializing like this before." Uryū said before turning to Ichigo. "Can yours also materialize Ichigo?"

"Not that I know of." Ichigo said rubbing his chin. "Hey Mr. Hat and Clogs, is this normal?"

"It is known to happen. It is something that a Soul Reaper has to learn to do in order to take the final step in their mastery of their Zanpakuto." Ichigo looked a little jealous and Uryū a little curious. Orihime on the other had looked in awe of the boy. Chad was just as hard to read as ever. Phantom himself looked a little embarrassed at the attention. "But most never reach that stage and even if they do they don't walk around with the Zanpakuto running free using their energy all the time. Just how much spirit energy does this kid have, Daichi?" I ask.

"That is the strange thing his spiritual pressure is pathetic even less than the girl there." Yamada said with a shrug pointing a thumb at Orihime. "He doesn't even have as much as your average fifth seat. But he has unbelievable instincts for controlling what little energy he can produce. He learned to use Flash Step completely off of instinct alone. He also gained control over his energy output on the first day of being a Soul Reaper and nearly mastered a level 31 Hadō spell on the first try as his first spell ever preformed." Well shot, I thought Ichigo was a scary fish. Ichigo got his powers from his father and mother. What about this kid? What gave him his skills?

I hardly paid attention to the rest of the introductions. But I did lean over to whisper to Daichi. "So how long did it take him to learn his swords name?"

He looked at me and smiled. "He started talking to his sword within hours of becoming a Soul Reaper. He got his Shikai on the third day when the Soul Society came to take Yayoi. The girl was materialized the morning after. Then he went through your Bankai training for the five days after that. I didn't even really train him. I just gave him a place to practice and the books." He grinned; I guess the shock must have been pasted on my face. I know I should be glad that we have the kid with us. But I can't help but to be jealous of the catch that just landed in my old friends lap.

Then I looked over at Ichigo. I couldn't help but to smile a little. Even if Yamada's kid had already reached Bankai, he still didn't have the potential that Ichigo had. In the end he just doesn't have the spiritual pressure. I noticed then that Uryū had just finished his own and the last introduction.

"Now I have one question." Uryū said adjusting his glasses for probably the fifth time. "What on earth is that thing?" He was pointing that the dog. I think the boy called it Cujo.

"This is Cujo. He is our ghost puppy." Gen'ei said scooping up the little dog thing. I had to stop my jaw from dropping again.

"Ghost? He isn't like any ghost I have ever seen. Are you sure he isn't some type of hollow?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes.

"No Ichigo, it's not a soul. It is a ghost." I started trying to explain.

"Is there a difference?" Chad asked simply.

"There is a big difference. Souls are made up of reiatsu and use and are affected by spiritual energy and pressure. From what I have heard ghosts aren't." I replied.

"You heard?" Orihime asked.

"Well the story goes that a little more than a thousand years ago they all disappeared. Supposedly a powerful ghost created a whole other world to house them called the Ghost Zone." Yoruichi told them what we knew. "I had heard that the ghosts had started coming back but I hadn't really believed it."

"There is a portal leading to the Ghost Zone in our home town." Danny said with a shrug. "And the ghost that created the Ghost Zone was called Pariahs Dark. He became the king of ghosts after that happened but he was put down later because he was kind of evil."

We looked at the boy. "When ghosts ran rampant through the Soul Society a single ghost would kill over a hundred of Soul Reapers before they could be put down." Yoruichi said. "And you want to bring one along?"

"In their defense your Seireitei declared their existence illegal and attacked them as soon as they developed. It wasn't exactly far." The boy said angrily. "Anyways Cujo has been well trained and can take on a Captain by himself if they don't catch him off guard." Then he calmed down. "By the way… dibs on fighting Captain Kurotsuchi." So the kid has a beef with Kurotsuchi. It was a mistake to ever let that guy out of prison.

"What you can't just call dibs on fighting a Captain. It is a rescue mission! We can't afford any unnecessary risks, if you encounter a Captain you will…" That is as far as Yoruichi got though before Ichigo interrupted her.

"I call Byakuya!" Ichigo called out.

"Ichigo, what did I just say!?" Yoruichi cried.

"This might be a bad time sir but the Senkaimon is ready." Mr. Tessai said. The rest of them just kept on arguing. This is going to be one hell of a rescue operation.

Sooner than I expected they started to calm down. "Alright before we get started there are just a few things we will need to change." I said then Flash Stepped behind Ichigo and knocked him out of his human body then I tried to do the same thing for Danny. Danny did his own Flash Step to dodge. The kid was pretty good. But Yoruichi Flashed to him and tripped him giving me a chance to hit him with the bottom of my cane.

To my surprise nothing happened. Ichigo's friends we busy messing with him about falling out of his body. That is when Ichigo noticed that Danny didn't fall out. "Hey what gives? I thought he was a Soul Reaper too. Why did he get knocked out of his body like I did?" Ichigo complained.

"That should have knocked him out of his body regardless of whether or not he was a Soul Reaper." I said a little stumped as to what was going on.

"Phantom is different than any other creature that came before him." Yamada said rubbing his shoulders. "His physical and spiritual bodies are completely fused together. He can call out his Soul Reaper powers at will, but he is still visible to the human eye."

'Is that even possible?' I could help but think.

The boy got up from where we knocked him down and dusted himself off. Then a black mist seeped out of his body, when the mist had cleared he was in a Soul Reaper uniform that looked a lot like Yoruichi's uniform from when she was head of the Punishment Force. His Zanpakuto was rather small but then again so was the one I saw on his spirit.

"That is so cool." Orihime said clapping her hands. "You can change customs at will."

"Alright let's keep this moving. Now right know only two of you have access to your Soul forms. The rest of you will be converted into reiatsu as you pass through the reiatsu converter in the gateway. Now once we open up the gate you will only have about four minutes to get through. Ordinary that will not be enough time. So once the gate is open you should probably run like hell if you don't want to die." I said calmly though none of them even batted an eyelash at the concept of dying. They have good resolve.

"Oh yah, one more thing, you can't reveal your spiritual powers will in the tunnel. So please stop manifesting your Zanpakuto until you are through. And can you do something about the dog?" I asked looking that the ghost. I really did see the boy's point about us killing the ghosts. They were not required by nature to hurt people like the hollows are. And they were killed before ever being told what was going on. Any ghost that gained knowledge of its powers became extremely difficult to kill, so they we never giving the chance to prove that they had no ill intent. The fact the only one came into existence every two years or so at the time did make it possible to control them even if it did cost many lives.

Danny pulled at what looked like a soup thermos out of his pocket and pointed it at the dog. "I need you to go into the thermos now Cujo, but I will let you out once we get to the Soul Society." A beam of blue little came out and enveloped the ghost dog. Yet again I couldn't feel any spiritual energy in the light. The dog was pulled into the thermos that the boy put a cap on it like it was the most normal thing in the world and then placed his hand on Gen'ei's head. Her body turned into blue light filled with spirit energy and ran into his body. There was an increase in his spiritual pressure for a moment. But then it disappeared and I could no longer sense his spirit at all, as his Soul Reaper clothes vanished into a black mist.

"I guess I forgot to mention." Yamada said smiling at me. "Danny is the world's foremost expert in Ghost Hunting. Best one that ever lived." I really hate Yamada right now. Why didn't he tell me about the ghosts or his new apprentice? I mean sure we haven't talked much since we came to the human world, but still.

But there was nothing more I could do. Tessai and I opened up the Senkaimon and off they all went. "Well I got to get back to the clinic. People won't stop getting hurt just because I ain't around." Yamada brought out a cloth. One Kido later he was gone. So everything was now in the hands of Yoruichi and those kids. I better start coming up with a plan B.

(Danny's perspective)

We were running through a long tunnel whose walls were made out of what looked like tar towards a small light off in the distance. 'So there really is a light at the end of the tunnel to the afterlife.' I heard Gen'ei think. 'Sam will get a kick out of that.'

I chuckled at the joke and looked over my left shoulder to see the others lagging behind a little. I slowed down so that they could catch up. I was use to running to and from ghosts so I could easily out run them. Not only that but they had no access to their spirit energy while I still could use my ghostly strength without being detected by the tunnel.

"Hurry it up or we won't make it." Yoruichi told the others. "Don't look back just focus on the path that lies ahead of you. Remember what I taught you about the link between mind and soul." It was a nice little motivational speech.

An arm made out of the black goo reached out and grabbed Uryū's cape. 'That is way real heroes don't wear capes.' I thought. I was about to go back to help but Chad beat to the punch by grabbing Uryū and tearing his cape.

"Thanks Chad." Uryū said before Chad picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Uryū started to shout indignantly. "Hey, put me down I can run on my own." But then the complaints stopped. "Guys, something's coming." I looked over my shoulder and saw what looked like a giant train that looked like it was about five stories tall coming straight at us.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo cried out.

"It's the sweeper. I comes to clean up the 'in between' worlds once a week and it is just our bad luck that today happens to be the day." Yoruichi called out. I sighed knowing it was probably my luck. I dug into my ghost core and grabbed onto my Phantom Phrost. My whole body started to glow blue. "What are you doing boy. I told you not to reveal yourself." I had my power spread out to the walls around us freezing them in place. The tunnel was a little too narrow for the sweeper to freely go though without pushing the black goo out of the way. And now that the goo was held in place by ice, it slowed the runaway train down as well as stopping more arms from reaching out at us.

"Nice work Phantom-kun." Orihime congratulated me. Unfortunately the sweeper was still catching up to use. We could see the exit but was there enough time?

"We aren't going to make it." Uryū called out.

That is when Orihime turned around and chanted. "Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Santen Kesshun I Reject." A bright yellow shield appeared and the sweeper hit it. There was an explosion and all of us were launched out of the tunnel exit and into the Soul Society.

We all fell several feet and landed on the ground. Only Yoruichi and I managed to land on our feet. While Orihime checked on Ichigo I looked around our surroundings. We were in the middle of what looked like a rundown town from a Feudal Age Japanese film. I noticed that no one could be seen but if you tried to sense their presence using their spirit energy you could, even if it was weak.

'Danny, can I come out now?' I heard Gen'ei's whine in the back of my mind. I then released my spiritual energy. I sent it out in the same way I would to make a duplicate but instead of forming my own body I made that of my Zanpakuto Spirit's. Gen'ei did a long and completely unnecessary stretch.

'What is with the theatrics?' I thought to her rolling my eyes.

'What? It is cramped inside your heart. Maybe if it wasn't so small I wouldn't need to stretch.' She teased me.

"Well at least we are all ok." I was called out of our one on one conversation by Orihime's talking.

"No we are not ok." Yoruichi shouted ramming himself into Orihime's eye. Orihime was cradling her eye as Yoruichi continued to yell at her. "We are just lucky that only the shield was touched or else you would have gotten us all killed. And you." Yoruichi turned to glare at me. "I don't know how you did that ice trick but you disobeyed my instructions. The Soul Society is a dangers place and you are going to get us kill if you do something like that."

I rubbed the back of my neck. I really didn't want to tell them about me being part ghost. The less they know the better. I didn't know if I could trust any of them with my secrets. I chuckled. 'I can trust them with my life but not my secrets.'

"Is that funny to you?" Yoruichi glared.

"Lay off Yoruichi, they were just doing their best." Ichigo said cheering Orihime up. "Hey, Chad, Uryū, you guys ok?"

"I knew that the Soul Society was going to be dangerous but I don't expect it to have such an impacted on my privations." Uryū said before reaching into his shirt and pulling out another cape. Ichigo and Chad looked a little put off by the fact that he had a second cape with him. I personally was a little impressed by how prepared he was. My privations mostly included a thermos and some Fenton Smoke Grenades. I regret not bringing Fenton Phones or some other means of communication. I wrongfully assumed that this team would have such things.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked trying to change the subject.

"We are in the Rukongai District. It is the poorer and freer area in the Soul Society and the one that is home to the most Souls. The Soul Reapers Live with the elite families in the Seireitei." Yoruichi was trying to explain.

"Hey, why do houses over there look so different." Ichigo said. Ichigo pointed towards some nicer houses in the distance on the other side of an open area.

"That is the Hakuda gate, just ignore it for…" Ichigo wasn't even listening.

"Here I come, Soul Reapers!" He was running straight for the open area. Is this guy an idiot or something? You don't go behind the enemy lines and then ignore the person that knows the area.

"You fool! You can't just run up to the gate like that! You'll be killed!" Yoruichi shouted. Ichigo looked back at us right as a giant wall and gate fell from the sky and landed right in front of him blocking his path. He was blown back by the wind created by the walls descent.

There was dust everywhere in the air making it hard for the others to see. But with my ghost eyes I could still make out the outline of a giant in the dust. Then the giant started to laugh. "It has been a long time since anyone was foolish enough to try to pass through the gate without a pass." The dust started to clear allowing all of us a good look at the giant. He was around thirty feet tall and was wearing a Soul Reaper uniform that only covered one of his shoulders the other had a metal guard covering it. He also had a red bucket hat on his head. Between his side burns and his unbelievably large chin, he looked a lot like a cartoon gorilla. "And I don't get many guests these days. So hello to you little man."

"Hello Mr. Giant!" Gen'ei shouted at the man waving freely. Everyone was too busy to take notice though.

I was an only little surprised. I had always thought that Souls looked a lot more human then ghosts. But his guy was clearly different. He pulled out an ax that was twice as big as I am and smashed the bottom of it against the ground. "Whenever you are ready we will began. Good luck."

"He's a leviathan, what sort of creature to you think he is anyways? He is way too big to be a human being." Uryū said.

"He is known simply as Jidanbō. He was chosen from among the very best warriors the Soul Society has in order to guard this gate." Yoruichi informed us.

"He's the guard? In that case in order to get through the gate we must defeat him." Uryū said simply.

'Good, now we can see what the others can do.' I thought to Gen'ei. 'This guy may be big, but he is only the door man. If these guys can't handle him, they will be useless inside.'

"That won't be easy. In the 300 years he has guard the gate not a single man has entered. He has become a legend of power and strength." Yoruichi said. "In order to defeat him you will need to use team work and strategy now let's first come up with a plan of…" Yet again almost no one was listening as both Chad and Orihime had already gone charging it to help Ichigo.

Jidanbō saw them coming and brought down his ax behind Ichigo and waved it to the side causing the stone floors to rise up and form a barricade between us and him and Ichigo. "You two need some work on your manners. What are you country bumpkins or something?" He said to Chad and Orihime. "We are civilized in this city. Here are the rules." He raised one hand and started to count them off. "Rule number one; always wash your hands before you eat. Rule number two; never eat food that has touched the ground. And finally rule number three; all fights in the city are one on one."

Orihime and Chad started whispering about a sneak attack but I just walked forward to the barricade and called out. "Jidanbō, my name is Phantom. I understand that you want to make the fights one on one. But can you answer one question first?" The others looked at me angrily but they'll understand soon.

"Finally someone with manners. What is your question, Phantom?" Jidanbō asked.

"How do you measure up to a Captain?" I asked.

"There is no comparison, the Captains are much stronger." Jidanbō said

"Alright then. Good luck Ichigo." I called over the rock wall.

"Phantom-kun what are you doing we need to help Ichigo." Orihime said bringing her arms together and giving me what I could only assume was her determined face.

"And then what? If he can't even beat the door man in a one on one fight and there are 13 Captains in there that are stronger than he is and won't be as kind as to only attack one at a time. Then what do we do. If Ichigo can't beat this guy then he might as well go home now." I said before turning back to Jidanbō and saying simply. "No offense."

"None taken, black spiky head." He said, 'great a new nickname.'

"I agree with Danny." Ichigo said. "Don't worry guys I can do this… probably." Uryū was not very happy about that last statement.

"Ichigo, I am going to get rid of this barricade so that we can watch, shield yourself will you." I lifted one hand and called out. "Hadō 32 Yellow Fire Flash." I swung my arm creating a wave of yellow energy that destroyed to wall between us and the fights. I had pretty good control so none of the attack got through and Ichigo only was protecting himself from the dust.

"Hey a little more warning next time! You could have killed me with that!" Ichigo shouted indignantly.

"I was in complete control. You are fine." I waved him off.

"So you use Kido, interesting. Are you done talking yet, Orange Spiky head?" Jidanbō asked Ichigo.

"Hey pal no one asked you to wait for us. You could have attacked at any time." Ichigo shot back.

Jidanbō looked upset about this. "You really are a country bumpkin. When someone is nice enough to wait for you, you're supposed to say… thank you!" He raised his ax and started to bring it down in a clear as day arc. The swing was so predictable I wasn't very scared for Ichigo. It would be easy for him to dodge it… Ichigo just unwrapped his Zanpakuto and guarded against the oncoming attack.

'Oh Clockwork no. Please tell me he isn't trying to block it.' I thought to Gen'ei. 'He shouldn't risk his life on a gamble like that. Did I just get him killed?'

'Shut up and just watch. You sense his spiritual pressure. He'll be fine.' Gen'ei replied. She was right but what if Jidanbō was just hiding his spiritual pressure. I doubt he could have a 300 year winning streak if physical strength is all he has.

We managed to have this whole conversation before the ax head made contact with Ichigo's sword. As the two blades connected a torrent of wind swept up and rattled the roofs of the nearby houses. Ichigo didn't budge.

'See I told you he would be ok.' Gen'ei thought to me.

'We are just lucky that Jidanbō really does just rely on physical strength. If he had enhanced that attack with spiritual pressure then Ichigo would be strawberry jam.' I thought back to her, causing her to laugh.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Ichigo started moving the ax so that he could see Jidanbō. "But isn't it also considered bad manners to attack an opponent who isn't ready."

Jidanbō's face flushed before he started laughing. The air from his lungs managed to cause quit an impressive wind. Nothing compared to my Ghostly Wail but still strong. "That's good Orange Spiky Head. I can't remember the last time someone has been able to stop the thrust of my ax." He started to stand up to his full height. "In all the years I have guarded the Hakuda gate only two others have ever stopped to first thrust of my ax. But that is where to story ends, because neither they nor you could ever hope to stop…" He lifted up his ax above his head. "My second thrust!" he shouted bringing down the ax as hard as he could again in a straight line and it was easily dodgable, but Ichigo just lifted up his sword and prepared to block.

'If a straight ax thrust didn't work the first time why would it work now? The power behind it isn't all that different.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'Maybe it is an intimidation thing. Or maybe these guys just aren't that skilled of fighters. How often do you think he has had to fight people off in the three hundred years he has been sitting here? Maybe he's gotten rusty.' Gen'ei was trying to make up excuses for the big guy.

Of course Ichigo managed to stop the second attack. "You still there Orange Spiky Head? Well then I guess that means I get to keep trying my attacks out on you. Now try this, 'Jidan Ten Strike Festival'!" He shouted. He started swinging his ax up and down constantly smashing down on Ichigo's guard. His face was screwed up in concentration as if he was having to concentrate really hard. Around fifteen strikes later Jidanbō lifted his ax high above his head and swung wide. I was embarrassed to see that he lost the surprise the sideways attack was going to have by letting his ax make contact with the wall and ground tearing large holes in them.

'He is losing the attacks force there. I wonder if he will learn and start to attack Ichigo's footing since direct attacks aren't working.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'I doubt it.' Gen'ei thought back. 'Neither one of them seems very much of a smart fighter.'

"Got him… I think." Jidanbō said a little out of breath from his attacks. The dust settled and Ichigo was standing there still not having moved a muscle. I was more than a little impressed by his raw power.

'If he is really a smarter fighter than this fight lets on, then he might just be a better fighter than I am.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'I doubt it. He doesn't have any control over his spirit pressure. You can feel that much. And he might have more than twice our spirit energy, but we have ghost powers and Kido in our arsenal. So we got more adaptability.' Gen'ei thought back. From the corner of my eye I could see her sticking her nose in the air proudly. 'Though Ichi will be helpful at the very least.' I chuckled at her response.

"That's imposable! How are you alive, Orange Spiky Head?" Jidanbō shouted he's eyes were bugging out.

"I agree. It does seem imposable." Uryū said.

"But he is still alright." Orihime cheered.

"Ichigo, it called dodging. Ever heard of it? You know that thing you do when you don't stand directly in the path of the oncoming attack." I shouted at him. "You know if you just leap forward about ten feet you would be to close for his ax and you could just take him down so we could get on our way."

"Shut up I'll fight the way I want to!" Ichigo shouted back at me. "I hate back seat fighters." He then turned his eyes to Jidanbō. "Are you finished gate keeper? Because if you are then it's my turn now." He moved his sword into attack position.

"I'm not done." Jidanbō said pulling out another ax. "I just need more weaponry." He flexed his muscles causing the guard on his left arm to crumble. "My ultimate attack, see if you can with stand… The 'Jidan Strike Festival'!" He started to bring down his axes again in the same predictable manner.

This time Ichigo didn't just block. He brought up his sword and smashed the axes to pieces and launched the giant back several feet onto his butt. "If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it. Ichigo just sent that giant flying." Uryū said.

Jidanbō was stunned for a moment before he started to laugh. "Can't believe I slipped and fell there. It has been a long time since that has happened. Now I just have to strike you with my mighty axes and… and…" Jidanbō had just gotten a look at his broken axes and was starting to sweat.

"It looks like Jidanbō's mighty axes have been modified somewhat." Yoruichi teased while standing on one of the large fragments.

A moment when by before Ichigo decided to talk. "While are you going to say something or just stand there."

"My axes…" Jidanbō said starting to tear up. "My axes are ruined. Why? Why did you have to destroy my beautiful axes? Why?" he was crying full force now, smashing his fists into the ground like a big baby causing it to shake.

I felt kind of sorry for him but even more sorry for Ichigo who was trying to comfort him. "Sorry about your axes and all but I couldn't just keep letting you swing them at me. Though I suppose that I could have just destroyed one of them and let you keep the other one, my bad." Ichigo said trying to calm him down.

"No you're not bad. Even though we are enemies you care. Instead of thinking of only your quest and your desire to get through the gate, you actually care about your opponent and his axes." Jidanbō said putting his adenomas hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "What a good person you are my spiky headed enemy. What a good heart you have."

"Well it's only natural to want to comfort someone who cries so much. Even if he is really big." Ichigo replied. The whole thing seemed more and more ridicules by the second.

Jidanbō got back up onto his feet and said. "I know I am acting like a big baby." Then he looked more upset again. "I am a total loser." The then threw his arms above his head. "I lost to you not only as a warrior and gate keeper. You have defeated me as a man as well. It has been 300 years since I first started to defend this gate and I have never lost a match. I thought the day would never come but you are the first man who has beaten me. So I Jidanbō now grant you passage through the Hakuda gate."

"What? Wow, cool." Ichigo said in excitement.

"Good job Ichi!" Gen'ei shouted running up and giving Ichigo a strong hit to the back causing him to stumble.

"You're allowing all of us to pass?" Uryū asked skeptically looking up at Jidanbō.

"Uryū please just go with it. We don't have time to fight him over and over again. And besides his axes are gone, you can't expect the guy to keep fighting without them." I didn't want to press our luck. Because Clockwork knows I don't have much of that.

"No, I was soundly defeated by your leader and so I don't have the right to stop anyone in your party for passing." Jidanbō said.

"What? Ichigo is not our leader, absolutely not." Uryū started to threw a hissy fit.

"What did I just say about rolling with it?" I said towards Uryū.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"So your name is Ichigo huh? That's a pretty cute name for someone how takes himself so seriously." Jidanbō said causing Ichigo to threw his own hissy fit.

Then his name hit me. "Now that I think about it. A guy named Don Kanonji said that a Soul Reaper named Ichigo was his number one student or something. That wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

"Oh god not that dumbass." Ichigo said rubbing his temples.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied crossing my arms causing Gen'ei to giggle.

"Now stand back." Jidanbō said placing his hands underneath the gate. He began to lift. "This might be a little hard. It hasn't been opened in a while." He started to lift. He started slow but soon he had the entire gate above his head.

"Wow that's amazing Jidanbō! You're really really strong!" Gen'ei clapped for him jumping up and down.

I was smiling until I saw the look on Jidanbō's face. 'Gen'ei, something's wrong. Jidanbō looks scared of something.' Then I saw him. He was a bit taller than me and had silver hair not like the snow white hair of my ghost self. His eyes were closed and the bottoms were shifting up in order to meet the tops. That coupled with his bizarre grin made him resemble a snake. And over his shoulders was a Captain's coat.

'Great, we already get to fight a Captain.' Gen'ei thought to me.

'Are you sure you don't understand sarcasm?' I thought back.

Then I saw a flash as what looked like an oversized blade shot out of the man's cape and cut a large gash into one of Jidanbō's arms. Then it retracted back almost too fast to see. "Jidanbō no!" shouted Ichigo before looking back that the man. "Who is that?"

"His name is Gen Ichimaru and he is the Captain of Squad 3." Jidanbō told us.

"This is just unacceptable." The Captain said walking forward as he shook his head. "Being a gate keeper doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate."

"I defended the gate and was soundly beaten, after that I had no choice but to open the gate." Jidanbō reasoned.

Ichimaru just shrugged. "What you're saying doesn't make any sense. When a gate keeper loses he isn't supposed to open the gate. When a gate keeper loses he is suppose to… die."

Ichigo had apparently had enough of his talking because he ran forward and brought down his sword on the Captain. Captain Ichimaru blocked it with a Zanpakuto that was as short as mine and only using one hand. 'Gen'ei, you come from high, I'll get him off balances. Come in when I give the signal.' I told Gen'ei through my inner world connection to her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yoruichi how looked like he was having a heart attack.

'Got it.' Gen'ei replied with a nod. She Flash Stepped up into the air using Jidanbō's body to mask her movements. While she was doing this I Flash Stepped over to Ichigo's side and threw a punch at Ichimaru's face.

He responded to my punch the way I predicted he would. Sensing that there was very little spiritual pressure behind the punch he simple raised his free hand and covering it with his own spiritual pressure to block it. He couldn't sense the built up ectoplasmic energy that I had prepared. The green burst of energy which went straight through his guard and knocked him off balance. There was a momentary look of surprise on his face in which his grin vanished.

'Now!' I instructed Gen'ei who was directly above us. She drawled her sword and pushed off the air with her spirit energy darting towards the Captain. But Ichimaru sensed her and even off balanced he still managed to dodge. 'I will try to limit his movements. Just give me a second.'

'On it.' Gen'ei replied dashing forward to clash with Ichimaru before he could regain his footing.

I jumped up into the air and while Gen'ei kept Ichimaru distracted I call out. "Bakudō #62 Hundred Step Fence." A bright purple pole appeared in my hand. 'Gen'ei, get back now.' She pushed up as hard as she could to keep Ichimaru off balanced while using it to launching herself back out of range of my attack.

I throw the pole at the Captain and it divided into a hundred poles that lugged themselves into the ground around Ichimaru making it harder for him to move.

He started to laugh. "Do you think this will stop me?" he grabbed one of the poles and broke it with ease.

"No." I said simply before raising my hand and casting one last spell. "Hadō 63 Thunder Roar Sear." Lightning burst forth from my hand as flew start at Ichimaru. It hit the first of the poles and then began jumping from one to another hitting Ichimaru from all sides. With how much stronger his spiritual pressure was I know that it would not do any serious damage. But with it coming from all sides it would at least locked his muscles. The poles started to dissolve from the electricity. "Ichigo, quick while his muscles are cramped from the electricity."

"Wha?" Ichigo had been just standing there since I took Ichimaru off his hands.

"You are the only one that has the Spiritual pressure to do any damage. Move!" Gen'ei shouted.

"Oh, right." Ichigo ran straight at Ichimaru and swung his sword with his full strength throwing up dust everywhere.

"Did that work?" I heard Uryū said. 'I hate that guy…' I could hear Gen'ei thinking. 'Why didn't he shot an arrow or something?'

The dust began to settle and my heart sank a little. There was Gen still blocking Ichigo's attack again, just with two hands this time. His hair was messed up and his coat was singed, but other than a few minor scratches, he was unharmed. He then swung and threw Ichigo off back towards Jidanbō. "Well well that was an impressive display. If that final attack had come even a second sooner I might have been in trouble." He was teasing us. "By the way you wouldn't happen to be Ichigo Korusaki would you?"

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked him.

"You're so predictable." Ichimaru said before pointing his blade at Ichigo. "Shot to kill…" My eyes widened, 'he is releasing his Zanpakuto. If it is that attack he used on Jidanbō. Ichigo can't dodge unless he wants Jidanbō to take the hit.' I Flash Stepped in between Ichimaru and Ichigo. I then as fast as I could I used the 'Bakudō 39 Round Lock Fan' coupled with the best ghost shield I could manage so fast in my human form for my own custom Kido, 'Bakudō 39.5 Phantom Guard'. "Ikorose!" Just like before, his blade extended and hit my shield.

My spirit energy dispelled the Spiritual pressure that had been sharpening the blade will my ghost shield stopped the physical attack. Even so I was pushed back into Ichigo and we were both pushed back into Jidanbō and we're all sent flying. I then noticed that Jidanbō was about to land on Orihime and Chad. 'Gen'ei, you need to save the others.'

'Got it.' I heard her said. She Flash Stepped over and grabbed them both pulling them out of the way of Jidanbō's giant butt.

We hit the ground hard and dust was sent flying everywhere. Jidanbō was knocked out and Ichigo and I bounced off of him and landed on the ground. "No, the gate." I could hear Yoruichi shouting. I looked up just in time to see the gate slam shut, an argent Captain waving on the other side. His smile still unchanged.

"Ichigo, Phantom-kun, are you two ok?" Orihime asked.

"Just look that the gate." Ichigo grumbled. He looked at Yoruichi how had joined up. "Sorry guys."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Yoruichi assured him. "You all did better than could be expected. Your opponent was Gen Ichimaru. We are just lucky that everyone is ok."

"Are we?" Gen'ei asked. "His last attack was a lot more obvious than that first one and a little less powerful. I almost think he didn't want to kill us and just wanted to stop us from entering."

"I think she is right." I admitted. "I had enough time to Flash Step in and case my spell before his attack came. He knew we couldn't dodge that attack without letting Jidanbō die." I looked back at the gate. "Still Core." I cursed in the manner I learned from Frostbite. It pretty much meant 'heartless bastard'. I tried to stand but found my legs wouldn't support me.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked.

"I was an idiot. I used way too many spells without being in my Soul Reaper form. I will need a minute or two to recover my strength." I admitted. If I had been in Soul Reaper and/or Ghost form or if I had unleashed Cujo, we would have won for sure. But I didn't expect a Captain to be waiting for us on the other side of the gate. I was hoping that once we got into the Seireitei I would be able to split off from the group and hide myself as a normal Soul Reaper from Squad 4. No one pays attention to them according to Yamada. But if they knew my description as a Soul Reaper it would become harder to do. "Sorry if I did better we would have won and wouldn't be looking for a new way in."

"Don't beat yourself up. I am the one that was late on that last attack." Ichigo said sulking to.

"You couldn't have known the plan. Your delay was understandable." I tried to comfort him.

"Danny and I can communicate through our Spirit Energy in his inner world. So it is only natural that we worked well together." Gen'ei said before turning on Orihime, Chad and Uryū. "What I want to know is where were you guys in all this? Some extra support fire would have been nice or someone shielding Jidanbō." They looked a little embarrassed.

"How long have you all been a team anyways?" I asked them.

"We didn't start working together until today. Just like you." Chad admitted.

"We are still not a team." Uryū said glaring at Ichigo.

"I was afraid of that." I admitted managing to get on to my feet. My ghostly energy refueling my tired body.

"Do need me to heal you two?" Orihime asked.

"No, just do me a favor, and see what you can do for Jidanbō." Ichigo said rewrapping his sword. Then we heard murmurings all over the place. We looked up to see people starting to come out of the houses. "Well looky what we've got here."

"They must have been hiding up until now." Uryū said.

"But why?" Orihime asked.

"We obviously we were frightening to them." Yoruichi said. "Souls that come to the Soul Society illegally, without a Soul Reaper escort are called Ryoka and are said to be the source of all kinds of trouble."

"They must think that we are the enemies." Orihime said sadly.

"Doubt it." I replied. "If they were scared of us when we first got here, then why would they be less scared after seeing us fight Jidanbō and Ichimaru? No there is something else going on."

"The young man is right." A voice came from the crowd of people that was standing in front of us. An extremely old man came out of the crowd. "I am the elder of West Rukongai District and we would like to welcome you all as Jidanbō's true saviors."

They all surrounded the area around us and Jidanbō as Orihime started to check on Jidanbō's wounds. The elder then explained their view a little. "There are many Soul Reapers that come here that are rotten and incorrigible, but Jidanbō, a native of the Rukongai District, is not one of them."

One of the men next to us started to talk. "He was always so kind to us. We all saw how you three fought against Gen Ichimaru in order to protect him. You must be good people."

Ichigo looked a little taken aback but Gen'ei and I were just saddened. "It was our fight. And he is the only one that got hurt. It isn't fair." Gen'ei said. "I think we need to add that Still Core to our hit list."

"Gen'ei we came here to help save two lives. Not indulge in revenge." I scolded her.

"I know but still." She complained.

"Why do you keep saying 'Still Core'?" Ichigo asked. "I have never heard an insult like that."

"It's a phrase that comes from a tribal village called Far Frozen. The closest meaning you would have is 'Heartless Bastard'." I explained.

"What kind of name for a village is Far Frozen?" Uryū said.

"It is a nice place. The average temperature is around -50 degrees and that is before wind chill. Everyone how lives there are eight foot tall snow yetis and…" Gen'ei started to tell them about Far Frozen.

"That is enough about Far Frozen, Gen'ei. We don't want to scare them." I told her.

Before more questions could be asked Orihime turned around and announced to the group. "There's nothing to worry about. I should be able to heal Jidanbō's wounds." Then one spirit chant later she was at work and everyone was staring in awe.

Chad left with a small boy. Not going to touch on that one. Ichigo went to a high up place to try to see over the wall. Uryū stayed with Orihime and I left Cujo there to guard them. Uryū was a little indigent about their guard until he grew to fifteen feet tall. That shut Uryū up.

I walked alone back to the wall and tried to phase through it. No luck. Whatever it was made of I couldn't phase through it. I turned from the wall I saw Jidanbō. I really did feel bad that he got hurt because of us. I wished that there was something I could do from him.

That is when I saw one of his old ax handles. That gave me an idea of how I could make it up to him. I walked over to it and using my ghost strength lifted it up. Then I concentrated. I started to form my ghost ice on top of it. I knew from experience that you had to add it layer by layer if you wanted it to have any real strength behind it.

By the time I was done and it looked like an ice replica of his old ax. It was already around eight pm. I hide the ax so I could give it to Jidanbō when he woke up. Then I followed my ghost sense to Cujo and through that found the elders house.

As Gen'ei and I entered the room I heard Ichigo shout. "Are you serious? Do you really want us to just give up trying to get past the gate?"

"That is not what I said. But it is only logical that once the gate has been opened that the security on the other side gets that much stronger." Yoruichi said. "Which means that continuing with the same strategy is probably not the best approach."

"So what about the other gates?" Chad asked.

"They will probably be no different from what we have seen here." Yoruichi said.

"Do you have any underground tunnels then?" I asked.

"None that could be used in such short notice or that aren't only from the inside to get out. But don't worry there is a plan." He turned to the elder. "Can you tell me the current whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?"

"What, Kukaku Shiba? Please tell me you're not planning on going through the wall like that?" The elder looked concerned. I know this reaction. It's the same reaction you would get from anyone in my town if you suggested Jack Fenton as an option.

"As you know, Kukaku changes houses a lot and I haven't gotten the new address yet." We were going to ask more questions that Yoruichi was probably not going to answer if Kukaku was anything like my dad. When suddenly we could hear what sounded like a stampede.

"Huh, what is that?" Ichigo asked. Then suddenly a man was thrown through the door. "What the, anyone know who this guy is?"

The man stood up and dusted himself off. "Thrown again by old Bony. There has got to be a better way to travel." He stood up straight then. He had a white bandanna with red flowers on it as well as some motorcycle's glasses, and had a short but very wide sword behind his back. His face was a lot like Jidanbō's in that it resembled a gorilla. He gave a small solute and took of his glasses saying. "Hey, it's been a long time old man."

The elder looked panicked. "Ganju no, you shouldn't be here right now."

"Hey, what give? I know it's been a while but is that any way of greeting an old friend. What are your guests going to think? I mean come…" He had been looking around and he stopped talking as soon as he spotted Ichigo. "What do we have here? Would someone explain to me what a stinking Soul Reaper is doing here?"

'I knew that Ichigo's outfit would draw to much attention.' Gen'ei thought to me. 'He really should have brought a change of clothes. And the others need Soul Reaper clothes for once we get past the wall.'

"What do you just say?" Ichigo said in a way that made me have the feeling he was use to stuff like this.

"What do your ears not work?" Ganju said walking straight up to Ichigo and patting him on the face with his hand. 'This is getting weird.' I thought to Gen'ei who giggled. "I said would someone like to explain why there is a stinking Soul Reaper here." Ichigo didn't react so Ganju grabbed his face and shouted. "Well are you going to say something or not you stupid dandelion?" Out of nowhere Ichigo just punched him in the face sending him flying. Ganju got back to his feet one hand of the spot that Ichigo had hit. "Hey, just what are you trying to do? Are you picking a fight with me?"

Ichigo clenched his fist and shouted back. "You're the one who was started it pig straggler. You came in here and started picking on me for no reason. What kind of moron are you?" And the shouting match continued.

'These guys' witty banter needs work.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'I don't know. Ichigo's comment about the guy being a pig straggler was pretty good.' She thought back.

"We need to stop them." Orihime said.

"Quite a mess, this is just as I expected." The elder said continuing to drink his tea.

"This is not time for drinking tea. Just tell us how the guy is!" Uryū shouted.

"What? You really don't know who I am?" Ganju asked.

"No." "Not really." "Na." "I don't want to know." The others said.

"Oh Clockwork no, I sense a monologue coming on." I groaned.

"Please tell me you're not the Box Ghost." Gen'ei said rolling her eyes.

"Then I'll tell you." Ganju said apparently not hearing mine, Gen'ei, or Ichigo's objections. "My given name is Ganju. The self proclaimed 'Deep Red Bullet of West Rukongai', and self proclaimed but universally accepted 'Boss Man of West Rukongai.'" Then the struck a proud pose. "And finally the self proclaimed 'Number One Soul Reaper Hater of West Rukongai'."

The others minus Ichigo looked shocked at the amount of 'self proclaimed'. Gen'ei and I on the other hand broke into laughter. "At least he's honest." I managed to say through my chuckles.

"But he forgot the most important one. The self proclaimed fool." Ichigo said waving the guy off. Ganju got angry at that and tackled Ichigo though the door out into the street. How he did this with himself between Ichigo and that door is something I still don't know how exactly he did.

We all went running to the door. The others to help, me just to watch. We were all stopped by four men. "Hold it right there. We won't let you get in the boss man's way." One of them said.

"But if you still want to fight we would be happy to oblige." Another said.

"Do you see that?" Orihime said. "What are we going to do? There all riding on boars."

I started laughing again. This is the dumbest thing I have seen in at least two days. The guys on boars seemed a little angry, until Cujo decided to return to his full height and scared the crap out of both them and their boars. I turned my attention back to Ichigo in time to see him plant his foot in Ganju's face. "God, do you ever shut up? Look if you want to fight then I'll fight you."

Ganju got back up to his feat. "Why you, you punched my ruggedly handsome face not once but twice now."

"Actual the second time was a kick you dumbass." Ichigo taunted.

"That is enough Ichigo." Yoruichi said. "You should not be using up your strength in a meaningless brawl."

"Hey he started it. So if you want it to stop then tell him." Ichigo said.

"Stop it Ganju, can't you see that this is a good Soul Reaper." The elder said.

"That is enough. Look I don't care, a Soul Reaper is a Soul Reaper. To me there is no good or bad." Ganju said drawing his sword and charged Ichigo.

That comment pissed me off a little. "Ichigo, kick his racist ass!" I shouted. Back home I always hear my mom and dad say the same thing about ghosts. There I couldn't do anything to change their minds and it really eats at me. I Flash Stepped back into the house grabbing Ichigo's Zanpakuto and then Flash stepped out throwing it to him.

"Will do." Ichigo said with a grin unwinding the cloth sheath. Ganju had already been charging him but Ichigo was fast enough to block the strike with his sword pointing down.

"Well well I was wondering when you would bring out your Zanpakuto. But don't think that you're going to win just because you have a bigger sword." Ganju said with a rather ugly smile. Not evil, just ugly. He moved one of his feet in a circle run next to Ichigo's sword and I could immediately feel the spiritual energy he used in the action.

"Ichigo move your sword quick!" I shouted but it was too late. Ganju placed a hand on top of Ichigo's Zanpakuto and pushed it down. Leaving Ichigo in shock as the ground turned into quicksand and pulled his sword all the way down until only the hilt remand above ground. "Ditch the sword or you'll died." I instructed Ichigo who for once listened to my advice diving out of range of Ganju's sword strike.

Ichigo got back up on his feet and Ganju rushed him. Ganju used his sword in a clumsy stabbing motion. Why you would stab with a sword that has no point is beyond me. Ichigo dodged the attack and grabbed Ganju's sword wrist and pulled him in will throwing a punch at the gorilla's face. It was a solid hit and sent Ganju stumbling back, but the guy didn't fall down. "What is your face made of, lead?" Ichigo asked shaking his hand.

The fight devolved into several punches being front from either side. Ichigo was doing a much better job guarding and using openings. Ichigo managed to grab him and did a shoulder throw. He followed it up by trying to stomp on Ganju's head but he rolled out of the way. Ganju had gotten back on his feet and started charging at Ichigo when an alarm clock that one of Ganju's stooges had been carrying went off. Ganju stumbled and fell on his face and skidded several feet until he was at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo was not for the first time that day shocked out of the ability to act.

Ganju jumped back to his feet, his faces was really messed up from siding in the dirt. "What time is it?" He asked eyes wide with fear.

"It's 9 o-clock boss man. This isn't good." The one with the over sized clock said.

"What 9 o-clock. We got to go Bony." He whistled and his boar jumped over Ichigo barely grazing his hair and head butting Ganju sending him flying. Ganju pulled himself off the ground yet again and laughed. "That's the way Bony, but I can't play with you right now. Give me a ride home will you." The boar head butted him again this time catching him of its back before he hit the ground.

"Hey get back here. What about our fight?" Ichigo called after Ganju.

"Don't worry I'm not running away, I will be back here tomorrow to finish this. Try not to turn to fluff and blow away before then, you sniveling dandelion." Ganju called back only pissing Ichigo off more.

Before Ichigo could say anything back however Ganju's henchmen charged past him on their boars knocking him to the ground and kicking up a lot of dust. Ichigo managed to get back up to his feet and he was livid. I walked over to his Zanpakuto and using my ghost powers pulled it out of the ground with ease. Uryū placed a hand of Ichigo's shoulder and said. "If you ask me that was a disaster."

Ichigo was even madder now. "Don't worry Ichigo, that's just Uryū talking. You know he hasn't contributed anything useful today." I said tossing him back his sword.

"I am going to kill that guy as soon as I find out how he is!" Ichigo shouted to the heavens. I now regretted not taking care of the guy myself. 'Look at the bright side Danny.' Gen'ei thought to me. 'At least you know now that Ichi does know how to dodge.' I couldn't help but laughing earning an angry look from Ichigo. Day one of the rescue mission was over. And it was already a disaster.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Yayoi's point of view Repentance cell)

I had been moved to the Repentance Cell yesterday. I don't know why, but I don't feel scare that I am going to die. Maybe it is because I don't feel like my life has any value anyways. I lost all feeling of what was real after I last saw Danny. He kept telling me he was going to be ok. But I know he was lying. He was practically cut in half, his spine was broken, he was poisoned and there was a bomb in his chest.

Survival for him was imposable. But still… still I felt like he was alive. I know it makes no sense and goes against all logic. But it was the only thing that I wanted to be true. That he was alive.

I heard the door open and they lead in the other one how was going to be held prisoner here until the execution date. Rukia Kuchiki, she was a noble that did the same crime as me. Gave away her powers to save lives. I smiled sadly at the irony.

She walked over and the stupid Kido Core gave there 'Repentance Speech' and releasing her hands. She stood next to me by the window, neither of us was trying to make eye contacted. "Lieutenant Abarai this is not allowed." The Lieutenant that led her in placed a hand on her shoulder and drew his head in next to hers.

"I want to leave you with a bit of unconfirmed information. They say six outsiders were spotted trying to enter the Seireitei yesterday. Now my sources have given me a description of three of them. One is a small female child with snow white and mixed matched eyes who wields a Zanpakuto, another is a human boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes who showed unnatural skill in both Kido and in use of Flash Step for someone that isn't a Soul Reaper." My heart stopped. Could it really be Danny? "The last is a Soul Reaper with bright orange hair." I saw the same look on Rukia's face that must have been on mine. The look of hope. "A Soul Reaper with a sword as long as his body. They say these three managed to give Captain Ichimaru a run for his money." Then just like that the lieutenant left.

"Ichigo." I heard Rukia whisper. I guess that Ichigo was someone that would want to save her. And I knew in my heart then and there that Danny was alive. And that he was coming to save me. I gave the first real smile I had given since I reentered the Soul Society. The legendary Danny Phantom was coming to save me.

(Danny's Perspective leading up to the launch day.)

"How are your wounds treating you, Jidanbō?" Orihime asked the giant. Jidanbō wake up this morning with little more than a head acre to complain about. But Orihime still worried about the guy.

"I am alright. Thank you for healing my injuries. I am just sorry that you couldn't get through the gate. Are you sure you don't want me to give it another try?" Jidanbō offered.

"As kind as that is Jidanbō I would rather not have a repeat of yesterday. Don't worry. Yoruichi has a plan, so we aren't being forced to give up." I told him.

"That is good. I would hate for you to have to give up on your quest to save your friends because of me." Jidanbō said.

"Danny, can we give Jidanbō his present now? Well can we?" Gen'ei bugged me. The others looked at her. They had not seen what I did with the ax.

"Fine though I think you might have ruined the surprise." I said making her a little upset.

"No I haven't. I didn't tell him what it was." She said making a face. I walked over to an area between to run down houses and using my ghost strength enhanced with spirit energy I pulled out the oversized ax. "Surprise!" Gen'ei shouted.

Jidanbō reached out a hand and took the ax from me. He looked at it a little confused. "A glass ax? It is pretty but I don't think it will work very well." He said half heartedly.

"Just give it a shot. You might like what you see." I encouraged him. He gave a small shrug fingering he had nothing to lose. He brought the ax above his head and quickly brought it down to the ground. The ax dug a large hole in the earth just like his old axes had. Jidanbō's eyes widened. "Good huh, it is made out of a special kind of ice. It is hard a diamonds and can't be broken by spirit energy like Ichigo did with your last axes. I am sorry I only had enough energy to make you one yesterday. Maybe I could do the other when we get back from our mission."

"Wow that is so cool!" Orihime shouted.

"How did you make that ice?" Uryū asked.

"Trade secret, if I told you that I would have to kill you." I said jokingly. But I really didn't want to discuss my ghost powers. By the look on Uryū's face I think he thought I was serious.

"You made this for me." Jidanbō said tearing up. "Thank you Black Spiky Head. I will use it proudly."

"Just think of it as a thank you present. And as a way of saying I am sorry you got hurt because of our fight." I said to him. "See you later. We got to go get Ichigo and start moving. I would tell you where we are going but you might get in trouble with your bosses."

"Well alright I suppose. Tell Orange Spiky Head to take care." Jidanbō said continuing to try out his new ax.

We all walked back to the elder's house to find Ichigo sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. "Come on Ichigo we got to go to Kukaku's house." Orihime said.

"I'm not going." Ichigo said bluntly.

"What? What do you mean you're not going?" Uryū said.

"I'm going to stay here and wait to fight that pin head from yesterday." Ichigo said. "I will catch up to you afterwards."

"That is not an opinion." Uryū said grabbing Ichigo and trying to pull him away. But Ichigo held fast to the floor.

"Ichigo don't you think this is a little childish?" Chad asked.

"No, if I leave he will think I am a chicken!" Ichigo shouted.

"We don't have time for this. Cujo!" I shouted the ghost dog perked up at the sound of his name. "Overshadow." I said pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened not knowing what was going to happen. Cujo leaped at his and he raised his arms to shield himself. But Cujo just flew right through and phased into Ichigo's body.

Then Ichigo was on all fours, tongue out and shifting his butt back and forth while barking. All the others were shocked not knowing much about ghost powers.

"What on earth did you just do to Ichigo?" Uryū asked and then continued. "And why didn't you do it earlier?" with a laugh.

"His consciousness is sleeping and Cujo is in control of his body. We will give him back control after we get out of the city. See if he changed his mind about coming quietly." I said while Gen'ei went over to pet Ichigo/Cujo.

"Gen'ei I don't think Ichigo will like the fact that you are petting him." Orihime said.

"He won't remember any of this. Come on, you can pet Ichi to, Cujo likes it." Gen'ei said, Orihime hesitated for a second before joining Gen'ei in petting Ichigo.

"Did I miss something?" Yoruichi had reentered the room to see Ichigo acting like a dog and the girls petting him.

"Ichi didn't want to leave before his rematch with the racist guy. So he lost his body privileges to Cujo." Gen'ei said with a smile as Ichigo's body licked Orihime.

"I really don't think I wanted to know that. Let's just get moving." Yoruichi said and we started to follow him. Cujo following behind on all fours in Ichigo's body. Gen'ei jumped up onto my right shoulder. She had gotten it into her head that a Soul Reaper is suppose to carry their Zanpakuto, so even though she had a separately form I still had to carry her around on my back or shoulder. Not that I minded, my ghost energy recharged faster than the energy carrying her cost me.

After following a good distance behind Yoruichi when Uryū started to talk. "So what kind of person do you think this Kukaku Shiba is? As usual Yoruichi has left out a lot of the details."

"Whoever he is, it must be someone that Yoruichi thinks can help us get through the wall." Orihime said before clapping her hands with a smile on her face. "I wonder if he is a really smart cat with pedigree papers, or maybe an American Shot Haired cat, or even a Dalmatian."

"Orihime, just because it is someone that Yoruichi knows doesn't mean it is a cat. And by the way a Dalmatian is a dog." Chad corrected Orihime.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked.

"Given the name Kukaku I say we are probably dealing with a well built man. Maybe a power Samurai type character." Uryū said.

"Na, I think he will be more of a hermit type master." Chad said.

"Well since everyone has a different idea of what Kukaku is going to be like how about a bet?" Gen'ei said.

"What kind of bet? We don't have anything to bet with here." Orihime said interested.

"However wins gets to be group leader when YoruKitty goes off to do his own thing. Ichi can't participate since he shown his bad judgment earlier when wanting no to leave to do some stupid grudge match." Gen'ei said.

"Interesting, why not." Uryū said. "If he is more of a Samurai type then I am group leader, monk is Chad, cat or Dalmatian is Orihime. What about you two? What are you betting on?"

"We have the same idea so I am the only one participating to be fair." Gen'ei said. "So if Kukaku is more of an unconventional scientist then I am group leader."

"Sounds fair to me." Orihime said. "What do you think Chad?"

"This isn't very diplomatic…" Chad said. "But I guess we need something in place. Why not." The big guy agreed with a shrug.

"You do realize you just opened up the possibility of Gen'ei becoming your boss just because Uryū doesn't want Ichigo to be called our leader anymore." I said laughing.

"It would be an improvement." Uryū said adjusting his glasses again. I couldn't help laughing and secretly agreeing with him.

We walked for several hours before letting Ichigo have control over his body again. Uryū took over the lead since we need someone that could read the map and Yoruichi lacked the ability to hold a map.

"Man we are in the middle of nowhere. Uryū are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Will you shut up? I am just following the map the elder gave us. If you don't like it then why don't you take over 'Oh Great Leader'?" Uryū said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'That was sarcasm, right?' Gen'ei thought.

'Yes, you are getting better at spotting it.' I thought back.

"Don't get you panties up on a wade I was just wondering." Ichigo said.

"Kukaku is probably the type of master that lives in hiding, in order to keep his identity secret." Orihime suggested.

"That would make sense but I am afraid that is not the case. Living in these types of surroundings is just Kukaku's personal preference. In truth, Kukaku changes houses frequently but they all look much the same. I guarantee you will know it when you see it." Yoruichi said.

'Hear that, it looks like I probably won the bet.' Gen'ei thought to me smiling.

"Ah we are here." Yoruichi said after we got over a hill. I will admit he was right about one thing. You definitely would know that it was the house. There was a rather small Japanese style build; in front of it was a banner that stated that it was indeed Kukaku Shiba's house. The banner was held up by what looked to be giant human arms. Top it all off with what looked like a five story chimney and you get a house that reminds me a little of my home. "What did I say; you will know it when you see it."

"What is that?" Ichigo said pointing at it. Chad and Uryū were at a temporary loss for words.

"It's amazing." Orihime said not that it seemed to surprise the others that she had unusual tests.

"It reminds me off home." I said. That got a bigger reaction but they were all to shocked to question me.

"So this time the banner is held up by human arms. It is actually quite clever really." Yoruichi said obviously enjoying their reactions. "Now come on" I followed Yoruichi alone with Chad, Orihime, Gen'ei and Cujo. Ichigo and Uryū lagged behind looking as if they were wondering if it was too late to go back a pry open the gate again. But then Yoruichi yelled at them and they reluctantly followed saying something about 'no one better find out that I went into the place'. It was a common reaction to Fenton Works to. It only made me feel even more at home. The only thing it was missing was the big guy at the front door over reacting to new visitors.

We reached the arms when we heard two voices taking together. "Halt strangers!" We looked up to see two identical men with funny red hats who were slightly bigger then Chad were standing on top of the fists. They jumped down and blocked our path. "What do we have here?" One asked. "Intruders by the looks of it, and one of them is a Soul Reaper." We really need to get Ichigo a change of clothes. "I Koganehiko…" said the first one. "And I Shiroganehiko." The other said before they finished together with, "Cannot allow you to pass." This really was another Fenton Works.

"Great more Gate Keepers. This Soul Society is just one annoyance after another." Ichigo said reaching for his sword. 'This place has got nothing on the Ghost Zone.' I thought.

I reached over and grabbed Ichigo's wrist stopping him. "Hold it there Ichigo. Kukaku Shiba is a friend of Yoruichi's, I am sure we don't need to fight in order to get in."

The guards noticed what I said and looked at our group before spotting Yoruichi. "Master Yoruichi!" They said together.

"See, what did I tell you?" I said letting go of Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo just shrugged off the fact that I was right. Maybe he really wanted to fight them. I don't know.

The two men lead us up to the door which turned out to be an immediate staircase down into a basement, reminding me even more of home and the family lab. "A descending staircase right from the front door. Now that is just weird." Uryū said. Something tells me he wouldn't like my family.

"I am sorry for the way we acted Master Yoruichi. I had no idea that these children were your servants." I didn't really mind that comment, I remember Frostbite saying the same thing about Sam and Tucker when we first met him.

Ichigo disagreed however. "What I am no…" Gen'ei reached over from her position on my back and clasped a hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"What did we say to Four-eyes? If it is going to help us with the mission then just roll with it. Right, Master Yoruichi?" Gen'ei said probably just trying to get under Ichigo and Uryū's skins.

"That is correct Gen'ei and don't worry Shiroganehiko, the welcome was to be expected since I was unable to give you proper warning of our coming." Yoruichi said also loving the reactions.

"What kind words from such a great person." Shiroganehiko said as we stopped outside a paper door. "Know please wait here will I announce your arrival." He clapped twice and then said out loud. "Master we have visitors." We waited a few seconds before he opened the door and let us in.

In the middle of the room there was a woman on a bunch of pillows. She had a cloth raped around her head with her long black hair coming out from underneath it and continuing down the length of her back. She had a rather pleasant figure, was as endowed as Orihime, and had what looked like a wooden prosthetic arm.

Everyone besides Yoruichi, Gen'ei and myself were openly surprised that Kukaku was a woman. "You assumed that she was a man but I never told you that."

"True enough." I said. "We made assumptions based on her name, just like we assume you're a man based on your voice and the fact that you never correct us when we call you a 'he'."

"So you finally figured out I am a woman." Yoruichi said with a smile on the cat face. This shocked everyone more than finding out that Kukaku was a woman. "What gave me away?"

"To tell you the truth it there were many things that made me wonder but I through them up to you being a cat. Your spiritual pressure is a little wilder considering your calm collective mind. I have only noticed that in girls. That and when Cujo tried to sniff you. He only does that to female cats and dogs. And once a bear." I started to justify my claim. But even thought I had thought there was something off, I still really had believed that Yoruichi was a guy. It was Gen'ei that was convinced that she was a girl.

"I told you so. You need to trust me more." Gen'ei said.

"You always did like to not tell people those kinds of details Yoruichi just so that you could watch their reactions." Kukaku laughed. "It certainly has been a long time. Mind telling me what brings you."

"All in good time my friend. But first I would like to ask you a favor." Yoruichi said.

"That is usually the case when you look me up Yoruichi." Kukaku said waving the statement off before looking more serious. "Is it dangerous?" She asked.

"Probably." Yoruichi responded.

"It has been a long time since we have talked like this, hasn't it Yoruichi." Then Kukaku smile. "Lucky for you I like danger."

Yoruichi and Kukaku talked for the next two hours explaining the situation. At the end of it Kukaku took one long puff on her pipe before saying. "What the hell, I'll do it. Though I do have some doubts, with Urahara involved how can I say no? However, even though you have my complete trust Yoruichi, I do not trust these kids that are accompanying you. Therefore I will be sending an overseer to accompany you." She got up and started to walk towards one of the other doors into the room.

"Overseer?" Ichigo asked.

"Yah, well I call him that but he is actually my little brother. He is kind of a dork and really not all that useful but he will have to do." Kukaku said.

"You're doing a great job selling him." I said with a grin.

"Well it isn't like I am giving you a chose so what does it matter. This way you will know what to expect." She said. I like her, she is a no shit kind of lady that is willing to help us even though there is nothing in it for her. Most people would have thrown us out for being too much trouble and from being on the wrong side of the law.

She pounded one hand against the support beam next to the door and said. "You ready in there?"

"Yes sis." A familiar voice said from the other side of the door. 'No way.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'I can't believe our luck is that bad.' She thought back.

"Good, now behave yourself." Kukaku said opening up the down.

"Hello I am Ganju Shiba. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ganju said and rose from the bowing position that he was in when the door opened. The fake smile on his face vanished when he opened his eyes and saw Ichigo.

They both jumped to their feet and pointed at each other screaming. Kukaku looked from one to the other and asked. "Do you two know each other already?"

"Unfortunately yes." I said. Ichigo and Ganju immediately started fighting only more like children then warriors like they had the day before. "We met Ganju at the elder's house and when he saw Ichigo… well, he is the self proclaimed number one Soul Reaper hater."

"Oh well guess we will wait for them to get it out of their system." Kukaku said with a shrug before continued to smoke her pipe. The fight continued on for about five minutes until they accidentally knocked Kukaku's pipe out of her hand and Ganju stepped on it breaking the pipe in half.

Kukaku got really mad, Charge up her fist with an almost unbelievable amount of spirit energy. Enough to make Captain Ichimaru look weak and brought her hand down on the floor sending out a tornado of flames that expanded outwards. Ganju and Ichigo were caught up in the blast and were thrown around like rag dolls. Cujo and I turned ourselves and Gen'ei intangible allowing the flames to pass right by us. Everyone else that could made for the door and got out as fast as they could. Sadly Koganehiko didn't make it.

Once the flames died and the smoke cleared I could see that the entire room was a wreck. The doors were all destroyed the floor was burned and part of the ceiling was missing. Ichigo and Ganju as well as Koganehiko were a short distance apart and all looked like they were doing their best to pass out and end the suffering. Kukaku walked straight up to her brother and grabbed him lifting him up off the ground and started shaking him. It was around this time all the others reentered the room.

"I should kill you both for being so damn stupid. You both going to screw up the whole mission at this rate. Not to mention you have already ruined my house." She continued to shake him. I could help it. Everything was just too similar. Gen'ei and I started to laugh. Kukaku glared at me and shouted. "Is something funny?"

"Sorry, it's just this place reminds me of home." I said trying to stop laughing.

She looked a little dumbfounded at that statement and I started to pull the picture of my friends and family with me standing in front of Fenton Works and showed it to her. "That is an interesting house. I like the structure you put on the roof but you couldn't do anything more creative with the sign?" She asked.

"Well none of it was my idea. I helped my dad a little with installing some things in the Ops center, which is that thing on the roof. And the sign is like that because my Dad loves to stick the family name on everything he makes; Fenton Goo Gun, Fenton Battle Suit, Fenton Pancakes. It is just the kind of guy he is." I explained.

"Interesting, Koganehiko remind me to place the name Shiba on all of my new inventions!" Kukaku said to the nearly unconscious door man. 'I may have just created a monster.'

"Yeah, I win, I am the boss now." Gen'ei said jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Kukaku asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"We were betting on what kind of person you would be. The winner would be the boss of the group whenever YoruKitty was not around." Gen'ei explained.

"What, when did this happen?" Ichigo gasped from his position on the ground.

"When you were over shadowed by Cujo." I told Ichigo. "Still not regretting making the bet guys."

"I think she will make a great team leader." Orihime said.

"Still better than Ichigo." Uryū said receiving a glare from Ichigo.

"Too late to take it back now." Chad said.

"Really? What did everyone bet?" Kukaku asked.

"Well, Four Eyes bet you would be a Samurai Warrior, The Big Guy bet the you would be a monk, Orihime thought you would be a Dalmatian, and I said you would be an unconventional scientist." Gen'ei counted of the guesses.

"Who need conventionality?" Kukaku scoffed before laughing. "I like you two. You got spunk, good instances and tastes. You two could learn a thing from them." She said kicking Ichigo. "Now everyone on your feet."

Koganehiko, Ichigo and Ganju all jumped up onto their feet saying. "Yes sir."

"Koganehiko, you and Shiroganehiko good up top and make preparations. The rest of you gather your crap and follow me." We started to following Kukaku down the stairs. She turned to me and said. "So tell me about your home. It is rare that people have that kind of place in the world of the living. Not to mention they still live inside of a town."

"Just because we live in town doesn't mean we have neighbors. No one lives within a few blocks of us. It is for the best. It isn't safe to live to close to Fenton Works after all. About a month ago a hollow attacked our house. But since no one lived nearby, I cleaned it up before anyone got hurt too badly." I told her.

"Wait I thought you said your family name was Phantom? What is this with Fenton?" Uryū asked.

"Well Phantom is more of my Clans name. Like you are a Quincy, I am a Phantom." I tried to come up with something.

"I have never heard of a clan called the Phantoms." Uryū said.

"You wouldn't have. We are pretty new and have nothing to do with the Soul Society or with hollows. Our job is to hunt ghosts." I said.

"Really? That explains the dog you got there." Kukaku said. "Nothing better for tracking a ghost then another ghost. Ballzy move there kid." She had no idea how close she was to the truth. "But I thought that the ghosts have been gone to that Ghost Zone of theirs for a thousand of years. Why do you need to hunt them?"

"There are places where natural portals open up between the Ghost Zone and the World of the Living. There are an unnatural number of these in my home town. That is why the Soul Society named it 'no man's land' and stopped sending Soul Reapers to guard it. Not that any hollows ever attacked either. They are all scared of all the ghosts." I told her. "There are also ghosts that can make their own portals and there are manmade portals."

She looked shocked at this. "So people have made portals from the World of the Living into the Ghost Zone?" she asked.

"Yah, my parents first invented it but there is a crime lord that stole the idea. But we have the Fenton Ghost Portal in our basement lab back home." I explained. Vlad is a crime lord right?

"Amazing, so ghosts have been getting into the world of the living. How do you fight them? Does it have something to do with your bloodline? I mean the Phantom Clan?" She was good.

"My parents invented weapons to combat them." I explained. "So where it once took a hundred Soul Reapers to fight one ghost, it can now be done by one kid with a supped up soup thermos." I pulled out my Fenton Thermos pointed it at Cujo and sucked him in.

"Well that is impressive. To think we use to literally tell ghost stories about that old bastard Pariahs. Now a kid could fight him." She laughed.

"I did fight him. He was something else. Almost didn't win." I said with a smile.

"No way, you really beat the ghost king!?" Kukaku asked.

"Yah, Danny beat him in a one on one fight. Then some of the ghosts that didn't like Pariahs built a museum in Danny's honor, they even started calling him 'The Great One'." Gen'ei said with a smile from her position on my shoulder. All the others looked shocked. I started to wonder if we had said too much.

"Only the people from Far Frozen call me that." I said before letting Cujo out again.

"Yoruichi, where did you say you found this kid?" Kukaku asked.

"I didn't, Yamada found him in America. I didn't know any of this. But it explains why Yamada was so confident." Yoruichi said puzzled.

"Damn, I didn't even now the old goat was still alive. I suppose it takes more than time to kill 'the berserking medic'." Kukaku said before stopping in front of a door. "Ganju open the door."

"Yes sir." Ganju said more than a little jumpy. Before pulling the door open and we entered a rather dark room.

With my ghost vision I could see what looked like a giant pillar in the center of other room on top of a stage. "You can stop worry about getting into the Soul Society through the wall. With this cannonball launcher I will get you into the Seireitei through the air."

"Through the air!" Ichigo and Uryū shouted in disbelief. 'Why didn't we think of that? Just flying over the wall.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'I don't know, it seems obvious now.' She thought back.

"That's right, or my name is not Kukaku Shiba, 'Fireworks Expert of the Rukongai Districted'." She said proudly.

Then all of the sudden the floor beneath us began to shake and we had a rising in an elevator sensation. "The floor is rising." Uryū shouted.

The ceiling opened up and we could see the sky about us. The chimney from earlier was really part of the launcher. "This is the Shiba firing platform." Kukaku said with a smile.

"And that is the 'Flower Crain Cannon'." Ganju said before getting kicked in the back of the head.

"That's my line." She growled at him. "And you forgot to add the word Shiba."

"Sorry, sis." Ganju moaned.

"Well, left you speechless didn't I?" Kukaku said with a grin.

"This is so cool!" Gen'ei said happily. "I've never been shot out of a cannon before. There was that one time we took a jetpack to the moon. But that isn't being shot out of a cannon."

"You took a jet pack to the moon?" Ichigo asked wondering if she was telling the truth. Technically it was me who did it. And it was only to the upper stratosphere.

No one else seemed to be paying too much attraction to her. Uryū stepped forward messing with his glasses and said. "Listen I know you're supposed to be some kind of pyrotechnical wizard but I am not convinced. The idea of shooting us out of a cannon is…" That is a far as he got before a blue orb with a red design inside of it was thrown at him and hit him right in the face. He stumbled back and the orb landed in Ichigo's hands.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked.

"That is a High Density Spirit Particle Penetration Devise, a Reishūkaku or Spirit Core." Kukaku said before instructing us how to us it. "Just channel your spirit energy into the Reishūkaku."

Ichigo looked confused and started to put pressure on the orb with his hands and started to grunt. 'I can't believe this guy. He is sending less spirit energy into it then when he first started.' I heard Gen'ei saying in the back of my head. "Can someone tell me how I am supposed to channel my spirit energy?" Ichigo asked a little embarrassed.

"What? Any Soul Reaper should easily be able to channel their spirit energy. So you should have no problem doing this." Kukaku said raising one hand up and forming a ball out of spirit energy the size of my head.

"Actually," Yoruichi started, "he is the Substitute Soul Reaper I told you about. And he can't use spirit energy at all."

"Yeah I can see that." Kukaku said looking at Ichigo.

"Hey that isn't fair to say." Gen'ei said.

"What he really can't, look at him." Kukaku said pointing at Ichigo.

"No I mean it isn't fair to say, because Danny is a Substitute Soul Reaper and he can control his spirit energy just fine." Gen'ei elaborated.

"Wait a second? He is a Soul Reaper to?" Ganju shouted in surprise before glaring at me.

"I guess so. Do substitutes even count as Soul Reapers? I mean we aren't part of their club over in the Seireitei or anything." I said in my defense. I hadn't really thought of myself as a Soul Reaper really, just like I don't really think of myself as a Ghost.

"But why aren't you dressed like a Soul Reaper? And where is your Zanpakuto?" Ganju asked. I sighed and summoned the named items to me. "What? How do you do that?"

"I really don't know. Instinct I guess." I said with a shrug. "I am just glad I can or else I would have to carry around a change of clothes to stop myself from being like Ichigo and getting all the Soul Reaper haters angry for no reason. Seriously do you guys have a change of clothes for him?"

"He won't be needing one since he will be in the Seireitei were a Soul Reaper outfit is acceptable." Kukaku said. "Ichigo give Danny the Spirit Core. We will see what he can do." Kukaku instructed.

Ichigo tossed me the orb. I held the orb and started to channel my spirit energy into it. A hard blue energy started to pour from the orb. I noticed who it was relative to the wave length and density of my own spirit energy inside the Spirit Core. So after a seconds tweaking I had a prefect spherical bubble surrounding me. I was flouting in the middle of the sphere and found that I could move it by shifting the center of gravity for lack of a better term of my spirit energy in the core.

I smiled at the Spirit Core. It was a really neat tool. I started alternating wave lengths and shifting the density as much as I could will still containing stability observing the changes that it made on the shape. Wave length mostly changed the slenderness of the bubble while the density changed the size. I then experimented with sending multiple different wave lengths at the same time but found that the sphere started to loss stability during destructive interference periods. I then sent two waves of similar wave length but started a two different times and with two different densities. I managed to get a bubble inside of a bubble and noticed how sparks were flying between one and another.

'Danny, Earth to Danny, come in Danny!' Gen'ei thought to me trying to get my attention.

I looked over at everyone who looked rather impressed other than Gen'ei. "Well well, looks like we got ourselves a natural, huh Yoruichi?" Kukaku said beaming.

"Yes. Almost unnaturally so." Yoruichi said.

"Wow Phantom-kun you can control it so easily." Orihime said clapping a bit.

"Does it eat you up inside Ichi that Danny can do it so easily when you fail so hard?" Gen'ei teased Ichigo with an evil grin on her face.

Ichigo glared at her. "Give me a break. I have only had my Soul Reaper powers for three months. I don't have his kind of experience."

"Really? A whole three month? Danny how long have you had your Soul Reaper powers?" Gen'ei asked with her evil grin. Why did she have to drag me into this?

"I guess today makes about nineteen days." I said simple with a small shrug avoiding making eye contact with Ichigo. He had fallen to his knees and began to sulk. "But I don't have nearly the level of spirit energy as you do Ichigo. Come on everyone is good at something." I tried to encourage him to no avail.

"What? You haven't even had Spirit Energy for even a month and you already have this level of control?" Yoruichi asked sounding as if he… I mean she was having another heart attack. "But I saw you use a level 63 Hadō without an incantation. There is no way that you could possibly get that level of control in such a small amount of time."

"Unnaturally natural indeed. You already have better control of the Spirit Core then my idiot brother does." Kukaku said with a grin as the brother in question went to go and sulk with Ichigo. "Maybe it is the Ghost Hunting. He must have had to adapt quickly to fight them." Man she is good at guessing. "Anyways, this…" she continued hitting her good arm against my shield, "is going to be your cannonball. Now you might think that the only thing protecting the Seireitei is that wall, but you are dead wrong. That wall is made up of a special mineral that can only be found in the Soul Society called Sekkiseki." She pulled out a pebble. "This is a fragment of it."

The placed the stone on the ground a gathered spiritual energy into her hand. She brought it down on the rock with and released the spirit energy like a small blast. When she raised her hand we were all shocked to see that the stone was completely unchanged but that everything outside of a one inch radios of it had been destroyed. "As you can see it cannot be destroyed by spirit energy alone." She said, and I could have sworn I saw her glance in my direction. "It produces a field around it that completely nullifies incoming spiritual energy and destroyers spiritual particles. This means that the Seireitei is surrounded by a barrier even below the ground." The others looked a little uncomfortable about this, but it isn't a matter of can we do it. It is a matter of we must do it.

"But if all of you combine your spirit energy into that Reishūkaku you should be able to make a cannonball that can punch though the barrier." Kukaku said with a smile. I don't think the fact that she said 'should' helped with the others doubts. "Any questions?" She asked.

Ichigo was trying to form words when Gen'ei broke out. "I got two. One for you and one for Danny."

"Fire away." Kukaku said with a grin.

"How does your arm work, and can I have a Popsicle?" Gen'ei asked making me more than a little embarrassed.

"Well I lost my right arm in a fireworks accident when I was younger." Kukaku said. I let my Soul Reaper clothes disappear and put a hand into my bag bringing out a box of juice and freezing it. I then tossed it to Gen'ei. "I then replaced it with this fake that I can control using spiritual energy."

"Did you ever consider having more than one? If you practiced with them long enough you could have like four arms. Think of all the ways you could use something like that." Gen'ei said excitedly will cutting upon her pack of frozen juice.

"I never thought of doing that." Kukaku said rubbing her chin. "I will put that on my list of things to try out." Ichigo and Ganju paled, probably thinking that she would use the extra arms to help beat them both up at once. "Any other question?"

"Well… I um…" That was as far as Ichigo got.

"Good then we will start your training immediately. Koganehiko, you and Shiroganehiko escort our guest to the training hall." Kukaku said. As if by magic the oversized door men appeared, one of them grabbed Orihime and Uryū and throw them over his shoulder. Orihime seem to think that it was amazing, Uryū… not so much. The other grabbed Ichigo in a head lock and they both started to drag them away with Chad following behind. "Oh yeah, if you lose concentration the thing will blow up." Ichigo tried to complain but he was dragged away too quickly.

I changed the shape of the sphere in order to open a hole in it. Gen'ei jumped in and grabbed onto the back of one of my shoulders, Cujo doing the same on the other. I then levitated us away following the others leaving Kukaku and Ganju Shiba alone.

We followed them down into an underground training hall that was really just an extremely large empty room. Everyone was hard at work trying to make a functioning cannonball… well, almost everyone. Like me, Gen'ei got it down in one shot, being made out of spiritual energy and having my experience with it probably helps, so she spent the rest of the time playing around with Cujo.

Uryū took about an hour to get it down. Chad and Orihime took two hours after that. The only one that had yet to master it was Ichigo. "Come on Ichi, you can do it. Probably." Gen'ei said.

"Grraaa this is stupid." Ichigo growled angrily. "Why don't you give me some useful pointers damn it." He had said this several times to the door men. When they failed to help him he decided to unleash some misplaced aggression on them. They were there for unconscious in the corner. Ganju had just been napping in the corner the entire time anyways so nothing happened to him. Ichigo would have rather died then excepted his help.

"Alright Ichigo try this. Calm down." I instructed "Sense the spirit energy on your skin. The little bit that's escaping your skin." I waited a second will he calmed down. "Can you feel it?"

"I don't know? Maybe." Ichigo responded.

"Once you found it take hold of a single spot of it on the palm of your hand and follow it back to the source." I said calmly.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Ichigo asked in frustration.

"I… don't exactly know how to answer that… it is like asking me to explain breathing or walking. I just do it. I don't know how." I admitted sadly.

"Well how did you learn to control your spirit energy?" He asked me.

"I… didn't… I just knew." I couldn't remember learning it. "It had all been trial and error I guess."

"You learn to control spirit energy though trial and error? In just two and a half weeks?" Uryū said rather shocked.

"Well Yamada gave me some books on Kido, but I really didn't read any of the theory. I thought that I would go back to that after the rescue mission when there was more time." I said. "In truth, Yamada was always too busy with the clinic to help me train. I had to stop training once or twice just to give him a hand."

"So you learned that quickly and without a master?" Uryū asked. Then after I nodded he went over to a corner to sulk. Ichigo just shrugged and tried again to channel his spirit energy. The Spirit Core glowed and the spiritual particles started to form. But nothing like what was needed to form a cannonball.

Then one of the people we saw riding a boar back with Ganju when we first met him at the Elder's house came in wearing an apron and announced. "Hey boss man. Not wanting to interrupt you or anything, but dinner is ready."

Ganju got up and asked. "Alright guys do you want to eat?"

Uryū immediately answered with. "I guess we could eat."

"You didn't get to eat in the Rukongai District did you?" Ganju asked scratching his chin. "Well those guys don't use spirit energy, so they're not hungry."

"Alright then let's eat. You coming Ichigo?" Uryū asked.

"No you guys go ahead without me. I will catch up once I am done." Ichigo said panting a little from his training.

"Alright then. Come on Orihime let's go eat." Uryū said to Orihime.

"Oh that's ok I am not hungry at all yet so I am just going to stay here for a while." Orihime said in a bright manner. Just before he stomach growled proving she was lying. "Ok, maybe I'm fibbing. Oh this is so embarrassing." Orihime started rambling.

"Orihime." Ichigo called out. "It's ok, you go and eat with the others."

"No I just wanted to get some practice is in that's all really." She said waving her arms about.

"Orihime." Ichigo said seriously. "Please… do it for me."

Orihime paused for a second before saying. "Ok… but only because you're asking so nicely. Are you coming Phantom-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Maybe in a bit. I never really ate that much even in the World of the Living." I said with a smile. In truth I have probably used more spirit energy then any two of them put together. I didn't know why but I was just not hungry. Maybe it was because I am a Half Ghost. Just like how I never need to eat for physical exertions in the world of the living. I don't need to eat for using spiritual energy here.

"I don't need to eat because I am just a Zanpakuto spirit. But if you have any ice cream I will eat it." Gen'ei said.

"I don't think we have any ice cream sorry." Ganju's henchman said.

"Oh well then." Gen'ei said returning to play with Cujo.

"What about Cujo?" Chad asked looking at the dog.

"Don't worry about him. Ghost puppies don't need to eat, do they Cujo?" Gen'ei said treating the dog like a little baby holding him in her arms and tickling his stomach causing him to squirm. Then she started walking out the door. "I am going to take Cujo outside to play." She said before running away. Chad, Orihime and Uryū followed Ganju's henchman leave only Ichigo, Ganju and me.

Once the door had closed Ichigo tried again. He poured as much spirit energy as he could into the Spirit Core but it was just the spare energy that he was leaking. Not the strength from the core of his being. So even though it caused the Spirit Core to glow, it was not enough to produce the cannonball. Ichigo fell panting to his knees from the effort. "Damn it." He said to himself. The Spirit Core rolled over to Ganju and rested at his feet.

I looked at Ichigo with pity I knew what it felt like to not have control. To have no idea what you could do or how to do it. Ichigo's friends were counting on him. And he just couldn't do it. "So is she that important to you?" Ganju said shocking both me and Ichigo. "That other Soul Reaper that you came to save? Is she really that important to you?" Ganju asked again walking up to Ichigo will spinning the orb on one finger.

"Not really." Ichigo said. Ganju looked a little shocked at this. "Give me that." Ichigo said grabbing the orb back from Ganju before turning his back and taking a few steps away.

"I know what this is about. You must have promised to save her didn't you?" Ganju said. 'I did for Yayoi.' I thought to myself.

"No that's not it." Ichigo said moodily.

"I know she promised to pay you if you saved her didn't she." Ganju said next.

"Don't be stupid. How am I supposed to use money from this world in mine?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Then way are you so damn determined?" Ganju shouted.

"I owe her." Ichigo shouted back causing Ganju to shut up. "She saved my life and I never repaid her. She gave me her Soul Reaper powers in order to save me and my family, even though I had only just met her. And because of that she was captured and is now going to be executed." Ichigo said looking over his shoulder with a dead look in his eyes that made Ganju gasp. "I don't want to turn into some kind of deplorable person that would just turn his back on her." Ichigo finished.

Ganju pause for a moment before giving out an angry cry and charging forward. "Give it here." He snatched the Spirit Core away from Ichigo.

"Hey give that back." Ichigo said angrily.

"Shut up, I need to do some practicing myself." Ganju said. "I am going to do a little work on a technique that I made for myself. So cover your ears because I don't want you two to learn my secret." Wow was he a bad actor. He was doing this all in a roundabout way in order to make is seem to himself that he was not helping Ichigo.

He told Ichigo about the use of visualization techniques in order to unlock the spirit energy from the source and then grabbed me and pulled me out in order to leave Ichigo alone.

"Is it the same for you?" Ganju asked me. He didn't need to clarify. I knew he was taking about my motives for rescuing Yayoi.

"Not quite." I started. "Yayoi did help me save my family, but I also saved her life. Frankly I don't believe in keeping numbers for such things." I then lowered my head. "But she called herself my friend."

Ganju looked shocked. "Really? That's it. She is just your friend."

"I don't really have many of those." I said with a sad smile. "Being a ghost hunter means that you are a freak and a monster in the eyes of most people." 'Especially if you are a half ghost one like me.' I thought bitterly. "Even the ghosts think I am some kind of monster. So anyone that is willing to call me their friend, I am willing to walk through the fires for." Ganju looked a little crest fallen. "The fact that I promised her I would also helps. I can't let her quote Cortana from Halo and then not rescue her." I laughed confusing Ganju.

Before he could ask anything though the entire air came alive with spiritual pressure, even more then Captain Kurotsuchi released in the world of the living. I changed my body from relying on spirit energy to using ectoplasmic energy for things like muter skills, a trick I learned to keep me standing no matter how much spiritual pressure there was. Unfortunately for Ganju, he couldn't do that. He staggered and fell against the wall in shock and just stared at the door to the training hall that we had just exited. The entire building was shaking do to the amount of spiritual pressure.

Kukaku and the others came running down the hall and stopped in front of us. "Ganju what the hell is going on here? Hey I'm talking to you." Kukaku said shaking her brother.

"Sis, I'm so sorry." Ganju said. "I just showed him once… I never thought it would turn out like this. He has so much spiritual energy, but it is out of control."

Kukaku's eyes widened and she ripped open the door to the training hall. In the middle of the chaos was Ichigo holding the orb. Even though His spiritual energy was being released none of it was being channeled into the Spirit Core. "I stupid idiot, concentrate your spirit energy." Kukaku shouted.

It was as if someone turned on a light and Ichigo started to compress his energy into the Spirit Core. He finally made a cannonball… and it only took his about seven hours longer then everyone else. "I did it." He said in what I think was amazement looking at the orb around himself.

"Way to go Korusaki-kun." Orihime said in congratulations.

"Yeah." Ichigo said turning his attention to us.

I could sense the energies shifting and tearing apart the conflicting wavelength that were not being observed and we allowed to build up on top of each other. "You ignorant dumbass you need to stay focused."

Ichigo had a confused look on his face. I quickly cast 'Bakudō 39 Round Lock Fan' just as the cannonball surrounding Ichigo exploded. None of us were hurt… except for Ichigo, but the room had been totaled. "What are you freaking deaf or freaking stupid!" Kukaku shouted at the barely conscious Ichigo will kicking him in the head. "I told you if you didn't concentrate then you're going to blow up."

"Yes… yes you did." Ichigo somehow managed to say.

"Just try to make sure this doesn't happen again." Ganju said will picking his nose earning him a hit to. She then presided to wail on both of them for their combined incompetence.

Once she was done Ichigo passed out and was soon snoring. "So it seems our Ichigo has learned to make a cannonball." Yoruichi strolled in. and sat in front of Ichigo.

"Is he ok?" Orihime asked.

"He is fine. He is just sleeping it off." Yoruichi assured her. "Now I must discuss with you some of the thing you may expect to see will we are in the Seireitei. First… Rannarrrr." Yoruichi screamed, in his sleep Ichigo had reached out and grabbed Yoruichi's tail.

"Cujo, help Yoruichi." I instructed the ghost dog. He bounded up to the paining cat and placed a paw on her making her intangible and her tail went right through Ichigo's hand. Unfortunately the damage has already been done and Yoruichi's tail had been bent out of shape. Yoruichi was so upset over the matter that she sent us away.

'Guess we aren't getting that talk about what is inside the Seireitei.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'That is the only real thing that Yamada had taught us anyways.' She thought back.

'Still it means that we are going to have to make sure that the others don't do anything stupid… who am I kidding this is going to be a disaster.' I thought to her.

'Ten bucks says that we manage to lose each other right after we get through the barrier.' Gen'ei thought with a sigh.

'How about I just give you a Popsicle for being right once we get there.' I thought with a laugh.

'Deal, and just make sure you don't lose Cujo. We both know he is the most important member of this team.' Gen'ei thought laughing back.

Just a few more hours until the launch. I might as well sleep now. I don't know when I will get my next chance. I went to the launching platform and laid down underneath the star. 'I wonder what the stars are made out of here.' I thought to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kukaku Shiba seems to me to be a cross between Jack Fenton and Sam Manson. So natural Danny would take a liking to her and her crazy ways.<p>

As I already said, Danny's strength is not in brut power, but rather in adaptability and his wide range of skills. So if Ichigo was a butcher knife, then Danny would be a Swiss Army Knife.

Yayoi is not like Rukia in how she chooses to act about being executed. Rukia had the whole 'pride of the nobles' thing. Yayoi will have more faith that she will be saved. But this putting her in the category of 'damsel in distress', kills her chances of being the main love interest.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Captain Hitsugaya prospective Captains meeting)

An unexpected Captains' Meeting, I really don't have time for this. With any luck someone will just run out in the middle of it or start a fight causing the meeting to be canceled. It would probably happen. Other then Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake none of the Captains really get alone very well. Not that Ukitake was here, he has to skip most of these do to his terminal illness.

I really do feel sorry for him. Not only does he have to deal with his condition but he has to do all of a Captains work along with the Lieutenant's work ever since his own died in a terrible accident involving a strange hollow.

'Not that my lieutenant is ever any help. Rangiku is usually drunk or partying, it is rare I get any real work out of her.' I was steered out of my thought when I heard the doors open and the last Captain, and reason we were all in the stupid place to begin with, walked in.

I never liked Gen Ichimaru. I could never understand why they let him be a Captain in the first place. If you took all the bad traits of all the other Captains and put them together you would get Gen Ichimaru. He was blood thirsty, argent, condescending, lazy, sneaky, had a twisted sense of justice and never followed orders.

I was prepared to listen to everyone yell at him for letting the Ryokas live when I got a look at him. His clothes where scorched, his hair was a mess and he had small scratches and burns on him. Everyone was confused on his appearance but didn't want to be the one to bring it up. I had to concentrate on thoughts of my lieutenant not doing her work and how angry that makes me just to stop myself from laughing. Captain Zaraki of squad 11 didn't try as hard.

"Well well look what we have here. An unexpected meeting called just for me. Or am I mistaken." Ichimaru said in that way he had that made you want to kill him and face the consequences knowing that you have done the universe a favor.

"What happened to you Ichimaru?" Captain Zaraki said continuing to laugh.

"I was going to get cleaned up but then I reserved the summons same as you." Ichimaru said in a fake pout.

"Don't tell me that the Ryokas did this to you. You should be able to take on four or five Ryoka without any back up. Letting them live was absurd but this." Captain Zaraki said trying to get control over his laughter.

"Hey they ganged up on me it's not my fault." Ichimaru continued his fake pout. "It was all I could do just to stop them from entering the Seireitei."

"That is ridicules there is no way that Captains such as ourselves could fail to kill something as simple as a Ryoka, after all most of them are little more than humans with no spiritual presents." Now it was Captain Kurotsuchi talking, god how I hate this people.

"I believed so to and that almost got me killed. There was one of them that there was something wrong about." Ichimaru said before elaborating. "His spiritual pressure was pitiful, less than your average grunts, so when he threw a punch at me I tried to simply block it with my superior spiritual pressure. But something happened, even though he had no spiritual pressure behind it, it felt like I was trying to block one of Captain Zaraki's best. Not to mention that his Kido and Hohō were at a level beyond what a human should be capable of. And even though he used them one after another he didn't run out of his rather small energy supply. He managed to stun me completely and I would have been killed if his ally had gotten there one second sooner. He managed to use a level 60 Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation with no more than a few seconds between each. And the way he would work with the little white hair girl without talking made me think that they had a mental link or something. They were extremely good at adapting to the fight." At this point both Captains Zaraki and Kurotsuchi were practically drooling and failing to hide their excitement.

"So the reason you allowed the Ryoka to escape was because you were incapable of defeating them. Then how did you drive them out?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I aimed a killing blow at one of the weaker ones that had yet to cross the gate. They jumped in the way to shield their friend and I made sure the gate closed behind them." Ichimaru said with a shrug. I hated that about him, he didn't feel any remorse about aiming his attack at the friends. It was under handed and yet he will probably be let off for using such a tactic.

"So what did this Ryoka that over powered you look like?" Zaraki asked. "Do you think he will find a way in?" It looked to me like Zaraki was looking forward to it. He was blood thirsty, but not like Ichimaru. Zaraki had a code that he killed people by, sick as that was. Ichimaru, I just don't know.

"Oh no you don't." Kurotsuchi said. "That Ryoka would make a valuable research experiment but not if you cut him into a million piece."

Zaraki glared at him. "Maybe if we're lucky he will cut you up into a million piece. Unless you would like me to do the job." Zaraki said stepping forward.

"What did you say?" Kurotsuchi meet his step.

"Enough," Head Captain Yamamoto shouted causing them to stop. "Ichimaru, even if you did manage to fight off the Ryoka, you still acted alone and did not kill them. We must deal with this fact."

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I have some questions I would like to ask Captain Ichimaru." Captain Aizen started. But before he could continue the intruder alarm went off.

"Intruders? The Ryoka?" Zaraki shouted before running full speed out the open door. 'Yes thank you Zaraki. The meeting will be canceled and I can get back to my real work.' I thought with a smile.

"This Captains meeting will have to be suspended. I will inform all of you as to what well be done about Captain Ichimaru's incompetence at a later date. Go and wait with your squads for further orders." Yamamoto instructed us. All and all I would say that was one of the better meetings, only one death threat the entire time.

I was on my way out when I overheard Aizen talking heatedly to Ichimaru. "That was a convent distraction wasn't it, Ichimaru." Aizen said not looking at the snake faced man.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. You aren't making any sense." Ichimaru said back acting incident.

"Don't underestimate me Ichimaru." Aizen said and kept walking. We all exited the hall but I couldn't get that small exchange out of my mind. 'If Aizen thought Ichimaru was up to something then I should probably keep an eye on him to. If Aizen takes action, then Momo will be dragged into this as well. And I already promised that I would never let anything happen to her.'

(Danny's Perspective)

We had all gathered at the launch pad before sun rise. Well almost all of us. Uryū was going to go and wake up Ichigo and Ganju was… somewhere. "I guess we should start preparing for the launch now." I said bringing out my Fenton Thermos and sucking Cujo into it. Then I looked to Gen'ei. "It would be easier if I just remanifest you when we get there." I told her.

"Oh all right." She said grudgingly. I placed one hand on her head and her body disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What? Where did she go?" Kukaku asked.

"Oh that is right we didn't tell you. Gen'ei is the spirit of my Zanpakuto. I just manifest her so that she can interact with things by herself. She prefers it that way." I explained.

"So you can manage to maintain a manifestation by yourself for an extended period of time, On top of the exertions with making the cannonball all with your small amount of spiritual pressure?" Kukaku asked dumbfounded. "Your control is unbelievable… if not impossible."

"Hey sorry I'm late." It was Ichigo awoken from his nap with Uryū standing behind him.

"Good, then we are all here now?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes sir." We all replied. Then Ichigo noticed Yoruichi's tail. "But what happened to your tail Yoruichi, it looks like one of those bendy tooth brushes?" I slapped Ichigo on the back of the head to tell him to shut up but the damage was already done.

"What about my tail… is there something wrong with it?" Yoruichi asked with a murderous intent pouring off of her.

"No it is a very beautiful tail." Ichigo said a little afraid.

"Don't you remember, you're the one that did that in the first place?" Uryū informed Ichigo of the events that happened after he went to sleep and advised against talking about it.

"You should know better than to make a negative comment about a woman's appearance anyways Ichigo." I added.

"Hey wait. Why isn't Ganju here with the rest of you?" Kukaku asked.

"Uh? Last time I saw him he was down stairs muttering some nonsense to himself." Ichigo said.

Then off course speak of the devil and so on. "Never fear Ganju is here!" Shouted the fool himself. "You should know that the hero is always the last one to make his entrance."

"That is not true at all. You're thinking of the Cavalry. The hero is part of the Vanguard that comes out first. The Cavalry is the one that comes last." I explained to Ganju shaking my head. Think if I always showed up after all of the local ghost hunters and sneak attackers, not to mention Tucker. There would be nothing left of Amity Park by now.

"What? But I thought it was always the hero that came last." Ganju said.

"Ok but what is with that outfit?" Ichigo asked. Ganju was wearing a dark green and gray ninja like uniform.

"You like it huh. It pretty great really. It is my custom battle uniform pretty sweet right. Don't bother asking I won't let you borrow it." Ganju said smuggle.

"You know if your coming with us into the Seireitei wearing a custom uniform like that one is like wearing a target on your back. That goes double for you Uryū… Though I will admit yours looks better even if it is more restricting of movement." I commented.

"What he is not coming with us." Ichigo shouted. Uryū was trying to decide whether to take what I said as an insult or a complement.

Ganju glare at Ichigo and walked straight up to him. He pause for a second before say. "My big brother was killed by a Soul Reaper." My heart stopped. It is a really good thing I don't need it to beat to live.

"Ganju don't you dare." Kukaku said warningly.

"Why don't you just listen and let me talk for a change sister." Ganju snapped back… she stopped talking but he was going to get an ass kicking for that later if his speech wasn't good. "My brother… he was a brilliant man. He passed the Soul Reaper Academy entrance exam on his first try. At that time his spirit power was at 6 class which is the same level as a lieutenant's. He passes a seven year curriculum in one year and became a lieutenant in just five more. But he was betrayed by his comrades. His own Soul Reaper allies lead him to his death. I was still just a kid at the time so I don't remember the detail very well. But there are two things I will never forget. Two faces, the face of the heartless Soul Reaper as he dragged away my brothers lifeless body. And the face of my brother giving thanks to that same Soul Reaper."

It made sense. That is way Ganju hates Soul Reapers. Ever since I meet Kukaku I wondered about her brothers reasons. I don't really blame him. "Why?" Ganju shouted. "Why didn't he hate the Soul Reaper that took his life? To this day… I just don't know. But you and Danny seem different. You are putting your lives on the line to help save your friends in order to protect your humanity. I think that that's what makes you two different. I am willing to follow you two into enemy territory in order to see what being a Soul Reaper is all about." Ganju said.

"Fine you're with me." Ichigo said seriously.

"Alright then… we really need to get underway. So are you all ready for the cannonball." Yoruichi brought us all back to reality.

"Yes." We all responded before Ichigo had a second thought. "What a second, do you know how to make a cannonball?"

Yoruichi smiled in her cat like way and responded saying. "Actually that is a good question. I guess I should give it a shot."

I wasn't very concerned if I could do it in one try then Yoruichi who has more spiritual energy and experience should be able to do it. The others were a little more concerned. "Please tell me this isn't your first attempted." Uryū said.

"Just put it down on the ground right there." Yoruichi instructed Ichigo.

Ichigo did as he was told and Yoruichi jumped on top of the orb. In one second and in a lot more prefect form then my first try. Yoruichi formed the cannonball and was flouting in the center of it on top of the Spirit Core. "Just as I thought it was as natural as breathing in and out." Yoruichi said.

"Wow Yoruichi, you did in one try what it took all of us so long to learn. Other then Phantom-kun of course." Orihime said.

Ichigo was down on his hands and knees sulking. "First Danny and now Yoruichi both compare controlling spirit energy to breathing. Why can't I do it?" He muttered.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. You will find that there are many things that I can do that are simply out of your reach." Yoruichi gloated.

Ganju walked up to his sister. "So did you master it?" She asked him.

"Yeah I think so." Ganju replied.

"Then we will use Shiba Flower Crain Cannon launch method number two." Kukaku said.

"Ok." Ganju replied again.

"You better not chicken out and run away in the middle of the launch you little brat." Kukaku teased.

"I would never do that." Ganju immediately said.

"Not afraid to lay your life on the line?" She asked.

"No, no way." he shouted.

She paused for a second before addressing the group. "If you're all ready to go then the final countdown begins now." She hit the wall of the cannon and a hole opened up. "We will start when the sun rises." I let the black mist surround me reviling my Soul Reaper uniform before I followed the others into the cannon. As I passed her I hear Kukaku whisper. "May the fates smile on you… Ganju." Then the hole closed. I realized then who Kukaku had always reminded me of. She was like Sam, always throwing her weight around and being the boss… but never hesitating to help others. She just didn't know how to show that she cared.

Yoruichi started to lecture us again about the importance of sticking together and not fighting any Captains. I just knew that she was jinxing it so we really weren't going to be given a chose in the matter. As such I didn't really pay attention. As the sun started to rise and the ceremony outside began we all started to channel our spirit energy into the Spirit Core.

Then we were off. We were launched straight up into the air and hanged there for a moment before speeding off towards the Seireitei. The view was pretty good and I couldn't remember the last time I went flying for the fun of it. I hadn't been able to since I needed to concentrate on training.

Ganju pulled out a long sheet of paper covered in Japanese writing. "What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is the secondary part of Flower Crain Cannon number two. The first stage of the stage of the spell is just for the launch and the initial directional setting. Now we move on to the secondary spell that controls the acceleration and axis adjustment."

"Uh." Ichigo said in confusion.

"Think off the first spell as the car keys and that is the steering wheel and pedals." I translated.

"Oh. Why didn't he say that?" Ichigo said.

"What the heck is a steering wheel?" Ganju asked before just shaking his head. "Just stay out of my way if you want to land safely."

"Alright alright." Ichigo said.

"Now one more thing. We need to keep this cannonball as stable as possible. In order to do that we will need to keep the spirit energy from each one of you as stable as possible. To do that just keep your hand of the Spirit Core so that you can tell how much the others are releasing." Ganju instructed us. We all nodded.

Ganju started to chant his spell. "Kurosaki-kun I think your releasing to much energy." Orihime said. That was an understatement.

"You really think so. Ok I will back off." Ichigo said cutting his output down.

"Ichigo you need to lower it a little more." Uryū said.

"What but I already lowered it by almost half." Ichigo said.

Even if he learned to pull out his spirit energy he was far from being in control. Then I had an idea. 'Gen'ei can you take over pouring my spirit energy in. I need to concentrate on something.' I felt Gen'ei taking over maintaining my output.

I took one hand off the orb and reached over and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "Ichigo take your other hand off on just send your spirit energy though this hand and don't worry about the amount." Ichigo blinked for a second but did as I said. The spirit energy flowing out was immense. I concentrated my spirit energy forming a spiral inside of his wrist washing away a portion of the spirit energy away so I had control over Ichigo's output.

"That worked, what did you do Phantom-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I am using my own spirit energy as a form of resister to slow down Ichigo's output and get rid of the excess." I explained.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"The true is I didn't know it would work." I admitted.

"Your winging it!?" Uryū shouted.

"Will you all shut up? All of your yelling made me repeat the same line twice!" Ganju shouted at us.

"Don't blame us just because you can't remember your stupid chant." Ichigo yelled back.

"Well this stupid chant may just save your life if you would just shut your big yap!" Ganju shouted back. They started to head butt each other and I was glad that Ichigo had forgotten that he had a free hand.

"Whose bright idea was it to put those two next to each other?" I asked.

"Will you to please stop fighting? Can't you see that we are all in danger?" Orihime asked nicely.

"Stop it you two your disrupting the energy in the cannonball." Uryū yelled.

I placed my feet on the bottom of the Spirit Core and maneuvered in order to be under it. Then I Gen'ei started to release my spirit energy out of my heels into the Spirit Core. I then grabbed Ganju's wrist so that I was controlling the output for both him and Ichigo. "Don't worry Uryū I got it." I said. It was close to the truth. It was much harder to control; their heightened emotions had a strong effect on their output.

"That isn't the point Danny we need them to stop fighting." Uryū said. Then we all stopped talking as the Seireitei came into view.

"No, we are not on course." Ganju said.

"We're going to crash." Orihime shouted.

"Everyone, in order to survive we must pour in as much spirit energy as possible. Give it everything you got, hold nothing back." Yoruichi shouted. I let go of Ichigo and Ganju's wrists and replaced my hands on the orb. My spirit energy was not as strong as the others so I used it to grab onto the energy that they were wasting or was leaking out of the orb and replace that in Spirit Core.

Then we hit the barrier. The entire cannonball was thrown around as we tried to push through. Unfortunately we had lost most of our speed in the impact and I didn't think that we would make it. The cannonball was maintaining its form but I didn't know for how long. Cracks started to form in the orb from the stress. I reached deep and took energy from my ghost core and used it to start to push us through the shield. I could sense the cannonball starting to give way.

I covered our cannonball with a ghost shield to see if I could lessen the pressure. Since all three the cannonball, the barrier and my ghost shield were physical shields, but there was no friction between my shield and the cannonball do to the fact that spirit energy and ectoplasmic energy don't mix well. The result being that my shield acted like soup and the cannonball slipped through.

After we managed to get through the cannonball shattered along with the Spirit Core. But for some reason we didn't fall. "Why aren't we falling? We are just floating here." Ichigo pointed out.

"Don't be separated!" Yoruichi shouted. "The cannonball is gone but its residual energy is still keeping us afloat. But soon it will turn into a whirl pool and then explode. And anyone how is not holding onto each other will be blown away."

As soon as Yoruichi finished it started. The energy started to spin around us pulling and pushing us in a circle. On instinct I turned intangible.

This was not the right thing to do. The spiritual energy stopped acting on me and without the centripetal force I went flying out of the area and away from the group. Before I could slow myself down I was already miles away from them. I was going to start flying back when the area exploded and I saw them being carried in five different directions. 'I'll give you the popsicle when we land.' I thought to Gen'ei sensing her joy at guessing correctly. I landed on the ground outside of a large hole that I think was some kind of garbage dump.

I released my energy focusing it into the form of Gen'ei. She lighted down onto the ground next to me and I gave her a frozen juice box. "Guess we should try to reunite with the others." I sighed.

"We are probably better off without them." Gen'ei stated. "We should have just made our own team instead of going with this one. Not much has gone our way."

"It never does. But we should at least make sure that everyone is alive." I told Gen'ei. She jumped on my shoulder and we were off in the direction that the closes people fell in.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Danny)

We had been running along the roof tops for a few minutes now. A couple of people saw me but only the ones that noticed Gen'ei on my back even bothered to ask questions. And they were usually stupid enough to believe it was bring your little sister to work day. The only one that attacked us was accusing us of making fun of Captain Zaraki who apparently also runs around with a small child on his back.

Not long after crashing we found a supply station and managed to find a uniform that fit Gen'ei. After that we only got yelled at for invading their territory and no one questioned who we were.

Soon I sensed rising spiritual pressures. One of them was Ichigo's, no surprise there. He didn't seem like he would run from the first person to pick a fight with him. And unlike me he did stand out, what with his orange hair and oversized sword. Everyone would have gotten his description from the incident at the gate a little will back. But black hair and blue eyes was not much to go by and with me now in a Soul Reaper uniform I don't think anyone will recognize me. Gen'ei looked to innocent to be compared to someone that would fight a Captain. And with our weak spiritual energy we went unnoticed.

Another was Ganju's also not surprising. Two of the other spiritual pressures I didn't recognize, must be there opponents. 'What the? They are moving away from each other. Don't tell me those idiots split up more.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'Looks like it.' She thought back. 'What do we do now?'

'Ichigo has a better chance in a fight I think. Let's get Ganju first and then we will get back to Ichigo.' I reasoned.

I then started to flash step off in that direction with Gen'ei still holding onto my shoulder. I headed straight for Ganju's spiritual pressure and was glad that he only attracted the attention of one Soul Reaper so far. I arrived on the scene to find Ganju running from a Soul Reaper with a bowl style hair cut and some things attached to his eyebrows. Ganju was using his technique that turns stone into sand to make his way through the walls. An interesting strategy but he ran into one of those giant holes into the ground that acted like garbage dumps.

The Soul Reaper caught up to him and was raising his Zanpakuto above his head. I flash stepped in and grabbed Ganju by the back of his shirt pulling him out of the way of the attack.

The Soul Reaper glared daggers at me. "Who are you? Are you trying to steal my prey?" He asked brandishing his sword.

Ganju coughed for a minute before he managed to look up at me. "Danny… and Gen'ei… how did you guys find me?"

The Soul Reaper looked surprised but then very pleased. "Well then you're with him are you? That is good, that is very good. That means I get to kill you two as well."

I stood on guard Zanpakuto drawn and Gen'ei lowered herself off of my back. "Ganju," I said not looking at him, "where is Ichigo?"

"I don't know. We were attacked by two guys the moment we landed and I ran. This guy followed me. I think Ichigo stayed behind to fight." Ganju replied.

'You abandoned him?' I didn't say that but I thought it. "Ganju, I'll take care of this guy. You go on back and help Ichigo." I instructed him.

"But what about you? This guy has way to much spiritual pressure for you to handle." Ganju shouted.

"You should listen to your ugly friend. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." The Soul Reaper said arrogantly.

I flash stepped into his blind spot on his left side and swung with the back of my sword aiming for his ribs. He barely managed to bring his sword into a guarding position before being struck by my attack. "I am more than enough to deal with this. Ganju, you need to go and help Ichigo." Both Ganju and his would be pursuer, were wide eyed. It took him a second but Ganju started to run back the way he came. The Soul Reaper didn't even look to watch him go.

"Thanks for not stopping him." I thanked the man. "Gen'ei can you keep look out and give me warning if anyone comes to interrupt us?" I asked Gen'ei out loud so that the Soul Reaper wouldn't pay attention to her during the fight. I doubted I would need her help since this guy wasn't even a lieutenant but you never know. She nodded and jumped onto a nearby roof.

"You don't have to thank me. He was such an ugly opponent; all he ever did was run. You may not be beautiful like me, but you do have more fight in you." The Soul Reaper said grinning. "I am squad 11 5th seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa." He raised his sword if front of him.

"So squad 11, the combat squid, you really almost exclusively on your Zanjutsu then." I said raising my own sword. "I am Danny Phantom." I added with a smile.

"Well well looks like you did some research before you came here. Good, your team must be better organized than I thought." He replied with a grin.

"Not really, Ichi and his friends didn't really prepare very well. Except for Four-eyes but no one cares about him." Gen'ei said laughing. "My name is Gen'ei by the way."

"It will be a pleasure to fight with you." Yumichika said. He lunged forward and I quickly blocked using my ghostly strength to throw him back. "Very good. Your spirit energy is nothing impressive and your blade is small but you handle it well enough and with unexpected strength." He licked is lips kind of creeping me out. "This might be a good fight after all." He said putting one had on the base of his sword. "Now bloom Fuji Kujaku." He said. The blade glowed and curved before splitting into four separate blades connected to the same hilt.

He grinned and looked over at me. "What is wrong, aren't you going to release your Zanpakuto?" He clearly thought that I couldn't.

I sighed and grabbed my sheath in my left hand. "Hold onto life, Gen'ei." The blade and hilt glowed and shaped themselves into the metal plated groves. I raised my fists in a fighting stance only to find Yumichika laughing at me.

"Is that your Zanpakuto's true form. It is worse than it was before. Heck you might want to seal it just so you can have your reach back." Yumichika laughed until he was hit on the head with a ceiling tile thrown by Gen'ei herself.

"Stop laughing at me you jerk." She shouted at him.

He was a little taken aback until it clicked. "That little girl has the same name as your Zanpakuto… Gen'ei means Apparition or Phantom. You can make physical puppets to help you." He looked back at me. "Not even an ability like that will help you in this fight."

"That is not my Zanpakuto's ability." I informed him. "It heals. No offensive powers at Shikai level."

"That is good to know." He said with a grin before lunging forward again. I brought up my hands and guarded the attack using the metal plates on the back of my left glove.

"Bakudō 8 Repulse!" I shouted. The spell formed around the back of my hand and blasted back his sword leaving him wide open. I struck him twice, once in the stomach with my left hand and once on the side of his left knee with my right. By then he had regained positioning on his sword arm and was taking another swung. I dashed back a few feet getting out of his attack range.

"Kido? That is a dirty trick." Yumichika spat.

"Sorry, but I am use to fighting enemies that are a lot stronger than me. I use every trick in the book." I responded. This was good, he was prepared for the hit to the stomach and guarded with his spiritual pressure, but the hit to the knee was a solid hit and will slow him down.

Or at least that is what I thought. He came at me again and again I guarded. This time before I could cast my spell he throw a kick that I had to dodge and followed it up with another slash. I blocked it again but as soon as it made contacted with my glove he pulled back so I couldn't use the Repulse spell. He pulled his arm back and prepared for a sideways strike that would be harder to block with my groves.

Right as he swung I used another skill I had learned. Utsusemi, it is a more advanced form of the Flash Step where the enemy doesn't notice that you moved out of the way and it appears that you took a direct hit. I moved to a position right behind him and he lowered his guard as he thought he had just scored a killing blow.

Before he could realize his mistake I delivered a sharp kidney shot and other sharp punch to the elbow of his sword arm. Again strong blows to areas that really should slow him down and he continued to move as though it was nothing. He spun around swung at me and managed to land a cut on my left arm.

We both backed away from each other and regained our footing. "You are interesting. I am starting to see the beauty in the way that you move. Your vitals are never in reach and you stay close to my sword arm in order to predict my movements with my weakened leg. Who taught you these tactics?" Yumichika asked.

"No one really. Gen'ei and I fought quite a bit though. I guess you could say that it was from her." I admitted with a shrug. I started to use Gen'ei's ability to heal the injury to my arm. Within five seconds it was gone without a scar.

"Even more beautiful. Here I thought you were just some green horn. But you really are a skilled fighter." He said but then frowned. "But you could have done me in at least twice now. You had me completely off guard with that first Kido spell and with that Utsusemi. Why didn't you finish me?" Yumichika asked. "I don't want you to go easy on me. If I wanted an easy fight and a good feather in my cap then I would have taken that ugly friend of yours. I want a beautiful fight. So give me everything you have got."

I paused a little… it was true that I was holding back… if I used my ghost strength or powers I would have completely overwhelmed him by now. I looked up at him and then decided to give it a shot. I needed to see what I can really do before I meet another Captain. "Alright. I will show you want I can do. Just… promise me one thing." I said calmly.

"What is it?" He asked bringing his sword to the ready.

"Don't die." I said slowly raising my fists. I called on energy from my ghost core and surrounded Gen'ei with it. I could feel my eyes glowing the same vivid green and blue as my fists. Yumichika looked shocked at the sudden change but didn't drop his guard.

I Flash Stepped right in front of him and throw a punch straight for his chest. I reinforced the movement in my arm with my spiritual energy to put more force behind the punch. He blocked it with his Zanpakuto and tried to stop my energy with his own spiritual pressure. The ectoplasm went straight through and shattered his Zanpakuto into a million pieces. My fist connected with his chest and sent him flying. He hit the wall hard leaving an impression were he impacted it and was knocked out instantly, his Zanpakuto returning to its sealed form.

At first I was afraid he was dead with the blood dripping out from the back of his head. But when I went to take a closer look his vitals were still stable. Not to say he wasn't in any danger of dying. After using a probe made out of my spirit energy, a trick that Yamada taught me, I know he was in bad shape. His head was bleeding fast and he had four broken ribs that were in danger of hitting his lungs and a busted arm and leg and a kidney as well as injuries to his muscles. I bit my lip. I couldn't in good conscience leave him to die.

I started to get to work with is life threatening wounds along with Gen'ei's help. I didn't think anyone would attack us while we were helping him. No one would even know we aren't real Soul Reapers. I started to mend his broken ribs will Gen'ei got working on the head injury. Surprisingly the thing that was hardest to mend was his busted kidney. But after around ten minutes we managed to get his inners repaired to the point where he wouldn't die. I was a little surprised when he managed to wake up.

"What is going on? Why aren't I dead?" He asked confused.

"Calm down you need to rest. I managed to patch you up to the point where you won't die but you are still injured." I instructed him.

"But why? I lost… I was supposed to die a beautiful warrior's death. Why did you take that from me?" He asked again.

"Sorry, I don't kill people. I asked you not to die. Don't you remember?" I reminded him.

"Danny he'll live, but we need to go now. Don't you remember? We need to make sure the others are safe and then rescue Yayoi and that other girl." Gen'ei said. I don't know why she said it out loud in front of someone that could report it later.

"You are trying to rescue the prisoners?" Yumichika asked a little in wonder. "If that is what you want. Then they were moved to the Repentance cells two days ago. It is the tall white tower in the middle of the Seireitei." He informed me.

"Thank you sorry everything turned out like this. But you should be back on your feet in a day or two." I thanked him before turning away Gen'ei clinging to my shoulder.

"Wait, one more thing. Who is the strongest in your party?" Yumichika asked.

"Don't know, I would say it would probably be Ichigo. He has the most spiritual pressure out of all of us. But he is pretty inexperienced at fighting." I answered.

Gen'ei laughed and said. "Ichigo may have more raw power but you are a much better fighter Danny."

"In that case I will leave you with a warning. My Captain is Kenpachi Zaraki and he will be searching for the strongest fighter among your group." Yumichika warned his eye twitching from the pain he was still in.

"I know about the strength of the Captains. I came here thinking that I might have to fight three or more of them at once." I said seriously. "I cannot stop Yumichika and I can't afford to die. So the only option left to me… is to win." I then flash stepped away leaving he by himself.

I ran straight for where I sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure earlier. But he was nowhere in sight. There were two Squid 4 members performing emergency care on a bald guy. I looked down at them and saw their supply packs. I remembered what Yamada said about the supply packs being the like a symbol of squad 4 and how no one ever paid attention to them. I watched as they tried to take care of the injured bald man with little success. It looked like he had some ointment to stop the bleeding, but his wounds were large. 'Are you thinking what I am thinking?' I hear Gen'ei think to me.

'I will take the one on the left.' I thought to her. We tensed and took aim. In a flash we were on them and knocked them both out in one hit.

"What… what's going on? Who are you two?" The bald man asked.

"Stop asking questions now Mr. Baldy." Gen'ei said earning some harsh words from Mr. Baldy.

I more or less ignored him. Gen'ei got to work making sure that both the squad 4 grunts were stable before swiping their bags. I got to work on the bald mans wounds. I managed to heal them to the point where his life was no longer in danger in a matter of minutes and then stood up. I didn't want to just leave them there and the bald guy was starting to piss me off. So I clapped my hands over my mouth and shouted. "Help, help, it is the Ryoka! Help!" I resealed my sword and then Gen'ei and I just walked off straight past the men that came to check on the commotion. The only comment that we got was "out of the way loser". I smiled, it was just like home. Hiding in plain sight.

(Danny)

We left the bald guy with a complete squid 4 uniform that would make sure that no one gave us a second glance, we kept trying to find Ichigo and Ganju. I was prepared for it to be a difficult task since he would surely try to keep a low profile… man was I wrong. I owed Gen'ei another frozen juice box because they were being chased by what looked like the entirety of squad 11.

I finally caught up to them by jumping from roof to roof. They were completely surrounded. By the look of it they took a hostage. Unfortunately the hostage was from squad 4. He was tiny and didn't look like he would be very good in a fight. Ganju was holding onto him and Ichigo had his Zanpakuto to the poor guy's throat. The guys from squad 11 weren't likely to care. I started to weigh my options. Ichigo and Ganju had no sense of stealth and didn't follow intrusions very well. I was probably better off without them. But I should at least help them out with this group.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to give away the fact that I was pretending to be a squad 4 member. Then as one of the squad 11 members finished his speech about why they all hated squad 4 members and an idea came to me. 'Gen'ei stays out of sight. I am going to have a little fun.' I instructed letting a bluish white ring appear around my stomach and passing over my body turning my hair white and my eyes green.

Right as the first of the first of the Soul Reapers attacked I jumped in I punched him in the face knocking him to the side. "What the hell?" Another one shouted. "What the hell are you doing? You stupid Squad 4 grunt why are you helping those intruders."

I turned to him and started to shout back. "Don't give me that crap, you squad 11 jerks! I heard what you said! I won't let anyone insult Lady Unohana or her squad and get away with it!"

"What the… is that what this is about? You moron can't you see what is going on?" Another one said.

"Yes I can. You guys were picking on one of my fellow squad 4 members and these guys came along and tried to help him. That is what I hate about you squad 11 types. You brought your whole damn squad to pick on just three people." I said back. This was kind of fun. I was clearly miss reading the situation but I didn't care. Everyone had a confused as hell look on their face and I turned back to Ichigo and Ganju. "Please take my friend and get out of here. I will take care of these clowns."

"What? You think you can take all of us yourself? That is pretty stupid even for one of your worthless type." One of the men commented several agreeing loudly.

I smiled and said loudly. "Who in the hell do you think I am. I am Ryū Fantomu of Squad 4. You can call me the 'Berserking Medic'!" I shouted. The name was something I made up on the spot. Ryū meaning Dragon and Fantomu was a Japanese sounding way of saying Phantom. The title 'Berserking Medic' was what Yamada use to be called back when he was in Squad 4. He was called that because he would often beat up large numbers of people from other squads that tried to push their chores onto Squad 4 because they saw them as weaker. The Squad 4 boy's eyes widened with my decoration.

I immediately raised one hand and called out my spell. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō 33 Blue Fire Crash Down." The large wave of blue light large enough to cover three football fields shot forth and pushed away the entire group that was standing in front of me. The blast didn't have much power behind it since I widened it so much, but it was still enough to knock out the ones that were not prepared. That was more than half of them. I dashed forward and started to knock out the rest one by one. They were too confused to react to the new development. A skinny boy came out of nowhere and cut their numbers in half. On top of that he was a member of the weakest squad. I don't blame them for being confused.

"Who the hell is that and what is going on?" Ganju said in surprise.

"How cares he just cut the enemies numbers in half." Ichigo shouted, he turned to the other half of the army that was still frozen in shock and started to clear a path that he and Ganju took. Ganju unknowingly carrying the Squad 4 member underneath his arm.

'Hope that doesn't turn out badly.' I thought to Gen'ei who was nearby laughing at the events.

In about a minute I turned invisible and disappeared from the fight going back to Gen'ei and turning my hair back to its usual color. Surprisingly enough, even though I had left and Ichigo and Ganju were long gone the squad 11 grunts didn't stop fighting. They started to knock each other out. And unlike me who was mostly using my fists or the butt end of my sword. They were attacking each other with their blades… I don't even think they remember why they are fighting.

'This… is weird?' I thought.

'One of the squads is self-destructing in front of us… is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Gen'ei thought back.

'It is just the weak members. I don't think any of them even mattered.' I thought back. 'Let's just go before something stupider happens.' Gen'ei grabbed onto my shoulder and we started to jump from roof to roof away from the disaster zone before returning to the ground.

I then started walking towards the white tower that the Yumichika guy told us about. Along the way I found a broom and thought that cleaning duty would be a good excuse for being about. 'They do cleaning duty during emergencies right?' I thought.

'Probably… they don't seem that organized.' Gen'ei thought back.

We turned a corner to find two Soul Reapers standing in our way. One was rather large and stupid looking, he had a bag of rice crackers in one hand and was using the other to pick his nose. His weirdly styled hair cut and muttonchops make it hard to take him seriously.

The other was a small woman with a rather childish figure that had her hair in two ponytails that ended in rings. She carried herself as if she was ready for a fight and was a picture of professionalism. The exact opposite of the man next to her. The thing that made me know who she was in an instant was the captain's coat about her. This was the captain of squad 2 and head of the punishment force, Suì-Fēng.

I bowed my head and showed my respect as I tried to pass. "You're not going anywhere Ryoka." The woman said startling me and the man next to her.

"What are you talking about Captain? These just some losers from Squad 4." The big guy said thinking that his Captain had lost it.

Fast as lightning she jumped forward attempting to strike me on the neck but I brought up my arm in time to stop her attack from knocking me unconscious. I jumped back and took up a battle stance dropping the broom. "Do you know of anyone other than Captain Unohana in Squad 4 that could have done that?" She mocked her lieutenant who was dumbfounded.

"What gave me away?" I asked. It would be nice to know in the future.

She smiled and began to explain. "Several things. Cleaning duty doesn't start for 2 more hours because of the Ryoka invasions." Will I'll be damned. "Also though you're small, you're built like a member of my punishment force and carried yourself a little too prepared. Finally we had a description of some of the intruders in the Captains meeting. One of them being a small boy that didn't seem to have much spiritual pressure and worked with a white haired little girl." And double fuck.

"While shoot, I guess you got me." I said with a shrug. Gen'ei jumped down and assumed a fighting stance. "So we have no choice but to fight do we. Unless I want you to be chasing us all day."

"Are you kidding me?" The fat one asked. "He isn't even worth you fighting Captain. Leave this to me." The big buffoon stepped forward.

"Do be stupid Ōmaeda, this boy supposedly almost took down Captain Ichimaru." His Captain warned.

"Oh please. Captain Ichimaru was just making excuses for his failure. I can't even sense these kids' spiritual pressure. This should only take a second." He said confidently pulling out his Zanpakuto and standing in a way that made we worried that he was some kind of pedophile. His Captain was rubbing the bridge of her nose as if wondering whether or not her lieutenant really was that stupid. "Now crush them, Gegetsuburi!" he shouted realizing his Zanpakuto.

Gen'ei and I broke into laughter. "That is a stealth force's Lieutenant's weapon? There is nothing stealth about it." Gen'ei was practically in tears. His Zanpakuto was a large spiked ball on the end of a long chain. This thing was as big as I am and he was holding it in front of himself with both hands. Sure if he managed to get a hit in it would be devastating. But there was no way in hell that he could ever hit anyone with even a moderate amount of speed with that thing.

He looked really pissed off about all the laughter. His Captain was nodding as if to agree that it was no proper weapon for an assassin. "Shut up. I am going to beat you to a…" That was as far as I let him get. I Flash Stepped right in front of him, and channeling both my Ghostly strength and spirit energy into a punch causing it to have a green and blue shine to it. I hit the oversized ball and sent it and the man holding it flying back and crashing into the wall. He fell to the ground unconscious. In the moments before the Zanpakuto returned to its sealed form you could see an impression of my fist in the metal.

"So useless." Captain Suì-Fēng said. She shook her head in disappointment. "Did even last long enough to let me see a true demonstration of what you can do. All I got to see is that unnatural strength and Hohō that Ichimaru had already told us about."

"Wow that is a little harsh, I mean sure he didn't get me the impression that he is a very good assassin, but he is still your lieutenant isn't he?" Gen'ei asked.

"Only because I can't get rid of him." Suì-Fēng said. "He is a noble whose family has worked in Squad 2 for generations. I can't stand him but I can't fire him."

"Harsh. Can you promote him to a position where you don't have to deal with him anymore?" I asked. "Like warden of an obscure prison somewhere that would take all of his time." I suggested.

"I never thought of that. I just keep giving him off time so that he isn't around the office. Or guard duty. But he keeps following me around. It's creepy." Suì-Fēng said thoughtfully. "I will need to try that suggestion of yours."

The next second she was gone from my vision. I could sense her presents to my left and turned in time to see a kick aimed for my face that I dodged. She followed it up with a punch that was aimed for my gut but I managed to block it with my elbow. The punch held a lot of weight and I hadn't had the time to prepare to take the blow. The bone cracked a little but didn't break. I jumped back and righted myself. Before she could attack again Gen'ei, who had drawn her sword, attacked and drove her back.

I draw my sword as well, as Gen'ei came up right next to me. This girl was fast. I need to take it seriously. "Hold onto life, Gen'ei." Both Gen'ei and I said. Our swords and sheaths turning into the gloves. I quickly used the healing effects to mend the minor damage to my arm. 'I'll cover you.' I thought to Gen'ei.

She dashed forward towards the Captain and threw a punch towards the Captains face. Suì-Fēng intercepted the punch with her left hand and started to throw an open palmed with her right. I came around Gen'ei and grabbed the right wrist and throw my own punch which she blocked with her right knee. Gen'ei tried to kick her while I was holding her still, but with a flick of her wrist Suì-Fēng managed to back out of my grip and Flash Stepped away.

'Surround her.' Gen'ei told me and I obeyed. We got onto opposite sides of the Captain. Figuring out what we were doing, she immediately tried to attack me in order to back out. I blocked her assault while Gen'ei Flash Stepped in from behind and tried to attack her. She dodged out of the way at the last second by jumping high.

'Gen'ei, grab my hands.' I instructed her. "Bakudō 4, Crawling Rope." I whispered as mine and Gen'ei's hands meet while Gen'ei was still going full speed at me from her Flash Step. 'Try to wrap the chains around her somewhere.' I said. She grabbed onto the chains and I to her hands. I spun her in a circle and throw her as hard as I could add my own strength to the speed that she had from the Flash Step. Gen'ei flew straight at the Captain who was caught off guard.

She blocked the punch that Gen'ei through but was then tangled in the chains made from my spirit energy. They wouldn't be enough to hold a Captain, but then didn't need to. 'Danny they are on her.' I heard Gen'ei conform in the back of my mind.

"Hadō 11 Bound Lightning!" I shouted the electricity ran straight from my hand into the chain and up towards the bound Captain. Her body started to shack from the electric current and she began to fall.

At least that is what I thought happened. A moment later I received a kick to the stomach and had to fall back. I saw Suì-Fēng standing there complete unharmed, though her captain's coat missing. I glanced back up to where I had last saw her and saw the coat falling towards the ground. 'Damn she's good.' I heard Gen'ei say in admiration. I had to admit she was right. There was no comparison between her and Yumichika or her lieutenant. Hell even the two of them compound didn't match her in speed. Not to mention we haven't even gotten her to draw her sword yet.

"So far you have proven Ichimaru's evaluation to be accurate. I no longer doubt that he truly did have trouble with you at the Hakuda Gate." Suì-Fēng admitted. "You have exceptional skills in Hohō and your strategies are sound. I assume your ability to work so well together stems from the fact that your Zanpakutos have the same name. Not that it is my job to care about such things. It's just curiosity I guess. I just have to kill you." She put a hand on her hilt. I tensed; she had us on the ropes without her sword. With it I will probably be forced to use more of my ghost powers just to survive. "You two have proven that you are worthy of making the Captain of the Punishment Force draw her sword." She drew her sword and her spirit energy sky rocketed. Out of no were hundreds of Soul Reapers dressed in the Punishment Force uniform appeared out of nowhere, drawn to the spirit energy of their leader like moths to a flame.

I looked around wondering if they would attack or just make sure that I don't run away. "Danny." I heard a whimper coming from Gen'ei. "Her spiritual pressure is too strong for me to fight." Gen'ei said sadly.

Shoot, I forget that she can't change to using ectoplasm when the spiritual pressure gets to strong. "It's ok Gen'ei; I will take over from here." I said gently before placing a hand on her head and reabsorbing the spirit energy.

I did feel stronger from doing so. Keeping Gen'ei with her own body does cost me about 80% of my spirit energy, but it is worth the extra pairs of eyes, hands and feet. Now though I had to figure out how to get out of this without her.

I didn't want to just run. Running rarely helped in my experience. Not to mention if I ran she might go after one of the others. I can barely match her speed and skill. The others wouldn't stand a chance. But first I will have to get rid of all of the grunts.

"So, that little girl was a manifestation of your Zanpakuto? I don't know how you managed to keep one up with such a small amount of spiritual pressure. Perhaps I have underestimated you." Suì-Fēng said.

"Nope, I am pretty wimpy." I said with a smile holding out my arm straight out to either side. Then I lifted my palms. "Hadō 33.5 Blue Ice Crash Down!" I shouted. I used the 'Blue Fire Crash Down' spell only adding in my Phantom Phrost to freeze everything that it touched. Launching the waves of cold energy out of my palms in each direction I effectively froze or knocked out the entirety of the punishment force. There Captain however had cut through the attack and diverted it around herself. So ice was formed around her blade. But other than that she was unaffected.

"What was that?" She asked menacingly. "I have never heard of that Kido."

"I made it myself. Looks like it did a number of your squad. Let's just assign that number to be two." I joked.

She rubbed the area on the back of her neck. "Why must it be so hard to find good help these days." She sighed. "I was supposed to give a little speech about the significance of the leader of the Punishment Squad drawling her sword. But I don't see the point in doing it now." She looked at me. "Before I kill you. Tell me your name Ryoka. You are an interesting opponent. I would remember it well."

"My name is Danny Phantom. But if it is all the same to you. I don't feel like dying today." I said raising my fists.

"Phantom is it? If you were a legal Soul Reaper right now would be the time I would offer you the Lieutenant's seat and promise to support your climb to Captain when a seat becomes evaluable." Suì-Fēng said and raised her left hand and placed it on her sword. "It is too bad you are an enemy of the 13 Court Guards. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she released her Zanpakuto. It was a golden armguard and what looked like a stinger on her middle finger.

'I wonder what its ability is.' I heard Gen'ei think.

Suì-Fēng disappeared from my sight and a moment later I saw her on my left aiming for my stomach. I only had enough time to react in order to make it a glancing blow. I quickly used my Zanpakuto's ability to mend the open wound. But something was not right. I felt a foreign spiritual pressure in my body were the hit was. I glanced down and saw a white butterfly patter on my uniform over the injury.

"I see you noticed my Nigeki Kessatsu. The first strike makes a target for my second attack. Two hits in the same spot and you will die." Suì-Fēng said with a grin. "It will soon all be over for you."

"Thanks for telling me how it works. That will come in handy." I joked to her, she gave me a slit glare. But what I said was true. Now that I know she will be gunning for the target I can plan around that.

I could sense the spiritual pressure that marked my flesh. I couldn't sweep it away with my own spirit energy no matter how much I tried. 'What about ectoplasm?' I heard Gen'ei think.

I know I can't get rid of spirit pressure with ectoplasmic energy. It would just go right through it… But what if I turn the flesh into ectoplasm. If I contented on the area that I wanted to go ghost in, then the spiritual pressure can't stick.

I gave it a shoot. I concentrated my ghost energy into the normal form to turn myself into a ghost, only this time focused into the small area on my stomach underneath the target.

It worked, I could feel the spiritual pressure in my skin disappear. But the target on my clothing still remained, the ideal bait. I grinned at Suì-Fēng but then stopped and acted as if I had gotten dust in my eye. She took the opening, she lunged forward and drove her finger into the target on my stomach.

Before a moment went by I grabbed her arm. The grin that had been on her face as she was sure she had won disappears in a flash. She started to gather her spiritual pressure to guard herself from my next attack. My eyes glowed a bright green as I prepared to finish the fight. "Ghost Stinger!" I called out the attack and the ecto electricity poured straight through her defense and shook her body. A moment later she was unconscious with the tell tale sign of her Zanpakuto returning to its sealed form.

'For our first real fight against a Captain, that went pretty well don't you think?' I thought to Gen'ei as I slowly lowered Suì-Fēng to the ground. The target on my top disappearing.

'Don't be so happy about it Danny. If we couldn't counter act her Zanpakuto's ability like that then she would have killed us for sure. Not to mention she didn't use her Bankai.' Gen'ei reasoned.

'Don't be such a kill joy. I'm going to get out of here before more people come to investigate the Kido I used, or Suì-Fēng's spiritual pressure. I then Flash Stepped away. Not bothering to look back.

(Yumichika)

I can't believe my rotten luck. Why with all my beauty can't the universe look out for me a little more? After my fight with that strange Ryoka boy, Danny Phantom, I end up in a hospital room with Ikkaku which is a good thing really. I still can't believe that the orange haired Ryoka managed to defeat Ikkaku… then again I was taken down by someone with much less spiritual pressure.

The bad part is that we are both currently being interrogated by that ugly piece of filth, Captain Kurotsuchi. He is trying to gain our knowledge about the Ryoka's objectives and fighting style so that he can take them for his completely ugly and disgusting experiment. No, the lives of the Ryokas if they must be lost, then it will be at the hands of our glorious Captain Zaraki.

"Why do you refuse to cooperate?" Kurotsuchi asked with his ugly grin.

"Please sir, interrogation of peasants is strictly prohibited." A nurse said until Kurotsuchi made is willingness to kill her plain by destroying the wall next to her. That is what I hate the most about the thing, for I dare not call him a man, he has no sense of honor.

"Master?" His lieutenant started to object.

"You be quiet to Nemu unless you want me to pull you apart again." I wish I had the power necessary to kill this monster. That girl looks to him like a father but he treats her like filth.

"It is not that I don't want to cooperate, it is that I really don't know anything." Ikkaku said taking his attention away from the innocent girls. He is brave to purposefully gain the wraith of a Captain like this.

"So you're telling me that you fought the Ryoka and were defeated in battle and then retreated with your tail between your legs without gaining one scrape of useful information." Kurotsuchi was mad.

"I am afraid so, sir. Battle is funny like that. I have neither seen the enemies face nor heard his voice. So I can't really help you." Ikkaku said calmly. Kurotsuchi's eyes drifted to me.

"What about you. Do you also remember nothing?" Kurotsuchi asked me with venom clear in his voice.

"I can remember a little about my opponent." I told him.

"And?" he asked.

"He had the most beautiful green eyes." I responded thinking back to our fight. I knew that it was nothing real to go on and that I was only teasing Kurotsuchi. Not to mention it was not true until that last moment when his eyes showed his true power and beauty to me.

"I don't care about his eye color. What were his abilities or objectives? Tell me something useful." Kurotsuchi said angrily

"I don't know. The last thing I saw was those beautiful green eyes. And then I was waking up on the ground my whole body in pain." I said. It was technically the truth. But I know it sounded like a lie.

"You both lie." He ground his already ugly teeth. "And know you will receive punishment equivalent to your failures." He raised his arm and prepared to end my life. I never thought that it would end like this. I always imagined a more beautiful death awaiting me. His hand with that single ugly black nail was about to stick my beautiful face when it was suddenly stopped.

My Captain, my dear beautiful Captain Zaraki was there to save me. I could have cried for joy. "Tell me Kurotsuchi, since when are you aloud to discipline officers from squads other than your own?" Captain Zaraki asked the threat of murder clear in his voice. It was enough to give me shivers.

"Zaraki." Kurotsuchi sneered in his ugly voice, but he knows that he can't touch us with our Captain so close. Our Captain released the things hand and Kurotsuchi made his way to go. "Now that their Captain is here there is no more need for me to interrogate them. Good luck getting anything out of them. Come on Nemu." He said before sulking away… how did he put it? 'With is tail between his legs without getting one scrape of useful information', or thank you universe for looking out for beautiful me and providing me with this beautiful irony.

"Captain, how nice for you to visit." Ikkaku said. I could hear the sham in his voice.

"Oh, we weren't planning to." Oh god no, the lieutenant was with him. Yachiru is a little hyperactive pink haired girl with a terrifying destructive power, but worst of all, she gives us all stupid nicknames and we are forced to play along. She also tries to lead the Captain around but has no sense of direction. "Kenny just was having a hard time following directions. So Eyebrows, Baldy, how have you two been."

"I asked you not to call me that!" Ikkaku growled.

"So you two lost to these Ryoka did you?" Captain asked us. It was not really a question.

"Yes, we lot in battle and then were forced into the ultimate dishonor by being allowed to escape with our lives." Ikkaku said sadly.

"So tell me, are they strong?" He asked with his scary grin.

"The one I fought was indeed very strong, though inexperienced. And from what I saw of him he will get even stronger still. His name was Ichigo Korusaki, he appeared to be a Soul Reaper with orange hair and he wielded a sword the size of his body. When I told him about you, he didn't seem that concerned. If you face him it should be a good fight. He is on his way to the repentance cell right now." Ikkaku reported. Captain Zaraki smile broadened.

"What about you, Yumichika?" he asked me.

"I don't know how to describe it. He is the opposite of Ikkaku's opponent in every way. He seemed so weak, but his speed and ability to think in battle were far beyond what I expected. He is a very experienced fighter and I think he has reached his peak. But he has a reluctance to kill his opponent. Even after catching me completely of guard twice he still seemed more interested in wearing me out rather than in killing me." I said but then remembered the last moment. "He didn't even take me seriously though out the entirety of the fight. When I tried to goat him into making a mistake by pointing this out, then he… he… I don't even know. He managed to break my Zanpakuto and bring me to my knees in a single punch. But during the moment before he attacked, his eyes changed from an ice blue color to the most beautiful green I had ever seen and he told me… not to die. His punch was strong, far stronger than it should have been with his spiritual pressure." I paused. "I also gave the description of you and told him to watch himself. And he told that he could not stop and that he could not die, not as long as he still had to save his friend. He said that he was willing to fight even three or more Captains at once if he had to."

I looked at my Captain. He had literally started to drool. "What are his skills like?" He asked me

"He was skilled with Kido and Hohō. And his Zanpakuto released into a pair of gloves that had metal plates on them." I paused and remembered the little girl. "He was also with a little girl, that I am pretty sure was the manifestation of his Zanpakuto's spirit." I told my Captain, to which he eye that wasn't under the eye patch opened even wider. "He said that it was not his Zanpakuto's power, and that its only power was healing at its Shikai level. I think that means he might have his Bankai as well. During his last attack his hands glowed with a green energy, but I don't think that it was his Zanpakuto."

"And his name?" Captain Zaraki asked.

"It was Danny Phantom, he also appeared to be a Soul Reaper, he had black hair and blue eyes and in its sealed state his Zanpakuto was much shorter than usual. All around, he looked kind of wimpy. When I asked him who was the strongest in there group, he said that Ichigo was the strongest, but his sword disagreed with him saying that he was the best fighter." I told my Captain.

"Hey that is the guy that started healing my wounds. Him and that little white haired girl that wouldn't stop calling me Mr. Baldy." Ikkaku said causing Yachiru to start laughing. "He stole some supply packs from some of the Squad 4 members."

"WHAT!" Our Captain shouted. "Half the people in this hospital fit that description. How am I supposed to find him?" He asked.

"This Zanpakuto spirit that he kept manifested was a small girl with white hair. And she was riding around on his back. I don't think you will find many Squad 4 members with one of those." Ikkaku responded.

"So he has a person riding on his back who makes funny nicknames for people?" Yachiru asked now she was also excited. "Let's go Kenny; we got to find Phanty and Ichi."

Right as they were about to leave we here a shout from the hall. "It is Captain Suì-Fēng she was beaten by the Ryoka as well as the entirety Squad 2." The voice said.

"What, that isn't possible. How many of them did it?" Another asked.

"I don't know, but some of the men that had regained consciousness said that it was just two fights; a skinny boy with black hair and a small girl with white." The first voice said.

I looked at the wall leading to the outside where there was now a hole in the shape of wondrous Captain with a little girl on the back with her fist in the air. I can't believe that Danny already managed to defeat one of the Soul Society's Captains, its strongest fighters. But even so, our Captain is something else entirely.

(Hanatarō Yamada)

"Hello, my name is Hanatarō Yamada." I introduced myself to the man that basically kidnapped me.

"Dude that name is lame." They said together.

"What? But I like my name and it is definitely not lame." I tried to defend myself.

"Yes it is, were I come from Hanatarō means flower. Really you might as well call yourself Daisy." The one with the orange hair said mockingly. That alright though, I am pretty use to getting mocked. My brother Daichi always used to tell me that I need to stand up for myself more, but I just never could. I sigh a little inside.

"Why are you introducing yourself to the enemy anyways?" the gorilla looking one with the bandanna said.

"That is a good question, I don't really know." I admitted.

"Here is another good question. Why did you bring him with us in the first place?" The orange haired one said.

"I can't help it I panicked and just grabbed him, I didn't mean to." The other said.

"Didn't mean to? What are you a garbage man or something, you just pick stuff up out of habit?" The first said back. This was getting out of hand.

"Shut up you didn't notice him until now so what is the big deal?" The second said.

I tried to break up the fight. "Come on guys you need to stop fighting over me." I said.

"We are not fighting over you!" they shouted at me causing me to cover my ears.

"Ok, but if you don't keep your voices down the guards will come." I reasoned causing them both to shut up.

They checked to see if anyone was around outside the storage room we were seeking shelter in before continuing to talk. "This sucks, even if that bald guy I was fighting was telling the truth about Rukia and Yayoi being held in that white tower we still don't know how to get there." For the second time today I felt like I had lost my breath out of shock.

"Maybe we can use this map to help us find our way." Bandanna said pulling a piece of paper out of nowhere.

"This is a map? But there are no streets labeled on it. That's just stupid." Orange said before he looked more closely at the map. "What a second, you draw this yourself didn't you?"

"Well it's better than nothing, where's your map genius?" Bandanna said.

"Um you guys." I tried to get their attention.

"Just buzz off kid we are doing so serious strategizing over here." Orange said before turning his back on me.

"It is Rukia Kuchiki and Yayoi Minamoto you are talking about isn't it?" I asked though I knew the answer. "It all makes sense now. The two that are being held as capital offenders for giving their powers to humans. Then that white tower you mentioned is the Repentance Cell." I said and then looked down. I had been in charge of cleaning both of their cells will they were being held in the Squad 6 prison cells, since Squad 12 had no cells for prisoners, just for experimental subjects. They were really nice to me. Rukia told me stories about her experiences in the world of the live everyday when I asked. Yayoi told me different kinds of stories. Ones about a white hair boy named Phantom that fought against the ghost monsters and always saved the day.

My eyes widened as I remembered the man from the alley were I meet the Ryoka. He had white hair and green eyes, just like the boy in the stories. And his name was close to Phantom. Maybe he was the one from Yayoi's stories.

I looked at the Ryoka that were looking expectantly at me. I remember what the white haired boy had called himself. 'The Berserking Medic', the name that my brother had when he was in Squad 4. My brother, who gave up everything in order to save the lives of his friends… even though it was a crime. I… I never understood why he did it… but now… "If you will let me. I will show you a way to get there without having to worry about the guards." I told them.

'I suppose in the end, I always wanted to me like you bro. I hope I can still see you someday so I can tell you that I am proud to call you my brother.' I thought to myself before leading the Ryoka, Ichigo and Ganju, towards the underground passageways.

(Where was Danny in all this?)

'Come on Danny it is only a little farther.' Gen'ei thought into my head. She was currently holding onto my shoulder again. I was surprised to find that the clothes we stole disappear and reappeared with her.

'That is what you said four hours ago.' I thought back as I turned another corner.

'Hey I know exactly where we are. Did you read that map that Yamada gave us before we left?' She thought to me angrily.

'You know I was busy with the ghost attacks at the time.' I thought back defensively. I stopped and looked down. 'Gen'ei isn't this where we last saw Ichigo and Ganju?'

Gen'ei turned red. 'Well I never said that I read the map either.' Gen'ei thought to me.

'… Why… just why?' I thought to her.

* * *

><p>I always thought it was weird that no one from the Stealth Force ran into Ichigo and his friends. Given the fact that they could be expert trackers and move at a faster pass then other Soul Reapers you would think that they could have had to deal with them a lot more. So I said that Danny whipped them all out.<p>

I know that a lot of this stuff will not make sense if you didn't watch Bleach since I will not be explaining the others movements. This is because they are boring and they jump from person to person in such a way that makes it hard to tell what is going on. But I am assuming that everyone has a grasp about the main story.

I have given Danny a 'best way to protect someone is to do it from a distance' kind of deal. Something that I think suits his character. Gen'ei is kind of like an older more hands-on version of Yachiru. And incase you were wondering, Danny is not going to be fighting Kenpachi.

I think I did an ok job characterizing Yumichika and Hanatarō. I made Daichi Hanatarō's older brother I don't know if that was a good or bad thing for his character. His character is a lot harder to work with given the way he is portrayed in the show.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Danielle Karakura town)

It has been around three months since the last time I had been to see my cousin Danny. Not that I don't like to visit, it just is a little awkward because the subject of his parents is always hanging over us. Danny said that if I wanted that he would reveal himself to his parents and except the consequences if I wanted to stay and live with his family. I really didn't but he obviously worries about me.

Even if I did want to settle down with a family, it would not be Jack and Maddie. I don't know think I could trust them. I don't even know how Danny can stand to live under the same roof as them after that time they preformed a vivisection on him. I shivered just thinking about it. I looked up to see that the strange creatures were still flying around in the air. They didn't really bother me. I had seen them before, but they usually run whenever I approach. They were all of different shapes and sizes, but they all had these strange white masks on.

I have been traveling a lot lately using the infinity map and am now is Japan. I know a good amount of Japanese; I think being part ghost makes it easier to pick up languages, or maybe it is because I am still really ten months old even though I look ten years old and there for have a higher rate of learning.

I have been getting by pretty easily. Being a stabilized half ghost means I hardly eat more than once or twice a week and that is more to make sure that I keep growing properly, not because I really get hungry. I don't really need to sleep unless I exert myself, and even then because I can't catch a cold or anything because the ectoplasm in my blood can't catch human diseases I can just sleep under the stars. I took a large quantity of money from Vlad, so I don't need to worry about anything really… but it does get a little lonely.

I sighed and looked ahead on the road. I almost stopped in my tracks. There was an extremely ugly and extremely pink limo style car parked in the middle of the narrow street. I don't know why but I always hated that color. In front of the vehicle were three people, two girls that looked like they were the age I looked like and a creepy looking older man with a stupid looking hat on. One of the girls had black hair, will the other had light brown hair and was carrying a kitten.

Then to my shock some of the flying monsters started to fly straight at them at a low altitude. The older man shouted like an idiot and started running straight at the flying monsters. 'Normal people can't see them.' I thought in fright. 'He is going to die if he keeps running at them like that and he probably doesn't even know that they are there.' I ran straight forward past the girls that were watching the guy and the man himself and directly at the monsters.

There were three of them, I dodged the first two as they came at me before jumping up and doing a small drop kick on the head of the last, putting a bit of ectoplasmic energy into the kick. Danny had always used his hands to attack his opponents. For some reason I always preferred my boots. It might be because I spent a lot of time with Sam and saw the kinds of thing she could do with her military grade boots. The kick broke the mask on the creature and it slowly dissolved.

I turned my head in time to see the weird looking man shoot a blue ball of energy at one of the monsters. It would have been amazing, if it wasn't so slow. The shot missed by a mile and the creatures grabbed him and started to pull him off into the air. The two girls were watching and could clearly also see everything. 'I don't understand, humans aren't supposed to be able to see them.' I thought to myself.

I was about to jump up and help the man, but then a boy with dark red hair and a white t-shirt came out of nowhere and destroyed the monsters using an oversized club. The older man fell down and landed on his face. I winced; landing eight feet onto your face was probably painful. I was surprised how he just got up with all the blood coming from his nose and acted like a big hero asking if the girl if they were ok.

Out of nowhere a bunch of random people showed up and started to treat the man like I had seen Danny get treated sometimes when he didn't escape the Phangirls fast enough. The man grabbed the two girls that had been with him and started to make a break for freedom, just like I had seen Danny do several times. Will he was passing me he turned and said "Come on, you can see them to right? Then come with us." And just kept running. The boy with red hair and another girl with black hair in a pair of ponytails decided to follow they both also looked my age.

'Well it isn't like I had anything else planned.' I thought to myself with a shrug before running along to catch up.

We ran all the way to a nearby park a few blocks away. The only one that got tired was the creepy older man. "Pardon me for asking but, who are you anyways?" the black haired girl that was originally with the creepy guy.

The red haired pointed to himself proudly and declared, "My name is Jinta Hanakari, the one that is going to be batting cleanup in the big leagues some day."

"Isn't super strength kind of cheating in professional sport?" I asked him.

"No." He said looking a little upset. "And I don't need it, I got talent."

"Sure you do, could you even lift that club without whatever you are doing to enhance your strength?" I asked. The way he looked down I would say no.

"I'm Ururu Tsumugiya." The black haired girl that was with the red head said. She gave a little bow, she was wearing a pink skirt but not in an unforgivable amount of the color like that car. She seemed pretty shy and not like all of those cheerleader types that I can't stand.

"I'm Danielle Phantom, but I prefer Dani, nice to meet you." I said give a smile.

"Wait here just a second, do you say Phantom? You wouldn't happen to be related to the Danny Phantom of Amity Park would you?" Asked the creepy guy.

I was a little taken aback that he know who my cousin was, most people outside of the states didn't believe that Amity Park was even a real place, let alone my superhero cousin. "Um, yeah, he is my cousin."

"Amazing and super great." The creepy guy said giving a little dance. "First the younger sisters of my first student and now the cousin of my second all with abilities of their own, how lucky can one man get."

"Who even is this guy?" I asked.

The brown haired girl looked shocked. "You don't know about Don Kanonji? He is a big time TV star. Oh and I'm Yuzu Kurosaki and this is Cammy." She said giving a little bow, introducing herself and her cat. She seemed a little too excited about all this, but at least she was nice.

"Kurosaki?" Jinta looked like he recognized the name. "Then you two must know carrot top."

"You mean you know our brother?" Yuzu asked him.

"Sort of." Ururu answered calmly and looked at Jinta before looking back at Yuzu. "You see that cat?"

"It seems a lot of Hollows are popping up lured here by its spiritual power." Jinta said. A super powered cat huh? That is so cool. I always was a bit of a cat person, not the stuck up house hats like Vlad's, more of the living free alley cats. Though Danny only had his sort of dog, Cujo.

"Hollow? That's what you call them?" The black haired girl that had yet to give her name said.

"What are they? I have seen them in other towns, but never this many, and they all just ran way whenever I looked at them. I never saw any attack anyone." I asked.

"Hollows are spirits that had one of their souls eaten and become soul eating monsters." Jinta said in a matter a fact way. My eyes widened. The creatures I had been ignoring for so long were… how many people died because I didn't act. I shook my head. 'You didn't know. The only thing to do now is to take care of them for now on, like Danny would do.' I thought to myself. "Anyways that cat is what is luring them here. It would be better for everyone if it just moved on."

"What but Cammy's not a ghost." Yuzu said a little upset.

"What? You got it all wrong, that cat is a spirit." Jinta said trying to say that there is a difference.

"No he isn't you need to stop being mean." Yuzu started to cry.

"I don't understand, why does the cat need to pass on?" I asked. "The hollow things aren't exactly strong. Maybe a hunter can use the cat. That way it gets to stay here if it wants and the hunter gets something that will draw the hollows away from other people?" It seemed reasonable to me.

"If only it was that easy. There are billions of hollows in their world, and they aren't all as weak as the ones from earlier." Jinta sighed.

"Wonderful." The crazy man shouted. "What a treat to find so many young and gifted children. Though none of you are a powerful as me." Is this guy thick in the head? "I know I am going to make you all my pupils." Jinta and the unnamed girl both punched the man in the face.

"No thanks." They said together.

Then man fell to his knees. "There is power in you. That much I am sure. But I will do it. So much power, so little time. Of course I will first need to see your true power." He said.

Jinta and the unnamed girl started to argue about who was stronger between them and ran off following the man with the funny hat.

"Well that was weird." I said looking that Yuzu and Ururu. I had no interest in showing off my ghost powers. Not that it mattered if people tried to make me leave town. If someone reacted badly I just left. I never stay in one place to long anyways.

Ururu turned to Yuzu. "Do you know what? Without protection that cat will be attacked again." She said in a rather monotone voice.

Yuzu looked concerned. "Do you think so? Before we had Don Kanonji and Karin to make sure we were safe." I am guessing that those were the names of the man with the hat and Yuzu's sister. "What do we do know?" Yuzu asked.

"I could ask my boss if he would help." Ururu offered.

"Sounds like a plan I guess." I said. "Can I tag along? I would be able to help if you run into anymore of those hollows." I offered.

"Thank you, but what about your family? Won't they get worried?" Yuzu asked me.

I started to rub the back of my neck, a bad habit I picked up from Danny whenever he was uncomfortable. "Well I don't really have any family other then my cousin, but he is back in the States." I admitted. "I really just go where I want and visit him whenever I feel like it."

"What!? That sounds so sad. You don't have any parents? Don't you have a home? What do you do for food?" Yuzu started to ask me questions one after another.

"Don't worry. I might not have parents but I have enough money to get by and the world is my home." I said with a smile while we followed Ururu towards her bosses place. "I would rather not talk about those kinds of things if that is ok with you. Can you tell me who that weird man was?" I asked. She seemed surprised that I never heard of Don Kanonji. Apparently he was some kind of TV star. I never watched too much TV so I did recognize him. It was nice talking to Yuzu, I never really had a chance to talk to anyone 'my own age'. Ururu was also really nice, even if she didn't talk much. It wasn't until then that I realized I never really had friends of my own. Sure there was Sam, Tucker but they were Danny's friends. And Valeria was a ghost hunter and didn't know about Danny, it made things awkward.

After we had been talking and walking for a will we reached the 'Urahara Shop'. We walked up to the front door but there was a sign of it that I couldn't read. "Out to lunch." Ururu read it out loud. "Sorry." Ururu started to get depressed that her idea to help wasn't working that well.

After Yuzu and I cheered her up she asked us. "What do you want to do?"

"Well if you think that this Kisuke person can do something, then I guess I will wait until he gets back. There is really nothing else we can do." Yuzu said with a shrug. Ururu still looked a little depressed so she added. "Thank you Ururu." Ururu cheered up and smiled back.

Suddenly Ururu's smile was gone and her eyes widened. "Hollows they have come here now." She said seriously. I turned to see that she was right. Almost a dozen hollows were standing there waiting to attack. "Hurry inside." Ururu instructed us. We followed her through the front door and out through the back. Ururu then turned around lifting a heavy cannon over her shoulder and running with it back towards the hollows.

"Ururu!" Yuzu called after her.

"Don't worry Yuzu, I think she knows what she is doing, but if they really are drawn towards the cat then we need to get away so that they stop coming. That is the best thing you can do to help Ururu." I comforted Yuzu. I was worried to, and a little guilty. I didn't want to reveal my ghost powers to Yuzu and Ururu. I didn't want them to react badly. They were the first real friends I ever had. "Come on, I will keep you safe." I told her and we started out of the back alley.

"I think we should head for the roof tops. That way no one will get hurt if something happens." Yuzu said thinking about civilians.

"Good idea." I responded seeing some hollows circling about.

We head for the roof of one of the taller buildings. 'Why are earth did we do this. Now there is nowhere to run.' I thought to myself turning to see that we were surrounded.

Some of the flying ones started too swooped down at us and I moved in front of Yuzu and Cammy preparing to throw up a ghost shield to stop them. But before I could Cammy started to glow pink and the hollows bounced off of an invisible shield. "Cammy?" Yuzu asked in astonishment.

I looked back towards the hollows and saw that they were again regrouping. But before they could attack Don Kanonji jumped out of nowhere shouting. "Smells like bad spirits!" On the top of his lungs. He shoot off one of those blue energy balls, but it was so slow that the hollow it was aimed at easily dodged it.

The hollow in question lunged at Don Kanonji who squealed like a little girl. But Jinta got behind the hollow and hit the energy ball back at the hollow and destroyed it. The glow around Cammy disappeared once we were safe.

"Cammy?" Yuzu asked the cat which meowed in response. "Oh Cammy." We then turned around to see a display that I am embarrassed to admit I was there to see.

"Sorry to keep you waiting little girls." Don Kanonji said with is arms crossed across his chest, Karin and Jinta on either side of him in ridicules poses. "But there is no need to worry anymore because we are here."

"Karakura Red, Karin Korusaki." Karin said still in the weird pose.

"And the real Karakura Red, Jinta Hanakari." Jinta said also in a dumb pose. This apparently led to another fight between Jinta and Karin. 'No sense of priorities. Glad Danny and I aren't like this.' I thought to myself. 'Then again I am hiding my powers out of fear of being rejected.' The thought saddened me a little.

"Look this is what we are going to do. We will decide who is red based on your performance today." Don Kanonji said.

This lead to a rather lousy fight. Jinta managed to hit several hollows but they all just stayed out of Karin and the pole she had with a blade on the end that she took from Don Kanonji's reach. She ended up abandoning it and using a soccer ball instead. Don Kanonji didn't even do anything but shout motivation trying to get them to compete with one and other.

"Karin?" Yuzu called out worriedly.

"Yuzu, Dani get out of here." Karin said to her sister.

Yuzu and I started to run for the fire escape when the hollows released that there intended prey was escaping. They tried to give chase.

Yuzu tripped, I looked back and saw one of the hollows swooping down to get her and my blood started to boil. I jumped in front of her lifting one leg up as far as I could before bringing it down on the top of the hollows head with plenty of ghost energy, not only destroying the mask and erasing the hollow but leaving a mark of the ground. "Don't you dare. Hurt. My. Friend!" I shouted.

A blue ring appeared around my waist and expanded over my body. Gone was my normal clothes and black hair with blue eyes. I was in my black and white jumpsuit with the Phantom logo on my chest. My white hair and green eyes had settled in. I was ready to fight.

Charging up the bottom of my feet with an ecto bolts kicked my right foot out towards the hollows that were on the ground releasing a wave of ectoenergy that throw them back and destroyed some of them. Placing my right foot on the ground I pivoted on it shifting my weight and doing a spin kick with the other leg this time aiming at the aerial enemies. Knocked back and startled the hollows tried to regrouped.

"A ghost?" "Why is there a ghost here?" "Imposable she was alive." "Damn ghosts." The hollows started to curse me.

"Sorry, did I forget to say boo?" I teased.

"Dani, is that really you?" Yuzu asked from behind me.

"Yeah it's me. Sorry I didn't tell you." I apologized before turning my attention back to the hollows. A small group of them jumped forward and I was preparing to take them out when shots were heard and the Hollows disappeared. I turned my head to see Ururu with the large multi-shot cannon from earlier at the fire escape.

"What is this, two more of the new generation? Wonderful, there are so many red candidates here." Don Kanonji said in that wacky fashion of his.

"Wow, Dani… you're a ghost?" Jinta said with wide eyes before shaking his head. "I don't care, neither of you two are going to take the red title from me."

"How many times do I have to tell you 'you're not red'?" Karin shouted.

"Doesn't matter to me. I always liked the color blue better." I said raising my hands covered in the ice blue energy of the Phantom Phrost. I shoot the blue beams of energy across the group of hollows freezing about five of them to the spot.

"Great then you can be Karakura Blue." Don Kanonji said clapping his hands together. "As for the rest of you. Whoever gives the top performance gets to be Karakura Red." I am not sure I want to know what they are talking about.

I returned my focus to the hollows because something was happening. They are turn into a red and black liquidly like thing and began to morph together. In the end they turned into one hollow roughly forty feet long with no legs and a snake like tail. "What on earth is that?" Karin shouted.

"So you finally showed yourself bad spirit king? Come on kids it's time to get to work." Don Kanonji said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"But first let's go over our strategy." Don Kanonji said.

"What are you kidding. All he has done is reduced the number of butts we have to kick down to one. Ururu I am going get behind it, once I get its attention fire at it from its blind spot." I said walking forward charging up my feet with ectoenergy. "You know what they say about larger opponents. The bigger they are, the louder they cry uncle."

I kicked off the ground using my ecto charged feet launching myself forward. The hollow swung an oversized arm at me but I just turned intangible letting it pass straight through me. I landed a knee in its lower jaw and it staggered slightly. I used the upward momentum to flip over behind him and started to toss ecto bolts at its back.

The hollow turned giving out a shout of pain and swung an arm at me. I dodged it with easy and flew just out of reach forcing it to turn and move towards me. Ururu then started to fire on his blind spot on the back of the head.

The hollow raised one hand to try to block the fire and turned his head trying to see what was shooting at him. This gave me an opening to come in close and I kicked the inside of the elbow of the arm that was still supporting him causing him to lose balance and fall on his face. I flew up above him and started to make icicles and threw them at him.

Unfortunately the icicles I made weren't concentrated enough and didn't have a sharp enough point to penetrate the hollows skin. The hollow whipped out its tall but I turned intangible letting it pass straight through me again. This was a mistake.

"AAAHHHHH!" I turned my head to see Yuzu and Cammy being thrown off of the roof together.

"Yuzu!" Karin and I shouted. I was preparing to fly to her rescue when Cammy started to glow pink again. Cammy grow out and turned into a huge lion with a flaming orange mane and a red head piece and saddle. Cammy flew over to Yuzu and caught her lowering her gentle to the ground.

"Ok, that was cool." I admitted.

"What is that?" Jinta asked.

"It is a Miracle, or combined desire for justice has called forth a miracle." Don Kanonji said in his usual goofy manner. Cammy then jumped up flying back to the roof and rammed the hollow knocking it off of the roof. "That is the hero robot sent to us by the gods. The Karakura Sonic Lion." Cammy roared as if to approve the name.

"That is clearly not what happened but I do like the name." I said with a smile. Then I remembered what was going on. "Shouldn't we finish off that hollow?" I asked.

This shocked everyone out of reveling in how assume Cammy the Sonic Leon was and got them focused back on the task at hand. They all ran down the fire escape as fight as they could and reacted the bottom before the hollow could recover.

"Alright kids, attack formation." Don Kanonji said. Everyone got prepared to attack, will I was five stories up making the sharpest spear out of ice that I could manage. Don Kanonji used some kind of technique to produce two of those extremely slow moving energy balls of his. Jinta hit them with his oversized metal club and knocked them into the hollow.

It caused a moderate amount of damage. Karin followed it up by kicking a soccer ball at the hollow. I have no idea how such an attack managed to push the monster back. But Ururu followed it up with her cannon fire and that did quite a bit and held the hollow still. I dived down at full speed aiming for the mask. The spear head going through one of the eye sockets of the mask and into the hollows head getting buried deep in the mask. The hollow gave out one final scream and disappeared from existence.

"You know it really should have try combining before we wiped out half of its guys." I commented as I flouted back towards the others. The others along with Cammy who had reverted back to the shape of a kitten were gathered around Yuzu making sure she was ok. They looked to me as I approached. "Sorry I didn't tell you I am a ghost. People usual don't respond well to that fact." I apologized.

"Doesn't really matter." Jinta said trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. "I am still the best on the team, even if you have all those ghost abilities."

"You kicked butt." Ururu said simply with a small smile.

"Thanks for saving Yuzu back there." Karin said.

I looked to Yuzu afraid of what her reaction would be. "You were amazing Dani, I just wish I could have helped more."

"Wonderful the Karakura Super Heroes are born today." Don Kanonji said loudly. I wonder if he realizes the fact that everyone was in danger or if it is all a TV stunt to him.

"Sounds like fun, what do you think Dani, Ururu?" Yuzu asked clapping her hands together.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, can I be Karakura Pink?" Ururu asked his she monotone voice.

"Sure I think I will be Yellow." Yuzu said then looked at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess I already said I would be Blue, even if it was just for the banter." I finally said with a smile. "Just don't ask me to change my uniform, it tradition."

"Great then there are no complaints about me being Red." Jinta said with a smile.

"I told you that I am Red." Karin shouted and jumped on Jinta and they began to fight again.

"And I Don Kanonji the TV personality will be your charismatic leader producer Karakura Gold." Don Kanonji said. Immediately the fight between Karin and Jinta ended.

"Leader? You? You have got to be kidding me." They said angrily.

"Come on kids it is time for you to put your differences aside and follow your leader producer." Don Kanonji said swinging his arms around.

"We quit!" Jinta and Karin shouted together punching Don Kanonji in the face and knocking him unconscious.

"That lasted longer than I thought it would." I joked.

Yuzu laughed but then with a sad smile said. "I guess Cammy really is a spirit. Does this mean that he has to pass on?"

"I am afraid so." Jinta said sadly.

But then another voice was heard. "Now I would say that."

We all turned to see a man with light blond hair underneath a stripped hat, in one of his hands was a cane and in the other a fan. With him was a very tall black man wearing an apron.

"Mr. Urahara!" "Boss!" Jinta and Ururu said as the man approached.

"The cat may be a spirit with a good deal of spiritual power, but I don't think anymore hollow will try to attack it." Urahara said fanning himself while bearing a smug grin.

"Why is that?" Yuzu said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Well that is easy. Hollows never go near ghosts. They put up to much of a fight and aren't worth the trouble. And from what I saw of your little fight this little girl is one interesting ghost." Urahara said closing his fan and pointing it straight at me. "Please indulge me little Missy, how does a ghost like yourself have a spiritual presents. I was lead to believe from the historical documents that ghost particles can't hold onto spiritual energy."

I blinked. I didn't know any of that. To tell the true I never cared much for the random spirits that couldn't interact with the outside world. "It might be because I am only a half ghost." I said hardly thinking. 'Shoot, I didn't just tell him that did I?'

He smiled. "And here I thought that ghost particles were incompatible with both organic and spiritual particle. You learn something new every century. This is a sweet deal, now the hollow attacks will slow down even though there is no decent Soul Reaper guarding the town. Since you aren't attacking us right now I am going to assume you aren't a bad ghost." He said rubbing his chin. Then a frown crossed his face. "You look familiar. What is your name again?"

"Danielle Phantom, but I prefer to go by Dani, spelt with an 'i'." I said transforming back into my human form. Both Urahara and the man that accompanied him paled.

"Three days ago a boy by the name of Danny Phantom showed up in town to be part of a rescue team. I sent him into the Soul Society." Urahara said.

"That sounds like something my cousin would do." I admitted.

"Is your cousin… also a half ghost by any chance?" He asked.

"Yeah he is." I responded not understanding their reaction.

"Out of curiosity… how strong is he." Urahara asked.

I smiled. "Danny is the strongest there has ever been. He even beat Pariahs Dark in single combat about a year ago and he has gotten stronger since." I said proudly.

Urahara looked like he might have also been a ghost he was so white. "Mr. Tessai… I think we might have just sent a ghost… into the Soul Society…"

"Not only that. But he only got Soul Reaper powers a month ago. That mean that without them he was already more powerful then Pariahs Dark." The black man now identified as Mr. Tessai said.

"Oh man we screwed this one up." Urahara confessed.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"Last time a ghost was in the Soul Society Pariahs wiped out half of the Seireitei. And if what you are saying is true. Then we just sent a ghost with the destructive power of a Soul Reaper, plus the unstoppable abilities of a ghost into the Seireitei." Urahara said with a gulp. "We sent them in trying to stop a disaster. But we might have just signed their death warrants. I was worried about that ghost dog getting out of hand but this. Why didn't Yamada tell me this?"

"Danny isn't a killer." I said with a glare. "He only tries to help people, and Cujo is a good dog."

Urahara looked at me and then sighed. "I can only hope you are right. Because there is nothing I can do about it now." Then he lifted up his head and the smile was back. "Anyways, if you stick around the cat then you don't have to worry about any hollows attacking it. And since it has realized its spiritual powers it won't turn into a hollow regardless the amount of time it spends here."

"Really that is great." Yuzu said. "Do you want to stay at my house Dani? We have plenty of room." Yuzu asked with a smile.

My eyes widened and I looked at Karin who nodded. "So you're not scared of me? Or think I am weird."

"You helped protect my sister, and you haven't seen weird until you met our dad." Karin said with a shrug.

I laughed. "You have never seen my uncle and aunt." I joked.

"Really because our dad has a giant poster of our mom from when she was alive in the middle of the kitchen wall that he openly cries on when someone upsets him, and he does a flying screw kick at our older brother whenever he enters the same room." Karin said.

"They drive around town in a tank shouting how they are going to tear ghost apart molecule by molecule and don't wear anything but skin tight brightly colored jump suits." I responded.

"My brother and I have been able to see the spirits of the dead since we were little kids and now Yuzu can see them to." Karin responded as if it was a competition but I know who will win.

"My cousin and I are both half dead and the ghosts built a museum in his honor and worship him as a superhero, and I am really only ten months old." I responded.

"Ok you win." Karin said hands in the air. "Your family is weirder then mine."

"You're kidding, I only scratched the tip of the iceberg on my families weirdness." I said with a victories grin. But then I looked down and blushed a little, I really did want to stay… if only for a little while. "But if you're sure you will have me I don't see why not. I should warn you though. I only sleep one or two nights a week and only need to eat about as many times. It is a half ghost thing."

"I will make note of that." Urahara said getting my attention again. "What? I want to know all I can about everything. Curiosity is my sin, I can't help it." He said with a wacky grin. "Maybe you could come over and tell some things about ghost? Not necessarily how to fight them, just what they have been up to. They disappeared from the Soul Society about a thousand years ago. I want to know what they have been up to all this time."

"I guess that couldn't hurt anyone." I said looking at the guy, he was crazy, but I liked him more than Don Kanonji.

"Great, then I guess we will get out of your hair then. Oh and Jinta, make sure you finish your chores before you go hollow fighting. And don't try blaming Ururu for it." Urahara said with a grin before walking off. Ururu giving a little bow before following and Jinta looking like he was caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

I followed Karin and Yuzu back to their house with Cammy explaining to them the differences between Ghosts and Souls or Spirits. It took a little will to explain to her father what was going on but his reaction was different than I expected. "So let me get this straight. You want to let a girl you meet only today that is not entirely human into our home when she has no contacts, no medical history, or anything that proves that she even exists." Their father, Isshin Kurosaki said. I was prepared for him to say no. Why would anyone except something like this out of the blue? He clapped his hands down on his knees and looked up with a serious look in his eyes.

Suddenly all pretence of seriousness was gone. "Ok!" he shouted with a goofy smile on his face. I was a little taken aback. "I am going to go call an old war buddy of mine to make some fake birth certificates and medical records. I will also need to contact another one to hack a school and make a fake history for you. But since you're going to be in a primary school no one will ask question." He said scratching his chin and acting like it was no big deal.

"Dad you weren't part of a war." Yuzu said.

"Sure I was, it was a doctor thing a little while back. The war on poor medical research." He said clearly making this stuff up as he went. "Of course none of them have forgiven me for leaving after I met your mother, but I can still call in a little favor like this one." He walked over to a phone and picked it up along with a camera. Dialing a number he waited for someone to pick up on the other side. "Ryūken, it's me Isshin… sorry I didn't tell my son anything about yours so that is just as much your fault as it is mine… Sorry, but I didn't call because of our kids. I have a ten month old girl here with the appearance of a ten year old, no medical record and no birth certificate and I want to take her in and start sending her to school… yeah I know… I know… yes I am an idiot and this is none of your business, but please this isn't about us. The girl has nowhere to go… thanks, I will send you a picture of her right away, her name is Danielle Phantom but we should probably change the family name to something a little less obvious…"

He covered the mouth piece and asked what I wanted the family name to be. "I guess Manson would work right?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Isshin said with a grin before turning back to the phone. "We're going to go with Manson for the family name… thanks I owe you one." He hung up the phone. "It is just that easy. My other friend never answers his phone, so I will have to walk by his shop. Yuzu, help you friend feel at home." He said before walking out the door.

"He works fast." I commented. "From Karin's description I thought he would be different."

"He is a goofy guy but he is always serious when it comes to helping people out." Karin said. We spent the rest of the day talking about things and they helped me settle into a guest room. Isshin had me signed up to go to school with Karin and Yuzu. Things were looking pretty good.

(Clockwork, Clockwork's tower)

I watched as young Danielle's little adventure came to an end. Passing my hand over the monitors I saw an image of Captain Aizen and then to a picture of destruction, hundreds dead and buildings crushed and mountains turned to rubble. In the middle of it all was a strange creature that was in the shape of a man with eight wings with mouths at the joints and covered from head to foot in a white plaster like exoskeleton.

"We can't ignore this threat any longer. Clockwork you must do something." An Observant, the bane of my eternity started to wine. He glared at me with his over sized eyeball that just screamed to be punched. "If you don't then even the Ghost Zone may not be safe."

I exhaled a breath that had no air in it to calm myself before speaking. "That is the problem with you Observant, you watch, but you never act or plan. The world has already pervaded us with a solution all we have to do is take it." I shifted from my older form back to one of a child as my staff moved by the monitors changing them to a live feed of Daniel jumping across the Seireitei.

"The child will not be victorious. You know that as well as we do." A second Observant said.

"Perhaps if left to his own devises. He has grown much in the last month all in order to be part of this rescue mission. But after it is over he will return home for his never end fight against the ghosts that you refuse to stop. If we want him to be ready, then we must take action to prevent that. Forbid the ghosts from entering Amity for six months. In that amount of time we will be able to see whether or not there is any hope." I explained my plan to the Observant shifting back into my adult form.

"And if he should fail?" the first one asked.

I shifted into my elder form, a saddened look on my face. "Then there was never any hope to begin with. The future Aizen is of the level that his presents the same problem as Dan's. I can't simply erase him from history because he is no longer bound by logic. Preventing his existence will not stop his from existing when history says he should. The boy is our only hope against this kind of threat." The monitor changed showing Daniel overcoming his older self. "You say I put too much faith in the boy. You just don't understand that there is no other option. Just like killing him would not have stopped Dan it will not stop Aizen."

The Observant looked at each other. "Just make sure he is stopped Clockwork. It is your…"

"…responsibility, I know, I know, god I don't even need to see through time to know what you are going to say." I complained. Maybe I am being childish but the Observant don't understand that time is not all powerful. Some things will exist because the universe will have them. I shook my head. "I am busy, so if you would be so kind as to observe the door." I joked, but they started at the door for a whole three minutes before realizing I was telling them to leave. 'God, these things are stupid. Why do I have to work for them?' I sighed turning my attention back to the monitors, an image of Samantha Manson appearing. 'Soon you will realize your part in all this. Everything is exactly as it should be… I hope.' I thought.

* * *

><p>Yes I am pulling out the Clockwork card. Deal with it.<p>

I decided to bring Danielle and Sam into the story, and Cammy is going to stay. I am planning on having the Karakura superheroes to actually take part in future events. Yes I will be adding a lot of extra content when/if I get to the Bounts as far as bad guys go. That is because Danny is a beast and where Ichigo and his friends failed hard against the Bounts do to their lack of versatility, Danny has a lot of different skills that are not just shot the thing or bulging the thing.

Like Danny, I had Danielle be nervous about rejection at first and then reveal herself because she didn't have a choice. I am sticking with Hollows not wanting to risk a fight with a ghost as a means of keeping them away. So until Ichigo and his friends come back and flaunt their tasty souls out in public the town is safe.

(Spoiler to my story at least) There are a lot of similarities between Cammy and Cujo, and the two of them will be a team in the future.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Danny… back where he started…)

'Gen'ei this is the garbage pit I landed in front of whenever we first got here.' I thought to Gen'ei who was still hanging off of my shoulder near the end of our first day in the Seireitei.

'Maybe it was a left at that last corner…' she thought back slowly sensing my raising frustration.

'We did take a left at that corner, why am I still following your directions anyways.' I thought at her sharply.

'If you don't like my directions then fine. Why don't you just jump straight there along the roof tops. See if I care.' She pouted.

I stopped and inserted palm to face. 'Why in Clockwork's name didn't we think of that earlier?'

Gen'ei was confused for a second before realizing what I meant. 'Wow, it does seem pretty obvious now.' She admitted.

I jumped onto a roof and started going from one to another towards the White Tower. Then I sensed a sudden peak in spiritual pressure. It was Ichigo's again. But as suddenly as it appeared it disappear. The signal was coming from right in front of me so I jumped in that direction. 'I swear if Ichigo is in the middle of another mob I will be pissed. I already took out Squad 2 and like half of 11 there shouldn't be any good surveillance squads left.' I reached the sight of what must have been one hell of a battle.

There were broken store houses and the ground itself looked like it had been torn apart. This had Ichigo's name all over it. No sense of stealth. I looked over and saw a man with crimson red hair and tattoos all over his body lying on the ground. My eyes widened, there was blood spattered everywhere around him. A huge cut went all the way down his body just like with the bald guys. 'Oh yeah defiantly Ichigo.' I heard Gen'ei think to me.

A group of people gathered around him shouting "Lieutenant Abarai!" on the top of their lungs. I started running for the group when one said. "Someone call the Relief Squad."

"Already here sir." I called back sliding down next to the man. "Tora I need you to get some ointment to stop the bleeding of that head injury, will I would on that one on his chest."

'Did you just call me, Tiger?' Gen'ei asked me.

'I was rushed. Just roll with it. And we can't both use the same released form, they would ask questions.' I responded.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and did a wordless release bringing out the gloves. Concentrating my spirit energy my gloves started to glow a light bluish green and I placed them over the wound on his chest. I stopped the bleeding as fast as I could but he had lost a lot of blood. I immediately started to get to work closing the wound.

Gen'ei had finished putting the ointment on his forehead and got out some disinfecting solution out of the medical bags we stole. She began to apply it to the open wound on the middle of the lieutenant's chest. "That's enough." I heard coming from behind. I turned my head to see another Captain. 'Shit, did he recognize me like the other one did?' I thought not stopping my work closing the wound.

"You can stop healing him now." The Captain said. I didn't, but my eyes widened at that. The Captain had long black hair with white hair pieces. His face didn't seem to show any signs of compassion.

"Captain with all due respect, if I don't tend to his more serious wounds then he might die." I said not taking my glowing hands away from the wound.

"He went against orders and fought the Ryoka alone. He is to be taken to a cell to await judgment of his crime." The Captain said. Several of the men around me started to object but were quickly silenced under his gaze. I turned away from his and continued to work. "What are you doing? I told you to stop."

I ignore him. "Tora can you get the blood transfusions. He has lost more blood then is good for him." I instructed Gen'ei verbally I was almost half way done with the wound on his chest.

"If you persist then you will be imprisoned as well." The Captain said glaring at me.

"With all due respect, Captain." I spat the word 'Captain'. "Squad 4 is the medical Squad. When it comes to the injured, I am to treat them. Prisoner or not all lives have value. If you have a problem with our politics take it up with Lady Unohana otherwise stay out of my way. My name is Ryū Fantomu and this is my sister Tora if you feel like reporting us." I continued working on the injured man.

The Captain stood there for a second as if weighing his options. I was starting to worry he called my bluff but I was in luck. He turned away and instructed another nearby lieutenant. "After he is done bring Renji to the Squad Six prison cells to await judgment. I will be speaking to Captain Unohana about this incident." He said before flash stepping away.

The lieutenant approached me. He had blond hair that he had down over one of his eyes and a rather narrow face. He looked extremely depress, but I was probably working on a friend of his. "Thank you for doing that, there aren't many who are brave enough to stand up to Captain Kuchiki like that. I am Lieutenant Izuru Kira of Squad 3. I don't think I have ever seen you around." He said introducing himself formally.

"We just graduated from the Academy last year. We don't really get around much." I lied with a shrug not taking my focus away from dying man. "These Ryoka sure are something aren't they." I tried to make ideal conversation with him.

"That they are. Taking down Ikkaku of Squad 11 was one thing. But I never thought that they would be able to take down a Lieutenant like Renji. And there are rumors saying that Captain Suì-Fēng was also defeated in battle." Izuru said with his head hung low.

"I know what you mean. I was there when they brought Captain Suì-Fēng in. They really must be something else to do all this. But the strange thing is that they haven't killed a single person as far as we can tell. There are some missing people but most of them turn out to just be guys that are skipping out on their watch duties." I didn't know if any of this was true but it gave the other guy something to think about.

"So the only real question is why are they doing all of this." Izuru asked a pained look on his face.

"Would it matter to you?" I asked getting a huge reaction out of him. "In the end we're soldiers and they are the enemy. They could be here to save the whole world and I doubt most of us would even put down our swords." I said, I had finished the wound on his chest and had moved on to his head.

"Maybe you're right, but then what about Renji. He threw away his position as Lieutenant to hunt down this Ryoka. I wonder if he really had something worth fighting for. I don't know why my Captain let the Ryoka live. I don't even remember why I was trying to become a Soul Reaper in the first place." Izuru said before shaking his head and looking at me. "Listen to me. I am going on like a fool. These troubles should be my own, not yours."

"Our older sister was studying to be a psychologist before we died. She always said that there isn't a burden that one should bare alone. Just be careful how much you need the person who help with the weight." I said thinking of Jazz.

"So you're saying I should talk to my friends about these kinds of things, but not to depend on them to keep going because the future is uncertain." Izuru said solemnly.

"What? Oh, maybe that is it. To tell you the truth I never understood what Jazz was talking about." I said with a shrug.

Izuru chuckled a little. "You are a very strange individual. I never knew that anyone in Squad 4 had the kind of Courage needed to stand up to a Captain, especially Captain Kuchiki."

"Ryū and I are just doing the right thing." Gen'ei said using the fake names. "You should try it. You might get punished, but you still feel good on the inside." She had just finished putting on the blood transfusion and I had finished healing Renji's skull.

"He will be weak for a while but he'll live. Can you take him to the cell like the Captain ordered? Tora and I should probably enjoy our freedom before we get punished for going against orders." I said giving a reasonable excuse for use going off.

"Sure thing, and thank you, Renji was a friend of mine back in the days at the Academy. I hate to think of use losing him after everything we went through together." Izuru said with a smile.

I turned away and Gen'ei jumped onto my shoulder. "Goodbye Emuru!" She shouted at him causing him to go red in the face. Before he could say anything, I Flash Stepped away, leaving them all in shock. 'I sure hope we don't have to do that again. It I only a matter of time before they start to realize we aren't real Squad 4 members.' Gen'ei thought to me. 'And next rescue mission I get to choose the names.'

'What? Was Tora really that bad of a name?' I asked her.

'No, I just don't want a name forced on me. And if you had to name me after an animal couldn't if have been a cuter one?' Gen'ei complained. 'Like a Bunny.'

We started to argue about names for a while until we got tired. Healing three people really did take a lot of energy. And even though I regenerated some spirit energy here from my ghost core and the air around me I have been using that to Flash Step all day, and I need to sleep off the exhaustion. I found a storage closet for brooms and decided to that it would be safe enough to sleep there for the night. I decided that I would let Cujo out so that he could guard us. On top of that he made a really good pillow.

As I leaned back against Cujo in his giant form I wondered how the others were doing and if they managed to find a safe place to sleep. I also worried about Amity Park and how they were doing. But worrying wouldn't do any good and I couldn't know for sure. So I did the only thing I could that would help in the long run. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

(Unohana, Squad 4 medicinal barracks)

'I don't know whether to be glad or worried. We have reached the end of the first day of the Ryoka infiltration into the Seireitei and so far there have been no casualties. One of our five seats had his powers destroyed but I already supported getting rid of him. He was suspected of being a rapist but Squad 2 refused to comment. In my centuries of experience that usually means that it is true but that the higher ups want to keep it quite.' I thought to myself as I wondered between the hospital beds before returning to my office.

'But even though there are no casualties we have several hundred members of Squad 11 in extensive care. Some seemed to have inflicted wounds on each other in the confusion. Squad 2 was completely defeated along with their lieutenant and Captain. But none to the point that they needed extensive care. The lieutenant got away with just some broken ribs and Captain Suì-Fēng only had a slight burn on her wrist and some muscle trauma from being electrocuted and was up only hours after being brought in. She went on to seeing that her men that could stand were put back to work. As for the subordinates, some had Hypothermia and broken bones but nothing that we couldn't fix or that is life threatening. It is almost like the Ryoka are trying there hardest to make sure that no one dies.'

I gave another sigh. 'I doubt that any of this would weigh on my mind so heavily if that name hadn't popped up. 'The Berserking Medic', the joke title that we gave Daichi since he was always beating up patents that refused to behave.' I gave a small chuckle at the memory. 'But why would someone be using that name. The description of the man was that he was no more than a boy. If he was human then his physical appearance would have been one of a child somewhere between the ages of 13 and 16. Far too young to be Daichi and he had white hair not black. The name he gave was odd as well, I am certain that there is no one in my squad by the name of Ryū Fantomu, but the reports say that he said he was from my Squad and that he had on one of our uniforms.'

A knock on the door steered me back from these thoughts. "Come in." I said wondering if another Squad was defeated. I was surprised to see Captain Kuchiki, his Squad had not been ordered to advance or search for the Ryoka and his squad barracks was far away from any sightings.

"I am sorry to come in unannounced but I wish to make a complaint about two of your Squad members." He said in his usual cold as ice tone. The one he has had ever since the day his wife died. I really can't believe that he is making a complaint right now. Doesn't he have better things to do? But he continued. "After Lieutenant Abarai was found injured after disobeying orders and going after the Ryoka, I determined that he should be taken to a cell immediately and wait to receive judgment." My eyes widened, Captain Kuchiki was so cold as to deny medical treatment to his own lieutenant. "But two of your Squad members refused to allow us to remove him until he was stabilized, even after I ordered them to stop. Unfortunately I do not have the authority to discipline one of your Squad without your permission."

I am glad I already had my kind smile on my face, otherwise I would have probably upset Kuchiki with my sign of approval. I am glad that they placed the lives of others before their own futures. "What would you have me do Captain Kuchiki? We are already understaffed. I can't afford to imprison hard workers right now."

His glare sharpened slightly. "Understood, but once this all blows over I would like you to see them punished." He said coolly. "Their names were Ryū and Tora Fantomu."

This caught me by surprise but I did not to show it. "I will speak to them, but you must understand that they completed the task of a member of Squad 4. I do not have any intention of punishing them for that. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to work." I hinted that I wanted him gone.

He closed his eyes and gave an almost inaudible sigh before turning to the door. He stopped right before he walked through. "The boy Ryū, he was a very skilled healer. A man that didn't have to enforce discipline would thank him for saving the life of one of his men. But I would never say such a thing."

He left the room. I had to blink for a second before realizing what he had said. 'Maybe his isn't as cold hearted as we all believe.' I thought to myself. Just then hell butterfly flew in through the window. I raised one hand and let if settle on my finger to deliver the message. My heart sank, 'Captain Aizen was found murdered this morning at the central wall. Ryoka expected of being involved. Ryoka must now be captured instead of killed in order to be questioned in relation to the murder. A Captains meeting has been called to discuss the developments.'

There was little doubt in my mind that the Ryoka were not the ones that killed Captain Aizen. Of course this only lengthened the Ryoka's lives. But if not the Ryoka, then who? Only one of the other Captains would have the strength needed to kill Captain Aizen. But who would want to do such a thing.

I sighed again. ' 'All you can do is help the living, don't look at the lost they will only hold you back.' That is what you always use to say to me, Daichi. Even so, I could never help looking at the dead.' I got up and prepared to go to the Captains meeting.

(Danny, storage closet)

I woke up to a massive spiritual pressure like nothing I had ever sensed before. It was a moment before I got control over myself and realized that Ichigo's spiritual pressure could be sensed underneath this new pressure. 'Another fight Ichigo, really.' I thought to Gen'ei who giggled.

I got up and prepared to move towards the fight. Cujo shifted to his smaller form and Gen'ei held him to my back. I got out the door feeling refreshed and started to Flash Step my way towards the fight. It ended before I got half way there and I could barely feel either Ichigo's or his opponent's spiritual pressures. I was starting to get worried when I saw something I couldn't make heads or tails of. 'Gen'ei was that…' I started before just falling off unable to complete the thought.

'I believe that was Ichi being carried away bleeding and broken on the shoulder of a naked woman with purple hair.' Gen'ei said with just as much confusion as I felt. 'I don't think we will be able to follow, she's too fast. Maybe we should just make sure that Ichigo's opponent didn't die again.' Gen'ei suggested.

I shook my head a little to get rid of the shock and responded. 'What? Oh, right of course.' To Gen'ei's great amassment.

I followed my seventh sense to the top of one of the towers to find a massive Captain with black hair made into several points with bells on the ends of them. He had at least three huge cuts though his chest and one on his face. At least two of these looked fatal. Right in front of him was a pink hair girl who looked no older than seven or eight years old if she had been human. The little girl turned as we approached and smiled.

"Hi there, you must be the Ryoka that Eyebrows was talking about. Sorry, but Kenny can't play with you right know. Can you come back later Phanty." The little pink girl said to my surprise. The clothes worked on so many other people, including one Captain. But a little girl saw right through it.

"That's ok Pinky, we came to help heal your friends wounds anyways, not to fight." Gen'ei said.

The pink hair girl frowned a little. "But that is no fun. How about you heal Kenny now and fight him when he feels better. Kenny loves fighting." Then the pink hair girl smiled. "If you're going to call me Pinky then I will call you Whity, Whity and Phanty."

"That is enough Yachiru." The Captain said. I was a little shocked that he could be conscious in his condition. "So you're the one that beat Yumichika and Suì-Fēng. I wish I was able to stand right now and test your metal but I had just lost to Ichigo Kurosaki. You knew what you were saying when you said he was your groups best fighter." The Captain said.

"That isn't true at all." Gen'ei said. "He is our Strongest, not our best, Danny is a hundred times better then Ichi is." Gen'ei bragged.

Yachiru's eyes widened and her smile looked like it would split her face. "Did you hear that Kenny, Phanty will be even more fun to fight then Ichi was?"

An almost identical grin passed over the Captains face and he said. "I look forward to fighting you then Danny Phantom." I walked over to him and released my sword. I bent down and started to manage his broken ribs and stop the bleeding from the cuts on his chest.

"Gen'ei I need you to tend to that wound on his face." I instructed Gen'ei so that Captain Zaraki would know what is going on. "I am sorry Zaraki but I can't fight you. Not yet at least. I came to save a friend of mine. But after that I will accept your challenge. I hope you understand that I need to have my priorities." I said will healing his ribs. He gave a light laugh. "Please reframe from laughing; you do have broken ribs that could puncture your lungs you know."

"Sorry Doc, but what you are saying and what you are doing aren't lining up. You say that you got places to be but you are wasting your time healing your enemy. One that might attack you as soon as he is well enough to do so." Kenpachi Zaraki said. "Doesn't exactly make sense."

"Sense is over rated." I joked with a smile before a serious look crossed my face. "But lives always take priority. That is just the way I am."

"Well then, I'll wait until this is all over. Hell, I will help you if you want. But the second your friends are out of danger, we fight. Got it." Zaraki said with a grin. I could feel that he meant it.

I smiled at him. "Alright. I promise that I will fight you once this is over. Look for me at the Hanging Dog District Gambling House once this is all done. I will stay there for three days waiting for you but please don't take that long."

"We'll try, but Kenny doesn't have the best sense of direction. It took us forever to find or way here to Ichi." Yachiru said with a laugh.

"That's ok, Danny and I ran around in circles for hours before we made any real progress either." Gen'ei said to my personal embarrassment. Apparently these two had a lot in comment.

"I will hold you to your word, Phantom. If you run then I will hunt you for the rest of your life." Zaraki said with a grin.

"Get in line; I have so many people 'hunting me for the rest of my life' that they could form their own annoying country. I think it is easier to count the people that I know that haven't tried to kill me." I joked. "Let see, I think the number is at around twelve now, which is very impressive since it wasn't half that a month ago."

"It is probably because you let your opponents live. If anyone left me alive I would hunt the guy down until I found him and made him regret showing me mercy." Zaraki laughed.

That reminded me of something. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how I could find Captain Kurotsuchi would you?" I asked nicely.

"I might, why?" Zaraki responded.

"Because I am the substitute Soul Reaper made by Yayoi. When Kurotsuchi came to the human world to capture her he left me there to die. I was cut practically in half, had my spine broken, was poisoned, and left with a bomb inside of my chest. I just want to thank him for doing such a crappy job trying to kill me." I said with a grin.

Zaraki looked at me in surprise and then smiled. "Oh it is going to be a lot of fun fighting you." He lifted one hand and pointed toward a smaller building in the distance. "That tower is the headquarters of research and development. Cause some trouble and he is sure to come running."

"Good to know. Trouble is my specialty." I said with a grin. I had finished closing the more serious wounds. "That should do for now, but you might want to get them checked out later just in case. If anyone asked who healed you, it was Ryū and Tora Fantomu, those are the names we have been using. It will probably piss of Captain Kuchiki to hear them." I advised, then to my shock he just sat up and started to stretch as if he was fine. I thought that he should still be in pretty intense pain not to mention the blood loss, but he didn't seem to care. 'Maybe I shouldn't have promised to fight him.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'You never go back on your word though and you already promised you would.' Gen'ei thought back. 'Besides you can take him. You will just need to make sure he can't stand.'

"Well I am going to go and talk to my men about this, see you around Phantom." Zaraki said. Yachiru who had been playing with Gen'ei and Cujo during most of the healing process jumped up onto his shoulder like Gen'ei did on mine and turned waving back at us.

"See you Whity, Phanty, and Puppy. It was fun; I hope you and Kenny get to have a good fight later." Yachiru said as they jumped off of the side of the building.

"Interesting guy, I wish all of my enemies were that understanding. Skulker can you come back in maybe two hours I need to do my homework." I joked.

"Boxy, I hope you wouldn't mind helping me take out the garbage from the lab before I stuff you in the Fenton Thermos." Gen'ei said as we laughing.

I then became all business. I jumped off the roof heading towards the head of development.

(Unohana, Captains meeting an hour later)

The air in the room was solemn as ever. That is until the door opened and Kenpachi Zaraki walked in covered in his own blood a grin on his face.

"You're late Captain Zaraki." Head Captain Yamamoto said with a note of anger in his voice.

"Wait? We were called to a Captains meet?" Zaraki said clearly confused. "I didn't get the message I am sorry. I was having fun fighting one of the Ryoka this morning on the edge of the inner wall."

"So you killed a Ryoka then?" Gen Ichimaru said with his that grin that rubs me the wrong way.

"No I lost." Zaraki said in all happiness. "And then I saw an opponent that promises to be even stronger, I can't help but be excited." Zaraki's grin was that of a mad man.

"If that is the case, then how come you are still standing?" Captain Kuchiki asked accusingly.

"Two members of Squad 4 passed by name Ryū and Tora Fantomu. They patched me up. Did one hell of a job. Others from Squad 4 would have taken days, they did it in twenty minutes." Zaraki said with a grin. My eyes widened slightly. 'Those names again, and now with Captain Zaraki.' There was little doubt in my mind that they were Ryoka. But why would they bring a Captain back to fighting strength.

"I don't recall there being any skilled members of Squad 4 by those names." Captain Suì-Fēng said with a curious glance in my direction.

I made up my mind right there to pretend that they were real. "They just joined the Thirteen Court Guards. I don't know if they will ever be promoted though. Even with their exhalant skills, they have a problem with authority." I said calmly.

Captain Suì-Fēng seemed to except that. "We will begin the Captains meeting then." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Don't we need to wait for Captains Aizen and Kurotsuchi?" Zaraki asked still drunk from his fight.

"That is what this Captains meeting is about. Aizen was found murdered at the inner wall this morning. As for Captain Kurotsuchi, we cannot reach him." Head Captain Yamamoto said grimly. The smile dropped off of Zaraki's face. "Right know we suspect the Ryoka of being involved so if you do find one take it in alive for questioning."

"I don't mean to question you Head Captain, but why would they kill Aizen?" I said calmly. "He was not the most aggressive of their pursuers and they didn't kill Captain Suì-Fēng. Killing him makes no sense. And if Zaraki's account is to be believed then the Ryoka didn't reach the inner wall until after the time of death."

"I know, but we can't go pointing the finger of blame internally either, this is just to interrogate them, after they are captured we will pour all our remaining resources into an investigation. But for now we do what we must." Head Captain Yamamoto said with a bit of anger in his voice. "So what do we know about the Ryoka? Zaraki, Suì-Fēng! What were the ones you fought like?"

Zaraki looked up. "He had orange hair and a Zanpakuto as big as his body. He was physically strong and quick to adapt in battle, that is the best summery I can give you. He seemed to have reached the level where he could talk to his Zanpakuto." Zaraki responded. "He seemed reluctant to kill and scared until I backed him into a corner and thought I landed a killing blow." The a hint of the smile came back. "Then he turned around and fought me on equal ground."

Captain Suì-Fēng went next. "The one I faced had black hair and a rather small Zanpakuto, simular to my own. He was fast, he used several lower level Kido as well as one that he seemed to have made himself. It was an ice version of Hadō 33. He was unaffected by my Zanpakuto's ability and used that fact to bait me in. He seems to be the type that waits for his enemy to believe they have won before striking with full force. Even thought his spiritual pressure was low he had no trouble moving whenever I focused my spiritual pressure on him." Captain Suì-Fēng was a lot more informative. "He seemed to be permanently manifesting his Zanpakuto in order to use it as a fighting partner."

"A permanent manifestation? Is that even possible?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"I have never heard of such a thing in all my years." I admitted a little shocked myself.

"He mended fractured elbow on the spot during the middle of our fight. He finished the fight by employing an electric based attack but it was not a Kido. This means he has both ice and electricity attributed spiritual energy. He for some reason left me alive and unconscious instead of killing me." Captain Suì-Fēng finished. This got the attention of Captain Hitsugaya as he also used ice attributed spiritual energy and was labeled a genius for it.

"A double attributed spirit? Another thing that was thought to be impossible." He said.

"Is this all the information we have gathered?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Readings were taken of his spiritual energy, but they were unusable to track him and would do nothing but convince you that he is a weakling. The same mistake that allowed him to take down my lieutenant in one punch." Captain Suì-Fēng said in a depressed way. "I will look for him. And I will get him next time. He has already disgraced the honor of the Punishment Force."

"If that is all then we must act now. Gen Ichimaru your incompetence at the gate will be over looked in light of the problems your fellow Captains are also facing with the Ryoka. Resume control of your Squad. Captain Kuchiki, your requests to have your Lieutenant stripped of his rank has been rejected. And Captain Suì-Fēng why do you want to promote your lieutenant to being a warden in the Mountain Scraps Prison?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

Captain Suì-Fēng blushed. "The Ryoka suggested it as a means of getting rid of my useless lieutenant without upsetting the noble houses." I couldn't believe I saw her blush without Yoruichi.

Head Captain Yamamoto looked at her and blinked. "That's a solid plan. We will get to work on that right after this mess is cleared out." The Head Captain was never allowed to say it, but he had long had a dislike for the noble houses. They tended to do things that were illegal then cover them up. He lost many good men investigating the crimes of the nobility. "If there is nothing else, then meeting is over."

We all left the meeting and I turned a corner to find Captain Zaraki leaning against the wall waiting there for me. "You lied about the new recruits. That isn't like you." He said with a grin.

"I do not believe that Ryoka are responsible for any of this." I replied.

"But why should that matter to you? Most of the others will blindly follow the law, so why not you?" He asked curiously.

"I have not broken any laws. I am just choosing to remain neutral in all of this. Lives always take priority." I told him.

"Funny, that is the same thing the Ryoka said to me when I asked him why he was saving my life." Zaraki joked. "I suppose you would save the lives of the Ryoka too." Then he stopped leaning on the wall and looked stare at me, I looked into the eye that wasn't under an eye patch. "I think I am going to stop fighting the Ryoka too. I don't see the fun in fighting someone that has no interest in fighting you. And just in case you wanted to know, the real name of the boy pretending to be one of yours is Danny Phantom."

He turned and walked away, his lieutenant jumping off of a roof to land on his shoulder. I looked after him and thought to myself. 'The Ryoka have earned the respect of the Kenpachi without killing. What kind of people are they?' The only thing that I was more certain now than ever is that they didn't kill Aizen.

* * *

><p>Everyone portrays Zaraki as a mindless killing machine, but that just don't do his character justice. If you actually pay attention to his dialogue beyond the fact that he his killing people left and right, you will find that he is far more of a philosopher then almost any of the other Captains. He often shows that he is concerned about the honor and future of others and he choice to act in ways that are against his nature in order to help his comrades and Ichigo. Beyond that is his relationship and history with his Lieutenant.<p>

There is the fact that Zaraki does not play by the rules, but he does have a code that he lives by. And just like Danny sometimes had to team up with Skulker in order to get the job done, I believe that he would also recruit the help of Zaraki. If anything Zaraki's obsessive nature is something that Danny can relate to. That and Zaraki's belief that live in all forms has meaning, even if in his opinion that meaning his only to struggle to survive and fight.

Unohana is my first really OOC, she is not portrayed very well in the anime or manga if you ask me. At least not to an extent that gives justice to her personality.

In the anime and manga, throughout everything she does not take sides and does everything in her power to make sure that there are no casualties and shows a greater understanding of the motivations of others. But I am going to have her try to shape the events of the future in order to help minimize damage and do what she thinks is right.

Izuru's character is supposed to be in conflict all the time as he second guesses himself and Kuchiki is that of a man that has responsibilities that get in the way of what he really wants to do.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Danny, on his way to Headquarters of Research and Development)

I was almost at the tower that Kenpachi pointed out to me, when I finally felt it, Orihime's spiritual pressure. I bite my lip, wondering if I should try to fight Kurotsuchi first or after I make sure that she is ok. I opted to see if Orihime was ok. She was not our strongest fighter.

I turned and jump towards the place where I felt her spiritual pressure. I stopped around the corner from where she was when I hear a drunken voice. From what I could sense I know that there were three people over there and that one was Orihime, and another was Uryū. I listened hard to see what was being said. "… Squad 11 you say? I'm in Squad 11 and I never know that in a squad that is based around combat we had idiots that ran around during a war time situation without their Zanpakuto." A drunken voice said. "What a second these are Squad 12 uniforms. You didn't even know that did you?"

They were about to be busted. I decided it was my time to move in. "There you two are!" I shouted rounding the corner and running towards them. I stopped in front of them and bowed to the drunken man. "I am so sorry, I was supposed to be guiding these two back to squad 12 barracks but they slipped away from me." I apologized to the shock of Uryū and Orihime. Gen'ei climbed down from on my back still holding Cujo.

The drunken man looked at me and asked the stander question. "And who the hell are you?"

I smiled that he was not immediately calling for back up. "I am Ryū Fantomu and this is my little sister Tora. We were supposed to be escorting these two back to the Squad barracks after they both received head injuries from the Ryoka, but they slipped away while we weren't looking. Thank you so much for finding them." Excuses for ghost hunting has made me and expert liar.

The man scratched his unshaven chin. "Head injuries you say. Is that way they can't remember what squad they are in?" He asked.

"Mostly and that is also the reason for us to take their Zanpakutos away from them. The guy doesn't have any memory problems though. It seems he instinctively lie to every question you ask him. Just watch." I said turning to Uryū. "What is your name?"

Uryū got the message. "Chad." He said simply.

"His real name is Uryū." I told the man then held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

"42." He responded simply.

Gen'ei decided to play a prank on him. "Are you in love with Orihime?"

"No." Uryū said turning red.

I turned back to the man and told him. "See what I mean. You get all kinds of crazies over at Research and Development."

He nodded and said. "I know what you mean. There is that one guy with the eye that pops out of its socket and moves back and forth as he is focusing on you." The man said with a shudder.

"Oh god, don't remind me. He freaks me out." I said just rolling with it.

The drunken man laughed. "You're alright for a Squad 4 type Ryū. Maybe I will see you around. My name is Makizō Aramaki of squad 11." He introduced himself.

I could hear Orihime whispering to Uryū. "Phantom-kun is really amazing. How did he know how to handle everything?"

Everything was going great, but the universe decided to throw a crowbar in it as five real members of Squad 12 approached us. "If you're trying to escort them to barracks we can take it from here if you like?" One said seemingly friendly.

"Yeah, I know how busy Squad 4 is with all the injuries from the Ryoka." Another said.

'Danny do you feel that?' Gen'ei thought to me. At first I didn't know what she meant, but then my eyes widened. 'They got bombs inside them the same kind that were used on us back in the world of the living.'

I then started to walk towards them and smiled. "That is very kind of you, but I am afraid I am going to have to ask all five of you to go to Squad 4 yourselves." I said grabbing the hilt of my sword. "Hold onto life, Gen'ei." I said simply.

Everyone was shocked at the aggressive behavior. I Flash Stepped forward turning my hand intangible and reached into their bodies one after another until I had five bombs in my hands. I quickly throw them away shouting. "Orihime, we need a shield now!" I grabbed the members of squad 12 and Makizō and dived behind Orihime as she raised her shield. The bombs went off and destroyed everything around them. The destruction coned out once it hit the shield keeping us all safe.

I looked to make sure that everyone was alright. Then I turned to the Squad 12 grunts that had just been used as walking bombs. They were understandably shaken up by the event. "Listen to me. Your Captain just tried to use you guys as walking bombs. You need to go and report this to Squad 2 or go to Squad 4 and ask for Lady Unohana to protect you." They looked at me like deer in headlights. "Go now!" I shouted them. They began to run as best they could stumbling as they went. "Come out Kurotsuchi. I know you are there you coward." I shouted.

From behind a corner stepped Captain Kurotsuchi, with his lieutenant, a beautiful looked woman with black hair and a solemn face. "Well I'll be damned. How are you still alive?" He asked me.

"I drink a lot of milk." I joked.

"Last time I saw you would were cut practically in half, had your spinal cord broken, poisoned you, and I put one of those bombs in your chest. I never imagined that you would come all this way after that." He said then looked over at Orihime and Uryū. "I have never seen a shield technique like that before. That girl might make a good research subject. Then again you moved your hands through those men without disrupting the tissue and removed an object that had been attached to their very souls. That coupled with you incredible ability to survive makes you a much more valuable research subject." 'Why does it always have to be me?' "Tell me, have you ever been dissected before?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes I have. It stung a little." I said with a smile moving my top to so the vivisection scar on my chest." This seemed to surprise Kurotsuchi so I used the time to talk to the others. "Listen. All of you go and get in contact with Captain Zaraki. Tell him that I sent you and he'll probably help. Cujo you go with them. Makizō you know the way right?" He nodded. "Good then get going." Cujo jumped down from my shoulder and assumed Giant form and started trying to lead them. But Orihime resisted.

"What about you? If you are staying then we should all stay and fight him together." Orihime said.

"Don't worry about me and Danny. The only reason he beat us last time is he caught us off guard. That won't happen again." Gen'ei said to them with a smile.

"But shouldn't we…" Orihime started but then Gen'ei cut her off.

"No, I am the leader here and I say you guys are only going to get in the way. Now move!" Gen'ei shouted and Cujo picked Orihime up and carried her kicking and screaming away with Uryū and Makizō at her heels.

Captain Kurotsuchi finally realized that they we getting away and he threw out one of his arms that started to break apart shooting that it was like a chain inside of it. "Who said you could leave!?" he shouted as the hand went flying after them.

I lifted one hand and said. "Hadō 31 Red Flame Cannon." A blast of red energy connected with the links in the extendo arm and blasted it to pieces. "Wow now, hands to yourself buddy." I said with a cocky grin.

Gen'ei walked up next to me and said into my head. 'Absorb me now. We might want the extra power for all this.' I agreed and soon her body disappeared into a blue mist that I absorbed.

Kurotsuchi stared at me angrily. "Well at least I get the most interesting specimen. Even if he is second hand." He reached up and tore off the damaged limb. 'That looked painful.' I heard Gen'ei's voice in the back of my head. "I suppose that girl was part of your power. A special ability of your Zanpakuto perhaps." He said bringing out a needle with a fluid in it. "The pain, oh the pain, it is driving me insane." He sang in a disinterested voice will sticking the needle into the stump where his arm use to be. His entire body was engulfed in a sickly purple aura and another arm shooting out from where the stump had been. He smiled at me. "Much better."

"Sir it's good you took your vitamins, but now you need to take the meds that stop you from being a psychotic freak of nature." I asked to him in a babying voice. He glared at me.

"Tell me, what was it like to have a vivisection performed on you will your still alive?" He said stepping towards me releasing his spiritual pressure to the point that he expected me to break down under it.

I quickly Flash Stepped behind him and delivered a punch to his face before grabbing his new left arm and breaking it across my knee using my ghost energy to prevent him from trying to stop it. Flash Stepping away I just smiled at him. "I was sedated. Can you imagine that they thought I would struggle while they were poking around my insides?" He glared and me and pulled this left arm off again to and using other measurement of the drug he regrew it back. I smiled when I saw what I expected to see. The aura was not as strong the second time as the first. "Didn't your doctor tell you something about how many times you should use that stuff a day? I would say five times is your max before you run yourself out of energy."

"You're a cheeky little brat." He said with a glare. He might as well have told me I was right. "I don't know how you can still move with that pathetic amount of spiritual pressure, but you won't be moving for much longer." He started to draw his Zanpakuto making me wonder again why he wears it right in front of his crouch. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizō." He hissed. The Zanpakuto glowed and reshaped itself into its Shikai state. It was a solid bronze color and at the guard was what looked like a baby's head from which it sprouted into three needles like blades. All and all definitely a stabbing weapon.

He lunged at me but I parried it and in one smooth motion got inside of his strike range and punched him in the gut before grabbing onto his shoulder and wrist and aiming once again for the left arm. He noticed what I was about to do and Flash Stepped away from me and up onto a roof. I quickly followed. "I am going to take that arm of your until you don't have the energy to make another." I mocked. This seemed to get him madder.

I cocked a smile as he just ran straight at me. 'Does this guy seriously not know how to fight?' I thought to Gen'ei. But then the Lieutenant was on me grabbing me to hold me still. I tried to struggle and we both fell off of the roof. I didn't even remember that she was there. She had been quiet throughout the ordeal. I simply delivered a sharp upper cut to her jaw expecting her to let go but she didn't. I then felt a sharp pain in my gut. But that can't be right, I was keeping track of Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure and the girl was still between us.

I looked down in horror, Kurotsuchi had stabbed me by driving his sword straight through his own lieutenant. We hit the ground hard and bounced apart. I ended up with my back against a wall while the girl was lying on the ground in her own blood.

"Nemu, you worthless girl I told you not to let go of him no matter what." Kurotsuchi said kicking the girl.

"Stop it, what kind of Still Core are you." I said trying to get up but my body wouldn't respond.

He looked at me and grinned. "I suppose you have noticed now have you. My sword implements an extremely powerful paralyzing agent that targets only the signals from the brain that deal with movement and shuts them down leaving all your pain respecters intact." He explain walk straight up to me and burying his blade in my stomach. "I sure hope that hurts."

I looked up and him and tried to spit but it required more muscles then I had so I just ended up drooling. The lieutenant was making loud struggling noises. She was obviously in a lot of pain. Kurotsuchi turned to her. "Will you be quiet? I am trying to enjoy myself over here." He said to her.

"I am sorry Master. But I appear to have a pierced lung. I think I might die, could I please have some of the medicine, Master." He paused and walked right over to her. I thought he was going to give her the medicine, but he did something that I don't think I will ever forgive. He kicked her. He kicked her hard in the stomach again and again.

"Don't you dare suggest that a creation of mine would be so easily killed." Kurotsuchi shouted angrily.

"Stop it you'll kill her!" I shouted. This isn't right, she had sacrificed her body for him and this is what he did.

"Now you too are insulting my work. I made her body myself so there is no way that something as small as this to destroy it. Besides I created her out of my own body so I have the right to end her as well." Kurotsuchi said and draw back his leg for another kick. In that instant I saw Dani instead of the young lieutenant strapped to a table being electrocuted to death.

Using my ectoplasm to grab control of my muscles I launched myself forward forming a crud dagger out of my Phantom Phrost and chopping off Kurotsuchi's leg as I Flash Stepped past him pulling Nemu into my arms and getting her out of the way.

Kurotsuchi screamed from the unexpected pain and fell down. I used the time to flash away and put Nemu in a place where she would be safe. Before returning to the fight. "You sick fruit loop. You may have made her, but her life doesn't belong to you." I spat throwing away the dagger made of ice. My wounds had healed but he hadn't seemed to notice. Kurotsuchi glared at me as he finished regenerating yet another limb.

"Now how are you moving when I denied you use of your nervous system?" He questioned me.

"I'm not going to tell you." I teased in a sing song voice.

He glared and then shouted. "Fine then, I would just have to find out when I dissect you!" using his left arm he pulled what looked like a scythe out of his ear that was attached to his head by a rope of flesh.

"Ewww!" I said completely grossed out. He thought it at me and I raised a hand to block it and shouted. "Hadō 11 Bound Lightning!" as his Scythe made contact with my glove the electricity trialed up the rope of flesh all the way up to his head.

The flesh melted away and smelt a little like smoked chicken. And if I had been making him mad before, well that made him pissed off. "That is it!" He shouted. "You are not worth the trouble it takes to take you alive."

"Nickel every time I heard that line." I said loud enough for him to hear. 'Maybe we should stop taunting him.' Gen'ei thought to me.

'After what he did to that woman. No why am I not taunting this fruit loop. He reminds me to much of Vlad.' I responded.

He glared at me and began to talk in a furious voice. "Did anyone ever tell you what separates the Captains from the rest of the rift raft? I suppose not since you are only a Substitute Soul Reaper. On top of having a Shikai or a first release form we also have a further stage for our Zanpakutos called a Bankai." He said with a grin. "Let me show you mine. Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!" His Bankai was a giant caterpillar with a golden babies head and a red cape. The only thing that was intimidating about it was its size this thing had to be at least a quarter of a mile long. It was standing right behind Kurotsuchi. It opened its mouth and toxic fumes came out. "My Bankai makes a special type of poison that is made from my blood. I don't think that you will be able to survive it, but considering that my Zanpakuto is going to crush you, I don't think that will be an issue."

I started to laugh. "Sorry, but after everything that you have done you still think that you can kill me." I placed one hand on top of the other in front of me. "Fat chance! Bankai!" A golden light encircled my hands before covering my entire body. Once the light faded it revealed my Bankai to him. My Bankai was a heavy sword. The handle alone was five feet long and the blade was a double edged slab of metal that was over twelve feet in length that extended straight out for several feet before final starting to bend inwards just two feet from the end making a point. It was a silver color and had a cross like design on it. My clothes also changed slightly. I ware over my old Soul Reaper uniform a white sleeveless jacket with white fur like trimmings and the Phantom symbol on the back in black. Over the top half of my face was a masquerade half mask that was gold and designed in the style of a wolf with marks that looked like fur. "Satsugai-sha no Gen'ei."

Kurotsuchi stumbled back in shock. "No, it is not possible. It takes years to achieve Bankai. You couldn't possible… a rat like you… what are you!?" He screamed.

"I am nothing more than a Phantom." I said with a smile using my ghostly and spiritual strength to lift the enormous sword.

I tried not to grown from the weight. 'Gen'ei you need to go on a diet.' I teased her.

'Shut up. It isn't nice to talk about a girl's weight, and besides the results are worth it.' She thought back.

"I don't care if you have Bankai. Ashisogi Jizō attack!" he shouted. His Bankai came running straight and me on all of its caterpillar-like legs. Its head moved up on the body revealing layer upon layer of blades. I took a deep breath and swung the sword like a baseball bat striking the thing on the side of the baby head causing it to tumble into the wall. Golden dust was scattered about from the point of contact. I took the opening and jumped up striking the golden head again and again with my Zanpakuto. Each hit realizing more and more dust. "Huh your Bankai seems to be a little dull. You haven't even made a scratch on my Ashisogi Jizō." Kurotsuchi began to mock me.

I smiled. "You didn't think yours was the only Bankai with a special ability." I mocked him back. The smile on his face vanished and his eyes widened. "My Zanpakuto may be slow and hard to wield, but every time I strike something the force of the impact sends out this golden dust. The same kind of dust that is consumed during the birth of a star." I concentrated some of the dust with my spirit energy and compressed it in a small area right under the right eye of the baby head. "Satsugai-sha no Gen'ei, Taiyōkō Mosu!" The duct burst into a miniature yellow sun and the baby's head was practically melted off in a matter of seconds.

"Ashisogi Jizō!" Kurotsuchi cried out before leveling his eyes on me. "Damn you, damn you to hell!"

Several more yellow orbs appeared all up and down the length of the Bankai and destroyed the entire body. Then what was left of the flames gathered around my blade making it glow red hot. I Flash Stepped forward and chopped off his left arm again before turning around and sweeping his legs clean off. The heated blade cauterizing the wounds on contact so he wouldn't bleed to death.

Kurotsuchi was left screaming on the ground. "I know you probably can't regenerate your limbs anymore right now, but even if you could, you would not have enough Spiritual Energy to continue. It is over Kurotsuchi, you lost."

"I will… not let… it end this way!" he shouted pulling out his sword that had returned to it sealed state. I was prepared for a half assed attempt to kill me out of desperation, but not for what really happened. He drove the blade into his throat and his body turned into a green jelly like stated. "Fine, I might not have been able to kill you with my own hands, but my poison will surely finish you off. Have a horrible death you insignificant rat." His voice came out of the jelly which has pretty weird if you ask me. The jelly started to ooze into the walls and disappear. Before it was all gone I shot the last piece with an ice beam and froze it so it would not rejoin the body where ever it went.

'I sure hope that was his crouch.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'Or another left arm for our collection.' She responded. I resealed my sword and I let Gen'ei have her freedom again. I then returned as fast as I could to Nemu, who was easily in sight of everything that had happened.

I used a quick probe to see what kind of damage we were dealing with. It was bad, broken ribs, punctured lung and the wound was not only large and also upset from his kicks, but it was also close two of her major arteries. 'Gen'ei we need to work fast.' We both released our gloves and got to work healing her wounds.

"Thank you." She gasped.

"Please try not to talk. Your lungs were punctured and even though we have the bleeding under control I don't want to risk farther injury." I told her. "Beside it is only natural to help someone in your condition."

"No." she said shaking her head lightly. "Thank you for not killing him. You could have, but you choose not to." She gave a sad smile. "There is an antidote to the poison underneath my lieutenants badge. Please, it is yours."

I got the antidote. "Don't you need it too? You were also in range of the poison gas."

She lightly shook her head. "I was made from Master's tissue. I will not die from a poison made from his blood." She reasoned to me. "So you not trust me?" she asked.

I smiled and drank the antidote causing her to give a weak smile. "I don't think you are a bad person. But I don't understand why you thank me for sparing that man. He did terrible things to you." I said continuing to heal her.

"But he made me. It is only nature that I care for him." Nemu said.

I sighed. "You remind me of a girl from back home. He name was Danielle. A man named Vlad made her to be a clone of me. He treated her horribly and in the end strapped her to a table and tried to melt her for his own selfish peruses. He was always just trying to use her." I told Nemu how looked at me in amazement. "I told her the same thing I am going to tell you. You are not a thing; you are your own person. And Kurotsuchi has no right to do those terrible things to you."

"What ever happened to her?" Nemu asked.

I smiled. "She ran away from Vlad and found new people to care about her. I am sure you would be happier away from Kurotsuchi." I said with a smile.

"But what if I can't find anyone like that. What if I can't find a new place to belong?" Nemu asked a little desperately.

"Tell you what, after all this is over I will come back and see if you want to come back to Amity Park with me. Yamada would probably love to have a competent nurse. And I would love to be your friend." I told her. I probably shouldn't. But she just reminded me so much of Dani when she was forced to work for Vlad.

Nemu smiled and responded to my offer. "Thank you… and I will think about it… but there are people in Squad 12 that depend on me. I cannot just leave them." She said.

"As long as you have your own reasons for staying, then that is good enough for me." I responded with a smile. "Now enough talk. You need to get some rest."

"Thank you." She said one last time before closing her eyes. I turned my attention back to my work. We managed to stop the bleeding out into her lungs but she was not in the clear. I was working on repairing her rib cage so that her lungs would not puncture themselves again and Gen'ei was working on healing the wound around the arteries prevent her from breaking one of those.

We had just gotten her out of the danger zone when a sweet clear voice came from behind use. "You are doing a very good job. Would you like some help?" I turned and saw Captain Unohana of Squad 4. She looked like the picture in the memorial that Yamada had for her back in his clinic. That still seemed kind of creepy. She had long black hair that was braded in front of her chest and she had a kind smile on her face. Right behind her was her new lieutenant an exceptionally tall woman with white hair who had a solemn look on her face.

I was pondering whether or not to make a break for it since I had used more energy than I would have liked healing people and Nemu would most certainly receive excellent care from Captain Unohana when she spoke again. "So you are the ones that are going around impersonating members of my squad? Ryū and Tora Fantomu I suspect, though I have been told your real names are Danny Phantom and Gen'ei."

'Well those names are now useless.' I thought. "That is right, I would rather not fight, but I cannot stop. I must save my friends." I said simply.

"I have no intention of fighting you." Unohana said. "I just have some questions. First, a Captain was found murdered this morning at the inner wall. Are the Ryoka involved? If not then do you know who might be?"

I couldn't believe my luck that she wasn't going to attack me, or that a Captain could have been murdered. "We didn't come here to kill anyone, just to save the lives of our friends Yayoi and Rukia." I said not taking my hands away from healing Nemu. "I don't think that anyone in our party would have murdered someone straight out. Maybe a killing in self defense but even that hasn't happened yet to my knowledge." I admitted. "As for who might be involved… Gen Ichimaru didn't try to kill use will we were at the gate. I thought that it was strange that is final attack didn't have as much speed or deadly force as his first and was much more obvious." I voiced my suspicions.

"I didn't think that you were involved. But Gen Ichimaru is definitely someone that could pull it off. The only question is why? But that is not one you can answer I suppose." She said never losing that soft smile. "Second, you called yourself 'The Berserking Medic'. Do you know Daichi Yamada?"

"Yes, he was the man that somewhat trained me. He runs a clinic in the worst part of my home town where no real doctors dare live. He works there to help people who would otherwise get no medical treatments." I told her what I know about Yamada. "He asked me if I ran into you to tell you that Lunar Lilies bloom year round but only in the dark. I really doing know what the means." She closed her eyes as if reliving a memory, her smile still on her face.

"Come with me back to Squad 4 barracks." Lady Unohana said.

"But I thought…" I started before she interrupted me.

"From my reports I gather that Yoruichi has returned and is going to be spending the next three days training one of the Ryoka for a final battle. I don't know what good three days will be for him but you now have three days free yourself. After finding out that your goal was to aid the prisoners we know have three Captains stationed there at all times." She said kindly.

'Well shoot.' Gen'ei thought to me.

"I could use an extra pair of skilled hands in the medical bay since it is full to the breaking point after everything you Ryoka have done." She said to me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "The 9th seat in Squad 4 is open, and I can arrange for you to be the one to take care of the wounds for your friends that have been captured and are awaiting interrogation in the holding cells."

"Captain, are you sure about this." Her lieutenant asked worriedly.

"Isane, I cannot be sure about this. But the things that have been going on just don't feel right. And even if it has been a hundred years and they have labeled him a traitor, I still believe in Daichi. He would not do anything that would lead to more suffering." Unohana said to her lieutenant.

"Yes, of course Captain Unohana." Isane said looking down.

I had done everything I could at that point for Nemu, but I was out of blood packs and antibiotics. "I have done everything I can here. She needs some more equipment if we are to help her make a full recovery. But I used up all of our supplies. Can we move her to your med center? I would be more than happy to help with your injured, but could you also send me to Squad 11 barracks to take a look at Captain Zaraki's injuries?" I asked.

"Yes, Zaraki hinted that he was going to help you. It is interesting that you and your friends have gain his respected without killing him first." Unohana said with her warm smile. "You might want to visit the Squad 13 Captain Jūshirō Ukitake as well. He is well known for caring for his men and Rukia Kuchiki was part of his Squad. You may be able to convince him to help you. And you might be able to help him."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked lifting Nemu onto my back. Unohana tilted her head signaling me to follow.

"For a long time Captain Ukitake has been suffering from a terminal illness. Your healing ability however seems to be more than just pervading the spiritual particles and energy that are needed to replace the damaged areas." Unohana said giving me a look. "From what I can tell you were teaching the tissues how to be healthy. For most of us, we need to set the bone and make sure it is lined up properly before healing. You can just instruct the tissue to move into the right place during the process. You might be the miracle that Captain Ukitake has been waiting for all these decades."

I thought back on everything that I can do. In reality it was my ghost core that was teaching my spirit energy how to do these kinds of things. I could manifest Gen'ei because all ghosts' bodies are just manifestations of their energy so they do it upon instinct. Ghosts need an advanced level of control over their energy just to keep their bodies stable. And when a ghost is injured they instinctively reform the body part. For most ghosts even if they had an arm chopped of, it would still grow back in a day or two. The main difference is the speed, since spiritual particles can move a lot faster than ectoplasm. But I don't really know the limits of what can and can't be done with it.

"I don't know if I can." I admitted.

"Will that stop you from trying?" Unohana asked with a slight glance over her shoulder at me.

"No, it won't. But it might make me not want to tell him that there is a chance and get his hopes up for nothing." I said with a sad smile.

"I will send you to him with his medicine then and you can see for yourself." Lady Unohana said. In just ten minutes we had arrived at Squad 4 Barracks and found Nemu a bed. I went to the office where she made the papers naming me the new 9th chair before Unohana left leaving me alone with her lieutenant and instructions to report to the 3rd chair to ask what work need to be done.

"Please just make sure that nothing bad happens to my Captain because of this." She told me.

"I will try my best." I responded, I couldn't deny that the possibility existed for Unohana to get into a lot of trouble for this. But I could not turn back, and I was grateful for the help.

The door burst open and there was the Squad 4 boy that had been taken away by Ganju and Ichigo when I last saw them and two people I didn't recognize. The people introduced themselves as the 3rd seats(?) of Squad 13, Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. Apparently Kiyone was Isane's little sister even though they look about as much alike as me and Jazz… bad example.

Sentarō Kotsubaki explained that the boy, Hanatarō Yamada, was caught helping Ichigo and Ganju. He started to ramble on shouting about all the things that they must have done to him, and why he should not be punished. 'Sounds like Squad 13 is full of sympathizers.' Gen'ei thought to me.

'You're probably right there.' I thought back. The two 3rd seats started to shout loudly at each other about the necessity of shouting loudly. Isane looked at a loss on how to deal with them and Hanatarō looked like he wanted to just melt away.

'This has gone on long enough,' I decided. "Alright we get it. I think we are well aware of how Stockholm Syndrome works." I shouted at them getting their attention. "Besides we have our hands full and can't afford to waste a pair in a prison cell. We'll put him to work in the Med bay and that way there will be someone to monitor him at all time. Sound good." I finished. The 3rd chairs nodded. I smiled then. "Great, Hanatarō I will take you to 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura. I was supposed to report to him for my own orders anyways." I grabbed Hanatarō and dragged him out of the room following me.

"Bye bye Twiddle A and Twiddle B!" Gen'ei waving goodbye to them from her position on my shoulder.

We were half way down the hall before he started to talk. "I am sorry for asking this but who are you?" He asked in a light tone.

"I'm Ryū Fantomu and this is my little sister Tora." I responded to him and had to stop myself from laughing at the look on his face. "Sorry about not saving you from Ichigo and Ganju when we first met. I didn't think they would kidnap you. But I doubt those two knuckle heads would have hurt you."

"So, you're that white haired man that attacked those Squad 11 men?" he said with wide eyes. "You're one of the Ryoka, what are you doing here?"

"My real name is Danny Phantom. I suppose that Ichigo and Ganju told you what we are here for. Lady Unohana realizes that we aren't trying to kill anyone so has offered me a position for the next three days as long as I help out." I responded. He helped Ichigo and Ganju. I could trust him.

I could hardly believe how wide his eyes got. "Are you the Danny Phantom that Yayoi talked about?" He asked.

I blinked. "Yayoi told you about me?" I asked wondering how much she had told him.

He smiled at me and looked rather excited. "She told me you were some kind of superhero. One that fought ghosts and other terrifying monsters and that you even beat the Pariahs." He said excitedly.

"Yeah that's Danny. He is the greatest ghost hunter ever." Gen'ei spoke up.

We had arrived at the hospital part of the Squad 4 barracks. Hanatarō pointed out 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura to me and we walked over to him. "Yasochika Iemura, Hanatarō, Tora and I need instructions on where to work sir." I said politely.

"What?" He turned to us. He had blond hair, sunglass on inside and a rather narrow face. He gave off a bit of a pompous air. "Hanatarō? I thought you were in trouble for helping the Ryoka."

"I am sir, they want me to be in an area where I can easily be observed. They didn't want to waste man power though so I was told to help out." Hanatarō told him what I had made the situation out to be.

"Well I can't turn away help right now but who are you two? I have never seen you around here before." He said looking dead at me.

"I am Ryū Fantomu and this is my little sister Tora. We are brand new from Academy and I was just promoted to 9th seat a little over an hour ago." I told him.

"What? We're give kids straight from the Academy Officers positions these days. What is the 13 Court Guard Squads coming to?" He said shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. I need to send some medical personal to the holding cells to tend to the Ryoka that have been Captured. I don't know why we are taking care of them when this is all their fault but orders are orders. Ryū, you and your sister will go to the holding cells and see to the Ryoka. Hanatarō report to medical station 14 and try not to get kidnapped again." He snapped.

"Thank you sir. I will see Hanatarō there and leave after refilling my supplies. Thank you for your time." I said with a smile. Best to pat his ego I suppose.

He dismissed us and I followed Hanatarō to a storage area. I refilled the supplies and he gave me a map and pointed out where I need to go to find the holding cells. I walked with him to the room where he was supposed to work and before I left him he asked me a question I didn't expect. "Why did you use the title 'The Berserking Medic'?"

I looked at him and decided I could tell him. "My home town is the Soul Reaper's 'No Man's Land' the only Soul Reaper we have is a runaway name Daichi Yamada he is the one that taught me how to be a Soul Reaper. Or at least he gave me the written material on the subject. He ran a clinic down there and said that when he was in the Court Guard Squads that he went by 'the Berserking Medic' the name just came to me when I decided to intervene when you first saw me."

"My brother is alive?" Hanatarō said. It wasn't until then that it struck me that Hanatarō's family name was Yamada.

"Last I checked." I told him.

He looked at me with a wide grin on his face that for some reason made him look rather creepy with his drooping eyes. "I need to go, but thanks for telling me." He said and turned and walked to his work station.

I walked outside and began to Flash Step across the roofs towards the holding cells. 'I sure hope that Ganju doesn't blow our cover.' I thought to Gen'ei.

'Two popsicles says he doesn't even remember us.' Gen'ei thought to me.

'Sure and if I win you have to be nice to Uryū of a whole day.' I thought back with a grin.

'Not worth the risk.' She thought back causing me to chuckle.

'So Ganju is definitely there. Who else do you think we are going to see?' I asked. We were already half way there.

'Big Guy is not exactly easy to miss, and Four Eyes will definitely be there.' Gen'ei replied.

'Come on, we just saw Uryū three hours ago, there is no way he has already gotten himself caught.' I replied.

'Where there is a guy that thought that a spare cape was more important than a radio, there is a way.' She replied and she did have a point.

'Yeah but he managed to go more than a day without being noticed, and Cujo was with him. And you don't seem to think that Orihime will be there.' I reasoned. 'I am sure that we won't see Uryū there. And my mom doesn't have a phone on her ether but has a tent and several weapons, remember.'

Minutes later I had just gotten to the cells and introduced myself to the guard. "I am Ryū Fantomu Squad 4 9th seat and this is my sister Tora also Squad 4. We were told to pervade medical attention to the prisoners." I explained.

"A waste of resource if you ask me. But can't argue with the higher up. Need me in there to guard or do you feel safe around them?" The guard asked popping his shoulders.

"We'll be fine on our own. Not like there is much to fear when their spiritual energy is sealed away. Besides if I can't handle three injured men without powers I would be an embarrassment." I reasoned with a laugh.

"Squad 4 member with back bone and common sense, I didn't know we had those. Go ahead and check on them. I will be at the door if you need anything but it will be hard to hear you since the cell is at the other end of the holding area." He told me.

"I got everything I need but thanks for the offer." I thanked him and walked into the holding area, he locked the primary door behind me.

I walked to the end of the hall and turned to the only occupied cell. In the cell was Chad, Ganju and to my great disappointment an unconscious Uryū. "Clockwork Uryū, you already got caught?" I said getting the others attention.

"Danny, Gen'ei is that you guys?" Ganju said wide eyed. All of them had been placed in white robes, but only Chad and Ganju had any bandages on them. Ganju looked like a mummy with all of his bandages.

"Nice to see you to, Gummy." Gen'ei said to the announce of Ganju.

I smiled. "I am Ryū Fantomu Squad 4 9th seat. Apparently they will give anyone an officer's position around here." I joked while entering the cell and beginning to look at their wounds.

Ganju and Chad started at us wide eyed. "So you're going to break us out right?" Ganju asked hopefully.

"Not yet, Ichigo is going to be training with Yoruichi for the next 3 days. I think I know why so it might be good for you guys to lay low until then. It seems a Captain was murdered so they want to keep us all alive until after questioning us." I explained to them. Both Ganju and Chad had serous wound that had already been lightly tended to but were still pretty bad. Uryū whose wounds were not as bad but had not been looked at took priority. I started to close the gashes on his arms and stomach while continuing to talk. "And since they are pouring all there resource into catching the last Ryoka they won't have time to interrogate you yet."

"Great at least there is some good news." Ganju said sarcastically. Then it looked as if a thought crossed his mind. "You said they let you into Squad 4. Did you happen to see a guy named Hanatarō?"

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, the Squad 13 was the ones that took him aback and they were sympathizers since they didn't want to see Rukia die. Lady Unohana the Captain of Squad 4 also is helping. Another captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, is also going to be joining us."

Ganju's eyes widened in fear. "You're trusting that monster? Why?" he asked struggling to keep his voice down.

"Am an optimist." I replied with a shrug. Gen'ei and I had taken care of the surface wounds of Uryū's and I sent a probe to see how his insides were. At first everything seemed fine. I couldn't tell how he was beaten but he didn't take internal damage. But I felt like something was missing.

'Danny? Where is his spiritual energy?' I heard Gen'ei concerned voice in the back of my head.

My eyes widened, she was right. His spiritual energy was gone. "What is the problem is he going to be alright? He doesn't look that badly hurt. Did the Soul Reapers do something to him?" Ganju asked.

I didn't want to say anything that Uryū wouldn't want people to know. "No he's fine, I just surprise he didn't have any more damage. This should not have been enough to knock him out." I made an excuse. "Anyways, Zaraki seems to be an obsessive guy. All I had to do was promise to fight him after this is all over and he agreed to help. After I healed him up he went back to barracks to prepare."

"You healed him!? Why?" Ganju shouted before covering his mouth.

"He was going to die. I couldn't just lead him there the way he was." I admitted.

"You probably should have." Ganju told me.

"You worry too much Gummy. Pinky and Kenny are really nice." Gen'ei said with a smile.

Uryū started to shift about. "Welcome back to the land of the only dead once Uryū." I joked as he sat up.

"What happened, where are we?" He asked as he sat up. He was for all practical purposes fully healed, but Gen'ei was putting bandages on him to hide that fact.

"You are in a holding cell at the end of Squad 4 barracks." I told him. "As for what happened you're going to have to tell me. I last saw you three hours ago, how in the Zone did you get caught?" I asked him.

"Danny? Did you loss to?" He asked a still in a daze.

"No way, Danny would never lose to someone like that goo clown guy." Gen'ei said a little indigently. "We beat him up good. We cut his arm off at least three times."

"Gen'ei, that isn't true." I scolded her. "The first time we shot it off, second we only broke his arm and he tore it off himself, it was only the third time that we cut off."

The others looked really confused. "You fought a four armed monster?" Ganju asked.

"No it was more like a hundred arms." Gen'ei said talking about the caterpillar Bankai.

"Anyways I need to know what happened after you left me Uryū. Are Orihime and Cujo ok?" I asked. "They aren't here so they must not have been capture yet right?"

"After we left you we were ambushed. He didn't give his name but he was wearing one of those coats like the man you were fighting." Uryū said regaining his composer.

"So he was a Captain then." I said grimly starting on Ganju's wounds will Gen'ei worked on Chad's.

"He attacked out of nowhere. Your dog was the first one hit." He said. I paled a little, Cujo's power were useless against a sneak attack. "I did everything I could to help the others escape but I couldn't beat him."

"You did your best, and considering Orihime isn't here I don't think she has been captured. I will go to Squad 11 barracks and see if she and Makizō got there safely." I assured him.

"But if you're not a prisoner then why are you here? And why haven't they killed us." Uryū asked.

Ganju decided to explain. "Danny got taken in and made a fake member of Squad 4 apparently. He says that the captain sympathizes with our cause. As for why we are alive, seems we are the suspects in a murder investigation. Ironic that being suspected of an offense punishable by death is the only thing that is keeping us alive." Ganju joked sadly.

"Ichigo is going to be training for the next three days. I will break you out of here then. Right now, I am going to go to as many Captains as I can and see if I can persuade them to our side. Right now we have two or three of the remaining eleven Captains on our side." I said with a smile. "But Unohana is not going to fight so it really is only one or two. If Ichigo's training is a success then he should be able to fight a Captain on equal footing, same goes for Cujo if I can get him ready and they don't ambush him. Assuming that Zaraki can take one and Captain Ukitake can handle one that leave me to fight four."

"What there is no way you can fight four Captains all by yourself." Ganju said a note of despair in his voice.

"Yes Danny can. Danny is the best there is. We should have just entered the Soul Society by ourselves." Gen'ei said angrily. "Then we would have been done by now and we wouldn't have had to worry about all of you guys."

"Gen'ei calm down. If it comes down to it I'll fight them while you guy get Yayoi and Rukia out of here. But I would rather try to get more Captains to join our side or at least not to fight against us first." I said trying to calm Gen'ei down.

"So you are going to throw your life away for us. And you expect me not to try and help while you and Ichigo are fighting." Chad spoke up for the first time since I had got there.

I looked him dead in the eyes and smiled. "I never said I planned on dying. From what I have seen of Captains I should be able to hold off about three of them. But any more then that will be pushing it." I said confidently. But in true I was not so sure. I still had no plan on how to deal with Head Captain Yamamoto. If Yamada's perditions were true he would be the only real problem. But if I could convince one or two more Captains then I could fight Yamamoto on one on one. That would be the ideal situation.

"I'm done patching Chad up. How about you Danny?" Gen'ei asked out loud for the sake of the group.

"I'm done with Ganju too. We should go to Squad 11 Barracks and make sure that Orihime made it there safely. We also need to come up this a plan on how to use whatever men Captain Zaraki felt like he could trust." I replied.

I walked out of the cell and locked it behind me. I looked over at them Ganju and Chad had grim determination on their faces. Uryū looked like he was about to cry. I could hardly blame him. After everything that has happened to me. I would freak if I suddenly lost all my powers and had to depend on other people while my life was in danger. It would drive me insane.

I told the guard that their injuries were tended to but that I might come by tomorrow to make sure that nothing unexpected happened. I left the building and took off for Squad 11 barracks. I can't help agreeing with Gen'ei, if I had just came in by myself I could have snuck in whenever they opened the gate for patrols, I would have gotten both Rukia and Yayoi out no trouble. I shook my head. 'It is too late to think like that.' I told myself. 'One way or another, it all ends in three days.'

* * *

><p>I had Danny do the grudge match with Kurotsuchi rather than Uryū. This will give some credibility to Uryū taking the bow from Squad 12 later. Since he would probably rather burn than get help from Kurotsuchi.<p>

Danny and Kurotsuchi would never get along. Not that anyone could get along with Kurotsuchi. Danny believes that nothing is more important than life, whereas Kurotsuchi wouldn't think twice about killing something or someone in the name of science. Add to that any actions against Nemu who is extremely similar to Danielle. This will make Danny and Kurotsuchi lifelong enemies.

If you think that Danny's Bankai is uncharacteristic, that is because it is. You will see where I am going with this if I ever get far enough. And yes the idea is based on D Grey Man.

As I said, I am giving Unohana's actions substance, rather than having her healing Renji later on being some kind of random act of kindness.

To anyone that thought I might let Uryū keep his powers, too bad. It is important to the story that Uryū remains useless, if anything he contributed more to the team when he had no powers then he ever did when he did have his powers.

I also gave some context to Danny's healing powers and other abilities that he shows.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Danny, outside Captain Zaraki's door)

'Finally!' I thought in frustration looking at the outside of Zaraki's office door. 'What is with this Squad? They were completely unhelpful at finding this place.'

'More than just unhelpful, they kept attacking us.' Gen'ei thought back angrily. 'They should be glad I went easy on them.'

I knocked on the door and called out. "Captain Zaraki, it is Ryū Fantomu of Squad 4 coming to check on you."

"Come in." Came Zaraki's gruff voice from the other side of the door.

I opened the door walked in and closed it behind me as quickly as I could. I turned to get a good idea of who was in the room. Captain Zaraki was behind a desk that looked a little small for him sword leaning against his shoulder. His lieutenant Yachiru was sitting on the edge of his desk kicking her feet about. Makizō and Yumichika were there as well as the bald guy Ichigo beat up. Orihime was on her knees in front of a chair in the middle of the room.

They all turned to me as I entered the room. "Sorry I am late. Your Squad was reluctant to let me in. I will probably be yelled at when I get back to Squad 4 for knocking a few of them out." I said with a grin.

But my grin vanished when I saw what was on the chair in front of Orihime. "Cujo." I whispered before running over to the little ghost dog. Uryū told me that Cujo had been hit. But he hadn't told me how bad it was. Cujo's stomach had been cut clean open and his right front leg was missing. The little guy was shivering violently and ectoplasm was dripping from his wounds.

"I'm sorry Phantom-kun." Orihime said with tears in her eyes. "My healing powers aren't working. I don't know what to do." She was sniffling.

Of course her healing powers wouldn't work. They were based on spiritual energy and pressure. Cujo's ectoplasm would be completely unaffected by it. I released my Zanpakuto and tried my hand. My gloves flared there light greenish blue. It was no good my Zanpakuto worked through spirit energy. It wasn't working.

'Then just don't use spirit energy alone.' I told myself. 'Just like with Kido spells use a mixture. Do the same with your Zanpakuto.' What did I have to lose? I started to pour Ectoplasm into the mixture for my spirit energy that was being converted into the healing energy. At first nothing but then the glow from my gloves changed from a greenish blue to a more solid green color. The injuries on Cujo's body started to react. I concentrated harder putting more ectoplasm in and the wound on his stomach began to close the energy currents that act like blood vessels on a ghost were repair. There had been some minor damaged to his core that I was worried about but he should survive.

But his leg… I managed to close the wound but there was nothing more I could do. Usually a ghost would be able to regenerate their own limbs over time but. His core was injured when it happened. Frostbite once told me that when a ghost's core is injured then it can no longer repair itself. Even if the ghost survives and the core is repaired. The damage will never be undone.

I finished and looked up. The entire time I had been working everyone had been silent. "Who did it?" I asked, rage clear as day in my voice.

"It was Captain Kaname Tōsen, he attacked out of nowhere. Uryū distracted him giving us time to escape. I don't know what happened to him." Makizō said sadly.

"Don't worry about Uryū. Him, Chad and Ganju are all being held in a holding cell at the edge of Squad 4 barracks. I was assigned as the doctor for them." I explained.

"So, when are we going to start raising hell? I want to get this done so that I can fight you, Phantom." Kenpachi said gruffly.

"In three days, Ichigo is training with Yoruichi for that time. I think I know why. And if I am right then it should be worth the wait." I said simple.

"How can three days of training make that kind of difference?" The bald guy asked.

"Before I came here I went through a form of Bankai training. It was suppose to take three days to complete. Do to some… complications I took five days. But if Ichigo can master a Bankai he should be a lot more useful." I explained.

"So Ichigo will be even stronger then." Kenpachi said with a wicked smile. "Good, I want to see how much he has grown after this is all over to."

"Wait a second. You have a Bankai?" The bald guy said in suspicion.

"Not exactly. That is why it took me five days." I said rubbing the back of my neck. They looked at me confused. "A Bankai is the full force of the single train of thought that brings out the best in the Soul Reaper that uses it." I explained "That was the complication with me. I had to conflicting motivations. My willingness to do anything to guarantee my own survive created one Bankai, Satsugai-sha no Gen'ei." I then looked down. "The willingness to die to protect the ones I love created another, Gādian-shi Gen'ei."

"Two!" Makizō shouted in surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"If I had a dollar every time I heard that line." I laughed softly.

"Interesting, your Bankais are Slayer of Apparitions and Guardian Apparition, two opposite concepts." Yumichika pondered.

"But Phantom-kun, why are you now in Squad 4. What happened after I last saw you?" Orihime asked.

"Oh that is easy, first we beat up Captain Clown and chopped of all of his limbs. But he got away by doing this weird bubbly bubbly thing and oozing out though the walls." Gen'ei said.

"What? You got to see the bubbly bubbly thing too, Whity? No fair I want to see!" Yachiru started to complain. Makizō looked rather embarrassed.

"It was really weird though Pinky we froze part of him before it managed to get away." Gen'ei said laughing but then stopped and looked at me. "Where did that piece go anyways?" She asked.

"I think we left it there." I said with a small grin. "I sure hope that piece was something he will miss."

"Too bad, well anyways after that Lady Unohana came by and offered Danny the 9th seat in her squad. I like her, she is really nice." Gen'ei said with a smile. "I didn't think that I would get to see you two here Mr. Baldy and Eyebrows."

"Don't call me that?" The bald guy said making to draw his sword.

"Can we call you Mr. Shiny Baldy then?" Yachiru asked innocently. Gen'ei and Yachiru started to make fun of the bald man as he tried to attack them.

"Oh god, there are two of them. I don't know how this could get any worse." Yumichika said rubbing his temples.

"I think you just jinxed it." I commented. Gen'ei and Yachiru manage to get the bald man to trip and were sitting on top of him.

"Hey Whity, I got like ten gallons of ice cream over in the barracks freezer." Yachiru said from her position on the man's shiny head. Gen'ei started to jump up and down on the man's back in excitement before they both burst through the door and ran down the hall.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't need to eat but she love Ice cream and Popsicles." I explained helping the bald man off the floor. "I don't think I have ever got your name."

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame Squad 11 3rd seat." He introduced himself angrily.

"So back to war counseling. The plan so far is to wait for Ichigo to complete the Bankai training so that he can have a better chance against Captain Kuchiki. Tomorrow I will be the one delivering Captain Ukitake his medicine and I will talk to him then about how much support he can provide." I explained. "So of the eight thought to be hostile Captains left we have Ichigo fighting Kuchiki, we can hope that Ukitake will be able to help with one. That leaves six left, Lady Unohana will not fight and Cujo doesn't look up to it. So between you and me we have to take on six Captains. I was planning on fighting Head Captain Yamamoto myself." I announced.

"Sounds like you have been thinking about this. But if Captain Ukitake decides to help us then Captain Kyōraku will probably join us as well." Zaraki informed me.

"That is good news. So the only Captains left are Squads 1, 2, 3, 7, 9, and 10. Any of those Captains approachable?" I asked.

Zaraki rubbed his chin. "Hell no for 1 through 3, and both 7 and 9 are the kind of people that walk around with rule books in there trousers." He explained. "I don't know about Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10, he is younger than the rest of us and might be more willing to listen, not that I ever would." Zaraki said rubbing his chin.

"I will look into it then, I don't want you to reveal the fact that you would be on our side before the last fight. The element of surprise it to important." I said. "But if we can just convince him not to fight. It would be a huge step in the right direction." I started to pet the unconscious Cujo with a sad look on my face.

"What exactly is that dog? It isn't normal." Ikkaku asked.

"He is a ghost dog. He was born from a guard dog from my home town that was put down because the facility that he guarded felt like he didn't need him anymore." I said sadly. "He is such a good dog." I scratched him behind the ear.

"Did you just say a ghost?" Yumichika said wide eyed.

"Yes, my family back home are professional ghost hunters. I am considered to be the best alive." I said simply.

"Interesting. Is fighting them fun?" Kenpachi asked with a grin.

"Not really, most of them are more annoying then challenging. And because I have to make sure that no humans die, I have to work extremely quickly when taking them down. I usually get to make about two or three jokes to make fun of them before I take them down. But there attack about ten times a day. It is really a pain in the butt." I said with a shrug.

"The legendary monsters that ravaged the Seireitei and killed countless Soul Reapers are just an announce to you…" Yumichika said slowly.

"Pretty much." I said simply.

"But I thought that you said that you barely managed to beat that one ghost Phantom-kun. What was his name Pariahs Dark?" Orihime said.

"You beat The Pariahs." Ikkaku said wide eyed.

"Orihime there is a big difference between Pariahs Dark and the others that I fight daily." I said rolling my eyes. "Something of Pariahs Dark's level only comes up once or twice a year. And I am much stronger now than when I fought that fossil."

"I am looking forward to fighting you even more Phantom." Zaraki said. "But if you are fighting them daily then how many of them are there? About five hundred or so. Back when they appeared in the Soul Society it was one every year or two. After a thousand years there must be at least five hundred." Zaraki reasoned with a grin of hunger on his face.

"No it is more like five million. After they left the Soul Society they found out that they are capable of reproduction and have been mating." I explained.

Yumichika, Makizō and Ikkaku paled slightly. Their Captain grinned like a mad man. "So five million monsters each said to have the power to rival a Captain. I like the sound of that." He said, his subordinates didn't look as sure. "Make sure you introduce me to some. They might be fun to fight."

"Most of them aren't really that powerful. They are just hard as balls to injure, contain, or kill. That is without the right tools for the job." I explained. "Once your properly equipped thought it is really easy to the point that any normal human can take on most of them."

The grin fall off of Captain Zaraki's face. "So they aren't all that fun to fight or strong."

"No on average they are slower and weaker than a good Soul Reaper, but their attacks are imposable to block using spiritual pressure. Kido has no effect on them and if they see your attack coming then they can just fade out of existence and let it pass right through them." I said with a shrug. "Like I said, more annoying than powerful." I really would rather not have Kenpachi come to Amity Park in look of a good fight. Considering his spiritual pressure he might flatten the whole town before he managed to connect a solid hit to a ghost.

"Then forget I asked." He said sadly. "You should go now. I don't think we can plan any more for the future fights right now."

"Wait? But he never said what we are going to be doing during the fights." Ikkaku said indignantly.

"You will be staying out of my way if you don't want to die." Zaraki glared at his 3rd seat who backed off.

I laughed and walked out of the hall and followed the sounds of chaos to where Yachiru and Gen'ei were. "Tora it is time to go now!" I called out to her. She gave me a grin, her entire face was covered in ice cream and there were no less than thirty unconscious Soul Reapers around her.

Jumping over the bodies and onto my shoulder she told Yachiru goodbye and we left the Squad 11 barracks. We stopped by a bathroom to clean Gen'ei up before heading back to Squad 4 barracks where we spent the rest of the day patching up the injured Soul Reapers. Some of whom we injured ourselves. Luckily no one ever paid any attention to Squad 4 members so they didn't even recognize us. And so the day ended and I chose to sleep on the roof of the barracks. It wouldn't do for anyone to notice that we had never been there before at the sleeping quarters. So we slept after another exhausting day of healing people. Knowing that tomorrow it was back to planning for the final fight.

(Unohana, her office)

My 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura came in ready to give his report about the current state of affairs. As if I didn't know them, we are just as under staffed as we were yesterday. The number of injured might not be growing anymore but I didn't see our workload lightening any time soon.

"Captain Unohana, I am here to give you my report." He said in a professional manner.

"I know we are under staffed Yasochika but we need to pull through. Squad 4 exists so that the other Squad will have a shoulder to lean on. We cannot simply give up." I said.

"Actually… Captain, we have everything under control." He said nervously.

"What?" I asked. We had over one thousand patents yesterday morning. How could we possibly be fine?

"I know it is hard to believe. But… it's Ryū and Tora, they came out of nowhere and between them they tended to over 300 patents and brought them up to a condition that allowed them to be discharged. I have never seen anything like them. I wish to apologize for doubting your judgment when you gave Ryū the 9th seat." Yasochika said with a small bow. "They are life saviors… but… I can't help but wonder how they do it."

"What do you mean?" I asked him wondering about the student of Daichi's.

"I mean that they don't just provide the matter and energy and speed up the healing process. They really heal the patents." He said shaking his hands in emphases. "For example one guy had his nerves cut clear off. There is no fixing that as far as I know but that little girl Tora managed to fix his nerve endings and the guy can move his leg again."

I was not all that surprised about that. I noticed there unusual healing skills that was the power of that Zanpakuto. The thing that surprised me more was the fact that they managed to visit and tend to over 300 patents.

"Not only that but I watched them. They spent little over three minutes on most of the patents and worked nonstop for 8 hours straight without using the energy tablets. They didn't even know about the energy tablets until one of the nurses told them about them." He told me. That is something else; it is a good thing I requested he stay here for the three days to help out. "I myself would have to spend twenty minutes on a patent in order to bring them to the condition that they do in three minutes and even then I can only see around 15 before I am completely exhausted even with the pills to help. I don't understand where they get there energy from. I am surprised you haven't tried to set him up for a Captains position the way he is. And just a brand new recruits to." Yasochika was clearly in awe of Danny's skills.

"I am glad they meet your approval, I had known about their unique healing ability that comes from their Shikais but I didn't know about their endurance. If the current situation was different I might very well have recommended Ryū for Captain. But now is not the time. However I recognize the value of that healing power they have. And that is why I want them to go to Captain Ukitake. They might be the miracle cure that we have hoped for." I told him. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and Danny came in. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Lady Unohana but I am going to go and see what I can do for Captain Ukitake now. Can you tell me where his medicine is?"

"Of course. Yasochika can you show Ryū where he can find the medicine." I instructed Yasochika Iemura.

"Yes, of course Captain." He said and guided Danny to the storage room.

What Yasochika said stuck in my head. If the situation was different I would most certainly supported Danny in becoming a Captain. He was kind, cleaver, determined, trusting and most of all resourceful. He even already had his Bankai, and the reports say he could use moderately high level Kido without incantation. He most certainly would have made a good Captain.

I sighed at what could have been and returned to my work.

(Danny twenty minutes later)

I was outside of Squad 13 barracks. To make sure it wouldn't turn out like our first meeting with Squad 2's Captain I left Gen'ei at Squad 4 barracks so that she would not give away my identity. We were still in contact through my inner world and she could warn me of new developments.

I walked into the barracks and was warmly greeted by a member of squad 13. They got medicine for their Captain often and the welcome I got was very different from the harassment we got at Squad 11 barracks. He gilded me to a waiting room where I was soon meet by the two 3rd seat members of the Squad. They recognized me and took me to see the Captain.

To my surprise we left the building. "Where are we going?" I asked them a little unease.

"The Captain mostly lives on his estate where he can receive better care. He rarely ever is well enough to come to the barracks." Sentarō said. "Try to keep up the best you can." They started to run.

I flashed Stepped past him. "I can go as fast as you can!" I shouted back as them. In fifteen minutes later we were at the estate. I had been running circle around them the entire time. They had gotten competitive and tried to at least out do the other one.

So in the end they were both left exhausted and I was still right as rain. "What is with you? Are you sure you aren't in Squad 2?" Kiyone said as she fell to the ground exhausted. "I can't feel my legs."

"Why aren't you even tired? You were even the one carrying the crate of medicines." Sentarō gasped.

"Don't know. I just don't get tired very easily. You should see my sister after her and Lieutenant Yachiru went and at five gallons of ice cream each yesterday. They did a number on the members of Squad 11 barracks. Teaches me to let her run free will I am seeing a patient… Oh god no, she is alone back at Squad 4 barracks." I joked and laughed lightly. "Those Squad 11 patients had best mind their manners."

'Danny… I knocked out a patient again.' I heard in the back of my mind. I had to do my best not to laugh in front of the 3rd seats.

"Well his room is right here. I will see if he is willing to see you now." Kiyone said and knocked on the panel next to the paper door. "Captain, a member of Squad 4 has arrived with the weekly medicine. Would you be willing to see him?"

"Yes. Please send him in." A tired voice said from behind the paper door. Kiyone and Sentarō slide the doors aside revealing a slim man with a narrow face. His snow white hair was a different color then his black eyebrows. He gave me a kind smile and said. "Well hello there, you are a new face. Thank you for coming all this way to deliver the medicine for me. What is your name young man?"

"Not at all Captain, it was an honor to help and my name is Ryū Fantomu. But I didn't just come to deliver medicine. Lady Unohana requested that I perform and examination of your current condition. Can't be too careful." I said with a smile. I will wait until after I see if I can help him before moving on to the matter of saving Yayoi and Rukia.

"I don't see why not. It might be for the best since I might be forced to go in battle at any minute with how things are going in the Seireitei right know." Captain Ukitake said rubbing his shoulders.

"Alright then first thing I am going to have to do is send a medical probe into you in order to see what I am working with. You don't have to do anything, but please didn't immediately destroy it with spiritual pressure. It won't hurt you." I said reassuring him and explaining what I was going to do.

"Go head." Ukitake let me touch on of his shoulders and send in the probe.

The damage was bad. It seemed that his own Spirit energy was acting like a poison that was slowly killing him. There was severe damage to not only his lungs, but also his intestines, throat, liver, stomach, and heart too. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be this bad. Lady Unohana said that normal Kaidō would be useless but that isn't true. Normal Kaidō would be downright destructive. How are you even still alive after all this time?" I said in wonder.

"I am made out of harder stuff then you would think." Captain Ukitake said with a smile.

"Yeah right, so in other words you live on pure will power because I am sensing what you are made of and it isn't good." I replied with a small laugh.

"Don't you disrespect our Captain like that!" Kiyone and Sentarō shouted at me. Then they glared at each other and got into a fight.

"I'm sorry please stop it you two." I said trying to break it up. "That is why Lady Unohana asked me to come here though. My Zanpakuto's ability is different from normal Kaidō and should be able to help."

They stopped and all of them looked stunned at me. "You think you can cure him?" the subordinates said with tears in their eyes.

"Not exactly. I can reverse the damage that has popped up so far, but it is his own Spirit Energy that is killing him. He would have to give up his days as a Soul Reaper to be cured. And I doubt you would approve of that." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Ukitake shook his head and said. "I would much rather be able to help my friends and companions as long as I could and die an early death."

"Well I can reverse all of the damage done to your organs so far. You see normal Kaidō works by giving the body what it needs to regenerate on its own more quickly. But my Zanpakuto's ability is to take my energy and use it as instructions on how to repair the damage properly. So where Kaidō would let your spirit energy control the healing processes which is what is killing you, I can use my spirit energy to control the healing process so you don't end up killing yourself." I smiled as I explained the process. "May I begin?"

"Yes, yes of course." He said with a smile. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and said the release it, showing the gloves. I let them glow their normal light greenish blue color and placed them on Captain Ukitake shoulders. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate.

It took me over three hours of slowly getting rid of the damaged tissue and reforming healthy tissue. In some causes I couldn't remove the unhealthy tissue without killing him so I had to form a patch over the unhealthy tissue before working on it and removing the patch later. But after those three hours he was as good as I could get him.

I fell back and started panting. That had been the longest I had ever had to use my spiritual energy in one go. "I think I need a nap." I said with a chuckle.

"Well you deserve one." Captain Ukitake said leaning back before jumping to his feet and stretching. "I can't remember the last time I felt this healthy."

"Captain you shouldn't push yourself." Kiyone said trying to get him back into bed.

"Kiyone, I have been in bed far too long as it is. And know that I am better I believe our Ryoka friend here would like to discuss our plans for rescuing Rukia Kuchiki and Yayoi Minamoto." Captain Ukitake said with a smile. His subordinates jumped with surprise.

I started to laugh. "How long have you known. I thought I shouldn't tell you until after the healing was done, in case it would stop you from trusting me." I said shrugging.

"The same person has brought the medicine for over fifty years. You referred to your Captain as Lady Unohana. No one has done that in almost a hundred years. And when you released your Zanpakuto I recognized it from one of the Reports that have been delivered to me." He was smiling the entire time. "But since you have Captain Unohana and Zaraki's seal of approval I thought I should give you a chance. Not to mention that I to want to save the prisoners."

I started to laugh again. "You Captains are something else. Even the other grunts in Squad 4 are convinced that I am a member. But the only Captain that didn't figure me out just by looking at me was Captain Kuchiki." I kept laughing for a minute. "Sorry I am laughing out of exhaustion. Please let's discuss the plans. I assume you know that Ichigo is doing the Bankai training for the next two days."

"Bankai training? But that takes years. Not three days. Is that even possible?" Ukitake said with a frown.

"I don't know if it can in three but I did it in five." I said, Ukitake's eyes widened. "But that was because of my own mental state. It wasn't suppose to that that long. But I ended up with two different Bankais. So assuming the same doesn't happen to Ichigo, I think he should be able to do it. And it is worth the gamble to wait the extra days."

"You Ryoka are something else; that healing power, beating three different Captains, and gaining mastery that is supposed to take hundreds of years in a matter of days." He shook his head smiling. "This would be the time when I offered my lieutenant's seat on normal occasions." Then he was back to business. "We are currently releasing the seals on a tool that will destroy the blade that is meant to be used for the execution. Captain Kyōraku is helping me in this. But even if we destroy the blade which we believe to be the true motive behind the affairs, we will have a fight on our hands."

"I know… I am planning for it." I said seriously. "Is there anywhere were we can have a hold nothing back fight without any risk of collateral damage to people?"

Captain Ukitake blinked. "There are the ruins at the edge of the Seireitei. No one lives even close to there."

"Good. I am going to lead the Head Captain there so that no one will get hurt during our fight. I hear he is really destructive once he releases his Zanpakuto." I said looking Ukitake straight in the eyes.

"You can't be serious. You are planning on fighting Head Captain Yamamoto one on one." He almost chocked. "That is suicide."

"Before I learned that you would help I was planning on fighting four Captains by myself at once including the Head Captain. So far we have Captains Zaraki, Kyōraku, and yourself on our side. Lady Unohana will not fight. Ichigo is planning on fighting Captain Kuchiki. That leaves four of us at Captain level to take on six Captains. We can't afford to team up on him. Once we start most of our weaker members are going to escort the prisoners out of the Seireitei. I don't need to win. I just need to buy us time." I explained our situation to him.

"But you aren't even at a Captains level. Your spirit energy is too low." Ukitake tried to change my mind.

"That is exactly what the last two Captains I took down thought. That is way I stand the best chance." I said back. "He knows you and what you are capable of. But I am an unknown and one that tends to be under estimated." I then smiled and cocked my head back. "I got more tricks in my bag than anyone in this world knows."

After some more arguing I finally convinced them that I would be the one to fight the Head Captain. If they could they would finish their fights fast and come to assist me. I am not sure what to think about that one. If the drunk and the cripple were really two of the Seireitei's best fights then maybe this won't be so bad. Then again hopeful Kyōraku won't come drunk, and Ukitake is no long a cripple. We just have to make sure there are on unfavorable match ups, like Zaraki versus Suì-Fēng, and we should be good.

Captain Ukitake, like Zaraki, said that the only Captain left that might be safe to try is Captain Hitsugaya. I promised him that I would and he led me out on his way back to his Squad Barracks to tell his Squad members the good news.

I myself started Flash Stepping back towards the Squad 4 barracks when I felt the Spiritual Pressure flare up nearby. By the feel of it, it was a fight between two of the Captains. I looked in the direction of the fight and saw a dragon made of ice crashing into the earth. 'This could be important. Maybe that Hitsugaya guy is over there. But I can't have anyone recognizing that I am a Ryoka and searching for me in Squad 4 barracks.' I let the white ring pass over me revealing my ghost form.

I was almost to the fight when I noticed that it was between Gen Ichimaru and a young white haired Captain, which must have been Hitsugaya. They weren't kidding when they said he was the younger Captain. He looked like he was the same age as Gen'ei which would have put him in elementary school. By the looks of things the fight was just about over in Hitsugaya's favor. Hitsugaya had wrapped Ichimaru's left arms in a chain and then froze it sold.

But Ichimaru released his own sword and the blade shot out through beneath his coat and Captain Hitsugaya barely managed to dodge. 'He is good, I wouldn't have been able to dodge it that that close range.' I thought to myself.

"Are you sure you want to dodge that attack?" Ichimaru asked.

Hitsugaya wheeled his head around to see the blade flying straight for an unconscious girl, who was lying on the ground. 'Shit, he is using the same tactic as at the gate.' I thought angrily.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya shouted. I flash stepped in grabbing the girl and pulling her out of the away. The blade striking the ground two feet to my right were her body had just been.

"Hadō 11.5 Creeping Thunder!" I called out another one of my custom Kidōs that used Hadō 11 and my own Ghost Stringer. I reached out my hand and grabbed the blade. The green electricity crawled up the blade and shocked Ichimaru causing him to kneel. "I don't care if you two want to tear each other to piece. But if you aim for another unconscious bystander Captain Ichimaru, then you and your Squad will have to get your medical assistance from Squad 12 from now on." I shouted at him.

My eyes changed to the icy blue and my own ice started to form along the blade. It quickly shoot up and formed around his sword and leaving him defenseless. "Well well I didn't know you had an older brother young Hitsugaya. I suppose though he is right. I have had my fun for today." Ichimaru said with at smile of his. It caused me to shiver. He sealed his sword causing the ice surrounding it to break and flash stepped away from Hitsugaya. "I will see you all again soon." He laughed and Flash Stepped away.

"Get back here Ichimaru you coward. I will make you pay." Hitsugaya started to shout but then a look of concern crossed his face and he jumped down to where I was holding the girl who I guess was named Momo. "Is she ok?" He asked a look of worry on his face.

"Besides being unconscious, I think so. Let me check." I sent a probe into the girl and checked her vitals. I had to admit that the girl was pretty cute once I had gotten a closer look at her. Her features were made soft in her unconscious state and her brown hair had fallen in front of her eyes a little masking the tears. I shook my head and looked back to the Captain. "She has head trauma and her blood pressure is high. She has cuts on her hands but I thing that is from just holding onto her sword to tightly. She will be fine with rest."

"Thank goodness." He said the tension leaving his shoulders. The then looked straight at me. "You're not exactly what I was expecting to come and help. What is your name Ryoka?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "My name is Danny Phantom, but I have been going by Ryū Fantomu will hiding him Squad 4. So far only Captain Kuchiki couldn't tell that I was a Ryoka among you Captains. What gave me away this time?"

"Gossip flies around the court guards like wildfire. I am unfortunately a popular subjected. If another man with snow white hair using ice attributed spirit energy and looked similar to an older me was running around, people would have gossiped like craze about it." He informed me. 'Man Captains are smart.'

"Well you got me. Can we hold off the interrogation though until we have this girl in a hospital bed?" I asked.

"That would probably be for the best. Lieutenant Kira is frozen over there." He pointed to another unconscious lieutenant. "You carry him, I will take Momo."

I obeyed the orders, picking up Izuru I started to follow Captain Hitsugaya back to Squad 4 barracks. We found hospital beds for both the lieutenants. After Momo was in a room by herself, Hitsugaya started to cast barriers in order to protect her.

The entire time people had been starring at us. I couldn't figure out way. Was Captain Hitsugaya really that much of a big shot? "Ryū!" I heard Gen'ei shout jumping on my back. "Welcome back. Why was Emuru frozen? It wasn't your ice, so whose did it?"

"Hey Taro, no I didn't freeze Izuru, and I hope you didn't hurt too many of the patients will I was gone." I said with a smile.

"Only around twelve of them. They started to complain about the food and tried to grab one of the nurses. Lady Unohana is not too happy with me for that, but everything turned out ok." Gen'ei said waving it off. "So who's your new friend?"

"Oh right. Taro this is Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Hitsugaya this is my little sister Taro." I then lend forward. "Or my Zanpakuto spirit Gen'ei." I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Well the reports on you were accurate. Except for your hair was said to be black not white." He said with an unsurprised look.

"Wha?" I started to ask but then pulled my hair in front of my eyes. Sure enough it was still white. "So that is way everyone is staring. I left with black hair and came back with white. Guess no one saw that coming." Hitsugaya looked a little confused at this but accepted it turning back to the room with Momo inside of it.

"I suppose we should find somewhere private to discuss the current state of eve…" before he could finish saying what he was about to say a busty red headed woman came out of what seemed like nowhere and hugged him. I could do nothing but stare at the bizarre phenomenon playing out before me.

"Captain, I finally find you. You should have come to get me. What happened, way is little Momo in the hospital, did you learn what is going on? Who is this kid and why does he look so much like you? Oh what a cute little girl. She has such interesting eyes. Are they your brother and sister? No wait, that can't be right." The women didn't give time for us to get a word in. It was like a force of nature just entered the hall way and destroyed all sense of order. She was rather tall and had wavy red hair, and was currently crushing the Captains head in between her breasts.

"Rangiku, stop this behavior at once. Calm down!" Hitsugaya shouted at the woman. It took a few minutes to relax the excited lieutenant and by the end Captain Hitsugaya was blue in the face from lack of air. "Sorry about that, this is my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, she is the most lazy and good for nothing person under my command. She unfortunately came with the job." Momentarily losing his professionalism to give her a smirk.

"Captain, that isn't very nice." The lieutenant said crying a little.

"Shut up Rangiku." He said turning his back on his lieutenant and putting his nose in the air in a way that said that he didn't want to recognize her existence. Then he was all business again. "Anyways, let's go to my office back at Squad 10 barracks before we discuss the current events. Rangiku I want you to tell Captain Unohana that I will be speaking to Ryū and Taro Fantomu at my office and then come to meet us there."

"You always try to find ways to make me work or worry, Captain." She mopped but then moved off to search for Lady Unohana.

I ended up following Hitsugaya back to his Squad barracks. Gen'ei and I caught even more people eyes there then we did in Squad 4 barracks. I suppose it must be even more shocking to the people that believe they know Captain Hitsugaya to see two people that are relatively similar to him following him into his office. No doubt rumors were going to start up about this.

Once his lieutenant got back we got down to business. "I have been lead to believe that Gen Ichimaru is the one behind the events in the Seireitei recently. And that it is all to obtain the power of the Sōkyoku, the blade that is going to be used to execute the prisoners, your friends. Apparently it has the power of over one hundred Zanpakuto and its power grows dramatically went it is used to execute a Soul Reaper. That is way he is trying to get it to be used on both Rukia Kuchiki and Yayoi Minamoto. Even though they are not of the rank need of such an execution or their crimes dramatic enough. Captain Aizen was hinting towards that he was doing an investigation into the whole affair and that he suspected Ichimaru. Then Aizen ended up dead." He explained everything he came up with so far to me.

"I would agree with you on one thing. Ichimaru is defiantly a suspect. He didn't even try to kill us at the gate. Just to delay us and make us enter in a dramatic fashion that would telegraph us to the entire Seireitei." I said shaking my head. "After first I thought he might just not have been interested, but it sound to me like he wanted to use us as a distraction so that he could murder Captain Aizen and have someone around that could take the blame." Rangiku a little shaken at this train of thought. I looked at Hitsugaya. "But can one man really fake all of this. I spoke to Izuru before when Lieutenant Abarai was injured. He was confused and unmotivated. I don't think he is a part of this. And if not his own lieutenant then who would help him?"

"I am afraid I don't know. But one thing is for certain. We need to stop the execution." Hitsugaya said looking stern.

"So far we have Captains Zaraki, Ukitake and Kyōraku have agreed to support the cause. And Ukitake health has been improve so that he is currently in the best shape of his life more than likely. Lady Unohana has made it clear she will not fight for either side. Kurotsuchi will be out of the picture until after everything if over. Ichigo will be completing his Bankai training in two days. So if you go after Ichimaru, we now have and even six on six fight of people how can fight on the Captains level." I put out the facts in front of Hitsugaya.

"This does show promise but I am going to try to have the executioner order revoked. If we can do that there will be no need for a bloody battle. But if that should fail I will be with you. Though I doubt Ichimaru will even show up to the fight. A straight confrontation is not his way of doing things. He will attack your weaker members. Probably take a hostage." Hitsugaya said. I could feel my stomach drop. I didn't think of that.

Suddenly a hell butterfly came in through the open window. It landed on Rangiku's out stretched finger. Her eyes widened. "Captain… it is the execution date. They moved it forward to tomorrow at noon." 'Why does the universe hate me?' I thought to Gen'ei.

'I guess we might not be able to count of Ichi's help after all.' Gen'ei replied.

* * *

><p>So Danny had built up his army and is going to go to war. That is just how it is.<p>

As far as everything else goes, you will see.

I had him heal Captain Ukitake because I don't like the whole Ukitake is sick thing. It is to on off and doesn't even really have purpose to it besides to establish his character. So once it is establish that he is a charismatic man that is forced to stay bed ridden and desperately wants to help, there is no more point to his illness.

Yes, everyone can tell that Danny is a Ryoka, but it is not without context.

If someone would like to give a better way of portraying Captain Hitsugaya then they are welcome to. His Character is the most used among the Captains, but the least consistent do to his mode swings when he is called a kid.

Cujo was hurt, this means war. It is an American thing, don't question it.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Sam)

It has only really been five days since Danny left. I am starting to get nervous. I never realized how much we depended on Danny. We spent the fifteen days he was training fighting on our own without him. But the fact that he would be there if we called was comforting. With him gone… I just feel so exposed. Not to mention that I have started to see things that are not really there. Or maybe they are the Souls that Danny was talking about. But if they are then why can I see them.

I turned the corner in the car my parents bought for me so that they could keep track of me. It use to be pink but it didn't take long from me to paint it black and put some purple bats and green ghost designs on it. They realized that I could get pretty much anywhere I wanted on foot and that I always had other means to getting places. So they bought the car so they could keep an eye on me through GPS tracking.

Not that they knew where I was right now. Tucker hacked the tracker a long time ago. Though I had to stop him from having it say that I was swinging by every gay bar in town. It would have been funny but it would have tipped my parents of that I knew they were watching and that I found a way around them. So the tracker said that I was out shopping. When in reality I was over at the park out on patrol.

Thing have been getting harder as the ghosts started to release that Danny was not around. I looked down at my hand were the ice crystal that Danny gave me after the Undergrowth incident was resting against my wrist. "Danny, please be safe." I whispered to no one in general. I know it is silly for me to worry about Danny, but I hadn't ever gone this long without hearing his voice ever since the accident… I still felt guilty about it. Even if it was probably the best thing that ever happened to us… in reality… I killed him.

The guilt only became worse after the Desiree incident were a bad wish made him normal again… and I sent him back into the ghost portal knowing full well what it would do to him… How much it would hurt him.

The ghost detector that I had Tucker install in the glove department went off. It took the ectoplasmic readings and goes down the list of all the ghosts that we have encountered to try and find a match. Then a display of the stats on the Ghost comes up on a monitor. But this time like almost half the other times we make sighting before it finishes telling me which Ghost it was.

A large reptilian tail crashed down out in the middle of the road, barely missed flattening my car. I pulled out the Fenton Ecto Lipstick Laser and leaning out the window, taking a quick shot at the tail. I looked up and saw what the Ghost was. It was the Alligator Ghost that Danny took down about two months back. It was roughly thirty feet long and covered in armor like scales. Luckily it has a covenant weakness. In the middle of its chest and below each shoulder blade were large lidless eyes.

I grabbed the Fenton Thermos out of my cup holder and a pair of Fenton Ecto Wranglers from around my rear view mirror and jumped out of the car. Aiming for the eye below the left shoulder blade. He threw his head up and screamed in pain. I used the opening to throw the ecto wrangler around his mouth. He turned towards me and I tried to use the Fenton Thermos. But before he could be sucked in his tail came around and hit my hands causing both the Fenton Thermos and my Fenton Ecto Lipstick Laser. He lunged towards me and used one of his oversized claws to pin me to a tree. I could feel the air being pushed from my lungs as I struggled to breath.

"Well well, not ssso tough without your dead boyfriend are you? You Goth freak." The thing hissed pushing me against the tree.

"That's funny… being called… a freak by… a monster movie reject like you. By the way… snakes are supposed to hiss… not gators asshole." I managed to say. I was kicking the bottom of his arm desperate to get free. Why had I forgotten my Fenton Specter Deflector this morning?

The ghost only laughed. Then he gave out a scream of pain and dropped me. I fell to the ground and after ten seconds of gasping for air I looked up to see Valeria in her Red Huntress suit fighting the gator ghost. I looked around and saw the Fenton Thermos. I grab it but found that the gators claw had ripped the outside of it, effectively making it useless. I looked at my feet trying to find the lipstick laser but it was no good in the long grass.

I heard a crash and looked up to see that Valeria's board was broken and the gator had her pined to the ground. 'Danny please. We need you.' I could help but think. I was scrabbling around in the grass. 'We can't do this without you Danny. Please come home.' I stopped searching and started to shake with fear and exhaustion.

'No.' another voice said from deep within me. 'Danny has a job to do. Yayoi is counting on him. And he is counting on me to keep things under control until he gets back.' I got to my feet and grabbed a rock. I threw it at one of the eyes on the ghosts back. He screamed in pain again and turned to me, murder in his eyes. "Hey Gecko! You want a piece of me!" I shouted. "Danny might not be here right now. But he doesn't have to be. He trusted me to keep this town safe. And I will not let him down!"

The gator started to laugh. But then he stopped. The ice crystal in the bracelet started to glow an amazing green and blue color. The light kept getting brighter and brighter until I had to turn away. The light dimmed and I felt a weight on my arm that wasn't there before. When I looked again I say a breath taking crystal eagle how was glowing with the same blue and green light as before.

The eagle took off and flew straight for the gator ramming itself into the gator's chest right in the eye. The gator stumbled back and started batting his arms around trying to get rid of the eagle. I could see ectoplasm dripping from the Eagle's wings. The crystal tips had cut into the gators eye and caused serious damage.

The eagle flew back to me and landed on my arm again near my wrist. I could feel the energy coming from it. It was incredible. Then before my eyes the eagle changed shape again. Now it was a bow in my hand. The glowing energy concentrated near the center right above where my fingers were grasping it. A fine line of light connecting the two ends of the bow acted like a string.

Out of instinct more than any real idea of what I was doing I reached towards the light with my free hand. And green and blue arrow appeared between two of my fingers. I drew it back to string and pulled it back as far as I could. Looking up I saw the gator running straight for me. I let the arrow fly.

The arrow was about three feet long and half an inch wide. I didn't expect it to send the behemoth of an alligator weighing in at three tons flying, but that is exactly what it did. He was knocked back a whole ten feet before he smashed into a tree and falling to the ground the tree collapsing on top of him.

"Waste of a good tree." I said with a sad shrug. The gator had a new look in his eyes. He was no longer in control. He was worried. "I think you said that I was defenseless without Danny." I said drawing another arrow. "Do I still seem defenseless to you?"

He shifted a bit but then smiled again. "No matter, you're ssstill only a human. You can't fight what you can't sssee." He said before turning invisible.

'Shit.' I thought to myself. My eyes started to dart around. I tried to concentrate on listening to movements around me but my heart was beating loudly in my ears… Then I saw it. The glow in the center of my bow was scud in one direction. It shifted to point in a single direction even as I shifted my bow. 'Ectoplasm reacts and is drawn to other ectoplasm. Does this bow running on ectoplasmic energy?' I thought.

I smiled. I positioned the bow so that the energy was being pulled forward and let the arrow fly. The arrow seemed to shift a little in mid flight and made contact with my invisible enemy. The gator was knocked about yet again. "Imp… impossible, you're… you're just a human girl… you're nothing. How do you have these powers?" The gator said. The last arrow had hit him in the leg and he could no longer stand.

"To be honest… I have no idea." I said with another shrug pulling back another arrow. "You going to come quietly or am I going to have to make you scream." From behind him a vortex of blue energy started sucking him away. There stood Tucker holding a Fenton Thermos.

"Ok someone is going he have to explain where Sam got the magic bow because I am confused." Tucker said after clipping the Thermos onto his belt.

"Same here?" Valeria said coming up her Red Huntress suit disappearing into her watch.

"I really don't have any idea myself. It is the ice crystal I got from Danny. I am pretty sure that it isn't supposed to do this." I lifted the bow up. It again glowed and again became the bracelet from before. "I am just glad it did… whatever it did when we needed it to."

The bracelet started to flash green and blue, and we could hear the ghost detector in my car going off. "It can sense ghosts? Handy, I wonder if they come in red." Valeria joked. Or at least I hope she was joking. I don't think I want Danny giving her an ice crystal he made.

"I am afraid that it wouldn't work for you, Young Valeria." A mature and commanding voice was heard.

I knew that voice. "Clockwork!" Tucker and I said together. A small child like ghost in a purple robe carrying a staff with a clock on the end appeared before us.

Valeria was about to get ready for a fight when we stopped her. "No Valeria is ok. He is friend." I assured her. She relaxed a little but didn't drop her guard. Even after finding out about Danny she decided she still hated all ghosts and that Danny and Dani were just not really ghosts.

"Quite right and now that you have discovered the powers that have been growing within you over the last three weeks, everything is as it should be and we have much to discuss." He said shifting into an adult form, surprising Valeria.

"Fine, but no riddles that only make sense later. I hate those." Tucker said kicking the ground.

"Alright, I was not going to anyways. That bow is a manifestation of your own spiritual powers. Powers that began to come into existence when Daniel began to experiment with combining, Spiritual Energy and Ectoplasmic Energy. You see that bracelet was made from one of the ice crystals made for Daniel's core, and as such it holds the very essence of his been, his ecto signature." Clockwork began to explain. He shifted onto the form of an old man. "The ectoplasm he released sought out the crystal like a beckon and carried his spiritual energy along with in. Through this he slowly feed you spirit energy giving you spiritual powers."

"So I have powers now. Cool." I said with a wicked grin. "You need to work on getting some Tucker. And remember no wishing. Not after last time."

"This is so unfair." Tucker said looking down but then straightens up looking as if he had a question. "But I thought Spiritual Energy couldn't affect ghosts. That gator was being affected in a big way."

"That is the interesting thing. Since the energy that awakened her was also ectoplasmic energy she her spiritual energy may take on the properties of ectoplasm. Just like how Daniel's ghost core can take on cold properties as well as electric properties." Clockwork explained becoming a child again. "But now for what I came here for. There is a danger that is approaching and we believe that Daniel might be our best chance to overcome it… Or at least I do. The Observant just keep saying that whatever happens can be my fault. They have no faith or understanding."

"So Danny needs to save the day. What else is new? I suppose it can't wait for him to get back can it." Valeria said glaring at Clockwork.

"Quite the opposite, in order for him to be properly prepared he must not come back to Amity Park for another six months." Clockwork said seriously.

"What!" we all shouted.

"We can hardly hand five days without Danny here. Even if Sam now has powers we can't survive six months of ghost attacks without him." Tucker said in horror.

"That is way I have convinced the Observant to outlaw attacks on Amity Park for the next six months on the condition that Danny does not return for more than a twenty four hour time period during the next six months." Clockwork said with a smile. "I was granted permission to enforce this law personally. It came into affect the moment that Sam's powers awakened. I look forward to releasing some stress on the Box Ghost later today." He shifted into the form of an adult again. "That should explain to you the severity of the situation."

"Why when I got that bow?" I asked him. "Why not make it earlier?"

"You'll play your own roll in all this. You'll train with me until tomorrow and then you will go and assist Daniel in his fight in the Soul Society and continue to be with him after that until the end of the six months." Clockwork said.

"What a second buddy why is only Manson going? If anyone should go it is me!" Valeria shouted angrily. If the is any comfort to be had in this, it is that at least she isn't coming.

"So you wish to fight against an army of beings that you cannot see, do not turn up on your ghost detectors, and each has the same level of destructive power as Pariahs himself? You would be killed in an instantly. Trust me on that. I saw it." Clockwork said changing to an old man.

"What do you mean you saw it?" Valeria glared.

"Clockwork has the power to see into all possible futures. He must have looked into the future in which you went to the Soul Society. And you died fast apparently." I said with a smirk. I really don't like Valeria very much. Her heart was in the right place… not really, and her head was ten feet underground and her fuse was so small and made out of a substance that burns even if there was no air present.

"That's correct. No I am not omnipotent it takes to much energy to see everything all the time. And there are things that exist that defy logic. That is what we need Daniel for. A being that defies all logic is about to come into exists. And he will come into existence even if we change history to make it so he was never born." Tucker and I gulped. It sounded like Dan. "Like I said we need Daniel to be ready just like with the last one. Now Samantha..."

"Don't call me that." I said instinctively.

"I have already changed your parents' memories so that they believe they sent you to a finishing school for girls. They will receive weekly letters of your bad behavior and refusal to conform." Clockwork said with a smile. He really was prepared, but of course he would be. "Samantha, it is time." He pressed the button on the top of his staff and the hands of a clock appeared circling around forming a portal. "Now come, time is of the essence."

I followed him through the portal hearing shouts of indignation from Valeria and pain from Tucker who was holding her back. "Make sure you two come back safe! I'll tell Jazz about what is going on!" Tucker called after me.

I smiled to myself looking at the crystal against my wrist. It was still glowing a light green and blue. 'Don't worry Danny. The Cavalry is on the way.'

(Following day)

(Danny)

"So today is the day. We might not be able to count on that Ichigo got the memo so he might not be showing up." I said sadly sitting next to Kenpachi in Squad 11 barracks. "But there is no time to feel worried. We can worry about whether or not we are going to succeed when we are already six feet under. But until they bury me I won't stop trying. We did everything we could to give us the edge. Now it is time to act."

"Nice little speech. But should we… you know, get the carving started." Zaraki said with one of his wicked grins.

I smiled back as Gen'ei started giving orders. "Right, the first that we need to do is break the others out of prison. Not that The Big Guy, Grumpy or that other one will be much help in a fight, but if we are lucky one or two Captains will come to try and stop us."

"Are we really taking orders from this brat?" Ikkaku said indignantly.

"Hey I won a bet saying that I was team leader of the rescue mission. So I give the orders. Got it Mr. Shiny Baldy?" Gen'ei said sticking out her tong at Ikkaku.

"Sounds good to me Whity." Yachiru giggling and jumping onto Kenpachi's back. "Jiggles you should ride on Kenny to. You're not really very fast." She said frowning at Orihime. Orihime was on Kenny shoulder and trying to get a good grip. "Alright Kenny we don't have much time so just bash your way through the wall!"

Zaraki kicked the wall in and jumped out. Gen'ei jumped on my shoulder and we started to follow. Next were Ikkaku and Yumichika and holding the rear was Makizō in the mouth of the giant three legged Cujo.

(Ganju)

"Hey what's going on? Why is everyone so tense about?" I shouted to the guard at the end of the hall.

"Shut up in there! The day of the execution was moved to today if you must know!" He shouted back.

"What but we thought it wasn't for another four days. This is bad." I said to the others in the cell with me.

"I suppose that means that we will be broken out today." Chad said with a nod.

"Either that or Danny was killed will trying to find allies. Or that Zaraki person betrayed him." Uryū said glumly. God why is this guy such a downer.

"Hey, no talking like that. Danny is going to break us out and we are going to complete this mission. No negativity in here Four-eyes." I said to him with a small glare. Ichigo was bad but at least he had spirit. This guy is just a pain.

"Don't call me that. What do you think gives you the right to…" Uryū started but there was a sound of panic in the halls.

"Captain Zaraki what are you ahhhh!" one voice shouted.

"Ryū please no!" was another.

"What the?" was all I had time to say before an entire wall was blown out of our cell and standing there with the same evil grin he had when I last saw him was Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki. I could have sworn I was about to wet my pants.

I looked behind him and there was a giant mutant green dog with someone handing from its mouth. There were also the two members of Squad 11 that Ichigo and I ran into. I realized I was screaming in terror until three people I recognized came out. Danny had Gen'ei on his shoulder like usual and Orihime was for some odd reason holding onto that monster Zaraki's back.

"See Uryū, I knew that he would come. No quickly find the keys so we can get these…" That was as far I got before Danny cut me off.

"No time." He reached forward and grabbed the spirit energy resistant shackles and pulled them through my hands. I mean through them. He when and did the same for Uryū and Chad. Gen'ei pulled out some Soul Reaper uniforms and threw them to us. "Put them on now." Danny ordered.

I started to obey, Orihime covered her eyes but the smaller girls didn't bother. It was embarrassing. "How did you do that trick with the shackles?" I asked Danny.

"Family trade secret. If I told you, I would have to kill you." He said with a shrug. I don't think I want to know that badly. Once we were done getting dressed he gave us a new order. "Now get on Cujo. He will carry you three." We obey immediately and he held out one hand towards the wall that had a window. "Hadō 31 Red Flame Cannon." He said simply and a flame shout out of his hand destroying the wall. And we ran out into the morning light.

(Danny 1 hour later)

We had been running around the Seireitei for about an hour following Gen'ei and Yachiru's directions trying to get to the execution grounds. And we were starting to worry if we would ever get there.

We came across yet another dead end. Gen'ei and Yachiru were starting to get embarrassed and upset. "Come on guys it's ok. Leading a group of people through a place like this is more a matter of luck than a science." Uryū said trying to keep them calm.

"Yeah, on could expect to run into ten or twelve dead ends before arriving at their destination." Orihime said smiling. By what I could feel with my seventh sense it wasn't working.

"There is no wondering about it. When you follow people who have no sense of direction like those two." Ikkaku said smugly. Gen'ei and Yachiru jumped him. Yachiru bite down on his head and Gen'ei on his right hand. "Ah, get these creatures off of me."

I laughed for a second but then noticed that there was a space that had less spiritual energy than normal. Someone was hiding from us. "Gen'ei, please behave, after all it looks like we have company." I said loudly to mock whoever was trying to stay hidden.

"Really? That's great! Too bad I forget to bring the potato salad." Gen'ei joked as she came back to me. Ikkaku started to pull himself off of the ground.

"They don't deserve a warm greeting. After all, hiding your spiritual pressure and stocking your opponents is no way for Captains to act." Captain Zaraki shouted. Then four people on the roof ahead of us stood up; Two Captains and two lieutenants. One of the lieutenants had a tattoo on his face and the other was wearing shades. So I am just going to call them Tattoo and Shades since I don't really care about their names right now.

The Captains were a large guy with a metal basket like helmet on and a normal sized guy with a metal plate over his eyes and hair done in dreadlocks. "That's the guy that attacked us before." I heard Uryū saying. "The blind one." Cujo was backing away from him whimpering.

I looked again at the guy with the metal plate over his eyes. I could feel my rage growing. 'He is the one that hurt Cujo!' My blood was practically screaming.

"It is odd that you would lecture us about the right way of being a Captain, Zaraki. Considering what you seem to be a part of here. Assisting the Ryoka, have you no shame?" The one with the bucket one his head said.

"You should all surrender now. You cannot hope to escape the Soul Society alive after this." Captain Dreadlocks said smugly.

"What are we going to do?" Makizō said in tear.

"What are you talking about? We out number them more than two to one stupid." Yumichika said angrily.

"What is that you said? Whoever said any of you were fighting? I will fight all four of them myself." Zaraki said walking forward ahead of the group.

"Captain Zaraki! You can have three of them. But Captain Dreadlocks over there is mine." I said also walking forward.

Zaraki glared at me. "Do you not think I am capable of handling this on my own? They won't even be as hard as my morning exercises." Zaraki boasted.

"That isn't it at all. I just can't let him get way with everything he has done." I said angrily glaring back at Zaraki, I could feel the green in my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I have never even seen you until now." Captain Dreadlocks said.

"You're right. But I am an American and in America there are certain things that are unforgivable. And you had done every single one on the list." I said holding up three fingers and counting down. "You threatened my friends or family. You ordered me to surrender without a fight. And worst of all… you… you LAID HANDS ON MY DOG!" I shouted out in anger. The little bit of ghostly energy being carried in it made everyone but Zaraki, Yachiru, Cujo and Gen'ei to shiver.

"Gen'ei come here." I said. She walked over and I placed my hand on her head. But instead of reclaiming my spirit energy I gave her all I had. The Soul Reaper uniform disappeared and left only my normal jeans and t-shirt. "Take the others and go. This won't take long."

Gen'ei's eyes widened. "Danny, you just gave me all of your spirit energy. Are you really going to fight them without it?" she asked.

"I don't need spirit energy in order to beat him. I will be done in five minutes and then I'll catch up with you guys. Just go." I said seriously.

"Danny don't be crazy!" Uryū shouted at me. "You can't fight without your spiritual energy!" I only laughed at how clueless Uryū was.

"Ok Danny just hurry it up. We don't have all the time in the world you know." Gen'ei said with a sad smile and started to lead the other away. They didn't want to but Cujo didn't give them a choice. Cujo knew that his master would not lose.

"So I only get three opponents then." Zaraki said bored. "Well I hope they all come at once. Or else this won't even be any fun."

"Don't be so argent. Captain, please allow us to go first." Shades said stepping forward towards Zaraki will Tattoo walked towards me.

"What did I say about all of you coming at once!?" Zaraki shouted in anger.

"Please do, it will make this go faster. You do realize we are on a tight schedule and you lowly lieutenant's aren't even worth our time." I said not taking my eyes of Dreadlocks. I couldn't explain the hatred I was feeling, but I really didn't care.

"You don't even have any Spirit energy. You think you can beat my Captain." Tattoos said.

"I already said I don't need spirit energy to beat a stuck up coward like him." I said.

Tattoos jumped forward fast shouting. "Don't you dare insult my Captain." I simply charged my hands with ectoplasm. He swung his blade down at me and I batted it to the side with my left hand as if it was nothing more than a pillow. Then I stepped in and punched the right side of his chest with my right hand breaking ribs and causing him to cough up blood. I grabbed his caller and throw him to the side where he bounced three times before coming to a rest face down on the ground.

"Sorry Captain Zaraki I seem to have broken one of your play things. I guess I will owe you one later." I said smugly. Throughout the entire ordeal I had not taken my eyes off of my true target.

"Doesn't matter, he was weak anyways. Just like this one." Shades had rushed Zaraki and had been knocked back on his rear with no effort at all. Zaraki lifted his sword above his head and was about to deliver a finishing blow when Captain Bucket got in the way blocking the fatal strike with the guard on the back of his hand.

The strike did however hit the helmet on the Captains head. The helm fractured and fell way revealing what looked like the head of a fox or dog on the body of a man. To tell the true, I didn't even bat an eye at this. Not only because I was too angry to look away from Captain Dreadlocks, but because I didn't really find it all that surprising.

"So that's what is under that basket? I always wondered but I have to admit it wasn't what I was expecting." Zaraki said with his usual smile. He wasn't shocked either.

"Neither of you seemed shocked by what you see." Captain Basket said looking at us curiously.

"Outward appearances have nothing to do with fighting abilities. The only question is if your beastly appearance means you fight with a beast's strength and tenacity, that's what matters." Zaraki said not really carrying much about his opponent's appearance.

"How vulgar. Are you also of the same mind Ryoka boy." Basket said looking at me.

"Not really, one of my friends back home had a similar appearance. Thought he had more beastly claws. Appearance never really mattered all that much. His intentions were what were important. And you intend to let innocent people die in the name of justice. That is all I need to know about you." I said shrugging.

"Interesting. So you do not think about my appearance because it reminds you of your friend." He said staring at me.

I felt the anger inside me grow stronger. "Don't you dare compare yourself to Wulf. His is a brave and selfless person. If he was in your shoes and saw that Rukia and Yayoi were going to be executed for helping to save lives, he would not stand for it. He would do everything he could to rescue them even at the cost of his own freedom and safety, even if it meant fighting me. You are nothing like Wulf! You are cowards that hide behind stupid words like loyalty and justice!" I shouted at him. "Loyalty only means that you are too blind to choose for yourself. And Justice is only a fancy word for what those who have power say is right and wrong, and what they do to people that go against them." I had to stop my ghostly energy from becoming visible. "If you expect me to stand aside and do what you want, then this is a cause of the blind trying to lead the deaf." I smiled at the play on words. After all, one of them was blind, and I am died.

Captain Dreadlocks didn't seem to care about what I said but Basket looked shocked. He shook himself and the fight began. Basket swung his sword throwing a large wave of spiritual energy at us. I turned intangible letting the energy pass straight through me. Kenpachi didn't dodge either. Dreadlocks then jumped up into the sky and shouted. "Cry Suzumushi!" There was a high pitch tone that was probably too loud for normal people to stand. But will intangible my hearing was weakened and Zaraki seemed unaffected. Pulling his sword back Dreadlocks swung it horizontally in front of him. "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!" he shouted. A trial of blades shot out numbering at about a hundred.

The blades simply passed straight through me leaving not a single scratch. Zaraki didn't seem too concerned about being hit by them either. "It is finished. Even Kenpachi Zaraki couldn't have survived that." I heard said through the smoke. I bent down picking up a rock and throw it at the voice. I heard the thud that met I made a hit. "No… impossible."

"You really need to get some glasses." I said as the dust settled showing me standing there with without a scratch on me. Zaraki was standing like nothing had happened with four blades logged in his shoulders. "You missed me by a mile."

"Seriously I really should have just stuck to doing my morning exercises." Zaraki said with a bored tone.

I ran forward and punched Captain Dreadlocks in the face sending him flying. "I get it now. You can only see through sensing spiritual pressure. After I gave up all my spirit energy I might as well be a ghost to you." I joked.

"Kaname!" Shouted Basket or should I call him Dog now. No I am sticking with Basket.

"Don't turn away!" Zaraki shouted grabbing onto Basket and throwing him over one shoulder and against the ground. Zaraki was annoyed at how easy this was. "How did you two even make Captain in the first place? Come on and stand up. You don't look to me like your dead yet. At least release your Bankai first so that you can die like a Captain."

"Quiet traitor, what do you know about a Captains honor? You are not worthy of Bankai?" Basket asked angrily.

Dreadlocks stopped him with a hand on Basket's shoulder and started to walk towards us spinning his Zanpakuto by a ring on the guard. "Leave this to me." He said. "There are three ways that one can become Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads; the first is to pass the Captains exam presided over by three other Captains one being the Head Captain, the second is to be recommended by six Captains and acknowledged by another three, the only other way is to defeat the preview Captain in a one on one battle which must be witnessed by two hundred or more squad members." He droned on.

"Sweet that means I am Captain of Squad 2. No… Wait… her squad was unconscious when I beat her. Do unconscious people count?" I asked jokingly.

"Probably not, even though you would make a better Captain then these clowns. What is your point anyways?" Zaraki asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ever since the moment when you killed the former Captain of Squad 11 and replaced him. I felt a deep unease about you." Dreadlocks stopped a good deal way from us and continued to spine his sword and talk. "Unease that has become a certainty, a certainty that you are a demon. You thrive on violence and blood, and you are different from the rest of us. And a certainty that you were bound some day to destroy the peace. And sure enough now you have saved the Ryoka and here you fight against us, threatening to bring even more chaos to the Seireitei. And it is all because of your insatiable blood lust and your love of fighting for its own sake. Am I wrong?" He asked.

"Shut up!" I shouted in a bored manner. The anger was getting to me. And the talk about all in the name of justice was pissing me off. "What does peace matter if good people are dying? All that matters is who you can stay alive. If you want peace then go lie down in a ditch and die, because you can have it that way."

"Enough babbling, if you hate me so much then there is no need to talk just come over here and do something about it." Zaraki said. 'He is just like most of the ghosts I have met. It isn't that he doesn't have a right or wrong. It is that his obsession comes first. I can respect that being part ghost myself. Life comes first, that is my obsession.'

"No I don't hate you. I just find you unforgivable!" Dreadlocks said and stopped spinning his sword, grabbing the ring in his left hand he said. "Everything you do threatens the peace we have worked so hard to establish. So now, in the name of justice, I have no chose but to destroy you. Bankai." He pulled the ring and it expanded and split into more rings. Basket jumped out of the area. The rings flouted into the air around us and darkness enveloped the entire field.

(Gen'ei)

It felt wrong not being able to sense Danny. I had never known a time when we were like this. I felt so alone. We had been running for a while. And I couldn't shack the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go back? Danny and Captain Zaraki might need us." Orihime said.

"I wouldn't worry about my Kenny. They couldn't beat them even if there were twenty of them." Yachiru said happily. I made me feel better that she was here with me.

"But what about Danny? He doesn't even have spirit energy right know." Uryū said in frustration.

"Danny will be fine. Even if there were a hundred of them they couldn't kill Danny. He would fight until you couldn't fight any more and then just sneak away and then do it all over again." I said reassuringly. But my smile dropped. "I just hope he doesn't get carried away. He has to remember his promise never to kill anybody."

We came across a destroyed area and found Lady Unohana tending to Lieutenant Pineapple. "Lady Unohana!" I shouted running up to her.

"Oh, hello little Taro, are you alright? I don't see Ryū with you." Lady Unohana said in that pretty voice of hers. I started to feel a lot better from just her being around.

"Oh he and Kenny are fighting with Captain Dreadlocks and another Captain with a basket on his head." I told Lady Unohana.

"I hope they will all be ok." She said with that pretty smile of hers. "Would you help Lieutenant Abarai here for me? I really must be going. His injuries are already set, but if you could work your magic I think he would be a lot better."

"Ok!" I shouted and got to work. If Lady Unohana asked me then I would do it.

(Danny)

At first I couldn't see anything. But after channeling some of my Ectoplasm to my eyes I could see again. I saw Captain Dreadlocks walking around Kenpachi. It looked like he was monologing but I couldn't hear anything. 'Is he talking to himself? Weirdo.' I thought.

He pulled up his blade and slashed Zaraki's back. My eyes widened. 'He is going to kill him while he can't even fight back. And he is being slow about it.' That thought pushed me over the edge. The anger overflowed. I felt the ring change me into my ghostly persona and I lunged forward punching Dreadlocks hard in the face. He was sent flying back several feet.

He was almost too stunned to move. He moved his lips but I couldn't hear anything. He raised his sword and slashed at me. I turned intangible and the sword went straight through me. I grabbed his sword hand and pulled him close. "You took Cujo's right arm. Let me return the favor." I couldn't hear my own voice but based on the look on his he heard mine.

I formed a dagger out of ice in my right hand just like I had against Captain Kurotsuchi. I brought it up in a wide arc and cut off Dreadlocks right arm in one swing. With a scream the blanket of shadows disappear and the noise started rushing back. Dreadlocks fall to the ground crying out bloody murder.

"So, you enjoy attacking people that can't fight back do you? Let me show you how that feels." I said kicking him in the face knocking him back. He started trying to crawl away but couldn't move very well with only one arm. His left hand shot to the stump and the edge of his shoulder. I began to laugh. It wasn't my normal laugh cocky laugh. I sounded psychotic… but I didn't care. "Looking for this?" I waved his severed arm back and forth. "You can have it back if you want." I throw the arm to his feet. He backed away from it in terror.

"Kaname!" Baskets shouted trying to get to his fallen comrade.

"You're forgetting where you are!" Zaraki shouted nearly taking off Basket's head with a swing from his Zanpakuto.

"You're… you're a demon… get back… don't come any closer." Dreadlocks was nearly hysterical as he was trying to get up on his feet but was having trouble with only one arm.

I kept walking towards him toward him laughing like a madman. "What's the matter justice man? I thought you were going to smite me with your mighty sword of bull shit." I throw the dagger through one of his legs. He fell to the ground and was unable to even crawl. "It is just like I said. Justice is the rules that the strong make to justify killing the weak. You hurt Cujo. And because I am strong I will now kill you. And once you are dead, then there will be peace, just like the bull crap you were selling." I raise a hand over my head. The Phantom Phrost started to from a sickle in my hand. "Any last word you hypocritical piece of shit." I said. There was a different echo in my voice. One that wasn't from my ghost powers… I still didn't care… why don't I care?

The world around me faded away and there was only me and Dreadlocks. My surroundings were more like that of my inner world. Only the crystal blue sea was gone replaced with pitch black waters. The swirling green was replaced by a murky crimson red. And in the sky was a moon, black as night with the Japanese character 強, strength or power, writing in a bloody red was flouting in the sky.

Dreadlocks looked up at me. He showed all the signs of realizing he was going to die; denial, begging, and final acceptance. He looked at me with his sightless eyes as I was about to kill him and said. "I guess I couldn't keep my promise after all."

It was like I was hit in the stomach with a slag hammer. My 'promise' how could I have forgotten that. I promised my family… my friends… I promised them I would not become a killer. But I couldn't stop. The erg to kill him was too strong. The moon was growing larger. Why couldn't I stop. The arm I had raised above my head was jerking around as I disparity tried to gain control of myself.

I tried to hold it back but I couldn't. I couldn't even stop myself from laughing. The sickle began the descent down. I closed my eyes not wanting to see. "Danny don't!" I heard a shout. The inner world that had surrounded me shattered.

'I know that voice.' I thought to myself looking up to see Sam. I looked back down to see that the blade of the sickle was just inches way from Dreadlocks neck. I saw my own reflection in the blade. The whites of my eyes were black with green center. And my hair… it was an ashy white… and dancing like fire.

I gasped and flung the sickle way. Staggering back I looked at my hands. I was covered from head to toe in a swirling black and green energy. I could feel the spiritual energy. It was not my usual kind. It wasn't even that of a Soul Reapers. It was a hollow's energy. 'Why?' I thought but I traced it back to it source and cut it of sealing it away with my Phantom Phrost.

The black aura that surrounded me disappeared. I fell to my knees and reached up to make sure my hair was not still on fire. It was not. 'I was going to kill him. If Sam hadn't come I would have.' My head shoot up and looked to see Sam running to me.

She threw her arms around me. Tears came to my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was… I was just so angry… he almost killed Cujo. Cujo lost his leg for good and… and…" I broke down. "What have I done?" I was sobbing. I couldn't believe how I just didn't care. It had been no more than a moment ago.

"It's ok Danny, you didn't do it. You stopped yourself. You are not a murderer. You didn't break your promise." She said. She was patting the back of my head. I looked over her shoulder and saw the man I had almost killed. He had one foot in the grave already. If he kept bleeding like he was he would die anyways. I moved Sam to the side and walked over to him. He was too shocked to move. I covered my hand in my Phantom Phrost and froze the stump solid stopping the bleeding.

"Do me a favor… and don't die. I don't want to become a murder for some like you… you're not worth it." I said glaring at him before returning to Sam. "Sam… I don't understand. How did you even get here?"

"Clockwork." She said with a shrug.

"Of course." My head dipped with a slit chuckle. "I owe him another one it seems." We looked at each other and then laughed. It was my own laugh again. I couldn't believe how much I had missed Sam over the last few days. Now that she was here, everything seemed right with the worlds. Our laughter was cut short when a blue light shot out on the top of the hill were the execution was going to take place. "Zaraki the execution is starting."

"Go on then. I can handle this. Just remember that you owe me a fight." Zaraki said knocking back Captain Baskets.

"Sure thing. Come on Sam lets go." I said grabbing Sam's hand and surrounding us with ectoplasmic energy. We flew off towards the hill as fast as I could.

(Yayoi)

"Do you have any final wishes?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked me.

The entire thing didn't seem real. I honestly didn't feel like I was about to die. So I decided to be cocky. "Yeah, I wish that you don't feel too bad when Danny gets here and kicks all your butts." I said with a smile. Some of the Captains started to smile. It looked almost as if the Captain of Squad 2 was blushing.

"No respect in young people these days. But if that is your final wish then so be it." Yamamoto said rolling his narrow eyes.

I stood in front of the Sōkyoku they released the seal on it and I was slowly lifted into the air by three flouting cubes. Then the entire spear that made up the Sōkyoku erupted in flames. But even as the flames twisted and took on the shape of a massive bird, I didn't feel afraid. I looked into the eyes of my death I could not find fear. 'Danny will come for me.' I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes. I opened them and the bird started to head towards me.

Out of the sky a ball of blue and green swirling energy came down and hit the Sōkyoku encasing the entire thing in ice. Next thing I knew the cubes were destroyed by busts of green energy and I began to fall. Then I was on the ground. Danny Phantom was standing there beside me with that cocky smile of his, his white hair flowing in wind like something from a fairytale. "I almost thought you wouldn't make it." I said tears reaching my eyes.

"When I make a girl a promise." He joked. "I couldn't let you quote Halo and not say that one."

"I really do know how to pick them." I continued the quote with a little chuckle.

* * *

><p>The first appearance of Hollow Danny. He doesn't work the same way as Hollow Ichigo who only comes out when his host is being pushed to his limits. Danny is a lot more careful then Ichigo when it comes to his energy, so Hollow Danny can only come out when Danny is too enraged to monitor himself.<p>

Sam's powers work in the same way as Orihime's in that they are objects that hold meaning to the users and allow them to manifest their powers. But because she manifests it as a bow, some people are going to confuse her with a Quincy.

Because her spirit energy takes on a ghostly nature, she will be able to shot through spirit guards like Danny can, even if only some of the energy gets through.

I started to show what I think Danny's views on things like justice would be. After all, his very existence was made illegal by pretty much ever form of law there is in all those worlds. As such the word Justice would probably have a negative meaning.

I have already said this, but I really like Kenpachi Zaraki, not as a destructive kill machine, but more as a character. Nothing he does is out of spite or any sense of duty or gain. He acts only out of his own code of honor and to help those he respects, and he doesn't let anyone's views change his mind. Compared to everyone else in Bleach he is a Saint. At least in my opinion.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

Ending the Rescuing Rukia story this entry.

(Danny)

I had made it in time to save Yayoi but the real fight was about to begin. I looked over to see that some of people were recovering from the shock.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands." Sam said. A light came from the bracelet that housed the ice crystal I once gave her and the bracelet became a bow. With four solid movements she launched four bluish green arrows that took out the guards that were standing around another girl who must have been Rukia.

"Since when can you do that?" I laughed.

"Yesterday afternoon, I had only one day to practice but I think I am pretty good." Sam said shrugging. "Clockwork was a good teacher."

"Danny!" I heard a cry coming from behind me and saw Gen'ei along with the others come towards us. I was only a little surprised to see Lieutenant Abarai with them. Gen'ei jumped on me and smiled. "I thought you were going to catch up with us. And how is Sam here?"

"Clockwork." Sam said again shrugging. 'Clockwork', it was the new 'magic', explaining everything forever.

"Alright Gen'ei it is time to get started." I said smiling and placed my hand on her head. She dissolved in blue light and the black mist washed over me revealing my Soul Reaper uniform. I wordlessly released my Zanpakuto and prepared for a fight.

The Head Captain had recovered from his state of disbelief. "You can't honestly believe you can get way when you are so heavily out number, Infant." Well that is a new nickname for the list.

"Who says I am the one out numbered?" Cables shot into the air from behind the Head Captain and wrapped themselves around the frozen spear. Energy surged through the cables and destroyed it. "It looks pretty even if you ask me." I said as Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku joined me.

"Sorry Sensei, but what has been going on in the Seireitei isn't right." Ukitake said seriously.

"So it is three on three then. I will take Suì-Fēng and you can take Kuchiki, ok Jūshirō." Kyōraku said with a smile from under his straw hat.

"No they would be ours." A voice said.

I turned to see Ichigo along with the purple haired woman from before. Though she now had clothes on. "Good to see you made it, Ichigo. Hope your Bankai training was finished." I said with a smile. I then recognized the woman's spiritual pressure. "And Yoruichi… you look… different somehow… did you do something with your hair?" I joked.

She started to laugh. "Yes actually I did, thanks for noticing. I see you changed your hair too." Then she turned serious. "Ichigo will take Kuchiki and I got Suì-Fēng so you three work on the Head Captain."

"Alright then, the rest of you take Yayoi and Rukia to safety. Sam I am counting on you to protect them. Think you can do it." I asked with a cocky smile. She let lose three arrows that took down two of the lieutenants on one of the Kidō Corp member. "Yeah you can handle it."

"Impudent children!" the Head Captain shouted. His walking stick caught fire revealing his Zanpakuto. "I will teach you your place. Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka!" he shouted. Flames erupted from his sword and came for us.

"Bankai!" I shouted. Another black mist surrounded me and when it cleared it revealed my second Bankai. "Gādian-shi Gen'ei." My Soul Reaper uniforms color was revised, what was once black was now white and what was once white was now black. The sleeveless jacket that I had on with my other Bankai was present but in black instead of white and with a white Phantom symbol on it. My new half mask was black and the design was of a dragon's scales rather than a wolf's fur pattern. My Zanpakuto itself manifested as a pair of black claws that wrapped around my fingers as if they were more like an extension of my nails.

"Gādian-shi Gen'ei, Sakeme Kurō!" I shouted the name of the attack. Swinging my left claw in front of me and ripped open a hole in space. All of the fire was sucked into the pocket dimension that I had opened up. I gave a cocky smile. "Give me a minute, I got a plan ready." I said lifting one hand. "Hadō 33 Blue Fire Crash Down." I shouted. The wave of spirit energy came forth. It was useless as an attack for damage, but it did provide a perfect smoke screen.

I dashed into the smoke and using my ghost energy produced a clone. I lowered my own Spiritual Pressure and had the clone Flash Step behind Yamamoto. The Head Captain sensed the Flash step and stopped the clone's right claw by grabbing it in his left hand. The clone was having to release some Phantom Phrost energy to stop itself from being burned. Luckily the fire was hot enough that the top lair of ice evaporates away before energy can penetrate it. So by constantly releasing more ice I can stop myself from being burned.

The clone then used the left Claw which Yamamoto blocked with is sword. 'Now's my chance.' I thought. I flew forward with my ghost energy only. Yamamoto couldn't sense me coming. Using my ghost strength and power to sharpen the claws I tore through the tendons on the Head Captain's right arm. His eyes widened as he could no longer keep the grip on his sword.

My clone threw the sword into the air and I grabbed it and Flash Stepped away. I turned in time to see Yamamoto drive his injured hand into the chest of my clone. 'Ouch.' I winced as I felt the pain that the clone experienced when it rejoined my body. Being burned to death from the inside was official not a way I want to go.

"Sakeme kurō" I shouted again ripping another hole in the air in front of me and throwing the still burning Zanpakuto into it. "That should make things a lot easier." I said with a smile but then had to immediately dodge a punch from the Head Captain.

I Flash Stepped back to Ukitake. "You have thought this out, but I believe that we should still take this fight somewhere else." He suggested.

I nodded and looked at the Head Captain. I smiled and shouted. "Come and get me if you can you old goat. Unless you don't want your pointy stick back." I slapped my butt in his direction. The entire place froze in shock for a whole ten second. Then a blast of fire came straight at me. I just stood there and let it pass through me. The fact that my body was made out of ectoplasm make it so that the physical effects of large spiritual pressure didn't exist and my Phantom Phrost protected me from the temperature effects. "Going to have to do better than that!" I shouted and Flash Stepped away. I looked over my shoulder to see a giant body of fire coming at me.

'So taking his Zanpakuto away didn't stop the fire.' I thought sadly.

'Is life ever that easy for us?' I heard Gen'ei reply.

'Well he is only the most powerful Soul Reaper. How hard could it be?' I thought sarcastically. 'Let's get this over with.'

(Danny)

We have reached the abandoned ruins after about five minute of Flash Stepping. I turned to see Head Captain Yamamoto. Flames were pouring from his body and his eyes were tightened into slits. He was bald with a lot of rankles and an 'x' shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. He beard was huge, nearly running down to his feet.

At some point in the chase he must have slide his arms throw his top revealing the fact that he was built like a tank with what must have been a ten pack. The sight was more disturbing then intimidating in my opinion. But my sense of what is scary is a little warped. His right arm was bleeding from where I cut him and he wouldn't be able to form a fist with it. That should help things out, I hope.

Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku had finally caught up. "Thanks for joining us. I was starting to wonder if you decided to let me do this alone anyways." I joked.

"Kid you are insane. I don't even know how you are standing in old man Yama's presents without shacking in fear as mad as he is." Kyōraku said giving me a look from under his straw hat.

"So I've been told." I shrugged. Then I heard something hit the ground. Glancing over my shoulder as to not lower my guard I saw a woman down on her knees staring at Yamamoto with wide eyes as if she was looking at death itself. "Oh Clockwork, please tell me you didn't bring your lieutenant here!" I said wide eyed. "Get her out of here before she gets killed!"

I shifted too much attention away from the Head Captain. He Flash Stepped straight to me and swung a left hook down at me. I barely got out of the way with a side step will parrying to throw myself to the side and out of the way of the attack. His fist hit the ground and left a crater ten feet in diameter. He then pointed an open palm towards me and called out a spell. "Hadō 73 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down."

The shot complete obscured my vision but that is all it did. The energy simple passed straight through me. But the power from the attack was unbelievable enough even though it was a two handed spell done with only one hand, even when I was surprising all spirit energy based reactions to outside stimulus, I could still feel it. It was as if I was at the bottom of the ocean and could hear a giant walking along the beach. I could even think about how strong it would be if I was trying to sense it.

I decide to use the cover to my advantage. "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō 75 Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars." I said, causing five large iron towers to appear in the air connected by chains and fall straight over Head Captain Yamamoto. The iron pillars melted from the heat and covered the Head Captain if molten metal.

He raised his injured right arm and swung it causing the molten metal to fly off of him in all directions. I dodged some of it that almost hit me. Looking closely at Yamamoto I couldn't see even a small burn from him being bathed in the heated metal. "Well that wasn't as affective as I had hoped." I joked moving back down to a position on the ground.

"It would seem the reports on you are accurate, Infant." Yamamoto said in his gruff voice. "You seem to be resilient to the effects of my spiritual pressure. Tell me, what kind of training allows you to stand in my presents without fear. Your own spiritual pressure is not even at a lieutenant's level and yet you have a Bankai." He took a step forward and shook his head. "Not that any of this matter. You will be killed with accordance to the law."

I sighed. "You see that is why I don't like laws. They always so damn judgmental. Like with the execution of Rukia and Yayoi. Why is it that two people that gave up there powers to save lives are going to be put to death." I said staring at him. "They don't deserve to die."

"What give you the right to decide that, Infant?" Yamamoto said angrily. "The Central 46 decided that they are to be put to death! They are the law and their decisions are final!"

"What give them the right to decide that we should die?" I shouted back. "They don't even know us. I doubt they even understand what death is. What give them the right to say that what we do is so wrong that it deserves death?" I straighten up. "Where I come from those who have the power to make laws only have it because there people let them. It is there job to protect the lives of the people under them. Not to rule over them."

"Then your world is foolish." Yamamoto glared at me. "Without structure how can you expect there to be peace."

"Without freedom or life what good is peace!?" I shouted back. The other two Captains had returned from getting the lieutenant way from the fight. "I want you two to say out of this." I said to them. All three Captains looked at me in shock.

"Danny that is not a wise move." Ukitake warned me.

"Yes it is. Our job it to delay him as long as possible, not beat him. Going one at a time will buy more time and will let the others rest when they aren't fighting." I reasoned. "And besides." Looked at the Head Captain. "I want to show him that just because he is older doesn't make him right."

"And how would you fighting me one on one and dying prove that, Infant?" Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Because I will beat you. I will beat you as Danny Phantom the child that defeated The Ghost King, Pariahs Dark, and as a Ryoka that you say has not right to live." I said glaring at him.

His eyes widened a bit so that I would actually see them. "You lie Infant, but if you wish to die so badly, then so be it!" He shouted and dashed forward at me. He tried a kick with is right leg which I dodged by moving back out of his reach. He followed up the wide left punch but I moved right to get behind it leaving his back exposed to me so I went in. He noticed what I was doing and started to spin around to club me with his injured arm. I raised my kneed and pour energy into it; Ghost to hard the skin and Spirit swirling around to remove the spirit energy he put in the attack. The blow was stopped but still hurt like hell.

From my position behind him I raised my right arm and an aimed a strike for the muscle that control the left arm. It was a fast attack and he didn't have time to dodge. My claw made contact with his skin. But then to my astonishment stopped. I had concentrated my ghostly energy into the claw. He shouldn't have been able to stop it with a spiritual energy based guard.

He smiled as he turned around. I barely had enough time to put up my own guard before he struck me in the chest with a flaming open palm. The blow sent me flying back several feet. And crashing to one of the ancient building that like everything else was on fire. My guard of Spirit and Ghost energies did stop the brunt of the attack but he had gotten through my Phantom Phrost. It left a burn my chest in the shape of a hand, and reducing the top half of my uniform to ashes leaving only my opened sleeveless jacket.

'Should I start the healing process?' I heard Gen'ei think.

'No, we need to conserve energy. The burn won't slow us down.' I thought back.

I got up and stepped out of the building. "I am impressed you survive that attack, Infant. Most of my Captains would have died." He said still smiling. "I suppose you noticed that I found a way around your ability to claw your way thought our spirit guards." He raised one arm and the spirit energy around it was pulled back into his skin. "Instead of creating a barrier between my skin and the attack, I use my spiritual pressure to harden my skin. It is a lot less affective against stronger attacks. But you do not have power. You alike water, you seep into the cracks and are hard to stop. But you lack the strength of steel."

'So the superior speed of this Bankai is useless.' "Well shot. This will make things a lot harder." I said with a smile. "But I am still not going to give up. There are people counting on me and I will not let them down." I said holding out my arms. "Gen'ei, change your name. Bankai!" I shouted. A green ring appeared around my left hand and passed over my body. The left claw disappeared and as the ring passed over me it changed my colors and masked. Once hit reached my right hand it removed my claw and the Hilt and guard of my sword appear. The sword's blade materialized as the ring moved up revealing it. "Satsugai-sha no Gen'ei!" I said brandishing the oversized blade.

'Danny, be care, we're slower in this form and I can't heal you.' Gen'ei warned.

'Yeah I know, but it is our only chance.' I replied.

"Two? You have two Bankais? How is that even possible? You shouldn't even have one." Yamamoto said in a bit of shock before getting angry again. "Yet again you spit on our traditions. Your very existence is an insult for everything we stand for, Infant."

"Yeah I get that a lot." I said lifting up the oversized blade. "Sorry that I went and changed in the middle of our date. Would you like to keep dancing?" I teased him with a cocky smile. He growled and dashed forward his left hock made contact with my sword and the golden dust was knocked into the air. His punch kept coming, driving me back. "Ghost Stringer!" I called out my attack. The ecto-electricity ran into his arm and shocked him. He was stunned for a second and then he backed off glaring at me. "Come on old man did you think that I could only cut with my power. My second Bankai's effect is to generate an electricity of the same type as my normal strikes. You might have made your skin hard, but electrons can still get through." I lied about the ability of my Zanpakuto. I needed him off guard later.

"Cheeky brat, you will not survive this fight." He said glaring at me. He Flash Stepped behind me and aimed a kick. I noticed him and shifted my body to be behind my sword instead of shifting my sword around. The kick made impact sending out more dust, but he didn't want to stay in contact with my sword for a longer period of time so the blow lacked the same strength as the previews.

This continued and I was kept on the defensive. Even when I found an opening and tried to cut him my sword did nothing but leave a small scratch even when I used all my strength. So all I could do was guard and shock him whenever he didn't pull his fist back fast enough for my liking.

It went on for five minutes and it was starting to get hard to see through all the golden dust. "What is this dust that your Bankai is releasing?" He finally asked.

I was starting to get tired and decided that it was now or never. "It is the real special ability of my Zanpakuto. The electricity is just something I learned how to do." I said with a smile. "Tentai Keimusho!" I shouted. All the dust that had been released converged into a circle around Head Captain Yamamoto. The dust burst into blue flames. The circle began to spine forming a column of blue and white light that reached the sky. "That should hold him." I said with a smile. 'I hope the others are ok.' I thought preparing to go back to the two Captains that had been patently watching in awe.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent until you are sure he is died, Infant." The voice of Yamamoto said from inside of the pillar of light. A sudden burst of Spiritual pressure and all the dust that I had worked so hard to gather was pushed away and destroyed.

"Oh come on. I worked really hard to gather that dust." I whined shoulder dropping a bit.

"I assume that was your last resort, Infant." Yamamoto smiled at me thinking that he had won.

I brought up a smile along with my sword. "Not even close." I said confidently.

'Danny we got a problem." I heard Gen'ei say.

'Yeah I noticed. He just broke through our strongest spirit energy attack and we are starting to run out of Phantom Phrost so we are going to be burned to death.' I thought back to her.

'Yeah that and the pocket dimension that you threw his sword into is almost completely full of the fire he releases.' She thought back.

'Say what now?' I reached out with my seventh sense and found that she was right. Inside the space I had made to hold his sword was a quantity of fire equal to everything that Yamamoto had released himself so far. 'Shot, he is still resonating with his sword this whole time.' I said worriedly. If that energy was released there was nothing I could do to stop it. I doubt even Yamamoto could stop all of this… The idea hit me. 'Gen'ei I have a plan and it might just get us killed.'

'Thank god, I was getting tired of being careful.' She thought sarcastically.

'You are becoming very good at sarcasms.' I thought to her. 'I need you to pressurize the pocket dimension as much as possible. We are giving him a taste of his own medicine.'

"Gen'ei, change your name. Bankai!" The green right appeared again changing my equipment back to that of Gādian-shi Gen'ei's claws. "Gādian-shi Gen'ei!" I took up a stance. "If I am going to die. I will die fighting." I said with a smile. I dashed forward and took a swung with my left hand.

He grabbed it and lifted me up to eye level with a chuckle. "You just throw your life away. After all this time you should have known that a frontal attack wouldn't work." He said grinning at me.

"Danny!" I heard Ukitake shout.

But I ignored it. "This wasn't a frontal attack." I said with a smile. "It was a bomb. Everyone get down!" I shouted and pulled up my right claw. "Sakeme kurō!" The moment the hole began to appear I shifted intangible. The hole opened and the fires of hell came pouring out.

'I love the stupid plans.' I heard Gen'ei say before everything went black.

(Sam)

We had finished climbing down the ungodly number of stairs to the bottom of the hill when a giant column of fire shot out into the air in the direction that Danny had went in with the three Captains. 'Danny?' I thought with a small worry. But then the massive spiritual pressure that had been pouring from the bald guy ever since his sword was release faded away.

I smiled. "Looks like Danny won." I said happily.

"That no possible. Head Captain Yamamoto is the strongest Soul Reaper, no one could be him." Rukia said wide eyed.

"Then care to explain to me why your invincible Yamamoto's spiritual pressure is fading away." I said folding my arms in front of me.

"Maybe he killed all three of his opponents and no longer needs to have his spiritual pressure raised." The red Pineapple said.

"Not likely Mr. Pineapple, nobody kills Danny… well I did… twice… but that's different." I said waving him off. He seemed mad about being called Pineapple. "So many people have tried it is really kind of funny." I said laughing.

"I am going to have to agree with Sam." Yayoi said putting her hands over her heart. "I might have only known Danny for three days but… he seems like the kind of man that can do anything. Throughout the whole imprisonment I wasn't scared… because he said that he would save me." Great more competition. As if Valeria wasn't bad enough.

"I would think you're delusional if I hadn't met him myself." Ganju said scratching his chin. "But we need to keep moving." Renji was carrying Rukia and Cujo had Yayoi on his back. "To tell you the truth when everyone showed up on our door step I had my doubts. But Ichigo and Danny seem different then everyone else. Like they have a mission and that not even death would slow them down."

"Yeah… that sounds just like Ichigo." Rukia said with a smile. "The idiot."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this heartwarming talk I am afraid I have no choice." We turned to see a man with silverish white hair and eyes that reminded me of a snake walking towards us.

He Flash Stepped through us and I saw that he had grabbed Rukia and Renji. I ran forward to try and help them when a ribbon of white cloth came out and spun around us. Next thing I knew, Rukia, Renji, and I were back at the top if the mountain we had just finished climbing down. In front of us were three people. One was the snake eyed man, another was the man Danny had dubbed Captain Dreadlocks, but I didn't know the final man. He had brown wavy hair and a pair of glasses. He had a kind fatherly look about him and was wearing one of those Captains Coats.

"Captain Aizen? I don't understand. You're dead." Renji managed to say his eyes wide with surprise. I had the feeling that things just got more complicated.

"Renji, I always knew you would be trouble for me." The man said holding out one hand. "Give me Rukia now Renji."

(Danny)

I was starting to come to again. My vision was still a little blurry. The sudden assault of spiritual pressure was too much for even my system to handle and I was knocked unconscious from the energy.

"Sensei, are you alright?" I heard from somewhere to my right. I rolled my head and blinked a few times. I was starting to make out the shapes of Ukitake and Kyōraku standing over the Head Captain.

"I… hope you are happy my students… my age… has finally caught up with me. I never thought the day would come… when I would be out smarted by a child. I suppose the times are change… even if I stay the same." Yamamoto said coughing every once and a will.

"Come on old man there are still a lot of years in you." Kyōraku said patting the old man's shoulder. Yamamoto looked like he had had every bone in his arms and legs broken. He must have raised a normal shield in time to protect his chest and head. But even with his skin hardened the force of the impact shattered all the bones in his arms and legs and left him winded. He couldn't move from his position on the ground.

"Doesn't matter… I lost… you can leave… and no one can stop you." Yamamoto said sadly.

"No I can't… not until I heal your bones at least." I said pulling myself to my feet. "Old man… you are the toughest thing I had ever had the misfortune to have to fight." I was on my feet but I was wobbling a little. "Think if you used that power to protect lives instead of protecting the rules."

"Rules have governed the Seireitei longer then even I care to remember… The rules and rulers haven't changed… only the punishments." He coughed but he was more lively. "We aren't young like you. Our sins run too deep. And it is too late for us to change."

"Didn't seem that way to me." I said stumbling over and kneeing next to him. "Most of your Captains and lieutenants seem more than willing to try to make things change to help people. All you need to do is let them." I injected a probe into his body. "I got good news and bad news. The good news is none of your vitals are too badly damaged. The bad news is that I don't have the strength to heal you right now."

He chuckled. "Why would you want to heal me? I have done nothing but attack you and threaten your friends' very lives."

"Same could be said for just about everyone back home." I said with a smile. "See this scar on my stomach." I pointed to the Y shaped cut.

"I don't even want to know what kind of world you must have grown up in." He said sadly.

"My mom and dad cut me open." I said with a small smile. "I forgive them. I can forgive you." The pain on his face was hard to read. "You say it is too late to change. That is only if you don't admit you are wrong."

"Come on old man, listen to the kid. You are a bright leader. The Soul Society needs you. Forget the past. We need you now." Captain Kyōraku said with a smile.

"Sensei." Ukitake said a smile on his face as well.

Head Captain Yamamoto closed his eyes deep in thought. But before he could say anything a hell butterfly came into view. Then Isane Kotetsu the lieutenant of Squad 4's voice could be heard. We got a report that Captain Aizen, who was believed to be died, had faked his own death and killed the Central 46. And that he was the one behind the executions.

"I suppose this changes everything." Yamamoto said angrily. Some of his Spirit Energy had begun to leak out again in his anger. "We must stop the Traitor Aizen at all costs. The Ryoka will be allowed to go free since they were working to stop the traitor's plans." I smiled knowing that he was now going against the rule in favor of what is right.

'Danny help!' I heard a voice in the back of my head. It wasn't Gen'ei.

'Danny, I think that was Sam.' Gen'ei told me.

No sooner had the words register than I was off, Flash Stepping as fast and far as I could. The Captains looked at me in surprise but I hardly registered it. 'Sam I'm coming.' I thought desperately, but I didn't know where she was. It felt like time was slowing down. In my mind's eye I could see the top of the mountain. A man in a Captain's coat standing over Sam sword was raised above her head.

Green wisps surrounded my body and the only thing I could think was. 'Sam, I won't let you die!'

(Sam)

Things were looking bad. Even when an orange hair guy named Ichigo came around to help we didn't even stand a chance. The blown haired Captain took Ichigo and Renji down without even trying and I couldn't even land an arrow on him before he knocked me down. Then used some kind of weird voodoo ritual to remove an objected from Rukia's body.

He looked at the object in his hand and smiled. "I no longer need any of you. Kill them now Ichimaru." He said to the snake man. He held up Rukia's body. I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position but I was too late.

The Zanpakuto of the snake man started to grow and shot towards Rukia. I closed my eyes as to not see her get killed. But another Captain had come to her rescue. This guy looked just as bad as Ichigo and had with one foot already in the grave.

"Brother, why?" Rukia asked the man.

Aizen, the brown hair man, started to walk towards them. I got out my bow and notched an arrow and shot it.

Aizen raised his hand as if to bat the arrow away, but it struck his hand and forced him back. He stood there for a second as if confused. Then he started to walk towards me. I tried shooting more arrows but he easily dodged. As he got closer I stopped firing and my eyes widened in fear. 'Danny help!' was the only thing I could think, if only Danny was here. The man stood over me looking down.

"Your energy can freely move through barriers. That is a dangerous power. I will fix that." He raised his arm up.

I closed my eyes. But then in the back of my mind I heard a voice. It was Danny's. 'Sam, I won't let you die!' I opened my eyes to find a green mist surrounding me. And that someone had grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. I looked and saw that Danny was holding me bridal style and that we were several feet from where Aizen was about to execute me.

"Dan… Danny?" I said in disbelief.

He looked at me and smiled. "I got your call." He said, but then faltered. I saw that he had been hit in the left arm. As I watched the wound began to close, but didn't fully heal. I also saw a burn in the center chest in the shape of a hand. But he was there.

I smiled softly. "You late stupid." He put me down and turned to face the enemy. Danny was here. I felt safe again. After all, no one could beat my Danny.

(Danny)

'Gen'ei stats report?' I asked.

'Not good Captain Smarty Pants. We are out of Phantom Phrost from stopping ourselves from burning to death. Changing Bankais twice, healing that wound to your arm, and all the fighting has let us drained with only about 15% of our spirit energy left. That teleportation trick you pull out of your butt might have got us here in time, but we are now almost out of Ghost energy to. And now we have to fight three Captains. All together I would say… we've had worse.' Gen'ei told me with a mental shrug.

'Good to hear.' I replied and looked over my opponents. My eyes fell on Captain Dreadlocks. He was backing away from me in fear. "Oh no, not you Captain Dreadlocks. Why would you do something like this?" I joked trying to buy time for my powers to recover. Not to mention for more reinforcements arrive.

"Master. You must be careful with this one. He is a demon!" Dreadlocks said to the man if front who must have been Aizen.

"Calm down, there is nothing to worry about." Aizen said the blank look not leaving his face.

"I am would advice caution with this one, Master Aizen. He has proven difficult to handle." Ichimaru said not opening his eye.

"Fine." Aizen said raising his spiritual pressure. "I will finish them all and we will leave before Head Captain Yamamoto arrives."

"Yeah about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I might have… broken every bone in the Head Captain's body. My bad." I clapped my hands together giving a little bow and smile.

"You defeated the Head Captain?" Aizen said with wide eyes, but it returned to an emotionless mask. "You're bluffing. No one of your level could defeat Yamamoto."

"We will just have to see." I smiled. All of the sudden a second Aizen stepped out of the first. The first one looked a little less solid. I raise one eyebrow. "Ok?"

The Aizen started to walk towards me not even having his guard up. 'What does he think I can't see him or something?' I shrugged and Flash Stepped behind him and deliver a kick to the side of his head. He stumbled to the side and struggled to right himself.

"What? What was that?" He said as if he could never imagine being hit. The kick hand left him with a bloody nose and a small bruise on his cheek.

"Um, I believe I had my foot make contact with the side of your face. Where I come from we refer to it as a kick." I mocked him with a grin.

He blinked rapidly and then frowned. Again he left a misty shell behind him but this time tried to Flash Step behind me. I pointed my left claw at him and shouted my attack. "Sakeme kurō!" the first pocket dimension I opened to block Yamamoto's first attack opened and the flames came pouring out pushing him backwards.

"How? How can you predict my movements?" His voice carried more anger then it probably should have. Then is eyes widened. "You can't see me can you?"

"Um… no?" I joked.

"Impossible, my Zanpakuto's hypnotism is absolute. You shouldn't even be able to feel me if I drive a blade through your stomach." The glare returned. "They were right. You are by far the most dangerous one."

"Great… don't suppose that means you will leave quietly does it." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I will kill you now before you become a threat." Aizen said confidently. "Ichimaru, Tōsen assist me." They all drew their swords.

"Yeah for some reason I saw this coming." I looked down but then took on my fighting stance.

Ichimaru released his Zanpakuto which came flying at me. "Sakeme kurō!" I opened a hole in space and the sword entered. Dreadlocks had Flash Stepped about me and was preparing to rain down blades like he had before. "Sakeme kurō!" opening another hole which was connected to the first. The blade came out of it and Tōsen had to parry the attack. I let the holes close and they snapped Ichimaru's Zanpakuto into three pieces, one being in a space he couldn't reach.

I pointed my hand to the sky. "Bakudō 61 Six Rods Prison of Light!" I shouted. The six panels of light smashed into Tōsen's sides holding him in mid air. "Please, you guys are making this to easy. Suì-Fēng was much better than this." I mocked them. The true is… it was too easy.

"Hadō 90 Black Coffin!" I heard from behind me. A large black box started to form around me as if made from hundreds of black sheets of paper, blocking me out from the outside world. I knew this spell. I never learned to use it though. It produced a black box around the target using gravity manipulation and then impaled him with hundreds of spear like objects slicing up their entire body. I never learn it because I didn't want to know it. It was by no stretch of the imagination, something that would not fail to kill its target.

I smiled as I faded from their view. Turning intangible and invisible before Flash Stepped out of the box and a good deal away from my opponents. 'Gen'ei we are using another dumb one.' I thought to her. 'Number 91.5 just like in practice.'

'Ya that would be a dumb move. You think it will work?' she thought back.

'We need to take them out all at once or the remaining ones will take a hostage. As long as they think they have the advantage they won't bother.' I thought to her.

I began the incantation. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch death. Shooting hands unable to reflect the green skies. The road that basks in life, the wind that scatters the pieces, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to regret…" As my incantation progressed ten giant bolts of red and green energy began to form above me. "book of purgatory, diseased treasure, ended circles, the green clock tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired…"

"That is far enough." A voice behind me said. I felt the blade of a sword on my shoulder. I glanced back and saw Aizen standing there. "You were trying for the 'Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear' weren't you. You didn't even have the incantation right, or the power needed for such a technique." He said with a look of superiority. Ichimaru and the still injured Tōsen were also standing there at a short distance away.

I smiled. "Not really, Hadō 91.5 Thousand-Hand Phantom Strike!" I poured all the Spirit and Ghost energy I had left into the attack. The ten orbs began to glow brighter, but instead of flying of like they were supposed to, they exploded. I turned intangible and sank into the ground to avoid the attack. I could feel the explosion from forty feet beneath the dirt.

I flew towards were Sam had been. Reaching the spot I collapsed. I lacked the Spirit energy to sustain my Bankai so it reverted back to the sealed state. The bluish white ring appeared around my waist and moved in both directions revealing my now black hair and blue eyes. I started gasping for air. I was exhausted.

"Dan…Danny, what was that?" Ichigo asked wide eyed. There was a rather impressive mushroom cloud were I had just been.

I smiled a little and tried to explain. "Back during training I tried to customize a level 91 Hadō spell. As you can… see it didn't work. I could never… figure out… how to change the end of the incantation that… controlled the path the attack took. So it would always just blow up. Made the perfect bait though." I was starting to regain control of my breathing.

"Danny you really need to get away from your parents more. Blowing things up isn't the only solution to a problem you know." Sam joked with a warm laugh and smile on her face that made me feel like everything was really alright now.

"Are… are they die?" Lieutenant Abarai asked.

"Probably not, but they won't be walking away from that." I said with a shrug.

The dust cloud started to settle revealing ten craters in the earth blow were each of the ten bolts used to be. I could only lie there in shock as the three Captains walked out of the dust. "Did you really think you could defeat us with a move like that?" Aizen ask with an uncharacteristic strong glare on his face.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" I responded with a rhetorical question of my own. The attack hadn't done nothing. The ectoplasm in the attack made it next to impossible for them to block completely with spirit guards alone. It looked like both Ichimaru and Dreadlocks had head injuries that were bleeding into their eyes. Both had their swords broken and Dreadlocks had a limp. Ichimaru was cradling an arm that must have been broken.

Even with all these injuries they would be able to beat me in my current condition. I was out of everything now. I barely had enough spirit energy to be in my Soul Reaper form and my ghost energy was completely drained. It would replenish itself through my desperation and drive to live and protect Sam, but not fast enough.

The real disturbing part was Aizen himself. He walked out like nothing had happened. His clothes had been ripped to shreds but he was fine. 'Ok you have got to be kidding me.'

"I suppose you are surprised, when I heard about your ability to have your energy move freely through spiritual barriers I worked on a way around it by…" He started.

I didn't feel like letting him feel smart. "Using your spirit energy to harden your skin, yeah I know, the old man did the same thing." His glare returned. I really do know how to suck the fun out of it for villains. I have a lot of practice.

He spiritual pressure rose, I lacked the ectoplasm to resist the effects. I started to gasp for air and couldn't move a muscle as he started to move towards me.

"I suppose I should ask you if you have any last words." He asked a condescending smile plastered on his face.

Time seemed to slow down again as I struggled to breath. 'No, I can't give up.' My vision was starting to go black. Black… what else was black? For some reason it seemed important. My eyes blurred over and I was standing in my inner world with Gen'ei at my side. We looked up onto the sky to see the Black Moon. The Strength we needed in order to survive.

'If we do this… there's no going back.' I could hardly hear Gen'ei sad voice.

Then I smiled. 'I got a plan… do you feel like trying one last stupid thing with me.' I looked out of the corner of my eye at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I have… three words to… say really." I struggled. I looked up and smiled. "Cover… your… ears." Everyone looked confused but Sam clasped her hands around her ears.

In my inner world the moon came down in front of us. With only a second's hesitation we drove our hands into its dark surface.

(Sam)

I knew that when Danny said to 'cover your ears' you do it. Rukia saw me cover my ear and did the same. The Captain holding her followed her example but Ichigo and Renji didn't so they were not going to be feeling very well in a second or two.

Danny began to lean his head back taking in a deep breath. Then something different happened. A black mist formed around his face revealing a starch white blank mask with only a line for a mouth and no eye holes. The mouth of the mask moved with Danny's own mouth. His hair had become dark black flames and shifted around in the wind. Then the sound hit. It was higher pitched then the usual Ghostly Wail and produced a black and green wave that hit Aizen died on and sent him flying.

The terrible sound droned on for a whole thirty seconds before finally fading away. Danny's hair returned to normal and the mask over his face fell off and lay on the ground. He was again panting. Then he leaned back. "Well that was interesting. Hope I never do that again." He started to laugh.

"What… what was that?" Rukia asked wide eyed.

"That was the Ghostly Wail." I said with a smile. "Danny's most unstoppable attack." And it had lived up to that. When he had first gotten here for this fight there was a large cut in the ground and one crater. Then there were ten more craters from his Kidō. Now you couldn't see any of that because there was a large cone of destruction coming out from were Danny stood. The woods on the far side of the clearing had been blown away by the force of the attack. "No one has ever taken it head on and got up for a few days."

"What a terrifying Kido." The Captain said simply not showing any emotion other than a slit twitch in his eye.

"Yeah but I am done now. I am 300% drained. I have had to fight four Captains in the last two hours alone and one of them was the Head Captain. I don't know if I can lift a muscle at this point." Danny said still laughing. I think the fear of death was getting to him.

"Good to know." A voice said. We all looked in fear to see Aizen standing there. His glasses had been destroyed and his hair blown back by the sound wave. The sleeves on his uniform have been blown off exposing muscular arms. The top half of his uniform was torn exposing his chest. He was covered in cuts and bruises, the fatherly looked was gone, he now looked scary as hell. "So that is what you are." He said with a smile that showed his cut lip and swollen cheek.

My blood ran cold. He had figured out that Danny was a half ghost. For some reason that was scarier than our imminent death.

"I had been wondering why all our data on you didn't seem to add up. You could stand in our present, you're too strong for your amount of Spiritual Pressure and that instantaneous regeneration. But it all makes sense now. You aren't a Soul Reaper." He said smiling. 'This is it he figured it out.' "You're an Arrancar." '…? He is a what?' "The perfect mixture of Soul Reaper and Hollow powers."

"Oh… you figured me out." Danny did what he does best; 'roll with it'. "So now what? Are you still going to murder me?"

"To think that Urahara actually made one. I should have known. He may have perched about how my experiments on making such a creature were morally wrong, but he was no different. If anything he is worse. I experimented on mindless hollows. But he… he used the Hōgyoku to transform a human child into a monster. I suppose that scar on your chest is from when he experimented on you." Aizen said with a now clearly evil smile. Maybe that wail scrambled his brains.

"Why don't you come and work for me?" he asked raising one of his hands in Danny's direction.

"What you can't be serious." Ichigo said finally recovering from having his eardrums split in half.

"Why not? He owes no loyalty to the Soul Society or to Urahara. All of you have tried to kill him or have performed what I can only assume were horrible experiments. If he comes with me… then he will live. And he will stand at my side when I change the worlds." Aizen said not losing that evil smile.

"He's right." Danny said. At first I was confused, Danny was not the kind of person that gives into the 'Join me and together we will rule the world' speech. But then it accrued to me. Danny was buying time. I had to stop myself from smiling. "I came here to protect the lives of those that are important to me. I don't care about the Seireitei or Urahara."

"You traitor!" Renji shouted.

"I was always on my own side. Late I checked I was the leader of the group. Not one of the sheep." Danny said with a smile. "Aizen… if I joined you, could you guarantee the safety of Sam and Yayoi?" Danny asked solemnly.

Aizen's smile grew even more evil. "Yes I can." He said.

Danny bowed his head. "Thank you…" He threw an ecto bolt ten feet to the right of Aizen. It hit something that we couldn't see and the Aizen in front of us faded from vision as another one appeared. "…for talking long enough for reinforcements to get here!" Danny shouted.

Lightning came from the sky and landed right were the real Aizen was standing. But Aizen had managed to dodge the attack. I looked up the see a giant ape like man with a woman with a prosthetic arm in his shoulder falling down from the sky. The ape man brought out an ax that looked like it was made out of glass and brought it down next to the former Captain throwing rocks everywhere.

"Kukaku, Jidanbō, it is nice of you two to come to the party." Danny said with a goofy smile.

"Sorry we're late. But I can never stay away from a good fight." The woman said with her own goofy smile.

"AIZEN!" A shout was heard and Captain Baskets and Zaraki came in and tried to smash Aizen who had to dodge again. More and more Soul Reaper Captains started to pour in. Aizen was out numbered.

"Master Aizen, I do believe it is time for us to pull out." The snake man said.

"Very well." Aizen said. Then a hole was torn in the sky and beams of light came down and surrounded the traitor Captains. And slowly pulled them towards the sky.

"So long Captains Deadman and Snake, I will see you later probably. And Captain Dreadlocks, you suck!" Danny shouted at their retreating forms. He got up and stumbled over to me. I ran to meet him half way. "Sam, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Danny said his voice full of concern.

"Don't worry. I only got a little bruised nothing that won't heal by itself." I assured him.

He smiled. "That's good." He then collapsed on top of me pining me to the ground.

"Danny what are you doing get off of me." I started to protest but he was fast asleep. "Danny… Danny are you ok?"

A gentle looking woman walked up and looked that him before give a smile. "Don't worry, he has simply exhausted himself fighting. He will be good as new once he gets some rest." She told me.

"Thank goodness." I said placing Danny's head in my lap. "You're always going to try and make me worry you clueless idiot." I said to his sleeping from. The woman chuckled but moved on to tend to the others injuries. 'Just make sure you always come back to me, Danny.' I thought.

The ice crystal on my bracelet lit up slightly and I could hear in the back of my mind Danny's voice. 'I always do.'

* * *

><p>So that is going to be my answer to the plot hole of why the Head Captain didn't execute the Ryoka anyways. He was motivated to stop following the rules so strictly.<p>

Yes pocket dimensions are an overplayed ability, and yes it is OP as hell, but I think it suits Danny.

If Danny had to fight those three Captains he would win, don't question it.

Yamamoto was originally portrayed as an extremely up tie kind of guy, but then he suddenly becomes more relaxed about the rules after Aizen's betrayal, that didn't ever make any sense. Traitors usually lead to more regulation, so I say that losing to Danny is what made him change.

Notice that Danny could not over power the Head Captain, he only out smarted him. He is not all powerful. So don't think that he won. Just like everyone always says that Ichigo is stronger than Captain Kuchiki, when he didn't even win, in fact Ichigo lost that fight.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Hitsugaya)

It has been two days since we found out about Aizen's betrayal. And we were currently at yet another Captains meeting to decide how we were going to react.

"Aizen and his cohorts will need time to recover from the injuries in the fight against Phantom, as well as releasing the Hōgyoku. We will use this time to recover ourselves." Head Captain Yamamoto said calmly. It was surprising that the old man was so healthy. He was almost as good as new. I found it hard to believe that Danny had him complete broken just two days ago. I never thought that anyone could beat Old Man Yamamoto.

"Now onto other matters; we do not have the time to set up Captain's tests with all the repairs that must be handled and the former Captains themselves are not evadible to be challenged. So is there anyone that can receive the six recommendations and three recognitions needed to gain a Captain's rank?" Yamamoto asked us.

"I got a couple of recommendations." Captain Zaraki said with that smile of his.

"Yes Captain Zaraki?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked a little disinterested. It was rare that anyone became a Captain through this method. The Captains just had to hard of a time agreeing on what traits are important. And now with less people to agree, there was even less chance of it working. More than likely Zaraki would nominate some muscle head and the rest of us would shot him down. Then Kurotsuchi will do the same with a scientist and Unohana with a medic both will be turned down. The rest of us would pick one or two people but no one ever agrees.

"I recommend Lieutenant Renji Abarai, as well as both the former Ryoka, Ichigo Korusaki and Danny Phantom." The meeting was silent for a second as everyone processed what he had said. Could a Ryoka be made a Captain? There were no rules against it as far as I was aware. "All three have shown that they have the guts and skill in battle needed to be good Captains."

"I will second all three recommendations." Captain Ukitake said with a smile. "They have all shown that they are willing to fight for the lives of their comrades even after all others would have stopped. They have my respect." Ukitake was always the first to put his weight behind a new idea and the fact that he was giving it the thumbs up was worth a lot.

Then it was Captain Kyōraku scratching at his chin. "I don't think I can recommend Renji. He didn't come to the decision to stand up for what he believe was right by himself. He needs to learn a bit about leadership before he is ready for a roll as Captain. But I will recommend both Ichigo Korusaki and Danny Phantom. That boy, Chad, he was willing to lay down his life for Rukia not because she was important to him, but because she was important to Ichigo. Inspiring people like that is an important talent for a Captain. Danny showed it to with convincing us to help him."

Next was Kuchiki. "I cannot recommend any of them… but if it is decided then I will recognize all three." Being recognized by Captain Kuchiki was as good as it got. He would never give an open recommendation for any candidate because he would not want to connect the Kuchiki clans name to them.

"You can't be serious!" Shouted Kurotsuchi. "That Ryoka, Phantom, belongs on my dissection table not in a Captain's seat. And the others are just mindless fighting machines and I think we have enough of those with Zaraki." A predictable response from Kurotsuchi, but his rejection did severally limit the chances of Phantom being given the job.

"That is not for you alone to decide Kurotsuchi! And the Ryoka will not be dissected by you!" Head Captain Yamamoto shouted at Kurotsuchi.

I decided it was my turn to speak. "All three have shown that they have to power necessary for the job, but I agree with Kyōraku that Renji lacks the leadership skills for being Captain. I also do not know much about this Ichigo Kurosaki. Phantom has my recommendation for Captain."

To my surprise the newly unmasked Captain Komamura was the next to speak. "Phantom was an interesting one. He never diverged from his goal throughout the ordeals. The things he said to me have made me wonder if my words of loyalty are an excuse I have been using to justify my inaction. He never denied what he did and always tried to fix the damage he caused and fulfill his promises. He has my recommendation."

Then it was Unohana who talked with her head down and eyes closed. "I am afraid I do not know enough about Ichigo Kurosaki to decide about him, but I believe we should withhold judgment on whether or not to consider Renji until we see how he acts after this ordeal. These next few weeks will show if he has what it takes to be Captain." Then she raised her head and smiled. "But Danny Phantom has my full recommendation. He is kind, clever and resourceful. He will make a good Captain."

I was a little shocked. Danny Phantom had six recommendations and one recognition. If Captain Suì-Fēng and Head Captain Yamamoto at least recognize him then we would have a Ryoka that is qualified to be a Captain on our hands.

"What are your thoughts on the matter, Captain Suì-Fēng?" Yamamoto asked the Captain of Squad 2. I had no idea what her thought are on Phantom were. She had fought him in the past and lost, and she has been known to hold a grudge.

"I am not willing to give my recommendation to Renji Abarai or Ichigo Kurosaki. But that Danny Phantom boy is too valuable to pass up." She said and then looked at the Head Captain. "If we don't make him a Captain we must at least make in an honorary member of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Care to explain your reasoning?" Yamamoto asked surprised that she took interest in someone other than her Lady Yoruichi.

"On top of having all the skills you would look for in a Captain at any time, he can see through Aizen's hypnosis. That is an invaluable skill in the days that are sure to come. That and the special ability of his Zanpakuto." Suì-Fēng said.

"Yes that healing skill is really something else." Captain Ukitake said with a smile.

"Yes, but that is not what I meant." We all looked at her confused. What else was there? "I believe I know why his spiritual pressure is so weak even though he clearly has the spiritual energy and mastery to gain his Bankai; the first hint was his ability to attack through our spirit guards, the second was the name of his sword, Gen'ei meaning Apparition, and finally the name of his attack, 'Ghost Stinger'." Captain Suì-Fēng said looking at us all. "He has the ability to convert his Spiritual Energy into Ghost Energy. His hair turning white is probably a sign he is letting the Ghost energy come to the surface." All of our eyes widened.

"I assume you all know how we fear the day when the ghosts decide to take their revenge on the Soul Society. Phantom's power may him gives him the ability to fight them when that day comes." Suì-Fēng said. I could only think back to the stories that my grandmother told me about the days of Pariahs. They were all terrifying tales that never ended well. If the stories are true, then Pariahs was never beaten, he just left of his own accord and would return one day.

Kenpachi Zaraki then spoke up. "Yeah he said he fights them on a regular basis since he comes from that 'No Man's Land' town. What was it called, Amityville or something?" He said scratching his chin.

Yamamoto then spoke up. "He did say that he had defeated Pariahs. I didn't believe him, but with what I have seen of his ability to adapt… and what has been said here today… He might really have done it." I was shocked, Phantom had beaten Pariahs?

"He said he was from a family of professional ghost hunters. That they had tools that could allow a normal human to do the job." Zaraki said scratching his head as if trying to remember. "There was one more thing that he said… something about ghosts… and breeding."

It felt like I had used my Bankai in the room it was so cold. The blood drained from everyone's faces. "Just… how many did he say there were?" I asked.

"He said he didn't know. More than five million though. He had to take on Pariahs's army of more the a hundred thousand at once, if the story is to be believed." Zaraki said. "I lost interest after he said that they were weak enough for a normal human to beat if properly equipped." Zaraki just waved off our concern. This didn't make sense, Ghosts were supposed to be rare and nearly indestructible monsters that would destroy everything in their path. Or at least that is how the stories describe them.

"That green dog of his… is it a Ghost as well?" Komamura asked.

"Yeah, it is some kind of blood hound for him or something. He said he found it right after it became a ghost and trained it to track them." Zaraki said with a smile. So Phantom's connection to the Ghosts was definitely real, the only question is 'what now?'

There was a moment of silence with only Kurotsuchi saying things about stealing the technology which we all ignored him. "The question has just changed from should we make him a Captain, to can we afford not to?" Kyōraku said looking at the Head Captain from under his straw hat.

"No… we cannot. So he will have my recommendation as well. A squad that is trained in how to handle ghosts is important for the future safety of the Soul Society, especially if their numbers are growing at that dramatic rate. " Yamamoto said looking up. "But he still has no knowledge of our ways and customs. We can't just make him a Captain."

We all felt a little uneasy. Kurotsuchi looked enraged. "May I make a suggestion then?" Captain Unohana got our attention. "I believe that it is summer vacation in the world of the living. So they do not have anywhere to be. Why not invite them to spend some time at the Academy. We can teach him about our customs, observe his skills and help build relations between us. After the summer is done we graduate him and see what happens from there."

Nods were exchanged that the suggestion. Zaraki laughed saying something about knowing where to go for a good fight now. The only one that wasn't happy was Kurotsuchi, but we all hate him anyways. This was probably completely against the rules, but we didn't really care. It was a good change. Picking what is right over what is written.

I just hope that Momo recovers. She was left heartbroken after the whole ordeal with Aizen's betrayal. 'If it is the last thing I do. I will make Aizen pay for you, Momo.'

(Danny)

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. The ghosts are paying me to not be in town and are letting Clockwork watch the town for me for the next six month?" I said a little confused. But then one thought came to mind. "Ancients watch over you Clockwork." I really love that ghost.

"Yep we got a six month vacation from Ghost hunting… so what do you want to do?" Sam asked with a grin. "We have done almost nothing but fight ghosts for more than a year. Do you think you can handle a week without fighting one? Let alone six months."

"We can all worry about something stupid like that later. Right now we need to party!" Kukaku shouted proudly. After the end of the incidents two days ago we were offered rooms back in the Seireitei, but I opted for staying at Kukaku and Ganju's house. I guess it just felt more like home.

Sam and Kukaku got along great. Turns out, Kukaku is a real environmentalist that uses plants for things like lighting and oils. There isn't a single thing in her entire house that isn't organic or made through a mixture of Kido and sand that was also made from Kido and other rocks. It was rather funny the idea of environmentally friend explosives. They didn't agree on food or that using animals for labor but other than that they were really similar.

Ganju was not so happy since Sam kicked his butt all the time for being an idiot. In his opinion having two people like his sister in one house was a bad idea. Being there was wacky and fun though, so I was happy about it.

"Can't I'm afraid." I told Kukaku with a smile. "I promised Captain Hitsugaya that I would take a look at his child hood friend over in the hospital." I started to walk out the door. "I'll join you all later. Want to come, Gen'ei?" I asked my Zanpakuto.

"No thanks. I want to stay for the party." She said and went back to playing with Cujo.

I shrugged and flash stepped out of there. Going full speed I made in there in good time. "Danny!" I heard as I walked through the door for Squad 4 barracks. Yayoi had been transferred into squad 4 after her record had been cleared. She didn't have much skill or experience at healing but they were willing to take her.

"Hey Yayoi, Captain Hitsugaya asked me to come and take a look at Lieutenant Momo Hinamori." I said with a smile. I was glad that Yayoi was able to live in peace. Since everything that happened to her was kind of my fault.

"Yes I've heard. She is in treatment room C. Captain Hitsugaya is currently with her. Do you need me to take you?" she asked holding a clipboard in front of her face.

"No that's all alright. You're probably busy and I now the way." I said. She must have been relieved because the tension dropped from her face and shoulders. I went to the room in question and knocked. "It's Danny, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes please do." I heard Captain Hitsugaya's voice coming from within. I opened the door, bowing as I came in. "Thank you for coming Phantom. She… she isn't doing very well. She just can't accept it." Captain Hitsugaya said. His eyes were full of emotions that were trying to take precedence.

I understood, after my parents had… well yeah. I went into denial about it. Jazz managed to talk me out of it eventually. But they were dark days.

"I understand." I came and meet the patient. Throughout the whole checkup process she just stared out the window. "Well, all of your vitals seem strong enough but you need to eat more Lieutenant Hinamori." I told her with a smile.

She started to mumble. "Captain Aizen… Captain Aizen… you would never betray me… Captain Aizen."

"Momo… you do understand that Aizen has betray us all. You need to accept that." Captain Hitsugaya said sadly looking at the lieutenant like he himself was going to cry.

"No!" She shouted. "I know him. He wouldn't do that!" She broke into tears.

I sighed. "Captain Hitsugaya. My I speak to her alone for a moment." He looked hesitant but then nodded and left the room. I looked back a Momo. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it feels to be betrayed like that. You must have deeply cared about him." She kept crying. I swallowed and wished that Jazz was there. "Tell me… who did you think that Aizen was? If he never betrayed you, then who was Aizen to you?"

She started to recover. "He was so strong… and… and kind. He was… always giving me books to read because… because he knew how much I liked to read. In truth… I… I think I loved him." She managed to say through her tears. "How could he have betrayed me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Momo… you do realize that the man you knew was never real. He was just something that a bad man wanted you to see in order to use you." I said calmly patting her on the back. She began to cry harder again. "But if the man you knew was real. Do you think he would be happy to see you like this? What would the Captain that you knew and loved want you to do?"

Her eyes started to widen and she hiccupped as she spoke. "He would… he would want me to get back up. He would want me to be safe… and he would want me to be happy." She said. "But he isn't real… he doesn't need me."

I have no idea if it is working or not. I guess I will try showing her my betrayal. Relating to the victim I think Jazz called it. "Momo… this is something I don't like to share… But I was betrayed to a little will back. I want to show you something." I peeled of the top half of my uniform and exposed my chest. Momo's eyes widened as they saw the scar across my chest with the burn from the Head Captain on top of it. "This scar was from a vivisection that was performed on me will I was still alive… the ones that did it to me… were my own mom and dad."

A hand went up to her mouth as she looked at me in shock. I started to tell her the story of my own depression. "After it had happened I was in tears for days. I didn't eat or sleep and I couldn't find the motivation to even stand up on my own two legs. But then my sister came to me. She talked me out of my stump and made me give life another try. You know what she told me?" I asked Momo.

She shocker her ahead and asked. "What… what did she say?"

I smiled and told her. "'No one can make you stand up. But there are people that need you to. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for them. And if you need some help then you can always come to me. If you decide to stand I will make sure you don't stand alone.' Same could be said for you Momo. Your Squad just lost their Captain, they need you. And if you need help, you can always come to me and your friend Tōshirō will be happy to help." I said offering her a hand.

She looked hesitant. "How do I know that you won't betray me to?" She asked with a sadness in her eyes.

"I really don't know how to answer that. But you will probably be happier taking the risk then just sitting here all day." I said with a smile. "Come on. I was just going to go to a party at the Shiba house. Why don't you and Captain Hitsugaya join us? I am sure Kukaku Shiba won't mind two more guests."

She blushed slightly as she took my hand. I helped her to her feet and we moved to the door. We opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Momo? Are you ok? Are you sure you are ready to get up?" Captain Hitsugaya started to ask her.

"I'm fine, don't worry Lil' Shiro. I am going to be fine. I'm sorry I haven't been myself." She said whipping her tears out of her eyes.

Hitsugaya gave a sigh of relief before straightening up and say. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am Captain Hitsugaya to you?" He said in a superior sort of way. Momo started to giggle. I smiled at the pleasant sound.

"Captain Hitsugaya can you take Momo to get some new clothes will I go and get her discharged from the hospital." I asked him.

He blinked at me and asked the simple question of 'why'. To which I responded with. "We can't have her going to a party in hospital clothes now can we. I was just about to head over to one at the Shiba house, you will come right?" I asked with a goofy grin.

He at first said that he couldn't but then he decided to come in order to keep an eye on Momo. I filled out the paper work and told Hanatarō were I was taking her. I was back with them in a couple of minutes. "How are we supposed to get her there? I don't think she should be Flash Stepping across the Seireitei right know."

"Come on Lil' Shiro I am fine, really." Momo protested.

"I have another way there." I said as the bluish white ring pasted over me turning my black hair white and my blue eyes green. Momo blushed again as I grabbed onto their shoulders. "This might feel a little funny." I warned before the green mist teleported us the Shiba House.

After the green mist passed I found that we had landed on top of Ganju. "Oh sorry Ganju." I said jumping off of him.

"Why does that keep happening to me? Are you doing it on purpose you little weasel?" He said angrily.

"Oh come on Ganju I'm sorry, I really can't see where I am going, honest." I was waving my hands in front of me and I let the ring pass over me returning me to normal.

"Momo, what are you doing here I thought you were in the hospital?" Renji said. Apparently Renji, Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime all showed up while I was out.

"My doctor suggested that the party might be good for me." Momo said smiling. Her eyes still showed the signs that she had been crying.

"You do realize that Danny isn't a real doctor right?" Sam said laughing, "But he is right about one thing parties are good for the soul." And just like that the party continued.

After about an hour or so thing were starting to get a little weird, Ganju did something to tick off the girls, other than Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi, so they decided to make a new game. It was Sam's interoperation of pin the tail on the donkey which she called 'Stick it to the Ass'.

Ganju was made to run around while hog tied while they threw needle into him while blind forded and Ganju was starting to not look looking to good. "Danny, get over here and fix Ganju up so the game can continue." Kukaku shouted. "I'm only two points behind Gen'ei and I refuse to let it end this way."

Sam turned to Momo, "Man your good at this. How do you find him for fast even while blind forded?" Sam asked with a smile.

Momo looked down blushing and her legs were rubbing together. "I might have placed a Kido tracker on his back. It lets me know where he is." She admitted.

"Oh that is good. I placed an ecto tracker on his shoulder. The ice crystal in my bracelet is attracted to it." Sam said with a smile showing Momo how it worked.

"I put igniter dust in his bandanna. I can follow the scent." Kukaku said proudly.

"Oh that is good. What did you do Gen'ei? It must be cleaver since your winning." Sam asked.

"Oh I didn't have to do anything. That medicine probe that Danny put in Ganju before the game started is still working. Through Danny's spirit energy I know where he is and which of his muscles are tensing which tells me what direction he is going." Gen'ei said with her head held high to the applauds of the other girls.

"Wait a second doesn't that mean that you are all cheating?" Ganju said angrily.

"What are you talking about? This isn't cheating, it's creative playing." Momo said acting innocent. "None of that stuff was against the rules."

The others girls started to laugh with her. Most of the guys were huddle in the corner in terror of the girls. I was the only one that wasn't scared out of his mind. I went up and removed the needles from Ganju and started to patch him up. "Please just let me die." He asked but I ignored him. He was completely fine in thirty seconds.

But before the girls could continue their fun a voice was heard. "It sure is lively here." We heard from the doorway. "Is this were you brought our patient, Danny?" It was Lady Unohana.

"Sorry Lady Unohana, but I don't think that seclusion is a very good cure for mental trauma." I said with a smile. "Besides there was a party 'the more the merrier'… unless you're Ganju." Ganju started to groan.

"That is quite alright. It is only natural that you would like to get to know Lieutenant Hinamori better." She said smiling. Momo blushed.

"I don't understand what you mean by that." I said trying to hide my own blush at the comment.

Lady Unohana blinked. "No one told you. Ok then. Danny there was a Captains meet today and one of the items on the agenda was to pick new Captains if possible. Do you know how Captains are picked?"

"Yeah you can take a test, beat the previous Captain in front of 200 of his Squad members, or be recommended by six or more Captains and then recognized by three more." I answered.

"We couldn't set up the test and we can't have the previous Captains accept a dual, so we looked for recommendations. Three individuals were recommended. Renji Abarai managed to get two recommendation and two recognitions." Unohana said.

"It is on honor just to be considered." Renji said from over in the corner. He was smirking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki got three recommendations and one recognition." Unohana continued.

"In your face Renji!" Ichigo shouted. And they started to fight.

"And finally you Danny Phantom received eight recommendations and one recognition. Congratulations. You will be the next Captain of Squad 5." Lady Unohana said.

It took a few seconds for this information to sink in. "What?" I said shaking my head. "Why?"

"Everyone but Captains Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki recommended you. And Captain Kuchiki recognized you." Captain Hitsugaya said with a smile. "Your face doesn't look as shocked as I thought it would be."

Sam and Gen'ei couldn't stop laughing. "Danny this always happens. Don't you remember that time I was kidnapped by Aragon? You ended up being knighted without knowing about it." Sam said laughing.

"Or that time after you beat Pariahs Dark and we found out that there was a tribe of snow yetis that that had built a museum in your honor." Gen'ei was bursting a gut that really was only made out of spirit energy that she could easily replace anyways.

"This calls for a party… Well enough one. Shiroganehiko bring me more booze!" Kukaku shouted.

I rubbed the back of my neck and said. "Thank you but… I can't accept… I have responsibilities back home."

"No you don't. Remember you aren't even allowed back in the city as part of the cease fire with the ghosts for the next six months." Sam corrected me.

"Sam, why?" I shouted.

"Come on Danny we were just wondering what we would do for the next six months. It will be fun." Sam said throwing a dart into Ganju's butt will blindfolded causing the poor guy to scream. She pulled up the corner of the blindfold to judge her work. "Yes three points."

"Why did they get more votes them me. They aren't even real Soul Reapers." Renji complained.

"It's because you're so incompetent." Ichigo said picking another fight with the lieutenant.

"Knock off you two. Or I will sick Sam on you!" Rukia shouted. The fight stopped.

"I think… you will make a great Captain, Captain Phantom." Momo said looking at her feet.

Captain Hitsugaya started to laugh. "Yes that is right, Captain Phantom!"

"Shut up Lil' Shiro." I mocked him to get him to stop laughing before turning to Momo. "Please don't call me that. Just call me Danny." I said causing her to blush again. I just don't understand how women think. I turned back to Lady Unohana. "But I know almost nothing about the Soul Society. How can I be a Captain?"

"We are well aware of that. That is way we would like you to go to the Shin'ō Academy to learn more about the Soul Society and the job of a Soul Reaper. It will only be until the end of the summer, but it should be enough for you to get a good grasp of the job." Lady Unohana said then chuckled a little. "I wouldn't worry too much about doing a bad job as a Captain. Since it would be you or no Captain at all it can only be an improvement. And once you go back to the world of the live… Well, Ukitake preformed his Captains duties from a sick bed for years. And that was without a Lieutenant to help him."

"That's right Danny, we can do it the same way we do everything else. We'll wing it." Gen'ei said with a hand raised in the air as if that was something to be proud of.

"Gen'ei!" I said embarrassed. "I don't always wing it. There are plans… they just usually don't work out."

"And that is when you run in, fight the dragon, and accidentally get knighted again." Sam said with her arms crossed. Everyone laughed at me. "Tell you what. You go to the Academy and Gen'ei and I will enroll with you. It will be fun. It isn't like you won't be a league above everyone else in the classes and I would like to learn some Kido. Is that ok, Lady Unohana?" Sam asked.

"That can easily be arranged. But there is one problem. We would like for your presents to not be disruptive during the classes. We tried to keep what happened two days ago as quiet as possible. That said everyone has heard about it." Captain Hitsugaya chuckled as I groaned. "Don't worry, they have all heard about the white haired Ryoka named Phantom who came in and single handedly fought against Head Captain Yamamoto before holding off three rouge Captains at once."

"And the legend of Danny Phantom spreads to a third world. Or is this the forth. I can't remember." Sam joked.

"Quick Danny, we need to go to Hell so that the legend can continue to spread." Gen'ei joked.

"That said you are going to go in under an assumed name; Ryū Fantomu." Hitsugaya said with a smile.

"You have got to be kidding me." I chuckled. "I wonder if anyone will make the connection. I only introduced myself as that to half the people in the Seireitei."

"Only those in Squad 4 remember that and they only remember you being a helpful black haired boy. None of them even connected you with the white hair boy that came into our barracks with Hitsugaya or with the name Phantom." Unohana informed me.

I sighed and thought back on everything. 'I really couldn't go home right now. Did Clockwork know all this was going to happen? Probably.' I looked up. "'Everything is as it should be young Daniel', that is exactly what Clockwork would say if he was here. And it always meant go for it, so why not. I'll go to your school." I said with a smile. "You will all see I would make a lousy Captain and that will be the end of that."

"Not likely. We did make Kenpachi Zaraki and Kurotsuchi Captains. Actual skill at the job is not required." Hitsugaya said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't say that." Renji said trying to defend his Captain when something occurred to him. "Did my Captain Recommend me?"

"No, but he did recognize all three of you as having the power needed. But he doesn't like you as people." Unohana said. Renji went into a corner and began to sulk that Captain Kuchiki didn't think he had what it took to be a Captain, Rukia trying to comfort him while Ichigo was just angry that he was put in the same group as Renji.

"That is enough about business! Come on Unohana join the party!" Kukaku said pulling out several bottles of sake. "You can join us in our games."

"Well… I only came to check on our patient, but I suppose that things are under control back at Squad 4. So why not, I can celebrate my subordinate's promotion now since Danny was listed as Ryū Fantomu my 9th seat." Then she stopped. "Oh dear I don't have a 9th seat again. Going to have to pick another one, I don't suppose want the job, Orihime?"

"Oh no thank you." Orihime said waving away the offer. The party continued. We found out that bad things happen when three Kido Masters get drunk as Kukaku, Momo and Unohana tore down half a mountain demonstrating Hadō to Sam in their drunken state as Yoruichi and I laughed and Sam did her best to understand the advice the three were giving her about spirit control. In the end all the other boys as well as Orihime and Rukia fled the house before Kukaku could notice. I had a good time. The place really did remind me of home.

(Ichigo following day outside his house)

'It feels a little unreal coming back here after all that. Hard to imagine it has only been one week, but I am finally home.' I thought reaching out and opening up the door to my house. "I'm home!" I called out.

"Oh Ichigo your back. We're in the kitchen. Come on and I will make you some dinner!" I hear Yuzu call out.

"No thank Yuzu I eat with some friends before I came home." There was more food at that party last night then could ever be eaten and fear for my life didn't stop me from eating. I turned the corner to the kitchen and was met by something I really didn't expect.

In the middle of the floor licking from a bowl of milk was a cat that was clearly a Soul. But even that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that there was a little girl around Karin and Yuzu's age sitting in the guest seat at the table. She looked exactly like that Zanpakuto girl that was with Danny all the time. Except for her hair was completely black and both her eyes were blue. In fact she also looked like she could be a younger version of Danny except for a girl.

"Ha Ichigo." Karin said calmly.

"Hello." The new girl waved.

"Um hi… I'm Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu's older brother. Nice to meet you." I said politely trying to get rid of the feeling that this girl was Danny. "What's your name?"

"I'm Danielle Manson, but I prefer to be called Dani, spelt with an 'i'." she said with a smile.

My eyes widened and that is when it hit me… the screw-kick from my dad.

* * *

><p>And so concludes that part of the story. Danny is going to be the next Captain of Squad 5. I have been hinting towards this for a while now so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone.<p>

I had Danny reach out to Momo and help get her out of the stupor that she never recovered from in a well explained way in the manga or anime.

I hate how they just ignore the fact that one of the Squads goes completely without a Captain or Lieutenant for five months.

Yes, Sam, Gen'ei, Kukaku, and Momo are all psychotic and Danny really doesn't care. Better Ganju than him after all.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.

(Danny)

'I can't believe they are making me wear this stupid uniform.' I heard Sam complaining.

After finding out that we were sometime hearing each other's thoughts it didn't take long to figure out why. Her thoughts were getting transferred to the ice crystal through her spirit energy and being converted into ectoenergy that was of the same ecto signature as me and that I could pick up on. I could do the same in reverse the same way I could communicate with Gen'ei.

The only problem was that Gen'ei couldn't hear Sam and Sam couldn't hear her. So I had to copy the message from the spirit energy that Gen'ei sent me onto ectoplasm and vice versa. It was a real head ache at first but after three days I am starting to get it down. Hopefully soon I won't even have to think about it.

I looked at Sam through the corner of my eye. She was wearing a uniform for the school which was like a karate outfit back in the World of the Living. It had a white top with red bottoms for girls and blue for boys. Sam looked fine in it. The only thing was she hated conforming.

'You're the one that said we should do this.' Gen'ei thought also wearing the same uniform.

'I am starting to wonder if inviting all of these voices into my head is healthy.' I joked.

"Good morning class, today we are going to have three new students joining us here in the Advanced Classes. Please welcome Sam Manson, Ryū Fantomu and Taro Fantomu." The teacher introduced us. She was a stoutly woman with her hair done up in buns. "Now please take a seat so that we may begin."

'Did I have to keep the name Taro?' Gen'ei thought.

'I think it suits you.' Sam thought back. 'It could be a lot worse.'

There were no open seats next to each other so we all moved to different parts of the room. Not that it really mattered if we were next to each other, telepathy and all. I sat in the middle of the row on the far right. Sam was in a higher row in the middle and Gen'ei opted for the seat closes to the door back row far left.

I was hardly paying any attention since it was a first year's class on Kido. I don't know how good I am at Kido, but I am pretty sure I must be at least the third years. After a bit the class went outside to move on to the practical part of the class, being practice casting Kido.

"Since you three are new why don't you should us what you can do." Ms. Clara asked us. "Just show us the most advanced spell that you can manage."

Sam was chosen to go first. She went to the firing point and took up the stance I taught her yesterday so she would know some Kido before we started. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō 31 Red Flame Cannon!" Sam's spell was ok. The power was a little weak and the attack had some green in it where she accidently changed part of the spells spirit energy into ghost energy, but her aim was dead on and she fried the target.

"Very good, a far amount of power behind that attack and good accuracy, I see you are in the advanced class for a reason. Why don't you go next?" The teacher instructed Gen'ei.

Gen'ei was for some reason not very good at Kido. She had perfect control of her spirit energy but couldn't use anything higher than a level 11 spell. She decided to just do what she could. "Bakudō 9 Disintegrating Circle." The energy cable grabbed a target and threw it at another one.

"Done without incantation. That is good." The teacher said nodding with a nice smile.

I walked up. I really didn't know what I should do so I just lifted one hand and did the first spell that came to mind. "Hadō 63 Thunder Roar Sear." The blast of lightning came out and destroyed a dozen targets in one go. It didn't accrue to me until after I did it that I might be showing off.

Everyone looked shocked. "A level 63 Kido done out of stance and without incantations. That is above and beyond anything we teach in our courses." The teacher said in surprise. "Who taught you?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "My friend had a lot of Kido books. I just learned on my own." I admitted. "But it can't be that advanced can it?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me like I was an idiot.

'Great job showing us up Danny, I didn't want anyone to remember my performance anyways.' I heard Sam say smartly in the back of my head.

"What is the most advanced spell you have successfully done with an incantation?" the Teacher asked.

'What should I say?' I thought to the others.

'Just go with the truth.' Gen'ei said. 'It will make it so you get free time to practice the way you want to.'

Made sense to me. I only had to say here for the summer. And if anything went wrong they would just give me a slap on the wrist more than likely. "I can do a level 91 spell with incantations. Would you like me to demonstrate or would did you want the campus in one piece? I can fire it off into the sky if you want."

"Level 91? Yes aim for the sky please." She said with a wide grin.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hadō 91, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear!" I had gone into the proper stance and preformed the complete unmodified incantation. The ten blasts went up into the air and collided with one and other about four hundred feet in the air causing an impressive explosion. Screams could be heard from other parts of the school as people wondered what had happened.

"That is incredible. Far beyond anything you would expect from a first year student. We don't even offer class for Kido above level 50 until you are in your seventh and final year. Even then you only go as high as 70." The teacher said. "This is something that you would expect to see from a Captain, not a trainee. No wonder Captain Unohana personally recommend you for the advanced classes."

"Not really. That spell was not even at half strength. I don't have enough energy to fully charge it. I had to pull most of the energy that would be used for power to stabilize the form and keep the trajectory under control." The others in the class were already starting to talk, some in awe and some in jealousy. I guess I just made myself stand out in the class. I was told to work independently for the rest of the class. I got a good distance away so nothing bad would happen if I messed up and started firing off level 70+ Kidōs into the air, working on making them without incantations.

The after the hour long class, I notice that the others seemed tired for casting maybe ten level twenty spells. I was completely fine after about fifty level seventy spells. Sam seemed a little tired, but Gen'ei was still full of energy, though her spells didn't turn out very well.

'That is it. I am going to get Kukaku to help me with my Kido.' Sam thought angrily. 'I didn't make any progress today.'

'At least you can use Kido. I stink at it. I think it is because I don't have a real body.' Gen'ei complained.

Gen'ei's tone change though when she found out that the next class was Hohō. After another talk about how to use your energy to walk on air and jump higher we went out to practice it.

Gen'ei had a field day with it. She was Flash Stepping all over the place, dancing upside down, and doing cartwheels in the air. Most of the class stopped practicing just to watch her with open mouths. I helped Sam by helping to steady her while she was practicing. Sam had managed to learn to walk on the air for two steps before the class was over and was able to channel spirit energy to jump higher. I myself refrained from showing off in that class in the hopes that people would forget that only an hour before I was throwing various favors of lightning into the sky.

After Hohō was over the other students were even more exhausted from watching Gen'ei run around than from doing anything themselves. We then had a two hour class on the history of the noble houses and the Spirit King. Most of it was over my head anyways. It did teach me a bit about some of the laws though.

Finally it was time for lunch. We all went through the lunch line and got our meals. Luckily it seems that the food is vegetarian so there wasn't a giant fight from Sam about that. The three of us sat down at a mostly empty table.

'Well it's more interesting the Casper High that's for sure.' I said lightly. Looking at Sam.

'Yeah. But I was just thinking. If we are in a Soul Reaper Academy, I am going to end up with a Zanpakuto?' Sam thought. 'I hope mine isn't as annoying as Gen'ei.'

'Hey I'm not annoying!' Gen'ei interjected.

"Can we sit here with you guys?" We came out of our mental conversation to find two boys and a girl standing over us.

"Um… sure why not." Sam said. It was unheard of back in Amity for people to join us at the lunch table.

"Thanks, I'm Kenji Masamune by the way." He was a black haired man in his mid twenty's. "These are my friends Riki," He gestured towards the man who looked to be 19 with blond hair, "and Rin." Then red haired girl was a little on the small side, but looked to be about mine and Sam's age. But of course it is probably not the cause, people aging in Soul Society slower and all. Each of these guys could be over a hundred easy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for letting us sit with you." Rin said with a small bow.

"No problem. I'm Sam, and this is my friend D… Ryū and his little sister Taro." Sam nearly slipped on my name.

"Yeah we've heard. You three are the students that Captain Unohana personally put into the first years advanced class, even though it is almost the end of the first year period." Riki said with a smile. "Most of the Academy has heard about you. The three of us are in your class."

"Oh, sorry we must not have noticed. First day of school is kind of overwhelming." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ryū can you turn my tea into a popsicle, please?" Gen'ei said pulling on my sleeve and giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." I said reaching over and freezing the drink. Gen'ei jumped up and down and started to lick her treat. I looked over and saw shocked expressions. "What?"

"Elemental Spirit Energy is rare and to have such control over it." Riki said with a whistle.

'What but Hitsugaya had ice powers… and Yamamoto bleed fire. It can't be that rare can it?' I thought. 'And Kukaku has fire based spirit energy, I've seen it.'

'Danny those were Captains.' Sam said to me. 'I think they are different from normal Soul Reapers. And Kukaku Shiba isn't normal either.'

"I didn't know it was anything special." I admitted with a shrug and smile.

"Just like you didn't know that using a level 63 Kido without incantation was special?" Kenji asked.

"Yes…" I said trying to hide a blush. Thinking back almost none of the Soul Reapers I saw were really that good at Kido other than Momo and Lady Unohana... and Aizen. But Kukaku Shiba was amazing at it, and I don't think she went through any formal training.

"You're amazing." Rin said clasping her hands together. Sam gave her a look I didn't understand, but I think it was amusement.

"Speaking of amazing have you heard about what's been going on in the Court Guards recently." Kenji asked with a smile putting one elbow on the table.

"Um… no." Gen'ei said with a clearly not innocent face but they overlooked it.

"They say that three of the Captains turned traitor and that a Ryoka drove them off." He said excitedly. "They say he was a Soul Reaper with Snow White hair and blazing green eyes who stood over seven feet tall and could used two Bankais." He said excitedly telling the story. We were trying not to laugh about how wrong the height was.

"You don't say." Gen'ei said with a grin enjoying her frozen treat.

"They say he even overpowered Head Captain Yamamoto in single combat." Kenji said as if it should impress us.

'That's not true. Yamamoto was kicking our butt. We just got lucky.' I thought to the others.

'You don't give yourself enough credit. You out smarted the old man.' Sam thought to me.

"They say the only name he gave them was Phantom. Man that is so cool! I wish I could meet him and ask for some pointers." Kenji said closing his eyes and looking up. Chuckles were starting to break through when another voice was heard.

"Only an idiot like you would believe those stories, Kenjdweeb." Four rather large thugs stood over us. They reminded me of some of the people in Squad 11 that got hurt during my match with Kenpachi Zaraki. The match went on for six hours and had no real victor.

It was not a type of fight either of use was use to. His skin was always hardened by spiritual pressure and his blows were strong. I had to rely on Ghost Stinger and Phantom Phrost to even affect him. The problem being he would just get back up after every shock or smash the ice into pieces. It was like fighting Yamamoto all over again, only without my Phantom Phrost running out to be a time limiter.

As for his side of the fight I was too quick for him to land a direct hit, and any glancing blow that would render a normal opponent slowed if not incapacitated would do little more than stager me and before I healed in a matter of seconds. After the six hours we agreed to pick it up later after a meal and sleep. No fewer than thirty Squad members were injured in the fight.

"What do you want, Dororo?" Riki said looking depressed at the appurtenance of the thugs.

"Just reminding you losers of your place. I don't even know why they let street rats like you into this place. The 13 Court Guard Squads should be for the nobility. How did lesser born like you even get into the advanced classes." The leader of the brainless patrol said.

"Would you look at that, a large brainless guy trying to intimidate us. This really is a school." Sam joked.

"What did you say? Look I just thought I should warn you about hanging out with the wrong crowd. These guys will only drag you down." Dororo said angrily.

"Thank goodness, Sam has been a little too high and mighty lately ever since she manage to get second place in our game of 'Stick it to the Ass'." Gen'ei said not stopping eating her Popsicle.

"Hey I earned that second place." Sam said back.

"Yes you did. Homing darts was a very creative way of making sure it always hit him in the butt." Gen'ei laughed.

Everyone looked confused. "They hog tied a guy and took turns throwing sharp objects at him while blindfolded." I explained. The looks of confusion grew. "It is better if you just don't think about it."

"Don't mock us you common scum." Said another one of the unnamed thugs. He grabbed Gen'ei's Popsicle and threw it away. Gen'ei's eyes widened and then began to tear. "Later losers." They left.

"Sorry about them." Rin apologized.

"It… it isn't your fault." Gen'ei said whipping away the tears. She looked up and there was a fire in her mismatched eyes. "I will make him pay."

"I wouldn't, they are at the top of the class. Being nobility they were just born with higher Spiritual pressure then the rest of us." Riki said with a shrug. "There is nothing we can do about them."

"What are their levels?" Sam asked curiously. I wanted to know too. From what I could tell they only had as much spiritual pressure as I did maybe weaker, and I was the lowest level in our group.

"They're all high threes and fours." Rin said depressed.

"That's it?" Gen'ei said wide eyed before her glare redoubled. "They're so die."

Sam smiled. "Ryū and Taro are fours, and I'm a six." It was true, though if I took back my spiritual energy from Gen'ei I would have a five. Still less than most Lieutenants but I manage. Sam was at the level of the average Lieutenant but still below a Captain.

"No way!" Kenji said in shock. "Then you could really give those noble pigs a one two."

The rest of lunch was spent pretty well but eventually Rin noticed something. "Aren't you and Taro going to eat anything, Ryū?" she asked.

I blinked a little and came up with an excuse. "I'm real not hungry. Nerves about classes and all, right Taro." I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Really? But didn't you use up a lot of Spirit Energy doing all those high level Kido spells. And Taro was doing a lot of advanced moves in Hohō." Rin said shocked. "Now that I think about it, you never even looked tired afterwards."

"Really? I didn't notice." I said smiling rubbing the back of my neck. Ghostly endurance is a hell of a thing.

"They never eat much. I know the rule is supposed to be more spiritual pressure the hungrier you are, but there are always exceptions. They eat once or twice a week or so. And there was a party at a friend's place just the other day. They ate then." Sam said backing me up.

"Wow, spiritual power and you don't need to eat. Best of both worlds." Kenji said then he smiled. "If you're not going to eat it…" we passed our plates to him.

Right after Lunch was Hakuda. The information part of the class was more or less self explanatory. Position yourself so that you can strike at your opponent but your opponent can't hit you.

We went to a dojo room to practice it. Since we were new, we were told to show what we can do in front of the rest of the class. First up again was Sam. She was told to choose her opponent.

"Him." Sam said with a smile thumbing Dororo.

"Ha, you think you can take me on newbie. That's something a stupid weakling like you would think…" Dororo said acting like a hot shot.

"Clockwork, will you just get up here so I can shove your foot in that over sized mouth of yours." Sam said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Why you little…" he started to say.

"Don't kill him, Sam!" I shouted trying to egg the guy on.

The fight began. This guy started running straight at Sam one hand held back ready to try and punch her. I say try because that is all he could do since that punch was more obvious then the Box Ghosts. Sam dropped to the ground when it was clear that he could no longer stop his own momentum and did a kick at sweeping his feet out from under him. He went flying past her but she was on her feet before he had hit the ground.

Grabbing both of his feet she placed a foot on his back and drove his face full force into the ground with a loud thud. Taking her foot off the man's back she threw him at his groupies. There was wide disbelief throughout the class. "Ms. Manson, though you did show your skills quite well, there was no need to take it that far." The instructor said. Sam only shrugged. The teacher was a modest sized man with a bowl cut and a rather large nose. He seemed a little intimidated by Sam and decided the best thing to do was to move on and pretend it never happened.

Gen'ei was up next on the ladies first. "Pick who would like to fight." The teacher said.

"Those three." Gen'ei said glaring daggers at the three members of Dororo's crew.

They took a step back from the angry ten year old. Gen'ei was using spirit energy to make wisps of light dance off of her. As they caught in her eyes she looked pretty demonic. It was a trick that she learned playing with Yachiru.

All three recovered and attacked before the teacher could say anything. The first one to get to her threw wide punch which she easily side stepped. Grabbing his wrist she pulled herself up while pulling him off balance and preformed a kick to his face that knocked him back and down for the count.

The other two came at her from both sides so she picked one, punching him in the stomach and sliding between his legs. The one that had been charging couldn't stop and ran into his comrade and then both fell down where Gen'ei was waiting with to fist placed where their heads would pass during their fall.

All three were knocked out in less than fifteen seconds. That is when I noticed a murderous aura in the air that is hard to forget. I looked to the door, and sure enough there he was.

"Wow Whity, you beat those guys up really fast." There in the door way was Kenpachi Zaraki, with his Lieutenant Yachiru. All over the room were hushed comments about the Captain and what was he here for.

"Pinky, how nice of you to come and visit!" Gen'ei shouted running up to her friend shocking all the students. 'And there goes our cover.' I heard Sam thinking.

"Oh we weren't planning on visiting yet. We were supposed to be going to Squad 2 Barracks to discuss a prisoner situation when we got lost. I always thought we were supposed to go left at that first intersection." Yachiru said.

"But you were the one that told me to go straight." Zaraki commented but then shook his head. "Ah, doesn't matter. I'm here now. Who will be my opponent?" He asked with his usual smile.

"Cap… Captain Zaraki with all due respect this is the first year class… No one here can compete at your level even if you fought the entire class at once. And don't you remember what happened last time you came here. That seventh year student had to leave the program with his legs shattered." The teacher said clearly in fear of the Captain.

"Wait, this happens often?" I asked out loud. That was a bad idea.

Captain Zaraki looked at me and smiled. "Ryū, you're here? Good, you will make the perfect opponent for today." He said with a wide grin.

"You know the new student?" The teacher asked.

Surprisingly Zaraki had a cover story. "Sure he is a friend of the Squad 4 Lieutenant. His little sister comes around Squad 11 to play with Yachiru and make my subordinates look like idiots." Zaraki said never losing his grin.

"Come on Kenny, they don't need my help for that." Gen'ei said making everyone wonder who we were for her to address a Captain like that.

I gulped. "This is the Hakuda class. So if we are going to do this it will be without swords alright." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. But Kenpachi Zaraki only lifted his sword and threw it to his lieutenant.

"Since I'm in a hurry and this class won't last forever, let's make it to first broken bone. No broken bones after five minutes means a tie. No breaks once we start." Zaraki said confidently. He was really looking forward to a fight. The class looked on in horror and the teacher even said something about wanting to write a last will. But I really didn't pay attention.

I took my stance and waited for his attack. It came, the left hook was so fast that I almost didn't have time to dodge it. He followed up with a kick that I side stepped. His side was exposed so I took the opening. I got in a solid punch but it felt like I was punching a steel plate. After that I had to move to avoid his elbow coming at me. The wind from the elbow alone blew me back.

As his excitement grew so did his spiritual pressure. I noticed that some of my classmates were starting to collapse, only the teacher, Sam, Gen'ei and Yachiru were completely unaffected. But it didn't matter; this was now a matter of life and death for me, and I will live.

I had already switched control of my muscles to ectoplasm for that massive increase in spiritual pressure that was bound to come. He dashed forward with a right hook that destroyed the ground where I had just been standing. But I didn't expect him to reach out with the same hand and grab my leg.

He flung me up in the air over his head and was about to bring me down over his left knee. Reacting fast I grabbed his sleeve and maneuvered myself so that I wouldn't hit his knee. Then I kicked him in the face. The kick had no effect. He just kept smiling and his spiritual pressure kept climbing. I kicked him in the chest and shouted. "Bakudō 8 repulse!" Forming the Kido around my foot I shoot myself off managing to get out of his grasp. Falling to the floor twenty feet away, I rolled with the impacted and manage to get back up onto my feet before I even came to a complete stop.

"Hey, Phanty cheated!" Yachiru shouted pointing her finger at me. "It was supposed to be a hand to hand fight! He used Kido!"

"Yachiru, Zaraki is three times Ryū's size, eight times his weight and probably twenty times his spiritual pressure. If he didn't use a little bit of Kido the fight would have just ended. Is there any fun in it ending so soon?" Sam manipulated Yachiru.

It was all well and said and Yachiru accepted the reason, but the use of the Kido had a down side. Moments later the spiritual pressure from Zaraki exploded. I had to struggle not to stagger under the wind it was kicking up. My Kido had blown off his eye patch that consumed a larger portion of his spiritual pressure so that he could make the fights last longer. Sam may have had high spiritual energy, but without practice shielding herself from a high opponent she couldn't even stand. Gen'ei's spiritual energy might have been lower but she still managed to stay awake do to more experience fending off the energy. Our teacher had lost consciousness along with the remainder of the class.

I looked on a face that looked like death. His spiritual energy was bleeding golden out of him. I had to end this fast. I gathered all the energy I could spare for one final attack. My own body began to give out the silver wisps that were from my ghost powers. My right hand glowed bright with green and blue lights with a small trace of black.

We ran straight for each other. He aimed a punch straight for me. I fell onto my back before the fist reached me and as I slide between his legs I punched him with all I had on the right leg. I could feel the bone give way.

I had broken my hand on his leg. "Shoot!" I shouted looking up at him as he turned around. "Looks like you win Captain Zaraki." I said holding up the injured hand.

Zaraki walked passed me and picked up his eye patch placing it back over his eye. "Please. This wasn't a real fight. If it was that hand of yours would already be healed and we would be back at it. We fight later for real." He said looking at me. "To think after just a few months here you're going to be a Captain. Don't worry, they're all unconscious, bunch of wimps."

"Thanks I suppose. I really never thought I would be made Captain after all this was over." I said rubbing the back of my head with my uninjured hand. "I thought I would be chased out by a bunch of men with pitchforks."

He laughed. "Just keep living, Phantom. If you don't live you can't fight. Come on Yachiru. We got to get to Squad 2 barracks so Suì-Fēng won't chew me out." He waved and Yachiru jumped on his shoulder. After that he left. The room looked like a tornado had hit it. But there were no deaths or injuries besides my hand. So all and all, it was a good match.

'You two alright?' I asked Sam and Gen'ei.

'Yeah, but shouldn't you heal that?' Sam asked sending an image of my hand into my mind.

'No, when people wake up they will expect to see a broken bone. I will heal my hand when I get sent to the nurse.' I thought back giving her a smile.

'Guess we blew our cover almost wide open huh.' Gen'ei thought.

'Maybe, all they learned is that we know people in the Seireitei.' I thought. 'Kenpachi already gave us a story to feed them.'

We started to wake up the unconscious students and teacher. "Wha… what happened?" The teacher asked rubbing his head.

"Captain Zaraki broke my hand. So I lost, sorry Sensei." I said showing him the condition of my hand and shrugging.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. "It is amazing that you are even alive. And from what I could see of your fight… your style is a little improvised but there is nothing I can teach you or your sister. Feel free to do as you wish during my classes." He exclaimed.

"Thank you sir… can I go and get my hand fixed up, it kind of hurts." I said with a small grin. 'Kind of hurts' was a huge understatement.

He gave me permission and I walked out into the hall. Checking to see if anyone was around I called out my Zanpakuto and released it. I quickly repaired my injured hand and resealed the sword letting it fade. "Was that your Zanpakuto?" I jumped at the voice. It was Rin. "Sorry, I didn't want to startle you. I just… I was knocked back awake at the end of your fight with Captain Zaraki."

"Oh… shoot." I said simply. "Don't suppose you would be quiet about that would you?"

"Ok." She said without blinking.

"Wait… really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you keep it quiet?"

"Because… I want to join the court guards and you're going to be a Captain and therefore my superior." She said putting her hands behind her back. "Plus you're a friend. I wouldn't snitch on you."

"Huh." Was all I could think to say. It made sense.

"Do you know what has really been going on in the Court Guard Squads? I heard Captain Zaraki call you Phantom." She asked curiously.

I guess telling her couldn't hurt. "It is true that three Captains deserted. I was one of the Ryoka that helped fight them. I was voted as a candidate to be a new Captain. But they didn't think I had the basic knowledge for the job. So I am attending the Academy until the summer is over." I explained.

"So you're really going to be a Captain. That's amazing. Does that mean you lied about how high your spirit energy is? You said it was four but if you're going to be a Captain it must be closer to ten." She said wide eyed.

"It is really only five. I am probably the weakest Captain there is." I chucked at her reaction.

"The stories said you were some kind of white haired giant with terrifying eyes." Rin said looking me up and down. "Boy did they get you wrong." Then she frowned. "What about Sam and Taro?"

"They're friends that decided to come with me." I said. I didn't feel like going into the details about Gen'ei. "So you are really going to keep my secret of now. It is only for three months or so."

"That's right… if you give me some tutoring." She said with a smile. "It isn't often that you can get help from a Captain." She frowned. "Captain Phantom. It just doesn't have a very good ring to it. What is your real name anyways?"

My shoulders fell. "Yes I know that Captain Phantom sounds stupid… please don't call me that. My name is Danny, Danny Phantom."

"Well then it is nice to meet you, Danny." Rin said with a smile. Then she crossed her arms behind her back. "So… did you really beat three Captains at once and overpower the Head Captain?"

"Nope. I only downed two of the three and Head Captain Yamamoto kicked my butt even after I stole his Zanpakuto from him and cut the tendons in his right arm in a sneak attack." I admitted. We walked back to class and I spent the rest of the class sparing with Gen'ei. As most of the students looked at us in awe, I talked telepathically with Sam and Gen'ei. They both said that it was not my fault and that Zaraki was the one that spilled the beans. Sam seemed a little mad that she wanted me to tutor her. I guess she feels like I am being blackmailed into it.

After Hakuda was a meditation class. It was probably the hardest class I had had all day. The objective was to try and enter your inner world and then once you do that find your Zanpakuto spirit. The only problem being that my Zanpakuto spirit was sitting three feet to my right complaining about how bored she was. Sam was having more luck… or maybe she was just catching up on her beauty sleep. I really don't know.

After Mediation was Zanjutsu. Sam did pretty well and Gen'ei held her own, probably because both of them are extremely brutal. I on the other hand got stomped on. I never really used my sealed sword much. I had preferred Kido and Hakuda. Not to mention if you take away my Hohō when I am in a sword fight I have no way of out maneuvering my opponent. After that consider the fact that they are heaver and have a longer reach and I don't even stand a chance.

I think it shocked everyone that I had no talent with a sword. Everyone started saying I was destined for the Kido Corp or Squad 4. Sam and Gen'ei were laughing at this. If they only knew that I was going to be a Captain.

After that was another history class and then a free form fighting class. At first people wanted to fight me because they saw how poorly I did against a sword in the Kendo like fighting style. After the first opponent I fought they quickly changed their minds.

"Looks like no one wants to fight the three of us." Sam said with a grin making eye contact with Gen'ei.

"I suppose that means that it will have to be a two on one fight." Gen'ei said readying her kendo sword. The next moment she disappeared from my vision. I had just enough time to block her attack that was aimed at me from my weaker left side. She pushed back but lunged forward again the moment her feet touched the ground. This time I flash stepped out of the way.

"Hadō 33, Blue Fire Crashing Down." My Kido shot off and Gen'ei had to jump aside to dodge it. I sent three more shots trying to trip her up but she was skilled at dodging.

"You're forgetting about me." Sam said and I looked up to see her coming down at me swinging her wooden sword in a two hand slash. I jumped out of the way and the force from her slash kicked up a wind that scared the other student. She followed up on the attack. "Bakudō 39 Arc Shield!" My shield came up and her sword made contact with it. There was an even greater wind blown up from the contact of the two forces. Sam's wooden sword snapped in half.

I sensed Gen'ei coming up behind. I skillfully left an after image with my Flash Step and she was shocked as her sword simply went through. "Hadō 1 thrust." I used the low level spell pushing Gen'ei into Sam and knocking them both down. "Come on now, I know you two are better than that." I teased.

Sam and Gen'ei looked at each other and exchanged weapons. Gen'ei dashing off again with her now short dagger like sword and moving fast enough to keep up multiple after images at once. Sam was building up and converting her spirit energy into a mixed spirit and ecto energy and coating the blade of her sword with it. They were taking it to the next level. I could only gulp knowing that without using my ghost powers, I didn't stand a chance.

"You guys want to play rough, I guess I will need to step it up to." I threw the wooden sword to the side and called upon the power of my ice core to coat my hands with ice. My own green and blue energy could be seen reflected in the ice around my hands. Gen'ei's attack was first. It was a fake from behind followed by an ax kick from above.

I blocked the heavy kick using the makeshift ice gloves and the wood beneath my feet cracked with the force of the blow. Sam was right behind me and coming up fast. "Bakudō 39.5 Phantom Guard!" I lifted my left foot focusing my spiritual and ghost energy out forming the shield. Sam's empowered blade struck my shield and I was sent flying knocking Gen'ei aside as I went. I quickly rolled and got back up on my feet.

I didn't even have time to steady myself before Gen'ei was on me. The broken sword was coming down from above and I lifted my own hands. "Hadō 1 thrust!" The spell hit but it was only an after image. I turned and nearly fell on my butt dodging the strike aimed at my unguarded left side. The moment I lifted my leg covering it with a shield of spirit energy to stop the blow, but the image of Gen'ei disappear, and right behind it was Sam.

My eyes widened and I tried to bring up the ghost energy I needed to block her attack but there wasn't the time. The hybrid energy hit me hard and sent me flying backwards out of control. Even before I stopped Gen'ei was there delivering a kick to my stomach sending me back to Sam. Sam delivered a strike to my stomach knocking me down for the count.

The other students were murmuring about the brutality of the girls. The teacher had not dared to try and break up the match. Gen'ei came to my side and gave me a shove but I was in to my pain to respond. "Sam, I think you killed him again."

"Just take him to the nurse and he'll be fine, you know he doesn't die that easy." Sam said walking up to me and grinned. After that Gen'ei dragged me away where she healed my wounds. Sam stayed back with the class to just glare at everyone and made them piss themselves.

After the 9 hour school day was over Rin cornered me and asked for help with her Kido. I had to agree though I could tell Sam didn't like it. Rin dragged me to a secluded area and the training began.

"Alright… I never really had to train anyone before. So… let start with controlling your spirit energy I guess." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Please do this." I lifted my hand and cut the channel that let spirit energy flow freely to the rest of my body so that it only came out through my hand. Then I pulled the escaping spiritual energy back forming a sphere of energy, just like I had seen Kukaku do a while back.

"Alright…" Rin said nervously. She started to concentrate and began to force the spirit energy out of her. She pulled at the energy and it began to take shape. It was not very stable and was smaller then what I did but she did form a ball of energy. "There." She said with a smile, she was panting a little. I was reminded of Ichigo's early attempts at controlling his spirit energy. But since Rin did have Ichigo's massive amount of energy, she won't be able to use very high Kido with that kind of technique.

"Um… Rin, why are you trying to go against the nature flow of energy?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me. She looked a little indigently.

"Let me show you." I lifted both hands and created spirit balls in other. The left hand was through letting the energy flow and the right was from forcing it out and gathering it. The difference was clear. "The one in my right hand was made through the same gathering technique as you were just using of forcing my spirit energy out. It isn't as good and will greatly limit what you can do with Kido. I would never be able to do an incantationless spell with energy gathered like this." I said.

Her shoulders sank. "So you're saying I have been gathering energy wrong the entire time?"

"Um… maybe." I said not wanting to offend her. "You just have to relearn the gathering step. It really isn't that hard."

I started to talk her through cutting off the unnecessary spirit channels. But for some reason she just kept locking up whenever I put my hands on her shoulders and used my own spirit energy to show her where the channels were and how it felt to lock them up.

After about three hours she final got it down. We then got to using it in Kido. She did a solid Hadō 31 even if her aim was a little off the first time. She started to jump up and down for joy. "I can't believe how much better that was compared to what I did in class today." She said happily.

It was true. Most of the students couldn't even get there shots to have enough power to reach the targets. And there aim was always lousy. I would hate to see the regular classes if that was the advanced one. They would probably shot like the GIW. "Who taught you to control energy like this?" she asked me.

I closed my eyes and saw the face of Frostbite. He was the one that taught me advanced energy control whenever I had to learn to control my ice power. Frostbite was practically a father to me and Dani, he even decreed us part of his clan and heirs to his throne. Not that we were likely to outlive him. "A friend of mine named Frostbite taught me."

After another twenty minutes she could use Hadō 31 without incantation. She thanked me for helping her and I moved off to train by myself. I started to train my Teleportation power. I had only had it for a few days and it was extremely costly still. But where I could teleport only once an hour at first, I could now teleport four times before I had to stop. I still have the problem that I can't see where I am going. The day ended and I went to the dorm room that I was given for while I was on campus. I then had to do the hardest thing I had to do all day. Homework.

(Danny)

We had been at the Academy for one week and the teachers more or less let me do what I wanted other than for Zanjutsu class. I still was rather incompetent in Kendo style fighting.

Sam had gone to Kukaku to learn how to use Kidōs, even though she succeeded in learning to use Kido she decided that Hadō was not for her and that she would stick to using her bow for long ranged attacks. She did however start putting time into Bakudō spells and Kukaku even decided to teacher her the Shiba family special Kidōs. She also spent the Hakuda classes sparing with the teacher, because the students were all too scared of her.

Gen'ei was allowed to do whatever she wanted in all the classes other then History and Politics. The Kido instructor was at a loss for why someone with such advanced control of spirit energy could be unable to do any Kido, and whatever she could do always turned out better when she dropped or miss pronounced the incantation. In the end she just gave up. The Mediations instructor kicked her out because she was too distracting saying that she would never even make contact with her Zanpakuto spirit. Sam broke out laughing at that.

Rin showed massive improvement in the Kido class and everyone started to try and get her to tell her secret. She found it amusing not to tell them anything. She was soon using level forty Kido spells and starting to work on dropping their incantations.

Official confirmation of the treason of Aizen and his compatriots had been announced, but not what they were after or anything about the Ryoka's involvement. But that didn't stop the rumors about the mysterious Phantom and some of Ichigo from spreading. I had to laugh whenever I heard someone say that I beat back Aizen by firing lasers from my eyes. I didn't… but I could have.

During that second week we were told that we would be getting our nameless Zanpakuto and that we would then have a training excise in the World of the Living. I find it odd that Soul Reapers would refer to the Human World as the World of the Living. Almost as if they thought that they didn't have lives.

It was Wednesday morning when it happened. "Alright class, your normal lessons are canceled so you can go and get your nameless Zanpakuto. Remember that you will slowly make the Zanpakuto your own and only once you are ready will you learn its name. And not everyone learns the name of their Zanpakuto." We started to come up and one by one grab a Zanpakuto.

The moment my fingers touched the nameless Zanpakuto it became Gen'ei. It shortened and the guard changed into a green shield like shape. There were gasps around the room. "Incredible. Your Zanpakuto has already adapted to your spirit. You must be close to learning your Zanpakuto spirits name." The Kido instructor said. But the shock was even greater when Gen'ei grabbed a sword and the same thing happened.

Everyone seemed surprise again when it didn't happen for Sam. She was considered to be the strongest of the three of us, where I was the most skilled at Kido and Gen'ei the fastest. Everyone assumed that if we both were about to unlock our Shikai then why not her.

'If they only knew.' Sam chuckled.

"All right class, we will know divide you up into groups. You have all been give numbers. Please try and find your group mates for the excuses." We were instructed.

Sam, Rin and Gen'ei where all in a group together. I was not as lucky. "Why am I stuck with these low lives?" Dororo's voice could be heard. I was stuck with Kenji and Dororo.

Three Seventh year students gave us a lecture about safety or what not and guided us to a portal into the World of the Live.

The exercise was a joke. The targets were animatronics hollows that gave off the same spirit energy as a real hollow. But the things couldn't attack us and didn't move very fast. So I just made a game out of using Hadō 1 thrust, which I could use without a word, to move any Hollow-robot that Dororo tried to destroy out of the way of his attacks. It was fun for a little while.

After the excurses was over we got back together for extraction. "Alright, everyone's here." One of the seventh years said. "This is extraction team to base, please open the Senkaimon." We waited but nothing happened. "Extraction team to base, is anyone there? There is some kind of interference. Don't worry I am sure it will be taken care of." He assured us.

"Wha… What is that?" another student shouted pointing at a line that was appearing in the sky. I got a feel for the spirit energy of what was in there. It was… a hollow? No, it was like a hollow, but something was… different. The sky opened up and out fell an enormous hollow. It was over six stories tall. But it was different… it looked more human than the other hollows I had seen. It was wearing a white sleeveless jacket and white baggy pants. The mask over its face was broken over the lower right half, and at its side was a Zanpakuto the size of a public airplane.

'Danny, we have a problem.' Sam thought looking at it.

"Everyone run get out of here." A seventh year shouted. The Hollow draw the massive Zanpakuto and began to lower it over the seventh year.

"Hadō 33 Blue Fire, Crashing Down!" I shouted. The wave of energy released by the attack pushed the leviathan back a few passes. 'Sam, get onto that building on the left and provide support fire. Gen'ei, you and me will take out its knees.'

Sam jumped up to the building and pulled out her bow. She shot arrows at the face of the hollow causing it to lift its hand to block the oncoming fire. Gen'ei and I took advantage of the distraction to Flash Step behind the thing and pulling out our Zanpakuto we cut the back of the knees causing him to fall over.

The hollow gave out one of those inhuman screams. But it had lowered its arms. Some of the arrows hit it in the eye holes and blinded the thing. Grounded and blind it was no longer that much of a threat. Gen'ei went in and cut the back of the neck securing the kill. The things body disappeared into a white light.

Gen'ei and I Flash Stepped back to the group. "Is everyone ok?" I asked.

Everyone just stared at us. Sam had changed the bow back into the bracelet again. "A group of first years should not be that organized." One of the seventh years said to another. "That was not just an ordinary hollow. We need to report this to the higher ups." The others agreed.

We rejoined the group and Rin, Riki and Kenji ran up to us. "Guys, that was amazing." Kenji said out of breath. "You three really work well together."

"Yeah, well we have been friends since we were kids. And we are use to fighting people that are bigger than us. In fact that just reminded me of the good old days." Sam said with a shrug and a smile for some reason aimed at Rin. It was the truth. Sam had always had my back whenever we went to fight ghosts.

"How come you weren't scare? That was a real hollow, and a big one to." Riki said in awe. We tried our best to avert questions and ignore everyone. To us, fighting a giant monster was… normal. There were a lot of questions about Sam's bow. The word Quincy was thrown around but quickly dismissed. Apparently Quinces hate Soul Reapers.

Eventually contact was reestablished and they took us back to the academy. "You guys really are something. It looked like would were all in sync, like you knew exactly what your job was and what the others would do." Rin had said… she had no idea.

(Later that day)

"And that is what happened." I had been called to report to Head Captain Yamamoto about the events during the training exercise.

"So… another attack has been made on the next generation of Soul Reapers. This hasn't happened in forty years. And just like then the hollows had been experimented on." Yamamoto said angrily.

"I suppose that means that Aizen was behind that massacre as well." Ukitake said angrily. "All the lives he has ruined right under our noses. How could we have been so blind?"

"Because he made us blind. Don't forget that he is to blame here, not us. The only thing that we have to worry about is making sure it never happens again." Captain Kyōraku said to his friend.

"According to your story you had managed to cripple and blind the new hollow. Why did you not capture it for experimentation? We need research subjects!" Kurotsuchi shouted at me.

I winced. "I would not wish that on my most hated enemy. The hollows are made of innocent souls. I am not going to make them subjected to indecent experimentation for you or anyone else." I said glaring at him. He met my gaze and I could almost smell a fight starting.

"That is enough!" The Head Captain shouted at us. "Phantom, you did well guarding the first year students, but we now need to think about what this attack meant. If the hollow was an important specimen then Aizen would not have let it go so easily. So either it escaped or Aizen was testing the power of his experimental subjects. This must mean that he is already trying to use the Hōgyoku, even in its sealed state." Yamamoto reasoned.

"We can rule out the thing escaping on accident. I don't think that Aizen is that careless considering that he evaded us for all these years. So it must have been a test." Captain Suì-Fēng said. "But it sounds like a random act, so we can conclude that he doesn't think that it would be useful. The creature didn't sound that difficult to fight at any rate."

"Maybe not, but it would have been a slaughter if only Academy Students had been there. We will have to look into this. Send the data to Urahara." Head Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"What? But I am the head of research!" Kurotsuchi shouted in indignation.

"Urahara knows the most about the Hōgyoku, so he will advise us in reading into Aizen's use of it." Head Captain Yamamoto said putting down the Captain with a glare. "Dismissed."

While we were walking out Kurotsuchi stopped me. "I don't care what the others think. You should be a lab rat, not a Captain. So watch your step brat." He threatened me. I dismissed it and kept walking. I teleported into the dorm rooms and started to study more into the law of the Seireitei. I need to know how to keep Kurotsuchi in check.

* * *

><p><strong>The only point behind Rin was to keep up Sam's jealous girl act for Danny. She will probably fall off since she is only a first year student and the winter wars are in just six months.<strong>

**Yes I made it so Gen'ei can't use Kido very well. Sam was pretty much adopted by Kukaku Shiba, and Danny willingly fights Zaraki. Being obsessive himself, he knows better than to just run away like Ichigo always does.**

**Someone asked what rank Danny would be in Aizen's army if he had really gone. The answer, he wouldn't rank at all. The Arncar all have naturally super thick skin and Danny depends on out playing his opponents to win fights. Even in his own show he is the massive underdog in most of his fights and only wins through weaponry, strategy, and skill. He is also incredibly brutal, not giving his opponents a chance to recover once he gets a hit in. But none of those things would help him against the Arncars. The only reason he beat this one so easily was because it was one of the early experiments, like the one Ichigo's dad takes down in the show.**

**One more thing, if you are expecting a conclusion to my story, I'm sorry, I quit writing this a long time ago. Right now I am just reading over what I wrote real quick and posting it. There are two or more chapters after this one and then it's done. Right now I am working on my Soul Eater/Danny Phantom crossover (Since my finals are a joke). Sorry.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

**Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.**

(Danny)

It has been about two weeks since the super hollow appeared during the training exercise, and the air was full of excitement since the Squads were holding a fair to try and draw in new members. Each had booths with fliers and gifts. It was rather amusing. It was like one of those College Fairs that Jazz dragged me to once back in the World of the Living.

Each squad had sent there lieutenant to act as a spokes person. Except for Captain Ukitake who decided to come himself and Squad 6 whose Lieutenant, Renji, was not around. After being shut away for all those years Captain Ukitake would take any excuse to get out. His 3rd seats were worried about him, but he was a grown man and refused to be boxed in anymore… it was rather childish.

"Ryū and Taro, it is good to see you two again!" he said happily as we approached. Almost everyone at the Academy knew that we knew most of the Captains and Lieutenants.

Rumors flew around about what the connection was. Most believed that Gen'ei and I were either the brother and sister of Toshiro or the secret children of Captain Ukitake or Unohana. It was really funny when someone guessed that we were the kids of the Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, and the Lieutenant of Squad 4, Isane Kotetsu.

The suspicions about Sam were cut between three main groups; the granddaughter of Head Captain Yamamoto, the child of a noble family that didn't want to admit that they had such a rebellious child, and a Quincy. The last one started up after people had first saw her bow. Only the one about parents being ashamed at their rebellious child was even close to true.

"It is good to see you to, Captain." I said back with a smile. "How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I am doing well, taking my medicine and getting enough sleep. Why do the doctors always ask if I am having some kind of relapse? They refuse to let me be happy." Ukitake said with a grin.

"Because otherwise they aren't doing their jobs. But anyways, find any students that are catching your eye?" I asked. I knew he was referring to me when he was talking about doctors.

"A few, it is always gratifying to see the young and able working towards their future. That friend of yours, Sam, is definitely one I will be keeping an eye on. Though, I suppose you have first pick for her." He said looking out over the masses of students. "Never forget that it is your job to nurture them and make sure that they are safe." He looked at me with a serious look. But soon he was all smiles again. "It was good to talk to you, Ryū." He handed Gen'ei a lollipop and we were on our way through the crowds.

I walked around and saw the Lieutenant of Squad 2. "Ha Lieutenant Ōmaeda, how have you been?" I said with a smile.

He looked over at me and then gave the impression that he didn't know how to react. "Oh, it is you." He said. "I have been doing fine, no thanks to you and that girlfriend of yours." I had to stop myself from chuckling at him. Sam had shot him down at the execution and I had flattened him with one punch before that. "In fact I was just promoted to warden officer at a secret facility."

I smiled and told him good job and to keep up the good work. After he was out of ear shot Gen'ei and I broke out laughing. His Captain had given him a job faraway where she wouldn't have to deal with him, just like I suggested she should.

I then went and dropped Gen'ei off with Yachiru at the Squad 11 stand. It was only a matter of minutes before loud crashes came from that direction. I walked around and spoke to some of the other lieutenants asking how things have been. Squad 4 was apparently holding up really well, though the 3rd seat still is crying saying that he wanted us to come back.

It was also good to see Nemu the Lieutenant of Squad 12 was well. She is a nice person… despite her father.

I looked around and smiled. Most of the people seemed to be choosing with their eyes. Squad 10's lieutenant Rangiku had most of the men in the Academy lined up. Will most of the girls were going to either squad 13 or squad 9. It reminded me that I never really learned Lieutenant Tattoo's name. But then I saw something that made my heart fall.

Over in the corner was the Squad 5 table. Momo was standing in front of it and there was a giant plate of cookies on the table. But no one was going close to the table except to shout insults at her.

I walked over to her. "Ha Momo… how you holding up."

She jumped a little and there were tears in her eyes. "Oh Captain, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She said whipping her eye.

"Hey now, I thought I asked you to call me Danny. I don't like the sound that I am some kind of superior, we friends." I said giving her a warm smile that she sadly returned. "Now, do you want to talk about it?" I said. There was no risk that anyone would over hear us.

"I'm… I'm sorry Danny. It doesn't look like we're going to be getting any more recruits this year. No one wants to be in the squad that Captain Aizen had been a part of." She said tears coming again to her eyes. "And now the good name of Squad 5 is ruined."

"Then all we have to do is bring it back." I said with a smile. "Funny thing about bad names. It only takes a little time and effort to make them good as new." I reached over and grabbed a cookie. "These are really good." I said thoughtfully.

Momo smiled and whipped away her tears. "Thank you. You're right, we are just going to have to work hard until our squad is something to be proud of again." She said.

A crash was heard and a sign fell over accompanied by shouts of fear. "Sounds like Gen'ei and Yachiru are having fun." I said happily causing Momo to giggle. I looked over at her and smiled. "If we can't get any recruits this year… want to stir up some trouble." She looked at me questioningly. "I think about a hundred of these cookies would give Gen'ei and Yachiru one mega sugar rush don't you think?" a grin spread across Momo's face.

From that point on everything was chaos. Gen'ei and Yachiru were bouncing off everything, scaring everyone, and breaking more than just one sign. As for mine and Momo's part, we went around tying people together using Bakudō 9 Disintegrating Circle. Usually they were people of the opposite genders if we could help it. Once we even stuck five people together with the sticky safety net Bakudō 37 Suspending Star. Some of the students and lieutenants tried to stop us, but we were too fast for them and kept an eye on each other's backs.

Everyone expected Captain Ukitake to take care of the two rouge lieutenants and students. But to their horror he just laughed and went to were the left over paint from making the stands was being kept. Gen'ei and Yachiru joined him in a game of paint tag were they went and started finger painting all over people's faces. They gave the squad 2 lieutenant a really convincing Japanese demon paint job before we tied him to a support beam. Tattoos ended up with the number 42 on his face. It was a little bit of a surprise when Yachiru offered a bucket of paint to Nemu and she joined them.

Sam turned her ice crystal into an eagle and had it steal Shades sunglasses. He stumbled around covering his face shouting. "My glass… my glass… I can't be seen without my glasses!" To which Sam used a binding spell to bind his hands behind his back exposing his face. He screamed in horror and passed out. Yachiru went over to paint a third eye on his forehead.

After a bit Rangiku realized what was going on and tried to join in by jumping on Kira. Seeing this Momo chained them together in a way that forced Kira's head to stay in her cleavage. We also bound Lieutenants Kotetsu and Tattoos together. I looked for Renji but found that he wasn't there.

After fifteen minutes of pure chaos the Head Master of the Academy arrived. We were all dragged to his office and he gave us all a harsh talking to and made us clean up the mess. It was odd that he was ordering around three lieutenants and a Captain. But principles have powers.

Doesn't matter anyways, it was worth it. And we were all laughing the entire time we were cleaning the mess up.

(Following day)

"Admit it you're a spy for Aizen!" Dororo shouted at me. He was grabbing me by the caller "That is why you were so friendly with that traitor's hoer yesterday!"

"What did you just call Momo?" I said with venom in me voice. My eyes shined green and I let a bit of both my Spirit energy and ghost energy leak out pushing him back.

He stumbled back. "See he even defends the bitch. I will see you hang, spy!" He said angrily.

"Excuse me. But I have business with this young man." The gentle voice of Unohana said from behind him.

"Get in line, his head is mine." Dororo said stupidly not knowing who was behind him.

"I am afraid it cannot wait." She said simply.

"I said buzz off!" Dororo shouted turning his head angrily. He paled when he saw who it was. "Cap… Captain Unohana."

"I am sorry. What was that?" she asked with a smile that reminded me of Zaraki on her face. Dororo stumbled back and fell to the ground in fright. Lady Unohana paid him no more attention to the thug. "It is good to see you again, Danny. I know we said that you would stay here until the end of the summer, but something has come up in Karakura Town. We have already dispatched all the reinforcements the law will allow before we file the proper appeal. But you are not officially an official Soul Reaper yet…"

"I understand Lady Unohana. Sam and I will leave right away." I said simple to the astonishment of the observers that Dororo's rant had gathered.

"That would before the best. You will have to learn how to be a Soul Reaper on the job. Good luck Captain Phantom." Unohana said with a smile.

I groaned. "That name sounds stupid. Can't you just call me Danny or at least drop the Captain?"

"What!? He's a Captain!? He's the Phantom!?" Kenji was then shocked into silence.

"That is right. I am Danny Phantom. After this summer was up I was suppose to become the Captain of Squad 5. So what was that you were saying about my lieutenant?" I said glaring at Dororo who fainted on the spot. "I don't think you're going to get into a squad with that attitude… except for maybe Squad 12. Sam, Gen'ei, ready to go?" I asked them. The bluish white ring passed over my body at the same time as the mist that changed my clothes into my Soul Reaper uniform. My white hair waved in the wind of my own energy.

"Sure am, school was never really my thing. We will have to drop by Kukaku's for supplies… like new clothes." She said looking down at the uniform in disgust.

"You will be going to the World of the Living through the west Senkaimon. It will be closed in one hour. So do hurry." Unohana said before taking out a package. "You are not yet the official Captain. But you might want to get used to wearing this." She handed me a white Captain's coat. I smiled and slide it on. Gen'ei jumping on my shoulder.

I thanked Lady Unohana and placed my own hand on Sam's shoulder. The green mist came in, and we were gone leaving behind a shocked class.

(Ichigo)

'This stinks, we had our first fight against a Bount yesterday and all it has done is left me confused. I couldn't do anything against that fire monster of hers, and that snake thing that makes more snakes. Their abilities are to different from the normal straight forward fighting that I am use to. Why did the snake guy kidnap the women, aren't they suppose to be on the same side? None of this makes sense.' I thought sitting at my table in school. I looked up to see Honshō sexual harassing Orihime and Rukia. Both of them were too clueless to realize what was going on there. Thank god for Tatsuki, otherwise someone would have been raped a long time ago.

Admittedly it felt good to have Rukia back here, even if she still hasn't regained all of her Soul Reaper powers. Even if it was a little disconcerting that everyone's memories being remade constantly.

"Everyone please have a seat. Class is about to start." The teacher said. I looked out the window and just kept on thinking about the Bounts. "Today we are welcoming two new transfer students from America. You may come in now."

I looked up hardy interested. But then my blood turned to ice. "No… not her… anyone but her." I started to shake as I saw Sam Manson walk through the door. The horrible images of what happened to Ganju still fresh in my mind, along with the gilt of leaving him to his fate. Right beside her was Danny, but I knew he had no power to control her. Actual that made it worse because Gen'ei was always with him and the little trouble maker would help Sam out in torturing us.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Keigo asked me looking up at the. "Oh I get it, you think that new girl is cute don't you." He said looking at me funny.

"Keigo shut up, you'll kill us both!" His smile faded as he saw the true war veteran horror in my eyes. "I've seen her do things to a man that can't even be said in the light of day. Whatever you do stay away from her."

Sam stepped forward to introduce herself to the class. "I'm Sam Manson; I hate conforming, conformists, and shallow people. Flirt with me and I will show you what these combat boots can do to a guy." She said pointing down at a heavy pair of combat boots.

Chad, Orihime, Rukia and I all started to shift our desks way from her. Everyone looked at our reactions and began to worry. Then Danny stepped forward. "I am Ryū Fantomu, and I up front apologize for any damage that Sam does to you. I have volunteered at a clinic back home and have some of the same skills as a medical professional. So hopefully I can stop you from dying… though most ask me to let them die after she is done with them." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Poor Ganju…" Rukia said. Now everyone in the class was backing away.

Then Gen'ei spoke up. "I'm Gen'ei… and most human probably can't see me. But I will be around too. Ok Ichi!?" She said smiling at me. I felt sick.

"What does she mean most humans can't see her?" Tatsuki asked another one of the girls.

"What are you talking about? She never said that." The girl asked back.

Something tells me that things are going to get a lot more confusing around here.

(Lunch)

I was starting to relax. Even if Sam was here, if I just avoided angering her at all costs then I won't have to die. Rukia was eating that weird lunch that Orihime always makes, with her and her friends. Chad was talking with Keigo, and Uryū was over by himself.

"It is almost like the Soul Society never even happened." I said leaning back against a tree.

But it couldn't last. Ririn popped her head out of my pocket. "Don't say that. I can sense one of the Bounds now." She informed me.

Well shot.

(Dani)

I was flying back from school when I saw flames pop up from a loading station down town. Curiosity got the better of me and I flew in to take a look. I was surprised to see Karin and Yuzu's brother Ichigo swinging around an oversized butcher knife.

He and some of his friends were surrounded by hundreds of gray snakes that seemed to turn into inanimate objects after being hit. I flew down into the middle of Ichigo's group and threw up a shield around all of us while dropping my invisibility.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked me in surprise.

"Do you want to ask question, or do you want to kick butt." I said with a smile. "Anyone have an easy fix for whatever is going on?" I asked. Just like Danny I prefer to be practical when it comes to the topic of questions. But banter is always ok. You can never have too much in fight banter.

"What is this? A ghost? I always thought that Ghosts hated Soul Reapers." A man that had a gold snake around his arm said curiously. "Interesting. Meeting a Quincy and a Ghost both in the same day. But of course Ghosts don't have Souls that I can eat." He said.

"Ewww. Ok so we need to take that guy out then." I said in a matter a fact way.

"Probably." That black haired girl that Ichigo brought home yesterday said. What was her name, Rukia?

"I don't think that that is going to happen, Fried!" he shouted a piece of rope in side of my shield transformed into a snake. I didn't have time to guard as it jumped straight for me.

"Hadō 4 Pale Lightning!" I heard a familiar voice shout. A pale blue lightning bolt of energy passed straight through my shield and through the snakes head. The snake turned back into a piece of rope that was now on fire. I dropped my shield in surprise. Before my eyes three more people appeared standing between me and the man with the snake.

It took me a second to recognize the boy. He had black spiky hair and was wearing a sleeveless white coat with a character that I realized was the number five inside of a diamond shape. He was wearing it over a black outfit that looked like the one that Ichigo had on, only without the sleeves and with the leggings tied in close. At his side was a short sword, almost a dagger it was so short. "You alright, Dani?" My cousin, Danny, asked me as he looked over his shoulder with a grin.

"What, a Captain? What is a Captain doing here? No matter. Fried!" The snake man shouted using the snake on his arm like a wipe that tore and slashed through everything in reach turning them all into snakes. "Get them!" he shouted.

Danny smiled and lifted one hand as the mass of snake came for us. "Hadō 32 Yellow Fire Flash!" he said sweeping his arm and producing a streak of yellow energy that was clearly not ghost energy. It destroyed the entire army of snakes in an instant. But when the dust settled the man was gone. "I can't sense any Spirit energy coming from him. I guess he got away. Is everyone ok?" Danny said turning to us. A black mist lifted off of his body and his clothes and sword were replaced by a normal school uniform.

"Danny!" I shouted jumping on my cousin.

He laughed, "It is good to see you to Dani." He said ruffling my hair.

"Cap… Captain Phantom." Rukia said a little stunned.

"Please don't call me that… it sounds so stupid." Danny said his shoulders sagging. "Just Danny or Phantom. Captain is just a rank I don't want it to be my name." Danny said. I didn't understand what was going on. I was about to ask Danny about what was going on, but I was cut off by Ichigo.

"We don't have time for this. Ririn, do you know where the female went?" Ichigo asked.

"No she is too far away for our senses." A bird shaped plushy doll said.

"No, that means we lost Uryū." Ichigo said in despair.

"Then we should probably regroup back at Urahara's shop." Another man walked around the corner along with Ururu. I recognized the man as the red haired man that jumped through the window yesterday. I didn't understand what was going on.

Then something that shocked me even more happened. One of the two people that showed up with Danny turned to me. "Hi, I'm Gen'ei. It is nice to meet you Dani!" she said happily. I was almost like I was looking in a mirror. She was even wearing a two piece jumpsuit the only difference between us was colors. One of her eyes was the human icy blue and the other was a ghostly green. He white hair had three black strips in it and her jumpsuit was pure white instead of white and black.

"Danny you didn't get cloned again did you?" I asked him wide eyed.

The third person laughed and then spoke up. "No, Gen'ei is the manifestation of Danny's inner power or something like that. We don't know why she looks so much like you." It was Sam.

"Sam!" I jumped from Danny to Sam.

"It's good to see you to Dani, but I think we are all supposed to go to that Urahara guys place. So come on. I will explain on the way there." Sam said with a smile. We all started moving towards the shop. Sam, Danny, and Gen'ei explaining what had happen in the three months since I had last seen them. After a few minutes of talking about it out loud we figured out that because I had the same ecto-signature as Danny I received the telepathic messages that he was sending to Sam. After that they sent all the information to me through their thoughts. It was really cool. I was even getting pictures though the pictures quality was pretty bad.

"Danny you get into the weirdest of situations." I told him. He just simply shrugged as we all reached the Urahara Shop.

(Danny)

I was a little surprised to see that Dani was also in Karakura town, but that is just how things always ended up for us. The most surprising thing was that Don Kanonji was involved as well as Ichigo's family. It's a small worlds after all.

After watching Sam beat up Ichigo and Chad for running off to fight without us we all sat down around in Urahara's kitchen. "So we basically came all the way here… to confirm the fact that you have no way of finding out where Uryū is?" Sam said angrily. "Renji, I am going to kill you one of these days. I would have already if people weren't in such a limited commodity around here." She hissed at Renji who backed away.

"If we had just stayed there, then Cujo might have been able to pick up a scent." I said looking over at the now free ghost dog who was playing with Dani and Gen'ei. Dani was having mixed feeling about seeing the now three legged ghost dog. "But too much time has gone by for Cujo to track anything that doesn't have an ecto signature."

"How was I supposed to know you had brought a tracking dog with you?" Renji tried to defend himself. Sam looked ready to smash his head in.

Ichigo growled and got to his feet. "We're wasting time we need to go out there and…" he started but Urahara cut him off.

"And then what? We can't trace Uryū's spiritual pressure and the Bounts are hard enough to find on normal circumstances. All that you happen are you would split up and they would target the weakest group just like the night before. You would be playing right into their hands." Urahara said.

"Maybe we can start from the beginning for everyone here who is new to what is going on." I said trying to distract the frustrated Sam from making me heal a broken leg. "What are the Bounts? Any knowledge about them or their mind set might give us a clue about where they would hide. It is a common method we use for finding a sneaky ghost."

"Right I guess that would be something we can do. The Bounts are basically a tribe of humans with spiritual powers like the Quincy. But unlike the Quincy, who all had powers based on the gathering of Reishi to form there arrows, the Bounts powers are a lot more diverse even more then our own Zanpakutos." Urahara started to explain.

"None of that info will help." I muttered.

"Well then they have indefinite life spans and are all about a thousand years old. They survive by absorbing large quaternaries of Reishi, which they get from consuming Souls." Urahara said. "They sometime crop up in history as stories about vampires." This got a reaction out of Sam, Dani and me.

"That is more to go off of." Sam muttered. "So where does an immortal person hide."

"Well, very very well." I muttered. "They would have been persecuted all there live because they would stay the same. Time would stand still for them." I said sadly. "I almost pitied the existence that they must have had to endure. They are only human and yet they exist as everyone's worst nightmares." Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, but it looked like Sam, Gen'ei, and Dani understood, and somehow Urahara. I closed my eyes and thought. "Time… if we assume that they are inside the city… then they would probably keep a constant reminder of what makes them different nearby." I looked up at the people around me.

"So you think a clock tower is our best bet." Sam said. "Well, it isn't much but it is the best we have. Jinta, Ururu, get us a map of the town and mark all the clock towers that you can think of." Sam said taking charge of the situation. "Dani, can you and Cujo start checking them out. You two don't have any spiritual pressure that would give you away and you can approach them invisibly." She asked Dani. "We will contact you if anything comes up through telepathy."

"Got it, we will leave once we get the map." Dani said with a nod.

Urahara blinked. "You have to do this often?"

"More often than we would like." I answered rubbing my temples. "What else can you tell us?"

"Well the only reason we were studying the Bounts in the first place was because of a spiritual residue that they produce." He said rubbing his chin. "In low concentrations it was harmless enough, but if concentrated and given the right conditions we believe that it would have the power to effect space."

"What do you mean effect space? What does it do?" Ichigo asked.

I felt a pit in my stomach. "It opens of a gateway or portal in between two plains of existence. Such as the World of the Living and the Soul Society." I said with a sad certainty in my voice.

"Exactly." Urahara nodded and smiled. "You're pretty good at this Captain. And here I was worried you would be the death of me."

"So it would be something like this." Rukia said showing us a picture that I could not understand at all. It looked like a five year old draw it.

"Um… yeah, in a way." Urahara said give the impression that he couldn't understand the picture either. "But it is a little more complicated, you see it connects this world with Hueco Mundo which is the world where the hollows dowel."

"What, but then who knows how many innocents Souls could end up dragged there!?" Rukia panicked.

"Yes there is that, but more importantly, the Seireitei has always used the time between hollow emergence to position their Soul Reapers." Urahara said resting in chin in his hands. "If the hollows have completely unrestricted access to this world."

"All the Soul Reapers in the Seireitei wouldn't be able to stop them." Renji said gravely. Everyone looked worried.

"And with so many unprotected souls, it would be a hollow feeding frenzy."

"It could be even worse than that." I said grimly. "There is no saying that the portal has to be to Hueco Mundo. If could be to the Ghost Zone, or even Hell. An unguarded portal like that would ruin the natural order and even if we had an endless number of Soul Reapers it wouldn't do us any good."

"Wait, you did say the Soul Society. Why not there?" Ichigo asked.

I looked at him. "There's another barrier besides the natural one of space that can only be accessed by a Soul Reaper and extremely crafty hollows. And even if they did access it there would still be the sweeper. Or have you forgotten that one already." I told him what I had learn myself in those Soul Reaper classes. "Not to mention there would be no point without a Reishi converter they couldn't move through it anyways and it isn't like there would be anything coming from there going here that's dangerous."

"Where the hack did you find that out?" Ichigo asked.

"We went to the Soul Reapers' Academy. Though the place really wasn't ready for us." Sam said with a smile.

"I don't know what they were talking about. We made Squad Recruitment day a lot funnier." Gen'ei said with a smile. "I bet everyone will want to be in Squad 5 now."

"And have me as a superior, Unlikely." I said with a smile. "And besides Yachiru, Ukitake and Nemu helped with finger painting everyone's faces."

Everyone looked at use questioningly. Sam spoke up. "People were being mean to Momo because of the Aizen thing. So we raised hell. You should have been there Renji. Momo tied that Kira's face into Rangiku's chest with Kido. It was amazing."

"You were kicked out weren't you?" Ichigo said as if stating an obvious fact. Then it looked like he had thought of something. "Hey wait a minute. What was that the one Bount said about Danielle being a ghost? I thought she was human."

Dani and I looked at each other. But then Urahara spoke up. "Actual Dani is as human as you are Ichigo, if not more human. In the same way a Soul Reaper's energy gave you Soul Reaper powers. she is a human that has Ghost powers." He then looked at me. "The same can be said for her cousin, Danny. That is way they chose the name Phantom and became Ghost hunters. Or that is my understanding of it. The Ghosts have learned to fear you, Captain… If Dani's stories are to be believed."

Everyone looked shocked. "Yeah that is a pretty good summery." I asked with a shrug. "Trust me when I say that getting ectoplasm injected into you hurts a lot more then getting spirit energy put in you." I smiled but I was really worried about how these people would react.

"Needless to say that information does not leave this room. If Kurotsuchi found out about their existence… well it would be on you for squealing. He can't do anything to Danny as a Captain. But his cousin is another story." Urahara warned causing everyone to pale and nod.

"So no mentioning of the girl in our reports, got it." Renji said with a nod. I smile thankfully.

The door opened and Tessai came in. "I am sorry for disturbing you, but Uryū just contacted us."

"What?" Everyone said in surprise.

"And we had just finished the map too." Jinta said angrily.

"I'll take it anyways. We might need it later. Thanks Jinta, Ururu." Dani said smiling as she took the map causing Jinta to blush a little. 'Note to self, kill Jinta.' I thought in a way that would cause Dani to hear me. "I hear that, Danny." Dani said glaring at me as I smiled. Sam and Gen'ei broke out laughing.

(At the hospital)

Ichigo tore open the door and shouted. "Where the hell have you been!?"

To which Sam and I hit him in the back of the head. "Ichigo, this is a hospital, be quiet." I hissed.

Uryū raised one hand and gave us all an apologetic look. "Thanks I am still kind of banged up from earlier. So keep things below a mild roar please."

"Sorry, I'll see what I can do." I said walking up to him and sending in a probe. It was nothing I couldn't heal is seconds.

"But it looks like you're alright." Rukia said with a smile.

"I'm so relieved." Orihime said placing a hand over her chest.

Char went over and checked under Uryū's covers.

"Don't worry I'm not a ghost. I still have legs." Uryū said embarrassed.

"Hey!" Dani and I said together. Causing a few chuckles since Uryū didn't know yet.

"So what happened to you? How are you still alive?" Ichigo asked.

"That Bount woman that kidnapped me, it seemed all she wanted to do was talk." Uryū went to the story of his kidnapping. Apparently a Quincy was supposed to be the key to the Bounts future because of some prophecy. I never liked prophecies, why can't they ever be about good things?

Once Uryū finished his story Urahara asked the question. "But why a Quincy I wonder." He said scratching his chin.

"I don't know. I passed out before I had the chance to ask. When I woke up I was here in the hospital." Uryū said with a small shrug. "It seems like a bit too much to go through for a bad joke."

"At any rate I got a bad feeling that that guy is going to be coming after Uryū. And we better be ready when he gets here." Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Uryū, we will protect you." Rukia said confidently.

"No you won't." Sam said earning herself shocked looks. "If everyone stays here then our higher spiritual energies will act as a giant eat me sign over Uryū's head. It would be best if we all stayed at Ichigo's family's clinic to avert attraction away from the hospital." Sam continued.

"But won't that leave Uryū completely unguarded." Chad said. Sam glared at him and the larger man started to sweat.

"I didn't say we leave him unguarded. If Danny removes all of his spiritual energy into Gen'ei, then he can guard Uryū with Dani and Cujo without giving way his position." Sam said angrily. "Not to mention you have all proven incompetent when dealing with the Bounts, due to the fact that your fighting style is way to forward. The Dannys are much better at adapting and they're escape artists. Uryū would be safest if he was in their hands, if they didn't have to worry about protecting the rest of you. Worst comes to worst we can stay in contact with telepathy." Ichigo's group stood there in shame.

"Wow… that was harsh." I said wincing a little. "But she is right. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention. Plus it will be an all night job. Dani and I don't need sleep to survive. Add in telepathy and teleportation we really aren't in any danger." I reasoned.

"Wait you can teleport?" Dani said looking at me. "You have got to teach me that one."

"Sure thing, right after you can send telepathic messages." I said with a smile.

The others looked uneasy about it. "If you say so, Captain." Renji finally said turning for the door. He was probably going to do anything that Sam said. After all she did not have a very high opinion of him and he had seen the kind of things that she did to people.

"Um… will anyone tell me why there is another little girl that looks like Gen'ei here?" Uryū asked. And so the brief explanation was given as to who Dani was. After that it was decided that one of the mod souls, Noba, would stay with us. Apparently they had the ability to sense the Bounts unusual spiritual energy trails. I gave all but the minimum amount of spirit energy that I need to stay in contact with her to Gen'ei, still making my spirit energy weaker than the average humans. After that Sam dragged everyone out of the room.

I spent some time teaching Dani how to make the telepathic messages by attaching feelings and thoughts to light ectoplasmic energy pulses. We stayed quiet so that Uryū could sleep. The truth was I had healed him completely, but it was for the best that we kept an eye on him. Since apparently his father owned the hospital we had the floor to ourselves. Even if we were attacked no one would be hurt.

After a little bit of exchanging stories with Dani she said something that confused me. "Are you mad at me, Danny?" she asked out loud trying not to make eye contact.

"What, why would I be mad?" I asked my voice showed my confusion.

"Because I settled down here with Yuzu's family instead of back in Amity with you and Sam." She said guiltily.

I felt a wave of understanding. She felt like she was leaving us. "Dani, it's ok. As long as you're happy that is all that matters. I have always told you that you are your own person and that we will support you whatever you decide to do." I said putting a hand on her head. "We're family Dani. And nothing will change that. If you feel happy here then stay as long as you like. Just remember that I will always be there for you if you need me."

"Thanks Danny." She whispered with a smile and leaned up against me. I smiled down on the little girl and wrapped a protective arm around her. She was like a little sister to me more than a cousin. No more need to be said between us. We simple sat there for hours not sleeping, but just enjoying the company.

(midnight)

'Danny, please tell me that something has happened that involves scrapping this plan. These morons are driving me insane.' I heard Sam think causing Dani and I chuckled a little.

'Nothing yet, but we will keep you posted. Don't forget that this was your plan.' Dani thought to her.

'I never imagined anyone could annoy me like this. It is like being trapped in a room with two Dashs. If this keeps up I am going to have to up an arrow in both Ichigo and Renji's heads.' Sam thought angrily.

'Well at last that won't kill them. They would have to have brains for it to do that.' Gen'ei thought this time.

'Danny do you hear that?' Dani asked in our minds. I listen and saw what she meant. The sink was leaking. I tried to stop it, but it was no good.

'Sam what are the odds that a sink on the ninth floor of a fancy hospital in the only room that has a target for kidnapping starts to leak from just bad pluming?' I asked.

'Not very high. But that was a dumb move from whoever is after you. It shows that our opponents use water.' Sam said and I could practically feel her grin. 'Water versus ice. You two can take care of it without us. Make sure you capture them. We need to know what they want with a Quincy.'

'Ay ay Captain!' Dani thought joking around. If it was true and our opponents depended on manipulating water, then there was nothing to worry about. 'Danny, should we wake up Uryū?' Dani asked.

'Probably. We should take the fight outside so that the room doesn't get wrecked.' I thought back. "Uryū, we need you to wake up now." I said shaking him awake.

"Wha… what's happening? Is there an attack?" He asked just waking up.

"Not yet, but something seems wrong with the pluming. And it is safer to assume that it is a Bount's power. Because with our luck... Well it is probably a Bount" I said with a shrug.

"A leaky sink… don't you think that is a little paranoid." Uryū asked us.

"We are just being on the safe side." Dani said to him. The sink was flooding now. We grabbed Uryū and flew him through the roof. We looked around, and just our luck, it was raining. And this was one of the hospitals that kept a water tank of the top of the building. I thought they only have those in movies. "Well if Sam's right and they manipulate water then they will attack soon."

"Alright Uryū stays close. If needed I'll teleport us to group B." I told him. He was starting to look nervous.

Then we heard a pair of laughs. "Well well you sure figured out that you were in danger faster than most humans would have." A voice said practically spitting the word humans.

Another voice continued. "You even guessed the power of our dolls." It said. "But it doesn't matter, you humans always were inferior to us. You're limited…"

"Clockwork, will you just shut up and attack already!" Dani shouted out of boredom. "Unlike you we don't have all eternity to listen to you whine. What is with villains and their stupid monologing? It is even worse when two villains spilt the monologue between them."

"Yeah Jazz says it has something to do with an over exaggerated sense of self importance. I think the first step to curing them would be to give them a healthy butt kicking." I said crossing my arms.

"Why you little…" the first voice started.

"Calm brother, if they want to die that much faster then let us give the animals what they want." The second said. Then both voices called out. "Guhl and Günther!"

The water around us started to flout and gather. The water tanks on the building burst and all the water came rushing out. It all gathered together into a giant pillar of water with two eyeball things that were circling each other at the top.

"Oh no… water… our one true weakness. We might get wet and not have a towel. Oh noooo." Dani mocked them very well. I felt a little pride in the execution of the taunt and the dramatic waving of hands. "Seriously is that the best you can do?" She asked straighten up and smiling with on hand on her hip.

"Don't mock us." Was shouted by both voices and the water came straight at us. Dani and I each lifted one hand and blue light flooded the doll freezing it in place.

"Well that was easy. Sorry we had to wake you up for that, Uryū." I said with a shrug. We then noticed that in the eyes were two bottle capes. We each grabbed one of the eyeballs. "I guess those bottle caps are the true form of their dolls." I said rather uninterestedly. "I wonder where the Bounts are. Man, Sam will be pissed if we don't capture them."

Then two young boys stumbled out from the staircase. "Please… just give us back our dolls!" one shouted.

Dani and I just stood there for a second. "Well that was even easier." Dani said looking at me.

"The dolls are what give you your powers right? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just smash them right here." I said seriously.

"No! If anything should happen to our dolls we'll die!" the second boy said in fear.

Our eyes widened at that. "Well that is a very good reason." I admitted. 'Sam we have two Bounds standing in front of us, we have taken away their dolls, and they have confirmed that they are powerless without the dolls and that if the dolls are damaged then the Bount masters dies. What do we do now?'

'That was fast. What did the fight take, three seconds plus monologuing?' Sam asked.

'Yeah about that long.' Dani thought to her. Dani really did have that telepathy down now.

'Well then, Danny should teleport them to Urahara's shop. We can interrogate them there and hopefully find a way to seal their dolls without killing them. Dani you need to keep an eye on Uryū. Since they already know where he is, the rest of the group will join up.' Sam instructed.

'On it.' I thought. "Alright I am going to be taking you two to a secure location. We won't hurt you or harm your dolls, but we can't let you go around and hurt people." I said to the two boys who I now saw were twins. The tell tale bluish white ring passed over me.

The twins gasped. "A ghost? But how… why?" One asked. I walked forward and grabbed their jackets will holding the frozen eyes under my arms. The green mist surrounded us and we were gone.

(Dani)

Danny had just finished teleporting away. I can't wait to learn how to do that. I grabbed Uryū and took him back to his room. Using my powers I cleaned up the water that had been split.

"You alright Uryū?" I asked him. He seemed really down. Danny said that he lost his powers in a fight against the same Captain that took Cujo's leg. I felt sorry for him. I couldn't even imagine life without my powers. I never even had a life before them.

"I'm alright. I just… I wish I could get some answers." He said disheartened. "Maybe that female Bount that took me here could give us some answers. But I don't even know where to start looking." He said shaking his head. "You must think I am crazy. After all, the Bounts are our enemies."

I looked at him and shook my head. "That isn't true. The Bounts are not our enemies because they are Bounts. A group of people that have been eating the souls of the living are our enemies. The fact that they are Bounts has nothing to do with it. Danny ones said that all people are important even if they aren't human. What matters is the ability to think for ourselves." I told him. I felt the map in my pocket. Then I looked at Cujo then to Uryū. "If it means that much to you. We can find her."

Danny… please don't be mad.

(Danny)

We landed in the middle of the lot in front of Urahara's shop. "My aim is getting better." I said with a smile. "Urahara, get out here we have guests!" I shouted.

Urahara stepped out of the shop and saw us standing there. "So these two are Bounts are they?" He said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, and I have their dolls right here. But they said if any damage happens to their dolls that they would die. The ice should work for now but it would be good if you could research a way of sealing a Bount's doll without killing them." I reported to Urahara.

"Sure thing. It is good that we now have people to ask our questions to." He said scratching his chin. "And I remember a report about Reishi generators that were sealed away. The same spell might be usable. But it would be one of those five minute incantations. Not something that is usable in a fight against a Bount. But of you can capture them alive…"

That is when one of the Bounts spoke up. "What is the meaning of this, Ghost? Why are you working with the Soul Reapers?"

The other joined him. "Yeah, they committed Genocide on your people, just like they did with ours."

This was a bit of a shock. "I didn't know that they did that to your people. I am sorry to hear it. But an eye of an eye and a tooth for a tooth leaves the whole world blind and toothless." I said sadly. "Killing people won't bring your people back. And if you explain why you need to do this, then maybe we can help and no one would need to die."

They looked a little taken aback by my answer. Then one of them looked down. "It used to be that we just wanted a place to live without everyone blaming us for everything simply because we're there." He said sadly.

"Han what are you doing, they are our enemy. We can't talk to them like that." The other said to his brother.

"What does it matter now, Hō? They are just going to kill us anyways, we might as well talk." Han said.

"Wow there, we aren't going to kill you. But you do understand that we can't just let you back out on the streets." I said simply. "For now Urahara here will keep an eye on you two. Once this is all over we will decide what to do in the long term, but it will just be prison time or community service. I won't let them kill you." I promised before looking down myself. "I know what it is like to be blamed for things, just because you aren't a normal human."

They looked at each other. "Can you really stop them from killing us? But there the Soul Reapers." Hō said.

"Well usually he couldn't." Urahara said straighten his hat. "But the Central 46, the body that governs over the Soul Reapers, has recently been murdered. And as a Captain he can offer sanctuary until they say otherwise."

Their eyes widened. "You're a Captain?" Han asked I nodded.

"I will officially become a Captain once we get back to the Soul Society." I informed them.

Then they looked at each other and nodded. "We will answer your question, but I am afraid that we don't know very much. Kariya never told anyone his plans. We only followed him because he forced us." Han said.

"He is a lot stronger then we are. We had no choice." Hō continued.

"Well, ever little bit counts. Now come on inside. Jinta, Ururu, I need you to watch our guests for me will I place the dolls in a succor location." Urahara said as we went inside.

'Dani… Dani where are you?' I heard in my head.

'What's going on?' I asked Sam.

'We arrived at the hospital. There is no sign of Dani or Uryū. Just a sleeping Noba.' Sam said.

'Don't worry we're fine.' I heard Dani's thoughts.

'Alright where are you, we will come right over.' Gen'ei thought.

'Well… we are kind of at the Bount that helped Uryū's place. Uryū wanted to ask her some questions.' Dani thought.

'Alright tell us where you are and we will be right there.' Sam thought.

'I don't think that is such a good idea. The others seem pretty set on the whole 'Bounts are the enemy' thing. It might be better if Uryū and I do this alone.' Dani replied.

'You sure your safe sis?' Gen'ei said. I raised an eyebrow at the 'sis' part.

'Don't worry, Cujo and I can take care of things. I don't think any fire doll can take us.' Dani thought back.

'Just stay in contact. If anything happens I want to know. But you are right that Ichigo and his friends might not be prepared to sit down and break bread.' I thought. 'If she is a friend then she would have good reason to fight the others. She might know more than the two we have here.' I said and then paused before continuing. 'Be safe Dani.'

'Aren't I always?' she asked.

'No!' the rest of us thought at once. Causing me to laugh gaining the attention of the people around me. "Sorry, Dani's take Uryū to where the Bount that took him to the hospital is." I informed them.

"Telepathy?" Urahara said. "That must be handy. I can't even get these kids to carry phones around." He shook his head. "And yet every time they are attacked they find it surprising that they don't get back up on time. This wouldn't happen if they just bought cell phones like normal kids." He said getting back to work. "Here is a copy of the incantation to seal away the dolls." He passed me a twelve page stack of papers. "Like I said, not for use in battle."

"Thanks Urahara." I said pocketing the papers.

"Don't mention it… Captain." He said with a smile. I was never going to live that down.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this had a lot of content, but I didn't feel like going in depth into the whole introduction to the mod souls. That part is just stupid.<strong>

**I had Danny have some bonding with his Lieutenant before leaving to help Ichigo because Ichigo and his friends are completely incompetent when it comes to anything but a straight up fight.**

**(Danielle has joined your party)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

**Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.**

(Dani)

I had just finished my telepathic conversation with the others and was turning my attention back to what was happening in the room. The women, Yoshino, was making us coffee. Not that I drank any. I didn't need it and I never liked the taste.

"So how did you find me so quickly?" She asked us crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Danny thought that you would live in a clock tower, because time is what separates you from normal people. He thought you would want a constant reminder of that." I told her.

"Was I really that easy to read? I guess I should be insulted." She said with one of the saddest smiles I had ever seen. Then she looked at me. "I never imagined I would see a Ghost here. It has been hundreds of years since I have seen one. Not to motion that you are working with the Soul Reapers and Quincy. I guess that the Bounts are the only ones still licking old wounds."

"I'm not even a year old yet. I'm too young to be involved in all that old stuff." I said waving off the comments about past crimes.

"Really, only one year old." She said with a smile. "I am one thousand. And interesting contrast we are. One young long beyond her years and the other very mature for her age." She then looked at Uryū. "You know that you are being targeted by the Bounts. I guess you now worry that you're bringing your friends into danger and are going to try and run away from them." She looked out the window sipping her coffee. "It's sad… because you're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't."

"Is that way you helped me before. Because you took pity on me. For some reason I never thought of you as the sentimental type." Uryū said a little bitterly. He must really hate being unable to help, and for everyone to be in danger because he can't protect himself.

"I was once." Yoshiro said looking at him. "But the passage of time has worn that all away."

Then the bells in the clock tower began to ring. The sound passed right throw us. I turned intangible so that I wouldn't fall over from the vibrations. "Wow those bells, the sound goes right through you." Uryū said in surprise.

"I guess it does when you're not use to it." Yoshiro almost chuckled at our reactions. "But I have been hearing those bells for so long it doesn't affect me anymore." She shrugged before looking out the window again sadly. "Not the sound of the bells or the passage of time." She said.

"Is that how it's been for you all these years? Watching over this town all this time… all alone... not involving yourself with anyone?" Uryū asked her.

"It's strange, but standing up here looking down at those people busily going through their lives, I don't feel so lonely." Yoshiro said with another sad smile. Leaning her head down and closing her eyes.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Uryū said adjusting his glasses. "Why don't you live with the other Bounts?" And then it started. Yoshiro told us the story of her long life. It was a little sad I guess. Danny and I had felt some of the same fears and hurt that she had from discrimination. She told us in all seriousness that she would like to die.

Then she told us of here reason for living. To stop Kariya the man that she once was made to love, even though he was only using her. She said the he was trying to go to Hueco Mundo just like Mr. Hat and Clogs feared.

"I know how you feel." I said softly with my legs held close to me.

"What do you mean?" she asked me, Uryū also looked confused.

"I'm really just a clone that was made of Danny. The man that made me kept me convinced that he cared for me. But when his real objective was in sight he showed that he had just been using me all along. He tried to kill me to make his perfect clone of Danny." I said bitterly tears coming to my eyes. "I am just a failed copy. So he used me and would have destroyed me if it wasn't for Danny."

Yoshiro looked down. "So you know the sting of betrayal to."

"Yeah, but I don't agree with you about there not being anything that can last forever and that you can't trust people to always be there for you." I said putting a hand over my heart. "I will always trust Danny and Sam will always be there for me no matter how bad things get."

Hours had gone by. Almost the entire day. I had been sending messages to Danny about what was said. We were getting ready to leave. But then the door burst open and there was a blinding light. I felt a sharp pain across my stomach. I collapsed onto the floor. I could feel the blood pouring out of the cut across my human stomach. I quickly realized that because I wasn't in ghost form that it would be fatal. The last thing that went through my mind was a message.

'Danny… it hurts Danny.'

(Danny)

At first Ichigo and his friends started to try and argue with us over whether or not letting Dani and Uryū talk to the woman, Yoshiro, was wise. Sam made them shut up but they continued to try and get me to tell them where they were every time she left the room.

The twins were helpful in locating the Bounts headquarters, but knew very little about the plans of their organization. They knew parts of what the old plans were to enter the Soul Society, but said that it was hundreds of years ago and that Kariya, their leader, was against the idea back then. They couldn't tell us what the Quincy was needed for.

Ichigo and Renji accused them of hiding things and wanted to try and get more information out of them, but another lesson from Sam taught them the importance of being humane to prisoners. "Honesty, the only reason we are even having these problems is because people dehumanized them. And now you idiots are still doing it."

"But they aren't human." Renji said. He quickly learned that was the wrong thing to say to Sam.

"This is the exact reason why we can't let you get involved in asking Yoshino questions." I said. "You are to set on the idea that our enemy is a race of people. Ichigo, if you found a hollow that didn't eat souls and didn't want to hurt anyone would you kill it?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said scratching his head. "Probably." Sam found another wrong answer. Ururu dragged away the two victims to receive medical attention. I chuckled a little as they were dragged away.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Hō asked confused.

I sighed. "You did bad things out of desperation. Desperation does terrible things to people. If you had been treated better throughout your lives, don't you think things would have turned out differently?" I asked them.

"How do we know you aren't doing the good cop, bad cop thing." Han asked.

I smiled. "If we were, do you think Sam would be the good cop?" I joked earning myself a punch in the head. And man ever since she started hanging out with Kukaku her punches have gotten harder.

Everyone laughed at my misfortune. That is when Sam, Gen'ei and I heard it. 'Danny… it hurts, Danny.'

"Dani." I mumbled my eyes widening. The bluish white ring traveled over me and the black mist revealing my Ghost form in Soul Reaper uniform. The green mist traveled over me as I teleported away. Leaving everyone one in the room shocked.

I knew what direction she was in and quickly Flash Stepped along the roof tops. I earned some eyes from on lookers but I didn't care or think to go invisible. The only thing on my mind was Dani. I was running faster and faster.

I noticed smoke rising from a building with a large clock in it. Blue mist escaped my mouth. "Dani." I Flash Stepped up to the building and used the Phantom Phrost to put out the fire as I ran in. I scared the firemen, who were standing around getting ready to put out the fire, half to death. I flew through the floors until I found Cujo in his giant form standing over a small body.

I ran up to him and it was just as I feared. The body was Dani. She had her stomach cut upon with a blade and she was bleeding out fast. I released Gen'ei and immediately got to work healing the wound. I placed a probe into Dani's small body and was relieved to find that she was going to be alright. I had closed the wound and feed her some ectoplasm. She was already replacing some of the blood that she had lost. She was going to be weak until her blood count got back up. But she would live without even a scar to show that it ever happened.

I reached out with my seventh sense to see if I could find Uryū need by, but it was no good. His spiritual pressure was extremely weak right now. But my eyes widened when I felt the spiritual energy of another Soul Reaper, one that I didn't recognize, and the wound on Dani's stomach was a blade wound.

I gave a sigh of relief that Dani would at least be safe. "Holy shit." I heard from the door. Two men were staring at the giant Cujo with wide eyes. Cujo growled at them threateningly as if to say 'take one step towards my master and mistress and I will take your heads'.

"Cujo heel." I ordered. Cujo looked at me and then turned to the size of a puppy and jumped on my shoulder. "Good boy." I said before lifting Dani in my arms and teleporting us all back to Urahara's shop.

The green mist lifted from my body and I was standing in Urahara's shop with Dani still in my arms. "Dani!" Sam shouted knocking over Chad in her rush to get to the little girl.

"I closed her wounds and replaced any ectoplasm she had lost. She'll be fine after her ghost powers kick in and regenerate her blood." I said comforting Sam.

Sam raised her head, her eyes filled with rage. "Who did this to our Dani!?" she asked angrily. Even Urahara backed up out of fear.

"Isn't it obvious. It was those damn Bounts." Ichigo said pounding his fist into an open hand.

"I felt the spirit energy of a Soul Reaper there. And Dani's wound was from a blade." I said looking at Ichigo my eyes still green with anger. "Stop making assumptions." Then I looked to the twins. "Do you know of any Soul Reaper that might be working with Kariya?" I asked them trying to keep my voices steady.

They looked at each other. "Yeah there is one. But we don't know anything about him. He was always following Kariya around." Han told us.

"They were probably there to catcher Yoshiro again. She always runs away. But for some reason Kariya never killed her like he would have the rest of us." His brother said.

"They will be at that Mansion in the woods then." Gen'ei said with anger in her voice too.

"Ichigo, you and your friends go ahead. We will catch up. And remember, no mentioning that the twins are still alive. We don't want an assassin on our hands." I instructed Ichigo.

"Alright but what are you going to do?" Ichigo asked getting up.

I looked back at Dani. "How much do you know about Dani?" I asked. When he started to rub his neck I got the idea. "Then let me tell you a little. Dani was a clone made of me by a mad man who was obsessed with having me as his son or evil apprentice."

"So she is like your little sister or maybe like a daughter to you." Orihime said.

'Daughter', I had never thought of it in those terms before but I suppose that was closer to the truth then cousin. I nodded. "I will catch up as so as I know she is ok."

The Mod Souls changed into Gigai and left with Ichigo and the others. Sam and I stayed at Dani's bed side waiting for her to regain consciousness.

After an hour of sitting there in silence Sam spoke. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Danny. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"But I should have gone. I left her alone. I should have realized that the other Bounts would go to collect their deserter." I growled at my own stupidity. "I made the wrong decisions… and Dani is paying for it."

"No Danny, you had faith in her, so did I. Neither of us thought that she would end up like this. We both knew that Uryū and Dani had the best chances of making peaceful contact with Yoshiro, to get the information we need." Sam tried to comfort me. But she had the same self hated and rage in her eyes as I had in mine.

"We shouldn't have let her get involved, should we?" I said sadly.

"What a stupid question. She is just like you. She wouldn't have listened if we had told her to leave and let us take care of it." Sam said and she was right, Dani is just like me. Not just in blood and ectoplasm. She also can't stand by when she thinks that her friends are in danger.

"Da… Danny." Dani was starting to come to and was trying to sit up.

"No, don't sit up, Sis. You still need rest." Gen'ei said gently pushing Dani back down. "You lost a lot of blood before Danny got there."

"I… I guess I messed up. Sorry." Dani said a tear coming from her eye. "I remember the door being broken down and a large flash of light, but then nothing. What happened?" the she shot up and said. "Uryū and Yoshiro, are they ok?" the effort was too much for her though and the blood rushed away from her head and she began to fall back again.

"See Danny, she is just like you. Had her stomach cut upon and hasn't been awake for one minute and already asking about the wellbeing of others." Sam said with a smile patting Dani's head. "Don't worry, we are going to go and rescue them now. Just go back to sleep and we will have them back by the time you wake up."

"Promise?" Dani asked.

I smiled. "Promise." I ruffled her hair and then stood up. "Sam, Gen'ei… lets go." We walked out of the room and got Urahara's word that he would look after Dani. Then I teleported us to the Mansion.

'Let the fight began.'

When we got out of the green mist the first thing we saw was a giant blue wave of energy leaving the house. "Guess that was Ichigo." I said out loud so that Dani wouldn't be disturbed.

"Probably." Gen'ei agreed. "Can't believe he started the party without us."

I took five steps forward and felt it. "There is a spiritual residue in the air that is messing with our sense." I noted. Sam nodded and looked at me. "Only a ghost could get through this without being allowed to." I smiled. "Let's show them who they are dealing with."

I walked straight through the disorientating barrier and straight for the house, Sam and Gen'ei at my heels. We stopped at the front door and hundreds of flouting eyes came towards us. Letting the Phantom Phrost pour out I froze all of them. I could feel that Ichigo was in the room on the other side of the door.

I looked at Sam and she nodded. So I lifted one legged and charged it with energy, kicking the door off its hinges and launching it back a few feet. We walked into the middle of the room. Ichigo was lying underneath a collapsed wall in front of a large gash in the stone ground and more than a dozen Bounts were standing about watching. In the middle of the room was a man that reminded me of Vlad with red eyes and silver hair, he also had a cut on his chin. Next to the man was a Soul Reaper with a mat of black hair in a sleeveless Soul Reapers uniform. I could feel my blood start to boil again.

"Excuse me for being late." I said walking forward. "I don't suppose you are the Soul Reaper that was sent to kidnap Uryū and Yoshiro are you?" I asked never removing my eyes off of the man.

"And if I am." He asked me back. All the eyes in the room were on us.

"Then I would like to plow your face through the dirt for what you did to Dani." I said angrily.

The Bount that looked like Vlad spoke up. "So you are the Captain that has been around. Young with white hair. You must be Hitsugaya Captain of Squad 10. I'm I correct."

"No, I'm Danny Phantom, Squad 5." I said not even looking at the man. "Do you mind? I don't really care about you right now. Give me a minute and I kick your ass too."

"Don't insult Master Kariya like that!" The Soul Reaper shouted.

That caught Sam's attention. "So he is the one that ordered it then." She said angrily. Before they could answer she had her bow out and fired four arrows at the man. A barrier appeared and moved the arrows paths but one grazed him on the cheek.

All the Bounts began to murmur wide eyed as Sam draw another arrow. "A Quincy?"

"Well this is a surprise. Another Quincy and this one has all her power as well. Why don't you join with us? After all Bounts and the Quincy are a lot alike. Join us in our time of triumph." Kariya said with a smirk spreading his arms wide like some kind of priest. Ichigo was getting up out of the rubble.

"Eat shit and die old man! I am not buying what you're selling!" Sam said letting the arrow fly. The arrow as deflected again and crashed through a wall. "Why… Why are you hurting people? I understand that you're angry about the way you were forced to live. But why!?" Sam shouted at them.

"Master Kariya's path is the righteous one. I will follow him anywhere." The Soul Reaper said.

In that moment the Soul Reaper in front of me seemed just like the Dreadlocked Captain. I could see Cujo injured, leg gone. The rage consumed me and I snapped. I Flashed Stepped right at the Soul Reaper who swung his sword to intercept me. Turning intangible the sword passed through me and I reached a hand out and grabbed the man by the neck dragging him along and smashing him head first through support pillars and dragging his face along the floor.

He made me let go by cutting my leg. I released my sword and using my combined Ghost and Spiritual healing powers the wound was gone in an instant. I dashed for him again but found a large metal doll blocking my path. Putting up a hand I shouted. "Hadō 1 Trust!" And shoved the thing out of my way and straight through a wall. The Soul Reaper barely had time to Flash Step away before my fist impacted with the wall behind where he had been standing, leveling it completely.

My eyes darted around and I spotted him. I lunged again landing a punch that sent him flying. Everyone looking on in shock as he managed to get up onto his feet and when I rushed him as he released his sword. "Flash and Burst, Nijigasumi." The light enveloped me. And everything became black.

(Sam)

When the Soul Reaper said that he hurt Dani for some sick divine justice Danny lost his mind. He went berserk on the Soul Reaper and began to throw him around like a rag doll. All the different energies began to leak from him. He each step froze the ground and his punches brought forth blasts of mixed energies. His whole body was glowing green, blue and black. Some of the Bounts summoned there dolls but they only bounced off of him or were swatted aside with low level Kido.

For some reason Kariya, the Bounts leader, didn't seem to care that much that his men were under attack. The Soul Reaper managed to get onto his feet and released his sword before Danny could reach him. Light engulfed Danny and I could no longer see him. "Danny!" I shouted. Gen'ei fell over and faded from sight. "No… no Danny you can't have." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"My Nijigasumi has sealed him away in a room with no shadows for him to hide in. The berserking monster can no long interfere." The Soul Reaper said gasping for air.

"Danny… you can't die. You're too strong for that. We need you. Danny!" I started to call out for him. Then it could be hear. An unholy wail which shock the room.

"Impossible." The Soul Reaper said. Black and green energy with dabs of blue started to shot out from the light. And then the light was blown away completely. "He… what is he?"

I couldn't even recognize Danny. He was around two feet taller and covered from head to foot in a black shell like substance underneath his clothes. The shell was even on his face which looked like the white eyeless mask that he had put on when he was fighting Aizen. Only the bottom left corner was missing. His hair extended down his back and looked like white flames. Large green bat like wings were sprouting from his back. I felt… I felt fear as I looked at him. Not fear of dying. But fear that I had just lost Danny for good.

"There goes my favorite Mansion, let's get out of here." Kariya said as Danny began to smash everything in reach and scream like his body was on fire. The Bounts didn't have to be told twice. Most were already fleeing in terror.

'Danny' I thought to him. Hoping that the message would get through.

He paused for a moment. Then he started thrashing about again only this time he was holding onto his head. He looked over at me and started to walk towards me. Ichigo jumped in the way but was beaten aside by one of the bat like wings.

Danny stood over me and reached out his hand. I couldn't even find the will to move as they moved for my neck. "Danny."

(Danny)

'My body… why does it feel like my body is on fire. I can't remember anything… is this all just a dream. Maybe if I let go then I will wake up back at home. Mom and Dad will be goofing around and Sam, Tucker and I will be back fighting ghosts. Everything will be right with the world. And all this pain will be gone.' I thought as I drifted in a black void.

'Danny?'

I heard the question come from the blackness. 'Who was that? I could almost place… Sam.' My eyes shot open and I looked around. I could remember now, we were at the Bounts head quarters. Sam… where was Sam.

"Looks like you actual were able to wake up. Not that it really matters." I heard a voice. It was… evil, if evil had a sound then that would be it. I looked around and noticed my surroundings. I was in the other version of my inner world. The sky was that red and the water pitch black. The only thing that was missing was the moon. "I have already taken everything. All I needed was to wait for you to get mad enough to not notice I was taking you over."

I looked to where the voice was coming from and my heart froze. Standing there on one of the many flouting rocks was a man with blue skin, a goatee, with white hair that looked like it was made out of fire and eyes that were blood red with black where the white should be. It was Dark Dan… or what is?

"I guess I should wish you good morning King. Though you will not be King much longer." He said with a sneer.

"What you mean King? This is my inner world isn't it?" I asked.

"I mean that you are the one that currently has rule over your body and soul. But soon I will take that from you." He said clenching his fist in front of him. "And yes this is the inner world?"

"Where is Gen'ei?" I asked looking for my Zanpakuto. If this was my inner world then she should be here. She could help me.

He laughed. "I am Gen'ei!" He shouted at me. Then he laughed more at my look of surprise. "Gen'ei is the name of your power. I am just as much a part of your power as that obnoxious little brat. But once I take your body things will change."

"What do you mean?" I said drawing the sword at my side and releasing it.

He did the same. "I mean that I am what you could be. I am driven by pure instinct and have nothing to hold me back. That is why I am more powerful then you are. Your friends make you weak. So once I am out. I will destroy them."

An image of my friends and family strapped to a boiler popped into my mind. "No!" I shouted and jumped at him and tried for a punch.

He easily dodged grabbed my arm and kneed me in the stomach. "See what I mean. You don't have what it takes to fight me." He said as I coughed up a little blood, but I had quickly healed all the internal damage to my organs.

But just because I healed it doesn't me he was through with me. He let me have it. I was hit so many times that I couldn't move. He kicked me hard and I smashed through one of the flouting rocks. "I won't let you hurt them." I said once I had a moments rest. "Bankai!" I shouted. The mist went over me and revealed my claws. "Gādian-shi Gen'ei."

I looked at him and was starting to make a plan, but I froze. There he stood with a black version of my Satsugai-sha no Gen'ei. "You're forgetting that I am a better you. Anything you can do. I can do better." He said condescendingly.

He lifted the oversized sword above his head and began to spin it around with the tip touching the ground. "You don't know the true power of the Satsugai-sha no Gen'ei." He said with a smirk. I didn't know what he is doing but I dashed forward to stop him. I was prepared to open up a hole if he shot at me.

To my surprise he simply jumped back a few feet and his sword continued its constant spiral. I was going to get a free shot because of the predictable pattern of his sword and its inability to change quickly. I was only four feet away from him and sure that I would win, when a black ring of fire came out of the ground and squelched my chest. I gave a scream of pain. More thread like strings of black fire came from the ground through the grooves made by the passing of that sword. They cut all over my body. He had make strings of dust and hid them in the ground. I never thought of hiding the dust, or hitting the sword with anything but my opponents attack to create a larger mass of dust. Is that what he meant by the sword's true power?

I couldn't keep my eyes open through all of the pain of the multitude of burns that I was not ready to heal. Then I felt the giant blade being driven into me straight through my chest. I was coughing up more blood. "And just like that. I am King." He said with a smile. "It was inevitable. I had just been buying my time ever sense the day that you stepped into the ghost portal. The only thing that I needed was enough spiritual energy to get started." She said bending down to me. "That Yayoi girl gave you all the power I needed. All so you could save your worthless parents, and now you will be no more."

I couldn't even feel anything anymore. I was… I was going to die. But a voice came to me. "Danny." It was Sam's. 'If I die, then this thing will kill her.' The thought gave me new force. 'No… I will never let that happen.'

My vision was blurring, and I found myself in what I thought was Clockwork's tower. The ghost himself was standing in front of a vision of my final fight with Dark Dan. "You need to give up your fear young Daniel. You already have the power to save yourself. It is time you use it." It sounded like Clockwork, but something told me that it wasn't him. From the vision I heard my own words. 'Don't worry, I will never become him. I Promise.' The sense on the monitor changed to a green star with the symbol 契る, or 'to promise', in the middle of it.

Clockworks tower was gone and I was again on the ground with the giant blade in my chest. "I… Promised." I managed to say through all the blood.

It shouldn't have been possible. But a green mist began to envelop my body. My inner world was made of my spiritual energy. But somehow my ghostly power was reaching out to me. It gave me new strength. The Dark Gen'ei's red and black eyes widened with shock as I my own hair turned its ghostly white. I teleported behind him and drove my claw into his back right were a heart would be. The wound in my chest was healing rapidly.

"What… but how…" He started but then… he laughed. It was a sad laugh but still the most evil thing I can remember hearing. "You don't even know how you did it do you? Well you're lady luck saved you this time. I guess that means that you won. The power is yours… don't get use to it King. Some day… I will… be…" His body turned to fire before dissolving into a black mist, the threat not yet finished. A light flashed and everything was gone.

(Sam)

The hands stopped. They never closed around my neck. The shell began to crack and then dissolved. Danny stood there with the mask on but… something was different. I could still feel it was really Danny… my Danny. The hands pulled back and moved the mask aside showing his green eyes, but now they were surrounded by black. But they definitely had his gentleness in those eyes. "Sorry Sam… I lost control… but that will never happen again. I promise. And I always keep my… promises." He finished before falling unconscious and landing on top of me.

I heard snoring. I smiled and hugged him. "I am just glad you came back, Danny."

"Um…" Ichigo said getting my attention. "Should I leave you two alone?" He asked. Rukia burst through the doors with Uryū and the model souls, Uryū was carrying Yoshiro. Orihime and Char had managed to get here since the barrier had been lifted when the Bounts left. I flushed as all these people saw me with Danny lying on top of me.

"Can someone get him off? He is heavier then he looks." I tried to conceal up my embarrassment.

We got Danny onto Chad's back and Ichigo made as smart mouth comment that earned him a place in the wall again. Once we got out side and I was sure that no one was looking I gave Danny a warm smile. "You really are something else, Danny."

Noba then took us all back to Urahara's shop. Hopeful Danny would wake up before Dani did. I didn't want to explain to the ghost girl that he passed out after turning into a giant monster.

(Danny)

Awareness came to me slowly as I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar setting. I slowly sat up and started rubbing my forehead. "Man my head is killing me." I mumbled weakly. I got up and walked to the door pushing it open. I heard voices down the hall and went to take a look.

I pulled the door up and found everyone gathered around a table just like before, even Dani had recovered. "Hey everyone, what have I missed?" I said sitting down.

"Well when you went berserk, all the Bounts headed for the hills. Uryū and Yoshiro were easy to rescue after that, and now we have them resting in the other room." Sam said with a shrug.

I sighed. "Great, I had an identity crisis and it let the bad guys get away. Sorry guys." I apologized meekly.

"It's all right. To tell you the truth if you hadn't shown up when you did… I would probably be died." Ichigo said all emotion drained from his face.

"Wow, I thought I felt like crap. What's with him, constipation or something?" I asked sitting down next to Sam. Ichigo didn't even react to the remark.

"Kariya kick his ass and now his is depressed." Sam said with a shrug.

One of my eyebrows rose slightly. "You can't be serious. Ichigo the hell, I have lost tons of times. Losing don't mean you should give up. It just means you should prepare." I told him. "What did you learn about Kariya's powers? We can start preparing for the next time you have to fight him. That is what you do after you lose a fight."

Ichigo's head dipped further. "I didn't learn anything about his powers." He mumbled.

"Um… what about his attack patterns?" I asked hopefully. His head hit the table. "Wow you suck." That earned me a hit on the head from Sam. "But it was the same the first time you saw Captain Kuchiki wasn't it. So the whole thing isn't hopeless." It was no good. Ichigo was a mess.

I had pretty much given up when we all heard a sound. A second later Ganju was thought through the wall and landed on the table smashing it to pieces. Ichigo was too depressed to even react.

Then a large boar came in through the hole. "Ganju you moron I thought I told you that riding bare back on animals was wrong. You're going to cause permanent damage to them." Sam started yelling at Ganju shacking him around like a rag doll. "Why are you even here? Let along how?"

"Huh Sam I didn't know you were here." Ganju said eyes wide with fear. "My sister sent me here to see if I could help out. And this morning I sensed a really depressing Spiritual Pressure and I followed it." He then looked around the room and saw Ichigo. "Figures it would be coming from you." He said getting up in Ichigo's face.

I could never really figure out what happened next. My closed understanding is that Ganju and Renji took Ichigo into the basement to beat the crap out of him, or cheer him up. I looked back to Urahara after they left and sighed. "I think this means that the group is going to take a break. I assume everything is going ok with Uryū and Yoshiro."

"Yeah Tessai provided them with the necessary medical care. We are going to let them recover before asking any questions about what they know. We have lost all trace of the Bounts though. The twins said that the Mansion was only a temporary meeting place so I guess they must have moved on to their real home base." Urahara brought me up to speed. "We might be in luck that they now think that Sam is a Quincy. She can defend herself from attacks and can contact us if anything happens to her through your telepathy, assuming that they don't steal that bracelet of hers."

I didn't like that Sam was now the bait. It was not that uncommon of a plan, but I always hated using it. "We are going to go to our house then and relax a little. No offence but I am pretty sure Sam is going to kill someone if this keeps up." I thumbed the hole to the basement were battle nose was coming from.

"Wait you have a house here?" Dani asked me.

"Yeah, the ghosts called for a ceasefire, I am not allowed back into Amity for more than twenty four hours for the next six months and Clockwork stops all the ghosts from destroying the town will I am gone. They also paid me. I am literally being paid to stop doing the most annoying chore ever." I told her.

"So ghosts are paying you to not hunt them." Urahara said rubbing his chin.

"Just how much are they paying you?" Orihime asked.

"Good question, I don't really know how much one billion yen is." I admitted.

All their jaws dropped. "Where on earth did they get that kind of money?" Jinta asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Gen'ei said looking at the ceiling. "They do a lot of things that don't really make much sense." Then Gen'ei looked at Dani. "Hey Sis want to come with us?"

"I… um sure, but how about we go and I can introduce you to Yuzu and Karin first." Dani suggested. "I don't want them to worry about me, and we should tell them that Ichigo is alright to." Eventually it was decided that Sam and I would go and relax at the house while Dani and Gen'ei would go and meet with Dani's friends. Urahara had my Soul Pagers number so I wasn't worried about us missing anything. After all I could just teleport us all there.

Once we got back to the house Sam went and took a bath and went to sleep for the first time since we got to the World of the Living. It must be hard on her since she isn't a half ghost. Once I was sure she was asleep I teleported to the edge of town. I looked down at my hand. I let the hollow energy flow out and a mask formed in my open palm. It wasn't a very interesting mask. Not a mark on it or even eye holes, only a line for the mouth. "I guess the power really is mine now. I didn't even feel the pull of the other consciousness. I am really in control." I let the masked disappear and teleported back.

I was still trying to figure out how I felt about that power being mine. I had never really complained about gaining new powers. But none of the others had tried to take control of my consciousness. I stretched out on the couch and turned on the T.V. I winced when I saw what it was.

There was a news report about a white haired angel putting out the fire at a burning building and saving a little girl's life with healing magic. They had a video clip of me standing over Dani healing her stomach closed as Cujo stood guard.

"Hope no one back home sees this. I would rather not have Val come all the way here. She always is to self righteous and gun hue about things." I mumbled looking at the screen.

(Tucker)

"Thank Clockwork no one at our school watches Japanese news. To think I was complaining about this summer project." I said to myself looking down at the news report on my PDA. 'So both Dannys are in Japan. And by the looks of it something big is going down.' I looked over at the schedule for the week that my mom uses. I didn't start computer camp for two more weeks. I walked up and changed the schedule to say that it started tomorrow. "Don't worry Danny. Tucker is on his way." I went off to prepare.

(Dani)

"Hi! I'm back!" I shouted as I enter the Kurosaki house with Gen'ei and Cujo. I was ready for a little awkwardness when trying to explain about Gen'ei.

"Oh Dani your back. We were worried about you." Yuzu said as she entered the hallway. "Ichigo never came back yesterday either. Do you know where he is?" She asked before seeing Gen'ei. "Oh, you brought a friend over… who looks just like you."

"Um… yeah… Ichigo was over at Ururu's with some of his friends." I told Yuzu.

"See I told you, you shouldn't worry about Ichigo." Karin said coming out into hallway. She saw Gen'ei and paused. "So how complicated is the explanation for this."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Pretty complicated. My cousin Danny was made into something called a Soul Reaper. And apparently Soul Reaper's powers have their own consciousness. And it mixed with his ghost core and manifested into the real world and happens to look just like me."

"Oh… that is complicated. So your cousin's in town then?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, we came to town because of some kind of Vampire cult that was getting to big for their britches." Gen'ei said with a smile. "It was nice to find Sis here though."

After that we all just stopped asking questions and went to the park. It was… nice. Cujo and Cammy got alone pretty well. After three hours of just goofing around like normal kids I told them that I was going to stay at Danny's place and we went our separate ways. I felt lucky that I had friends like them. They were so excepting of the fact that my family is weird beyond all reasoning. 'If only the whole world was like that. Then maybe we wouldn't have to fight anymore.'

(Danny)

I had started making dinner for when Sam woke up, when my soul pager went off. "Danny Phantom." I answered.

"Captain Phantom we would like a report of the events in the World of the Live." I heard Head Captain Yamamoto's voice on the other side of the line.

"So far we have three Bounts in our custody and we have confirmed the enemies remaining number to be more thirteen at least. One of which seems to be a Soul Reaper who defected. I am afraid I never got his name, but his Zanpakuto is called Nijigasumi and used spiritual energy to produce light." I informed them.

"What, you have captured three Bounts? This is good, I now have experimental subjects." I heard Kurotsuchi's voice on the other side of the line.

"Not on my watch Kurotsuchi. They are defectors and have provided us with information that has proven accurate will hunting the enemy." I said angrily. "They will remain with Urahara until this crisis is over at which time they will have a fair trial. I won't let you lay a finger on them."

"Why you little…" Kurotsuchi started before he was cut off.

"Quiet Kurotsuchi! What kind of information did the Bounts have to offer?" Yamamoto asked.

"Info on the nature of the relationship between them and their dolls as well as the ritual that they use to make them, the previous location of the Bount HQ which allowed us to rescue the Quincy, Uryū, when the Bounts captured him, and an idea of the nature of the spell that they are going to use to open the path to Hueco Mundo, which we are currently using to make a counter device. For this information I granted them my protection and I won't let them be treated inhumanly." I reported.

"Do we know the current whereabouts of the Bounts?" I heard Hitsugaya asking.

I sighed. "Unfortunately not. And all traces of their spiritual energy seem to have disappeared. Even from the trackers that Urahara provided us with." I said sadly. "So until they make their next move… we have no way of finding them."

"Sorry in other words you're useless!" I heard Kurotsuchi shouting.

"I guess I am right now. What about things on that side? I have yet to get any information on what the Soul Society has on Bounts. You didn't even tell me that was what I was here for." I asked hoping to get some information. "Do we know about any hideouts they have had in the past."

"We don't know anything about them. All physical records of them were destroyed and the records that excited in Squad 12's mainframe were sealed. So we have no information that we can give you besides that they are indeed after a Quincy. But even then we don't know why."

"So you guys know even less then we do." I mumbled.

I had to spend the next three hours trying to explain every detail about the Bounts that I knew. I was constantly interrupted by Kurotsuchi who was still saying that it was important to dissect them, were I got into an argument by asking how a psychotic bastard like him even made Captain. After the three hours I was finally told to keep working and hanged up the phone.

I put it down and rubbed my temples. If this kept up I was going to have to do something about Kurotsuchi. The Soul Pager rang again. I grabbed it and opened it. "I swear to Clockwork, Kurotsuchi that if you say one more thing about dissecting the Bounts, that I will shove that pointy hat of yours so far up your ass…" I started but then I was cut off by the guy on the other line.

"Phantom where have you been? We've been trying to contact you for the last two hours." It was Urahara and he didn't sound too good.

"Urggg… Sorry Kisuke, I was in a Captains meeting over the phone and fucking Kurotsuchi wouldn't shut for ten seconds so I could just give my damn report." I sighed dragging my hand down my face. "Has there been any developments?" I asked sadly.

"That's the understatement of the year. Yoshiro ran off to try to fight Kariya herself. They sacrificed her in some kind of ritual to create thousands so soul sucking dolls." There was a short pause. "Uryū was there and isn't taking it well." Urahara informed me. He quickly continued and gave me all the details as far as he understood it. Oh god she died in Uryū's arms. How am I going to explain this to Dani…

At that moment there was only one thing I could say. "Fucking Kurotsuchi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Danny goes berserk and cleans house on the Bounts.<strong>

**He now has control over his inner hollow. For now anyways.**

**Tucker is going to come into the picture for a bit because I can't have Orihime or Rukia being useful. It goes against my beliefs. Not that a girl can't be a good fighter, but a damsel in distress will always be a damsel in distress. Rukia and Orihime are way to accepting of their fates in the show and manga. This is way I prefer characters like Sam and Momo. They might make a lot of the wrong decisions and go through mood swings, but they do act and plan, and don't wait for someone to save them.**

**Everything is Kurotsuchi's fault. We all hate Kurotsuchi. He is Vlad version 3.0 minus the history and want for hugs.**

**I will probably not bring Vlad into the picture, even if I do continue the story, because I think that he just lost all credibility as a villain or a mentor or really anything during season three. He stopped being a behind the scenes power and started to just mess around and be an open bad guy that had no justifications and just wanted to ruin Danny's life, like bringing in a hard to control weather monster in order to gain respect in the community. That was just silly. If I do bring him in he will die. **

**In fact, I might just drop the whole story were it is and skip the rest of the Bounts just to have a part were we kill Vlad.**

* * *

><p><strong>He's the pitch. The fright knight is Pariahs's son. He betrays and kills Vlad to get his hands on the crown of fire, then he opens the sarcophagus of forever sleep kills his dad, steals the ring of rage and then uses it and the crown in order to turn into the Lord of Terror before attacking the Soul Society because he has daddy issues, like Gorge Bush did with Iraq.<strong>

**What do you think?**

****** I just added another thing to my to write list. I have 7000 more words already written which will make up the next chapter, but after that I had a huge writers block.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

**Remember that I own nothing. None of these Characters are originally and even the ones I thought I made myself turn out to be strangely real. Such as the fact that there really was a Lieutenant in Squad 4 with the family name Yamada during the time of Urahara's Captain Period.**

(Danny)

It had been one day since the death of Yoshiro. Dani took it really hard. She had never really experienced the death of anyone before. It was always so hard to remember that no matter how strong or mature she acts, that she is still only an eleven month old little girl.

It was accepted among the group that since the creation of this army of new dolls that we would have to patrol and try to minimalism the damages. It had only been one day and there were already dozens of reports of missing persons.

We broke up into groups, with each group having one of the Mod Souls. Sam was with Noba and Chad since they were to only two that wouldn't drive her of the deep end. Gen'ei was paired with Orihime and Kurōdo. Ichigo was with Rukia and Ririn even though that was a group made in Hell. Ririn was the only Mod Soul not smart enough to make sure that she was in her Gigai so that she could actually help. I was left to try to find Renji who ran off like an idiot before we divided into groups.

It took some time to convince her, but we managed to talk Dani into staying with Ichigo's family. She was already close to them and they would be prime targets for attack with their high spiritual pressure and lack of real combat experience. Cujo was assigned to help her out in a fight. Surprisingly enough, a three legged radioactive green puppy does not draw any attention in Japan.

I had been flying around invisibly for an hour, when it hit me. 'Why the hell am I looking for the stupid bastard with my eyes? I can find him a lot easier with my seventh sense.' I sat down in the air and crossed my legs. I increased my range as far as it would go. I started to weed out all of the smaller spiritual pressures so that only those that are level four and up remained.

I was surprised. I found Renji, but there were five other Lieutenants that I didn't know were even here. No wait, one was Yumichika the 5th seat of squad 11 and another was… 'Momo?' I thought.

'What's that, Danny?' I heard from Sam.

'Momo, Yumichika and three other lieutenants I am not as familiar with are nearby.' I informed her. Then I noticed other spiritual energies. They were like… like mist… could they be the Bounts. I never sense them before. I suppose this means that their power and grown to the level where it can be sensed. Like a line of mist growing into a fog. I smiled. 'Their only advantage they had over ghosts was that they could move around without us noticing. Now that's gone and I doubt that there power spike was enough to make up for the difference between us.'

It was odd though, it was almost as if they had no desire to mask their presents. Are they just being cocky or is it that they no longer have control over their own bodies after this resent power boost.

My smile disappeared though when I realized where they were. Two were heading for Gen'ei's group, one for Sam's, and four were heading straight for Momo who was all alone. 'Momo.' I thought and raced off in that direction.

(Momo)

'I am so lost. I can't believe this mission. 'Find out what the Bounts are up to', Lil' Shiro says. How in Soul King's name are we supposed to do that? None of us know anything about the Bounts or even this town.' I thought miserably since I had been running around the town for an hour and hadn't found anything.

I decided to take a small break and sat down in front of a fountain. I gave a deep sigh. "When Lil' Shiro first told me I was going to be helping Danny with the mission, I thought I would at least see him. Why doesn't Danny ever answer his phone?"

"There is nothing more pathetic then a girl that doesn't realize when she's been thrown aside." I heard from behind me. I whipped my head back and saw a long haired woman in a traditional Chinese Marshal Arts dress. She had a sword in one hand and a bladed fan in the other which were connected by a chain.

"That's… that's not true. Danny isn't like that." I said. But a feeling of uncertainty washed over me. After all, I thought I knew Captain Aizen to…

"Why don't we put the worthless Soul Reaper out of her misery?" A more shrill voice came from my right. It was an African Woman with an afro. She was dressed in a rather slutty tank top and sandals. Behind her were two more people. One was a short chubby bald guy that seemed to be dancing to music that only he could hear, and he wasn't very good. The other was a man with orange hair that covered one eye that seemed to just be laughing to himself.

'How did I not sense them coming?' I asked myself jumping back and drawing my Zanpakuto. 'Wait… what was it Toshiro said about Bounts?'

'Remember that Bounts spiritual energy is different and difficult to sense. So you will have to be on guard at all times.'

'Oops, I guess I really should listen to him more. But it is just so adorable when Lil' Shiro plays Captain like that.' I couldn't help but think.

"Zeige Dich Moos!" The Afro woman said. Her hair began to glow and green blobs of moss fell out of her hair.

"Ewww…" I said instinctively retracting away. But that wasn't even the worst of it. The blobs of moss started to form together and made five weird six legged moss creatures that had strange shaped heads with no eyes and a narrow mouth in the middle. They came running straight at me. "Hadō 33 Blue Fire, Crashing Down." I called out my Kido spell. I shot three separate blasts of the blue flames which destroyed the oncoming moss monsters. Some of the stuff landed in my hair. "Oh this is so gross."

"Don't… hog all the… fun to your… self." the weird bald dancing man said holding up a brush. "Zei…ge Dich… Krebs!" The brush began to glow and grew into a giant metal crab. "Go… and get… her, Krebs!" The monstrous crab came at me and I jumped out of the way as the crab's claw hit the ground. I looked and saw more of that moss was coming out of the woman's hair.

"Don't forget about me!" I hear the first woman's voice coming from behind me but I had no time to dodge. The blade cut through my left shoulder. I bit down on my cry of pain and instead spun around and threw her off with my Zanpakuto.

"Snap Tobiume!" I cried releasing my Zanpakuto. The two prongs extended out from my blade. I gathered the fireballs from my sword and shot them out at the oncoming moss monsters. But I was knocked off balance when the fourth Bount's doll a small mouse flower creature darted passed me. I fell down and saw one of the crab's legs coming at me. I rolled out of the way and shot fireballs from my Zanpakuto to push the crab back. But I was out numbered. The sword on the end of the chain was flying at me. I screamed and waited for the blade to sink into my body.

But if never did. "What is with people and throwing weapons on the end of long chains? It seems like something that easily backfires." I heard the cocky voice of my Captain above me. "Hey Momo, I didn't know you were in town."

I opened my eyes and sure enough there he was holding the sword away from me by grabbing it by the chain. "I tried to call ahead but you never answered." I told him trying and failing to keep the sense of betrayal out of my voice.

"Wha?" he said pulling out his phone and opening it and read a message on it. "'I have disconnected your serves, you cheeky brat.'" He threw the phone away. "Fucking Kurotsuchi! That is it I am going to get some good old Fenton Tech once all this is over. Kenpachi was right I should have killed the clown when I had the chance." He said in outrage. I started to laugh from the relief. 'Danny isn't going to leave me.'

"You do know we are all still here right?" the woman with the afro asked producing even more of the moss monsters.

"Oh… I actually did forget… sorry." I admitted. They looked a little angry at this.

"Ewww… Moss monsters." Danny said wincing before shaking his head and talking to me. "Momo, listen. If a Bount takes too much damage to the body, then they can't use their dolls. So since she can regenerate an endless number we will need to aim for her body. But don't kill her. After she is injured to the point that she can't summon her doll she is no longer a threat. After the fight we can take their crests and they will be powerless." I looked over at Danny. "I am sorry that I am asking you to do it in this roundabout way, but I don't like killing."

"Alright." I nodded to him. Danny really was kind. Even if they were the enemy or someone he had just met he always tried to help. This isn't just an act that he puts on. It's who he really is.

"Good. Hadō 11 Bound Lightning!" he called out and a large flash of electricity went up the chain in his hand and shocked the Bount who and been trying to pull the sword from his grasp. She screamed from the pain and fell from the lamp post she had been standing on.

I got up and ran straight for the African woman. I cut three of the moss beasts in half as I went. She threw a punch at me when I got close but she was no real fighter. I easily dodged and called out my Kido. "Bakudō 1 Restrain!" The woman's arms were forced behind her back. I knocked her feet out from under her and stabbed her in the back below the kidneys. It was not a fatal strike even if she didn't get immediate attention, but it would be too painful for most people to concentrate with. The remaining moss monster went out of control and began to attack one and other.

I looked up to see Danny tying the Giant crabs legs together with Bakudō 4 Crawling Rope. He knocked the thing over before moving in to take care of its Bount. He gave him a knee to the stomach and an open hand to one ear and the Bount was unconscious. "It is good to see you again, Captain." I said with a smile. I knew it annoyed Danny to be called Captain as much as it did Shiro not to be.

He turned to me and smiled looking like he was going to tell me again not to call him that. But the smile fell of his face and he Flash Stepped towards me shouting. "Momo look out!" I was push aside and when I looked up I saw that the last doll was barrowing itself into Danny's body.

"No Danny!" I shouted but there was nothing I could do. It moved into his body right over his heart.

The last Bount was laughing like a mad man. "And now all that power of his is mine. I control the power of a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad!" He continued to laugh then his eyes moved to me. "I usually prefer women but he will do the job quite nicely. Ritz, kill the girl." He ordered Danny.

I looked at Danny fearing that he might really be under the Bount's control. Danny just raised a hand and began to scratch his head. "I think it was a summer flower." He said pulling aside his uniform to show a frozen flower where the doll had gone into him. "I am afraid it can't grow here." He laughed and knocked out the last Bount. He then looked towards me and smiled. "You alright Momo?"

"I'll live." I smiled back holding onto my injured arm.

He frowned. "Let me take care of that real quick." He pulled out his sword. "Hold Onto Life, Gen'ei." The light poured out and he had on his gloves. He placed his hands on my injured arm and it felt so cool and soothing. I smiled as I thought about my new Captain. He was nothing like Aizen was. Not even how Aizen faked was. He was so much more energetic and cheerful. And were Aizen's power was to deserve us all and help only himself, Danny's power was to heal all injuries and protect all our lives. Danny was not going to be like Aizen. "That will do it." He finished and then looked around. "Looks like the woman with the sword and fan ran off will we won't paying attention. Doesn't matter, we got these three. One of them should know where they are hiding."

Danny was right the Chinese woman was gone. I felt a little guilty that she got way will he was tending to my wounds but he brushed it off. "Your safety is more important Momo, now we need to get these guys to Urahara's shop. Gather them up and I will teleport us there." I did as he asked and the bluish white right appeared and changed his appearance. It was hard to believe that he was a human that had mastered ghost energy. With the white hair and green eyes he looked like a more mature Shiro. Or he would if he ever lost that goofy smile. He instructed me to hold onto his shoulder and the green mist moved in and we were gone.

(Gen'ei)

"Come you two, Danny has already taken out three of them!" I called back to Orihime and Mr. Mustache. Why did I have to be partnered with the slow pokes? I wish I was in a group with Danny, Sam, or Sis. These two were air heads and weren't very witty and they never shut up.

"Gen'ei can't… can't we take a… a break…" Orihime stammered for the dozenth time that night.

"Please, Orihime and I can't… keep up with you. It will be no good if… we are too tired to fight… when we find them." Mustache reasoned.

"You know, you wouldn't get tired as fast if you just stopped talking about how much you were worried about the others and concentrated on your breathing." I snapped but then gave a sigh. "Five minutes, but then I want you back on your feet." 'Sam can we please trade groups? Please.'

'Not on their lives.' Sam thought back. 'Hey do you feel that?' It was Pineapple's spiritual pressure had flared up. He must be in a fight. At least it will make him easier to find.

"Come on, we need to go find Pineapple. Danny is busy with sealing the new Bounts' dolls." I told my group. But it was no good. I couldn't even get them to stand. 'Sam you're going to have to go on this one. My group won't move.'

'I'll try.' She said.

'Be careful you two.' I heard Sis say.

'You don't need to worry about me. If I am broken I will just return to Danny's inner world and come back. All that will be lost is the energy that I was using to manifest.' I told Dani. I knew that Yoshino dying had scared her. 'Don't worry Sis, I'm not going anywhere.'

I was glad that Sis couldn't feel spiritual pressures, because Renji's was getting weaker. Then Rukia turned up with Jinta and Ururu. "Guys, Ichigo is going after the Bounts with the new tracker that Kisuke made. You should join up with him. We will go help Renji." She instructed us.

Mr. Mustache's head shout up. "Bounts, two of them."

"Looks like they finally noticed us, love." A woman who looked like she shoved her brown hair into a washing machine said. She was wearing what looked like the tattered remains of a wedding dress and was clearly off her rocker.

"That they have, love!" the man was in a similar state. Though his was a ball gown dress. That's right a dress.

"Ok… this is definitely a Ewww." I said out loud. "Jinta, can you and Ururu go ahead without us. This shouldn't take too long." Jinta nodded and grabbed Ururu and they left.

"That's ok we still have this group to play with. Zeige Dich Rinde!" The crazy woman cried out. A wood necklace she had been wearing grew and covered her entire body. It had a weird mouth over the chest area the exposed the woman's breasts as it talked.

"I always hate this." It said in a voice that reminded me of Eeyore from Winnie to Pooh.

"Zeige Dich Steinen!" The man shouted. A belt, that I didn't see earlier, grew out just like the necklace again covering the whole body. Only this time it was stone instead of wood and the mouth hole was in front of his…

"Ewww Ewww Ewww!" I started to back away as fast as I could and hit my back on the storage unit behind me. "That is disgusting."

"What a bother." His doll said in an equal dreary voice as the first. Every time it opened its mouth it exposed the man's… parts.

The others were shocked beyond words, which was new for Mr. Mustache. But luckily the fight started. Unfortunately we were getting our butts kicked. The armor that they were covered in was doing all the work for the Bounts. They didn't even have to move a muscle. As well as being impervious to my sword attacks and Rukia's Kido, they were also surprisingly fast.

We were pushed back to the wall and they were slowly coming at us laughing. "There is nothing you can do to stop us. It is over!" The woman shouted. But then something came out of nowhere and hit the woman in the head plate and stuck there. "What the heck." It was a pipe with a blinking red dot that was making the standing beeping noise. The dot blinked faster and faster and then turned green.

It exploded and out came green foam that quickly engulfed the doll and the woman inside it. "What a bother." The doll said uninterestedly even as the woman screamed in frustration.

"What kind of Kido is that?" I heard Rukia asked. But I knew better. That wasn't Kido, it was Fenton Tech.

"This isn't magic, it is something much better." A familiar voice said as out from around a corner stepped an African boy with a red hat and glasses. In his hand was gun that had shoot the pipe in question and he had a backpack full of toys that must be right of the production line. "It's technology." He declared with a smile. "I don't suppose you lovely ladies know a guy by the name of Phantom do you?" He asked.

"You mean Captain Phantom? Are you a friend of his?" Rukia asked starting to get over the surprise of Tuck's sudden appearance.

Tuck looked at them with shock then amusement. "Captain Phantom, man that sounds stupid. I am getting a lot of mileage out of that one. But if you're friends of Danny's then that is all I needed to know." He pulled a Gatling gun out from behind him and attacked a cable from his backpack. "Eat my high tech wrath you comic book rejects!" He cried out as the barrel of the gun started to spine.

Hundreds of small sized ecto blast rammed into the man's chest and pushed him back and knocked him into the wall before peeling of his armor piece by piece until he was left on the ground unconscious and… unfortunately naked other then the belt.

"Ouch." The dreary voice of the doll said before going silent.

"Man I love this thing." Tuck said with a smile. As he disconnected the gun and returned it to his back pack, which didn't seem big enough to fit it.

"Tuck!" I shouted running up and tackling him to the ground.

He coughed a little and then said. "Since I was just tackled by empty air I am going to assume Gen'ei is here. Go to see you… sort of." He chuckled.

"He's… he's a normal human." Orihime said in surprise.

"Um… what just happened here?" It was Lieutenant Tattoos who appeared out of seemingly nowhere. This was going to be a long night.

(Sam)

'Danny, Sam, Sis, guess what, Tuck's here, and he beat up two of the Bounts.' I heard Gen'ei report.

'Ok two questions. Is Val with him?' Danny asked.

'No.'

'Oh thank Clockwork. The last thing we need is a gun slinging racist.' Danny said causing me to chuckle.

'She's not that bad Danny.' I heard from Dani.

'She wouldn't think twice about killing these Bounts and the Soul Reapers and you know it. Her motto is 'if it ain't human, kill it again'. It is for the best that we keep people that have that kind of warped sense of justice out of the picture.' Danny thought back. 'And the second question, did he bring tech?'

'He has a whole backpack full of stuff. Some of it is new and shiny.' Gen'ei informed us.

'Thank you whoever is out there for getting him here.' I thought with a smile. 'It will be nice to have the team back together.'

"Good news guys, an old friend showed up and took out the two Bounts that were attacking Gen'ei and her group." I informed the others. Jinta had come by a second ago and told us to head for Ichigo and left. Chad and Noba just nodded silently at me. 'I love this group. Good listeners and follow orders with no noise or complaints and only add their input when needed or asked.' "So let's get a move on it and catch up to Ichigo."

"I am afraid that won't be happening lady Quincy." An elderly voice said. Out of the ground came a stone chair with the oldest and most shriveled man I have ever seen.

"Works for me, we were only going to join up with him because he was at a Bount. But with you here there is no need. Though you look so old my Gran-gran could probably beat you up." I said crossing my arms and started to size him up. Assuming he don't go intangible there must be a different way that he moved through the ground. "Noba can you tell if he is moving though this dimension at a different wave length or a different dimension altogether?" I whispered to the Mod Soul.

"It is hard to tell, but I believe he is moving throw another dimension." Noba reported.

"Very astute of you, child. Yes my doll Baura indeed allows me to move through another dimension." The old man confirmed with a chuckle.

"Well then we will need a plan, Chad can you…" I never got to finish.

"Chad, Sam, how have you two been? It feels like it has been ages. My Captain just came up to me yesterday and do you know what he said? He said Rangiku I need you to…" Rangiku that big breasted Lieutenant of Squad 10 jumped in as happy and preppy as ever. She was patting Chad on the shoulder and didn't even seem to have her eyes open. I was like krypinite for me. I felt all my concentration and planning flowing away in the stream of her pointless joy. "… We Lieutenant's don't get to go to the World of the Living very often so I was planning on doing some shopping before I have to go back. Maybe you could join me later Sammy." 'Why… just why.' I couldn't help but think.

"Rang…" Chad tried to get her attention but it was no good.

"Oh is this a friend of yours?" She said pushing Chad out of the way to get a better look at Noba.

"Noba." He introduced himself shortly with a nod.

"I am Rangiku Matsumoto Lieutenant of Squad 10 in the Soul Society and I was as…" Rangiku tried to start up a conversation with Noba.

"Rangiku, shut up!" I shouted at the Lieutenant and managed to get her attention. I pointed at the Bount. "A Bount is right there, his power involves moving between dimensions so will you shut up and let us fight already. Clockwork!"

"You didn't have to be so mean about it…" Rangiku mopped before looking at the old man. "Is that really a Bount? He looks just like an old man."

The old man laughed. "I assure you that your friends speak the true. But if you would like some proof then let me demonstrate to you the power of my doll, Baura!" He shouted striking his cane against the ground beneath him. Ripples came out from the ground beneath him. He then sank into the ground.

"Where is he?" Rangiku asked.

"Don't know, Noba can you get a lock on his spiritual energy?" I asked the Mod Soul.

"No." He answered simple but then shouted. "Jump!"

We all did as he said and jump up right as what looked like a giant rock fish jumped out of the ground right where we had been standing. It flew through the air and went down into the ground.

"Well this will make one hell of a fisherman's tale." I commented. From our view in the sky we could see a shadow of the fish moving along the surface.

"Well let's take it down then!" Rangiku shouted and dived down towards the shadow and stabbed the ground. "Nothing happened." She said in surprise.

"He is moving around in another dimension. You can't hit him will he is there." Noba told the Lieutenant.

"We you not listening to us before?" I asked. The shadow started to come around and the fish came to the surface and charged Rangiku. Rangiku was desperately trying to remove the sword she had shoved into the ground. "No you don't. Turn to sand, Seppa!" The earth spell that Kukaku had taught me flew down and struck the ground between the fish and Rangiku creating a large crater like sand pit. Without the ground to move through the fish nosedived into the sand pit smashing his face on the wall. He then had to go back into the ground to get a new angle and speed. But it wasn't long before the shadow appeared under Rangiku. "Noba get her out of there!"

Noba teleported her and her sword out of the way right as the fish jumped of the surface. "Thanks for the save." Rangiku said with a smile placing her hand on Noba's shoulder. Noba zipped the mask on his face shut. "What? Hey I said 'thank you' not 'zip it'." Rangiku complained.

"Just leave him be Rangiku!" I shouted returning to the group on the ground. "Get back on guard!"

The fish then rose up in the middle of the clearing. "So your masked friend also uses spiritual energy to create and move through alternate dimensions." The man said as a plate of rocky scales moved down on the fishes head exposing his head. "Of course it is not nearly as powerful as my Baura." He laughed.

"Are you sure about that." Noba growled. I guess the Mod Soul has pride in what he does.

"Your way too young to be comparing yourself to me!" The old man shouted.

"We'll see about that! Growl Haineko!" Rangiku's blade turned to ash and went straight for the giant fish. But the thing didn't even bother to dodge. It only opened its mouth wide. Rangiku noticing this pulled back on her attack. The ash returned and reformed her sword.

"Why'd you pull back?" Chad asked.

"The lady Soul Reaper's judgment was correct." The old man boasted. "If she had not pulled back then she would have lost that sword of hers."

"The doll's mouth is connected to the alternate dimension." Noba confirmed.

"And here I thought I was finally going to get my hands on a real Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto." The old man complained.

Rangiku pulled out a head set out of her… well yeah. "Mission control this is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto."

"What can we do for you Ms. Rangiku?" A voice came from the other side.

"I need you to lock on to my location and freeze everything in a five hundred meter radius and give me soul protect." She requested.

"You know Rangiku most people keep their headsets on the head." I commented and she replaced her headset.

"But this is so convent and they are so uncomfortable to keep them against my ear." She said in her defense. "Anyways the Soul Society is now protecting the area. So you don't have to hold back anymore."

"Probably should have done that before I blew a hole in the ground. Oh well humans are stupid. I doubt they will even notice." I said with a shrug. Chad immediately threw a blast straight at the Bount who dove underground to avoid the hit.

I jumped up into the air and used a mixer of the spirit control that I learned from Danny at the Academy during Hohō class and my own converting ability to form a green platform beneath me to stand on. I formed an arrow and aimed at the ground below. "Poke your pretty little head out." I mumbled. But the shadow was gone. "Where did he…"

"Sam behind you!" Chad shouted. I turned my head to see the doll jumping out of the sky scrapper behind me. I didn't have enough time to dodge. I turned trying to get away and saw a black and green blur coming for me at the edge of my vision, but before I could see what it was the dolls mouth went over me and everything went black.

The experience was terrifying; there was no light and very little air, I was constantly bumping up against other things that the fish had eaten, I couldn't move very easily, all sound was blocked out other then the sound of my own breathing, and my mind was half way between desperation and the rational understanding that there was nothing I could do.

It felt like I was going to lose my mind, when I was grabbed by something warm and furry. My mind was desperately trying to think what it was and I was thrashing about trying to get away. But there was a blinding flash of green light. I closed my eyes to stop from being blinded. Moments later the sound was brought back and I heard shouts. "Sam!" It was Chad and Rangiku's voices. I opened my eyes and waited for the black blotches to disappear.

I was shocked to see the hairy face of my savior. "Wulf!" I practically laughed from relief. "Man, you pulled me out of the jaws of death there… literally." The others looked at me in confusion. I had switched back to talking in English without realizing it.

"Friend Sam ok?" Wulf asked.

"Tre!" I said to him. It was Esperanto for 'very'.

"What is the meaning of this!? How did you escape from Baura's belly!?" the old man shouted at us.

"Sorry gramps. Wulf here can tear holes between dimensions. Your power isn't going to help you hide anymore." I laughed at him.

"We will see." The glared and moved back underground.

"Wulf bezonas malfermo." I said drawing an arrow. 'Need opening.' He nodded and lifted one claw cutting a hole in space. Looking through I could see the rocky fish swimming around. I released the arrow into the hole. It was a solid hit and the fish shook from the injury and swam away out of my sight.

We waited for something to happen then Noba spoke. "The pulses he has been using as a form of sonar have stopped. He retreated."

"Not a capture but still a win. Way to go, Wulf." I said with a smile. Before doing my best to translate into Esperanto. I turned to my comrades how were looking at Wulf. "Guys this is Wulf. He is a friend of mine and the Dannys. He helped us out a lot back home." They looked a little better but still a little uneasy.

Wulf went up to them and said in unbelievably broken Japanese. "Wulf friend Sam… you friend Sam… Wulf friend you." He said with smile, which showed an unfortunate amount of teeth. But then his eyes landed on Rangiku. They widened and then he backed up and growled. "Soul Reaper… Soul Reapers judge… Soul Reapers hurt… Soul Reapers kill… Wulf no friend Soul Reaper."

Rangiku looked a little shocked and backed up. I stepped in. "Wulf it is ok. Rangiku is not going to hurt you. We are working with them right now. They will not hurt you. I won't let them. Neither will Danny."

"Friend Danny." Wulf said looking up. "Friend Tucker says that friend Danny need help. Says that little Phantom was hurt. Wulf come to help friends." He told me with a smile.

"So is that a ghost?" Rangiku asked me skeptically. "You know the things that killed off a good deal of the Seireitei a thousand years ago. Is it really safe?"

I glared at her. "The Seireitei declared them exterminated. You can't blame them for fighting back. Don't attack Wulf and he won't attack you." I said angrily.

Rangiku scratched her head and then smiled. "Good enough for me. Hi there, I am Rangiku Matsumoto Lieutenant of Squad 10 of the Soul Society. Nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand to shake.

Wulf looked stunned but then lifted up one of his massive claws and shook back still looking unsure. But it was a step in the right direction.

(Dani)

Danny had said to guard the Kurosaki family, but Yuzu had wanted to go for some last minute shopping to get some food for dinner. Karin and I tagged along since I was not supposed to leave them alone and I was told by Ichigo not to tell them what is going on anymore than they already know.

I wasn't really worried too much about an attack. Between me, Cammy and Cujo we had plenty of fire power.

"What's wrong Dani?" Yuzu asked me.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think that anything is wrong?" I said trying to smile. But I wasn't very good at lying, and the smile didn't stick.

"Dani you have been down since yesterday, if there is something you need to get off your chest then Karin and I will listen." Yuzu told me voice full of concern.

I looked down. "I was told yesterday that someone I thought of as a friend died." I said sadly. The others looked at me with understanding. I guess they would. Their mother had died when they were young. "It… it's just… I always understood what death was. I have even come close to dying myself more than once, but… I always pulled through. I guess death never really felt… I don't know… real." I said tears coming to my eyes. "Does the pain ever go away?" I asked softly.

"No… not entirely. But it does get easier to manage." Karin replied. We walked a little will in silence before Karin spoke again. "Ha what are those things?" She said pointing up to the sky ahead of us.

I looked up and saw what she was pointing at. In the area right in front of us was a giant swarm of giant blue wasp looking things were flying about. And on the ground in front of them was a body dressed in a black robe. My eyes widened and the bluish white ring spread over my body as I shot into action. I flew forward and destroyed two of the front insects with my kicks.

I landed in front of the body and positioned myself between it and the insects. I started to let loose and storm of ecto-blots, but for ever one I destroyed two more seemed to come to take their place.

Between shots I looked over my shoulder and saw that the body was Renji's. He was covered in blood and in his arms was an unconscious child. "No." I said the tears coming to my eyes as the insects tried to get to him. "I won't let you." I spat trying to stop their progress. It was no good there were too many of them. "I won't let you… I won't let you take another one… of… my… Friends!" The last word carried out and then for the first time ever the word broke and a wave of sound and energy came out.

My first Ghostly Wail split the night time silence, the brilliant green energy travels through the air destroying everything in its path. The insect like creatures were annihilated, practically ground into dust by the waves of power passing through them. I kept up the attack for only ten seconds before I was completely drain and fell to my knees. The ring appeared around my waist without my asking it to and turned me back to my human form.

"Dani, is everything ok?" Yuzu shouted running to catch up. But her and Karin stopped as they spotted the unconscious Soul Reaper.

"No!" I heard another shout and Jinta and Ururu came down and kneeled by Renji. "No." Jinta said again.

"It looks like you managed to destroy all of those Bittos, girly. But I don't think you have any power left after that." A voice said. I looked to see a rather tall and fat man with a buzz cut and a hairy biker jacket. "This is going to be easy, like taking candy from the butch of babies that you are." He laughed.

"You… you're responsible for this." Jinta said getting up. He was shaking in his rage. Red wisps of Spirit Energy were coming off of him. "I will make you pay for what you did to the Moocher!"

It was a couple of seconds before we came to terms with what he had just said. "I would like to see you try. Zeige Dich Mammut!" The Bount shouted throwing out his jacket. The jacket grew and was soon the size of a whale. It looked like a mammoth, except with five sets of tusks and six legs.

We were about to get ready to fight when something… unexpected happened. "Alright team it is time for us all to work together to take out this bad spirit. Yeah!" Don Kanonji showed up.

"Wha… when did you get here and how did you even know to come?" Karin said in horror.

"I just got here and everyone in the town heard the cry of the evil spirit." He replied.

"Oh… that was me actual." I said a little embarrassed.

"I am not a spirit!" The biker shouted. "I am a Bount, one of the few remaining members of a proud immortal group of individuals that are superior to both humans and Souls in every way." He finished by sticking out his chest proudly.

The humans looked confused so I translated. "He is kind of like a vampire, and that giant welcome mat is his servant." I explained quickly. They all nodded as if they understood.

"Vampires? That is even better for the ratings." Don Kanonji said happily.

"Take me seriously damn it. Mammut get them!" He shouted. The giant thing ran straight at us.

I formed the ring around my body but it just fizzed out. "No good I used up all of my power to destroy the insects." I said in a small panic. But Cammy and Cujo assumed their giant forms and both tackled the monstrous doll pushing it off course. Ururu jumped up and gave the thing a kick that had a surprising amount of power that helped the animals knock the doll back.

"Wow what a kick!" Don Kanonji said while being Don Kanonji.

Jinta growled in frustration. "I didn't bring my bat. I need something I can use." He said looking around. I then remembered that my normal ghost energy might have been used up, but that I still had my Phantom Phrost. I put my hands together and began to form a weapon out of the ice.

"Here Jinta." I said handing him an ax around the same size as the bat he usually used. He looked at me for a second before grabbing it with a wicked smile.

He ran at the mammoth and slammed the ax into the jaw of the creature breaking one of its tusks. It jumped up in pain but then shot some kind of black foggy stuff out of it trunk. Jinta and Ururu jumped away as all the vegetation around the fog started to turn to mush. The fog was coming for the rest of us though and I didn't have the strength left to even get myself out of the way, let alone the others. Cujo and Cammy saved the day again and jumped in front of us, each putting up an energy shield to keep us safe, Cujo's green and Cammy's pink.

Unfortunately they couldn't let down there shields until the fog stuff cleared. The mammoth attacked, ramming itself into the shield. The shield held but after a few more hits it looked like it was taking its toll on Cujo and Cammy. "No!" Jinta shouted and together he and Ururu drove the ax into the skull of the mammoth that staggered and fell to the ground dead.

Once the mammoth was gone the fog cleared and it was safe to lower the shields. "Mammut!" the biker shouted. He fell down on his knees in pain and then he shrived up and before our very eyes he turned to dust.

"Is… is he dead?" Karin asked.

"Yeah… a Bount dies after you destroy its doll… It was the only way we could save you all." Jinta said a little guiltily. I felt a little sick watching the Bount die. Was that how it looked like when Yoshiro died to? He looked like he was in so much pain. I couldn't help myself, I started to cry.

"Hey kids… My car is right around the corner… I'll take you anywhere you need to go." Don Kanonji said saddened himself by the events. We loaded up Renji and the small boy who were both still breathing into the car.

'Danny… if there was one man guilty of murder, and a group of people how you cared for. And you could only save the people you care about by killing the guilty man. Would you do it?' I asked.

There was a moments silence before Danny answered. 'I would… but I would grieve for the man later.' I heard Danny respond. So before we left I gathered the dust that was left behind by the man. I would give it to the twins so that they could put him to rest in whatever way the Bounts do such a thing.

'I am sorry you had to die.' Those thoughts I didn't share. They weren't for any living person. The one they were for was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to anyone that still wants more, but that's all I wrote. I kind of got tired of doing it. Sorry. I didn't even leave on a very high note either.<strong>

**I do have other stories that I am actually still working on (as well as others that I gave up on) But I am finished with this one.**


End file.
